Xmen Supreme: Politics of Fear
by MarvelMaster616
Summary: Volume 4 of X-men Supreme. Senator Robert Kelly has been elected President and he's intent on confronting the human/mutant issue. Dangerous new enemies and mysterious new allies are poised to join the conflict. Will this lead to all out war? What role with the X-men play? How will revelations about Wolverine's past affect them? And what's wrong with Charles Xavier?
1. Issue 72: Inauguration Day Part 1

**Issue #72  
Inauguration Day Part 1**

* * *

**AN: A new era of the X-men Supreme fanfiction series has begun! X-men Supreme Volume 4: Politics of Fear has arrived! This is the fourth volume in my ongoing X-men Supreme series, also known as Marvel Universe 1015. This series has had some major developments in recent times. Characters have grown and evolved. Relationships have come and gone. Cosmic forces have entered the picture. And Senator Robert Kelly was elected President of the United States. The world of X_men Supreme is ripe for some exciting new stories. Expect new characters, new threats, and new allies. The world of X-men Supreme will never be the same and X-men Supreme Volume 4: Politics of Fear promises to explore that world in exciting new ways!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters. Marvel and Disney own them. This is pure fan work that fits within the Fair Use clause. Please don't sue.**

_'These mean thoughts or psychic communication.'_

**As always, I urge everyone to take the time to leave review! I've seen reviews decline somewhat lately. I don't know why, but if I'm doing something wrong I'm eager to know about it. Some reviewers ahve been dedicated enough to take the time to review every issue. For those reviews, I'm eternally grateful! But given the growing size and scope of X-men Supreme, those reviews are now more important than ever so please provide feedback if you can. X-men Supreme Volume 4 will do more than just visit some classic X-men stories and introduce new characters. This volume of X-men Supreme will help make this fanfiction series truly distinct. I'm serious when I say I really do want to know what you think so I can make it as awesome as possible! Please send your reviews to me via email, post it on the fanfiction website, or post it on my X-men Supreme website. The link is on my profile. Either way is fine as long as you review! Now without further adieu, I give you X-men Supreme Volume 4: Politics of Fear. Excelsior!**

* * *

_The world is in the midst of a historic transition. Senator Robert Kelly, a lifelong crusader in the human/mutant conflict, carried growing public anxiety towards mutants into an ambitious presidential campaign that ended in victory. Now he is set to take the reigns as President of the United States. It leaves Charles Xavier and his X-men to carry on their battle for peace and understanding in a more tumultuous world._

_Besides the election, the X-men have endured their share of issues. They endured encounters with the mysterious Mr. Sinister. There also endured been various family affairs involving Jean Grey's deviant cousin, Madelyne Pryor, and Scott Summers's misguided brother, Alex Summers. Mystique also emerged as she continues to pursue questions left unanswered by the late Azazel, causing a number of clashes with her children, Kurt and Rogue. But one of the biggest shifts came from Warren Worthington III, who decided to leave the X-men and rejoined his family company._

_Such upheavals has tested the resolve of Charles Xavier and the X-men. So far they have remained united and strong, but with Senator Kelly preparing to take the Oath of Office a new host of challenges awaits them._

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office **

Mid-January in Westchester was always cold and blustery. There was rarely a time when there wasn't a layer of snow on the ground. It was especially cold this year, as if to reflect the anxiety throughout the mutant community surrounding the historic event set to transpire later today.

Professor Charles Xavier kept warm with a blanket on his lap and a cup of hot tea by his side. It was early morning and most of the team were just waking up. He could already sense their anxious thoughts. There seemed to be a prevailing assumption that something was going to go horribly wrong today and it may be an all too safe assumption. Taking weak sips as he sat hunched over his computer, he reflected on this uncertain state of affairs.

_Xavier journal entry 137-120. Today is Inauguration Day. Within six hours, Senator Kelly will officially become President Kelly. Not long ago, many would have considered his election a disaster. The situation, however, has changed substantially. The entire scope of human/mutant relations has changed. At this point, uncertainty is the only real certainty._

_The past two months have been a transition period. While the senator prepares to take office, the mutant community remains divided. Genosha has become more isolated, especially after Magneto's plot to turn Kelly and his family into mutants. While details of the event have not been leaked to the media, the effects are already noticeable. Genosha's boarders have been tightened and the international naval blockade guarding the island has expanded. Tensions are high, yet Magneto appears to be keeping quiet. I'm inclined to believe he's biding his time for something far greater. What that may entail is an ongoing mystery as is so often the case._

_As such, Senator Kelly has endured some isolation of his own. Much has been said about his son being a mutant. His previous stance on mutants has clearly been shaken now that it has become personal. He appears less inclined to show hostility towards mutants. While I welcome this shift, his supporters are less understanding. His advisor, Reverend William Stryker, has been especially vocal. He's already come out as saying that the senator has faltered because of his son. He also claims this will stop their anti-mutant agenda, but I'm not so certain. I get the sense that the new president will face just as great a challenge from his supporters as he will the mutant community._

_Whatever challenges await, I've made sure my X-men are prepared. It has been difficult in wake of Warren's departure. I've remained in close contact with him, but his new duties as Worthington Industry's new executive manager have kept him busy. He claims his company is doing advanced work on the management of certain mutant abilities. He claims his company is on the cusp of a major breakthrough. I wish I could share in that confidence. I still worry that he'll fall into the same mindset as his father._

_Besides Warren's departure, there have been other less dramatic developments. The past couple of months has given my X-men time to catch up on their studies. Some have even made important personal strides. Scott and Jean officially moved in together and now share a room. Bobby and Kitty have officially passed state sanctioned tests to move up a grade level. Rogue and Remy hope to do the same by the end of winter. Logan and Ororo remain together and appear happy. However, Logan has been struggling with some personal matters lately, the details of which I have not been privy to. Ororo tells me it's minor and I'm inclined to believe her, at least for now. Hank has also established quite a rapport with his new girlfriend, Tessa. Their personal relationship has been complimented by a professional relationship as well. Both he and Tessa have pooled their intellectual resources into equipping the X-men for this new era of mutant relations._

_In addition to new personal resources, the welcomed a some new physical resources into our arsenal. Scott and I managed to procure a new aircraft to compliment to X-jet. It is an advanced helicopter made by a little known subsidiary of Lilandra's company, Chandilar Enterprise. We've dubbed it the Velocity. It has a full compliment of advanced stealth, firepower, and maneuverability so the X-men can get in and out of hot-spots more easily. It also provides a valid alternative in case the X-jet is out of commission._

_However, the greatest new asset to the team has been the recently completed Cerebro. I have dubbed it Cerebrum to reflect the evolution of our most important tool. With the latest round of upgrades, it's capacity will be greatly expanded. We now have the ability to zero in on mutants when they aren't using their powers and discern specific thoughts amidst conflicting projections. For the time being it has given us a leg up over those like Magneto and Sinister, who continue to refine psychic dampening technology._

_I plan on performing the first major test later this morning after Hank gives me the go-ahead. It will provide valuable insight for the coming inauguration ceremonies. If these dire assumptions are vindicated, my X-men will know about and act accordingly._

Smiling confidently, Professor Xavier saved his information and finished his tea. As he prepared to put the finishing touches on his entry, there was a knock on his office door and Scott Summers walked in.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Professor. Are you going to join us?" he asked.

"I'll be down soon, Cyclops," said Xavier, "For once my appetite has outpaced my workload."

"You must be pretty hungry then," quipped the X-leader, "But you better hurry. Remy's making his famous Cajun omelets. Between Kurt's appetite and Logan's burning need to test his spice tolerance, it's bound to go quickly."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Scott smiled back as he left his mentor to finish his entry. The Professor stretched his tired limbs as he turned back to his computer screen. But just as he was about to enter the last few lines, he was struck with an unexpected yet familiar feeling. A wave of nausea and weakness came over him, almost as if his body was attacking itself.

"Augh!" Xavier groaned as he keeled over his desk.

In his dazed he knocked over his half-empty tea cup, causing it to spill over his desk and onto the floor. With his limited strength he fought through this feeling. Clutching his desk and closing his eyes, he endured as best he could. There was call for help. There was only a silent endurance from the world's most powerful psychic.

Within two minutes it was over. Upon opening his eyes he was relieved to see that Scott didn't pick up on his distress. Once he recovered, he adjusted himself to make it look as though nothing was amiss. He fixed his shirt and wiped the lingering sweat from his brow. He was ready to rejoin his team, but before he rolled out from his desk he entered one last line to his journal.

_I still haven't told them yet. The time is not right, nor is it prudent. My students worry enough about their own lives. They don't need me adding to their problems. We have a new President and a new host of challenges before us. I need to be there for them regardless of my physical limitations. Now more than ever, the world needs the X-men._

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

Breakfast was in full swing and Remy took center stage with his Cajun cooking abilities. With Ororo and Logan helping Hank in the Cerebro chamber, it was on him to make a hardy Inauguration Day meal. It was a role he took on with complete confidence and nobody was complaining thus far.

"Order up, fellas! The next round of hash browns and grits be ready for serving!" Remy grinned proudly as he scooped up a helping of his carefully concocted dish.

"Dibs!" Bobby called out, his mouth half-full of food, "Hope you didn't skimp on the paprika!"

"Does Remy ever?" scoffed the Cajun mutant.

"Speak for yourself, Bobby. Since when does someone with ice powers feel the need to ingest spicy Cajun cuisine?" said Kitty, who was still working on her first helping of pancakes.

"Since when have I cared for nationalities in my food? So long as it's good, I'll eat it!"

"Amen to zhat, mien friend!" said Kurt, who was already working on his second helping of bacon, "Ve should all be grateful. It is after all our last meal before ve have Senator Kelly as president."

"Which makes enjoying it all the more more vital! For all we know, his first act as President is to ban mutants from enjoying a good meal," said Bobby as he shoveled food onto his plate.

"Don't even joke about that, Bobby!" said Kitty, "Even if he is a grade-A jerk, we're supposed to be cautiously optimistic."

"With a homme like Kelly? Optimism be dangerous close to wishful thinking, petite," said Remy as he started work on his next round of hash browns.

"Hoping for the best and preparing for the worst isn't wishful thinking. Hell, it's the only thing that keeps us sane at time," said Kitty.

"Except the worst always has a way of finding us," sighed Bobby, "Man, why did Warren have to leave at a time like this. He's getting off easy!"

"At least ve know ve'll have more excitement to look forward to," said Kurt as he dug into more bacon, "Not to mention much better meals to prepare us!"

It was a half-hearted yet sobering consolation. Usually around this time Warren would just be getting back from his morning flight. He usually sat right next to Bobby and would have made another comment about Senator Kelly. Many were still adjusting to his departure. The X-men so often prided themselves at staying unified yet here they were on Inauguration Day with one of their friends having left to pursue a new role with his family company.

Warren's absence aside, the team followed Bobby's lead and stocked up on energy for the coming day. While they finished their meal, Scott entered the kitchen to get his share before it was gone. He started making his way over to the makeshift buffet that was set up next to Remy, but took a moment to greet Jean who was sitting with Rogue at the table adjacent to the others.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted as he gave her a warm hug.

"Morning handsome," Jean greeted in return, "The Professor on his way?"

"He'll be down in a minute. Just finishing up some paperwork."

These casual shows of affection were typical to the point where nobody made as big a deal about them as they used to. Now that Jean and Scott had been a serious couple for a while, the team was used to the way they carried themselves. That didn't mean there certain subtleties went unnoticed.

In wake of Jean's encounter with the Phoenix, she and Scott moved in together so that they were now sharing a master bedroom. It was a major step in their relationship. They were beyond boyfriend and girlfriend. Some were already commenting how they acted like a married couple, but Scott and Jean didn't seem to mind. It showed just how much their love had grown.

"Ah take it you two ain't sick of each other yet," commented Rogue, who was sitting across the table from Jean.

"What can I say? Scott is just one of those guys you can't get enough of," quipped Jean as she finished a helping of eggs.

"Bet you don't think that after he wakes you up for Level 8 Danger Room session at four in the morning," she retorted in her thick southern accent.

"Well some parts are more appealing than others," she shrugged.

"Ah dated him too. You don't need to tell meh. If you two ain't at each others' throats yet, you must be doing something right. Ah almost don't mind that you practically stole him from meh."

"We're not going to get into _that _old argument, are we?"

"Nah! You're lucky Ah ain't the vindictive ex-girlfriend type. Even if Ah was Ah wouldn't be dumb enough to take on someone with a cosmic firebird on her side."

Her words were dry yet still bore a hint of concern. It was easy to forget at times that Rogue was Scott's ex-girlfriend. She did still care about him a great deal, even when he was in the midst of relationship that had grown so serious. It was also easy to forget that Rogue couldn't enjoy such intimacy because she couldn't touch anymore. Jean offered a look of compassion to her fellow X-man. Even though she and Rogue didn't always get along, she did consider her a friend and made it clear she wasn't making light of her situation.

Rogue shifted under Jean's gaze as she finished her bacon and sausage. Even if Jean was getting serious with her ex-boyfriend, it was hard to hate someone who was so nice to her. Her gaze then drifted towards Remy, who was still hard at work over the stove. Seeing Scott and Jean grow so close only reminded her that she once had a chance to experience something similar and now that chance had passed.

"Ah hope you appreciate the hand you've been dealt, Jean. Aside from the whole death and resurrection part, you're a damn lucky gal, Jean," said Rogue.

"I know I am," said Jean, maintaining a strong humility, "I'm grateful for every day I have with Scott. We could very easily have stayed dead after what we went through."

"Must make moving in a lot less daunting," she added, "What's it like sharing a bedroom with Scott Summers?"

"It's an experience, that's for sure," said the young psychic, still smiling as she finished her coffee, "It kind of helps that we've been living under the same roof for the better part of a decade. We've already got a leg up on sharing space with one another."

"Ah know there's a _but_ coming here and no cosmic bird is powerful enough to deny it," said Rogue wryly.

"Oh I'm not afraid to say it's been rough at times," Jean conceded, "Little things like having to negotiate closet space, organizing each others books and movie collections, and sharing a bathroom lead to more than a few arguments. I've already frustrated him a and he's frustrated me on more than one occassion."

"Don't Ah know it," laughed Rogue, "When we were together, Ah was always amazed how upset he got when someone re-arranged his books."

"It's part of who he is, I guess. He's not quite neurotic, but being so a leader in the field roughly translates translates into being a neat freak at home."

"Has it given you any second thoughts?"

"None whatsoever," said Jean confidently, "This is what you go through when you take that next step with somebody. It's fair amount of work, but it's so worth it! We've already accomplished some pretty amazing feats for a couple."

"More amazing than dying and coming back to life?" quipped Rogue.

"Allow me to offer an example then," said Jean, her grin never waning, "Yesterday Scott was taking a shower and I had to use the bathroom. So without thinking I walked right in, the door already being half-open mind you, and did my business. And you know what Scott did?"

"Stare in utter mortification like he does whenever Wolverine disobeys him?" said Rogue.

"Nope! He didn't even bat an eye. It was totally _not_ awkward!" she proclaimed proudly, "I think that more than anything sums up the current state of our relationship."

Rogue looked at her awkwardly. It was a strange way of getting a message across, but it worked. She and Scott had progressed beyond the petty stages of boyfriend and girlfriend. For someone like Rogue who had been romantically involved with Scott Summers, it took on a particularly strong meaning.

"Fahne, Ah'll say it. That's pretty dang amazing," said Rogue dryly, turning back to her breakfast.

"Coming from Scott's ex, that means _so _much to me," teased Jean.

"Spare meh the melodrama, Jean. Just because Ah'm happy for you and Scott doesn't mean Ah wanna dwell on it. Some issues are still a bit _touchy_," she said, gesturing with her gloved hand to reinforce her point.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more sensitive," said Jean in a more serious tone, "But try not to get too down. One day you too may know the joys of sharing bathroom antics with a significant other."

"Yeah…one day," said Rogue skeptically, "It'll probably be the same day Senator Kelly invites us to the White House for dinner."

The outlook for the X-men's public struggles seemed nowhere near as rosy as their private affairs. With a man like Robert Kelly set to become President of the United States, this could very well be their last peaceful breakfast for a while. Uncertainty lingered heavily over the team and probably would continue to do so for much of this historic day.

* * *

**Washington DC – St. John's Episcopal Church**

"In the name of God, the Son, and the Angels of Heaven…can somebody _please_ get me a phone that works?!" groaned the perturbed voice of Reverend William Stryker.

"I'm sorry, Reverend. We've had to scramble all incoming telecommunications for security reasons," said a uniformed man from the Secret Service.

"Well if it isn't too much trouble, find me something that functions at least _somewhat _better than Morse Code!" Stryker replied in a calm, but firm tone, "If we're to make sure Inauguration Day goes off without incident, we need to be able to communicate!"

"I understand, sir. I assure you we're working on it."

"Try to work faster! The Lord didn't make haste a commandment, but so long as the new President is under my watch it will be treated as such!"

The fire and brimstone in Reverend Stryker's tone made it sound like he was the one being sworn in. Even though he had no official authority aside from a trusted advisor, his orders carried a lot of weight. He was the de-facto organizer of the protection plan for the soon-to-be President Robert Kelly. He commanded both the Secret Service and a private security force he commissioned just for this occasion. There wasn't going to be another incident on his watch.

Robert Kelly and his family were already going through the motions of Inauguration Day tradition. As was custom, he attended an early morning church. Unlike previous presidents, agents of the Secret Service and Stryker's security forces, the Purifiers, scrutinized everyone attending the ceremony. Even as the priest did his sermon, armed men walked up and down the aisles. It certainly felt strange having this kind of security in what was supposed to be an open house of worship, but the historic magnitude of this day made it necessary.

Even as the priest stepped down, the security forces swarmed around every entrance and exit. They kept talking back and forth on communicators, adding to a general sense of uneasiness. It was especially difficult for Robert Kelly, who tried to find some comfort in the church. He found himself spending most of his time clinging to his mutant son, who was visibly spooked by the reactions he saw from others.

"They're staring at me again, Daddy!" the boy whimpered, "Can we please go now?"

"Just sit tight, son," said Robert in a reassuring tone, "These men need to do their jobs first. Then we can leave."

"Will it be over then? I want to get away from these people! They hate me!"

The usually stern politician's expression sank at the young boy's pained tone. He briefly exchanged glances with his wife, Sharon. Their son was still getting used to being a mutant and with him preparing to take office, he could not escape the scrutiny that every presidential family faced. Only for him, it was going to be much harder.

"It'll be alright. I promise," he said softly, "I just need you to be strong for me, okay?"

The scared and distant boy looked up at his father with desperate eyes.

"Okay…I'll try," he said.

"At a boy," said Kelly with a slight smile.

With his son still clinging to him, Senator Kelly rose along with his wife and daughter. As soon as he stood up, four of Reverend Stryker's security personnel surrounded him.

"The Secret Service set up an separate exit in the back, sir," said one of the Purifiers, "Please come with us and we'll show you the way."

"Very well, but is it really necessary for you people to be brandishing those weapons of yours so openly?" said Sharon Kelly.

"Sorry ma'am. Reverend Stryker's orders," said another Purifier, "We need to have our weapons ready at all times."

"I appreciate your dedication, but this is a church. Revered Stryker of all men should respect that," she retorted.

"Like I said, we have our orders."

The four men hurried the first family along. Sharon Kelly continued to show her disapproval. She tried to stay close to her children and husband. She thought their family was prepared for the presidency. With each passing moment, she was seeing just how wrong she was.

Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Robert Kelly. He looked over towards Stryker, who was still barking out orders in the back corner of the church. He seemed right at home in a place like this. Directing these security forces was just a bonus. While he still trusted Stryker more than the Secret Service, a part of him was still put off by the way he was carrying himself.

"Sharon, take the kids and follow these men out back," he said, "I need to have a talk with Reverend Stryker."

Sharon shared her husband's suspicious gaze towards Stryker. She didn't need to be convinced that the man needed to be confronted.

"Of course, Robert," she said as she took her son and daughter's hands, "Take as much time as you need."

However, one of the Purifiers wasn't so understanding.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're on a tight schedule. Reverend Stryker explicitly said…"

"Reverend Stryker isn't the president elect. And if it's all to same to you and your men, I would appreciate you not treating him as such," retorted Kelly sternly.

"Sir…" the man said, taken aback by his tone.

"Now if you don't mind, please escort my family to the back. And while you're at it, tell your men to stop glaring at my son. I don't care how you feel about mutants. You people _will_ show my family some respect!"

His tone left no room for argument. The four Purifiers were still hesitant, caught between the orders of Reverend Stryker and the president elect. In the end the president's orders won out. The four men led Sharon Kelly and her two kids out the back. While Robert stayed behind, he noticed his son turning back towards him and smiling somewhat. The soon-to-be president smiled back. At the same time it made him wary. If this was to be a trend then his job as humanity's leader against the mutant menace was going to be much more complicated.

With these conflicting thoughts in mind, the president elect stormed over towards Reverend Stryker. He was still barking out orders to a couple of Secret Service men he was addressing seemed unnerved in his presence. He couldn't say he blamed them.

"William, we need to talk," said Kelly strongly.

Reverend Stryker groaned as he turned away from the two Secret Service agents.

"Can it wait, Robert? You should be heading out back by now," said the reverend, "We have a strict schedule to keep and we need to make sure the proper security is in place."

"Seeing as how this schedule of yours can't go on without the new president, that's just something you'll have to deal with," he retorted, "Because I'll hold it up as long as I have to until you get off your power trip and start listening!"

Reverend Stryker scowled at the new president's tone. It was a tone he had been getting a lot more of lately. He joined this man's campaign with the understanding that they shared a common crusade against the mutant menace. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Fine Robert," said Stryker bitterly, "What is it? What's so important that we have to risk holding up your own inauguration?"

"It's _you_, Reverend! The way you've been conducting yourself lately has given me serious reservations about leaving you to your own devices."

"Are we really going to discuss this again? You gave me your trust when you first brought me on as your campaign manager. I have done nothing but cherish that trust since the beginning."

"Up until the election I would have agreed with you. Now I'm not so sure," said the president elect, "Magneto made our jobs a lot harder when he turned my son into a mutant. Granted, you've helped me deal with the media scrutiny that came about afterward."

"You're welcome by the way," said Reverend Stryker dryly.

"But I told you the day of the election that my son is going to change things. If we're going to do what we set out to do, we must proceed carefully."

"You know how I feel about being careful with mutants, Robert. Don't make me repeat myself. I've done that enough with my congregation."

"Your congregation doesn't have the weight of a presidency bearing down on their shoulders," Kelly reminded him, "Now I kept you on board because we share a common goal. Yet here you are commanding your own security forces as if you were some kind of military officer."

"I'm a soldier of the Lord. I cannot help how the spirit guides me."

"I don't give wooden nickel what guides you! I expect you to operate within a context!"

"Now you're worried about context, Robert? Has the incident with your son really changed you that much?"

"Don't bring my son into this!"

"Why not? It seems to be the source of so much frustration," said the Reverend sternly, "It makes me wonder whether this context you speak of is just a mask for your dampened resolve in confronting the mutant issue."

"Let's not get into this, William! This has nothing to do with my resolve!"

"Does it?" Stryker questioned, "Be honest in this most holy of buildings. Would you be this upset with me if you didn't have a mutant for a son now?"

Robert Kelly had to take a deep breath, reminding himself that he was about to become president. He couldn't afford to lose his cool even if he was dealing with sensitive issues like his family, which seemed to be affecting him more with each passing day.

"Let's not waste time dwelling on the semantics," he said in a calmer tone, "The issue at hand isn't about my family. It's about you carrying out your own agenda at my expense."

"My agenda? I was under the impression our goals were one in the same."

"They still are. At least I _hope _that's the case," said Kelly in a more critical tone, "Don't think I'm not aware of what you're doing, William. While I've been busy smiling for the cameras, I've noticed how you've been consolidating your forces. You have a nice little army of followers at your side. You even gave them a name. The _Purifiers_ certainly has a nice ring to it."

"I don't see what's wrong with adding more manpower to our endeavor. We need all the help we can get."

"I question the kind of help we're getting. I'm certainly a bit uneasy with the way you're handling them, acting as though they're standing at the front lines of a war that hasn't begun. It concerns me because I don't remember war being the first option of _our_ plan."

"Forgive me for trying not to be so naïve as to think war with the wicked can be placated diplomatically," retorted Stryker.

"You see therein lies the reason why you continue to upset me," said the president elect, moving in closer to the reverend so he could see the serious intent in his eyes, "The human/mutant conflict is a struggle, but it is _not_ a crusade. The people did not elect me to start a war. They elected me to ensure peace. You may have helped me become president, but I won't return the favor by helping you pursue your own little holy war."

The reverend fell silent in face of the new leader of the free world. His resolve was not shaken, but the circumstances couldn't be ignored. This man who he considered an ally and a close friend was showing weakness. He didn't see in his eyes the fire and intent he saw when they were campaigning. It was a weakness a righteous battle such as theirs couldn't afford to have.

The soon-to-be president took Reverend Stryker's silence as confirmation that they had an understanding. It was clear who the president was and who was in charge. Even if he was skeptical of his mindset, he had to accept his terms if he wanted to be a part of this endeavor.

Having said what needed to be said Robert Kelly turned to follow the Secret Service towards the rear exit so he could rejoin his family. Before he went too far, Reverend Stryker had one last message for him.

"Ephesians chapter 5 verse 6. Do you know it, Robert?" he said as the president elect walked off.

"We're finished, William," Kelly said, doing his best not to show any further weakness.

"Let no man deceive you with vain words, for because of these things cometh the wrath of God upon the children of disobedience," he proclaimed with a tone worthy of any preacher, "We cannot allow the words of the wicked dissuade us from our God-given duty. Don't give in to the whims of disobedience. Our souls and the souls of many innocent humans depend on it!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Lower Levels**

Most people were well-aware of the dangers of smoking. Few really heeded the benefits, if they were even willing to consider there were any. Smoking may have been dirty, but it offering a calm that was almost as appealing as the nicotine. For Logan, this calm outweighed any health scare regardless of his healing factor.

Taking a thick drag off his cigar, the former living weapon exhaled deeply with his typical disgruntled tone. It had been a rough couple of months for him. Since that fateful encounter with Mystique, he had been at a loss. It certainly didn't help that he kissed her. It helped even less that he had a girlfriend in Ororo who didn't deserve that kind deceit. That's why he ended up telling her the very next day. She was taken aback, but more understanding than he deserved. Even now as she walked with him towards Cerebro, she showed no malice and even offered comfort for his his troubled state.

"You really should put that cigar out, Logan. You don't want the Professor or Cyclops reminding you of the institute smoking policy, do you?" said Ororo as she locked arms with her lover, "I know how you feel about lectures."

"So long as _you_ don't lecture me, I'll take it," muttered Logan as he exhaled deeply, "You ain't gonna start, are you? Because I got enough of that shit with Jeannie."

"Lucky for you I'm a bit more understanding with certain vices," the African woman replied with a reassuring gesture, "I suppose there are worse habits you could have."

"Are you just saying that because the smell of tobacco gets you hot?"

"Now why would you think that? You haven't been talking to Remy again, haven't you?" she surmised.

"Why would I need to do that?" he shrugged, "Ain't like you're subtle about it."

"Thus proving my point. You accept my little quirks. The least I can do is accept yours."

"You think waking up at 3 am to water those exotic plants of yours is a quirk?" quipped Logan with a half-grin.

"You would be amazed how much that annoyed some of my former boyfriends."

"Well it's their own damn fault for being light sleepers."

The two lovers shared a good laugh. Ororo felt Logan's demeanor ease somewhat, but it was only to a point. He was still clearly distressed. This was certainly not unusual for a man with such a long list of issues. However, certain issues concerned Ororo more than others.

"Bad habits aside, you don't always have to turn to cigars, Logan," said Ororo in a more serious tone, "Smoking may not bother me, but your reasons for smoking certainly do."

"You're worried that nicotine can come between a guy and a beautiful woman?" said Logan.

"That doesn't mean there isn't an underlying meaning."

"Sometimes a cigar really _is_ just a cigar," retorted Logan.

"And sometimes it implies something deeper and I can still sense what that meaning entails. Or more accurately, I sense _who _it entails."

Logan stopped walking briefly. He finished the rest of his cigar in one last long drag. Two months later and he still did a piss poor job of hiding it. It was almost as bad as the aftermath of learning who James Howlett was. Even when Ororo was so understanding it bugged the hell out of him.

"Logan…" Ororo began, her tone becoming more sentimental.

"Do you really want to bring this up again, darlin'?" groaned Logan, "It was hard enough when I had to tell Elf and Stripes I swapped spit with their mom!"

"You're my lover. We can't ignore this. Not if we want to make it work."

"I ain't trying to ignore it. I already came clean. I kissed Mystique. I don't know why, but I did it and I sure as hell ain't proud of it."

"The fact you were honest and told me when you could have easily lied means a lot, Logan. After what happened between me and Hank, I value that kind of honesty."

"So why the hell are we letting it affect us? This is the same kind of shit that messed things up with Jeannie and I don't want it to happen with you!"

Logan affectionately cupped her chin, showing a kind of sincerity that was usually shrouded by his gruff demeanor. Ororo smiled again, but she remained serious.

"I'm trying not to let it affect me, Logan. I've already forgiven you. You've done more than enough to make it up to me," she said.

"Four extra dates, two bike races where I let you win, and enough makeup sex for our own porno series still doesn't sound like enough," said Logan with a half-grin.

"It shows me just how much you care," Ororo continued, smiling somewhat as well, "But even though I've forgiven you, you still can't seem to forgive yourself. I'm not sure if you're just being overly hard on yourself."

"Well I am a glutton for punishment in case you've forgotten," Logan pointed out.

"But I don't think that's the case. I think there's something else that may have anything to do with Mystique. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe kissing her was something in your subconscious trying to get out. Maybe it's another sign from your past that manifested in an unexpected way."

"If it's bad enough to make me kiss Mystique then I'm pretty damn certain I don't wanna know the details."

"Whatever it is, it may not be the last time it happens. We need to be prepared for it to happen again," Ororo continued, "I understood from the beginning that being with you came with certain challenges. There's a lot in your past you don't know and if history is any indication, it's going to find a way to reach you. And I still want to be there for you when that happens."

"That alone gives you bigger balls than anyone I've ever come across. Problem is might not be enough. There's ain't much about kissing Mystique that can be pleasant," said Logan with lingering reservation.

"I'll take that chance. That's what you do for someone you love," said Ororo strongly as she gave his hand a firm squeeze, "But I cannot help you if you're not willing to help yourself. I can be by your side, but only if you're willing to look forward and not over your shoulder every other second. Do you think you can do that, Logan?"

Logan muttered a string of curses. He could fight his way through entire armies, but when a woman like Ororo reached out to him like this he couldn't turn away. Just like Jeannie, she was willing to risk the hardships that came with being his lover. He could list so many reasons why it was a bad idea for her to be with him. None of them were enough to make her back down.

"For you Ro…I'll be as welling as you need me to be," he sighed.

"That's all the assurance I need," Ororo smiled as she offered him another tender gesture.

"As if I can say no to that look in your eyes?" added the former living weapon, "I swear you had Jeannie teach it to you."

"She may have offered me some advice," quipped Ororo coyly, "It's not my fault it works so well."

"Guess I'll need to have a little chat with her about that. I should probably know the other little _tidbits_ she's given you."

"It might be a little late for that. Besides, those _tidbits_ are helpful. Don't I need all the help I can get if I'm to handle a man like you?"

"If you need tips from my ex to keep up then maybe you're the one that should be smoking these cigars, Ro."

Ororo gave her lover a playful swat. It was nice to see that his conflicted state hadn't dampened his wry sense of humor. She endured her lovers being drawn to other women before. She was determined to not make the same mistakes. It helped that Logan was honest from the beginning. It also helped he had somewhat of an excuse because of his past. Understanding was key for the growth of their relationship and Ororo had grown to love Logan too much to let something like this tear them apart.

"I'll find healthier ways of coping if I need to," said the African woman as she latched onto Logan's arm and started walking with him again, "For now, we have important X-men duties to attend to. The Professor wants us present for Cerebrum's first test run."

"Like we need a supped up gizmo to tell us there's going to be trouble," scoffed Logan.

"All the more reason to be ready," she reasoned, "If this machine is as powerful as Hank boasts, then it's likely we'll find something that requires X-men's presence."

"On a day when a prick like Robert Kelly is becoming president…hell, I'm lookin' forward to it!"

* * *

**District X Eastside Bar – One Week Ago**

"Hey slime ball! I need another round!" barked a disgruntled and tipsy Callisto.

"You keep calling me that and the next round will have paint thinner in it," replied the mutant barkeeper from the other end, whose appearance included slimy greenish skin that allowed him to form multiple limbs.

"Does it look like I care? Throw whatever the hell you want in my drink! So long as it gets me shit faced I'll take it!"

The barkeeper snarled, causing some more slimy entrails to slither from his mutant form. This seemed to be his unique way of showing discontent. For Callisto, she could care less. She came to the surface to get as drunk as her body would allow her and she wasn't leaving District X until she succeeded.

'_God damn America. I can't believe they still call this country the land of the free! Everybody is just SO excited about Senator Kelly becoming president they don't seem to mind he's a wannabe tyrant taking his fragile ego out on mutants. Guess genocide isn't too big an issue anymore.'_

The bartender begrudgingly served her another drink. This time it was the heavy stuff. It looked like a mix of bourbon, tequila, and vodka. Even in a bar full of mutants, it caused some to gag. But Callisto was not dissuaded. She eagerly grabbed the glass and gulped half of it down in one gasp. The alcohol quickly burned the back of her throat and muddled her senses. With the way she was slouching she was drawing her share of attention and it wasn't of the friendly kind.

This was one of the busiest bars in District X. Like everything else in this area, it was exclusive to mutants. Figures of all kinds including those that looked inhuman like the bartender were present in this small, but well-stocked bar. None of them seemed too happy to see Callisto. She was a known Morlock and Morlocks weren't held in high regard in District X. She remembered back when District X was first founded how Bishop, Madrox, and Tessa offered the Morlocks to join them. They rejected such a proposal, figuring that exposing themselves on the surface would just make them bigger targets. It led to quite a few disagreements and some of those disagreements included a few minor scuffles if minor was even the right word. It didn't even matter who won those scuffles. Mistrust was their official policy and the election of a mutant-hating senator wasn't going to change that.

Callisto continued to drink despite the suspicious gazes. She was too pissed off to care what anybody thought about her at this point.

'_I still can't believe Marrow and Healer are just going to sit around and wait for the President's attacking on mutants. For all we know, Kelly's first act as president will be to dump poison gas in the sewers! I could live with them backing down when Magneto offered us a chance to join the Genosha attack. I could barely live with them helping those X-men defend the surface world. But this…this is self-inflicted slaughter! Somebody has to do something and these District X lowlifes certainly don't seem motivated. Mutants have the power and we're not using it! It's a crime so great I can only digest it with alcohol!'_

Callisto slammed back the rest of her drink, further plunging her into a drunken stupor. Once she was finished she found herself clenching her fists, shattering the glass with her super strength in the process. Because of her healing the bloody marks disappeared quickly. Before the bartender could scold her for breaking one of his glasses, she called out for another.

"Keep them coming!" she ordered, "Damn healing won't quit so make the next one a double!"

"Morlock, you're really pushing it!" the bartender began, "I swear if you don't settle down…"

But before the bartender could finish an expected voice emerged from the back of the bar.

"Easy there, friend. You know as well as I do that Morlocks are tenacious fighters. I can only imagine how tenacious a drunken Morlock could be."

"Are you really defending this Morlock scum?" said the bartender.

"If it makes you feel better, you can put that glass on my tab."

This seemed to silence the bartender. It also seemed to get Callisto's attention. Despite her drunken state, she turned around to see an imposing figure emerging from the back. He stood nearly six and a half feet tall, bore a fairly well-muscled frame, and had long flowing white hair. While his body stood strong, his face looked aged and scarred. It was hard to tell if it was because he was older than he looked or if he had just been in one too many fights. The man certainly looked the part of a fighter with the old, somewhat raggedy clothes he had on. He wore black boots, an old gray shirt, and camouflaged pants behind a black trench coat. She watched as he sat down on the stool next to her, casually swirling a half-empty bottle of beer.

"If you're looking for me to say thank you, you'll have to wait until I've have a few more shots," said Callisto in a slurred tone.

"Do I look like someone that cares for gratitude?" said the stranger.

"No, but you don't look like someone who throws himself at drunk women either," she retorted, "Unless of course you're one of those dirty old men who has a thing for jailbait."

"That's assuming I'm as old as you think I am," he replied with a wry grin, "But where are my manners? My name is Alexander Khan. But most know me simply as Stryfe."

"Alexander Khan? Stryfe?" laughed Callisto, "I don't know who gave you those names, but they must drink _way_ more than I do."

"Actually, I took those names myself," said the man as he finished his beer, "Alexander as in Alexander the Great, one of the most gifted conquerors of his time. Genghis Khan, the man who built the most feared army in the history. It seemed fitting to use both."

"So you have a thing for old world conquerors and girls you think are fighters," said Callisto as she gulped down another round, "Then where does the name Stryfe come in?"

"Are you really that interested or is that just the alcohol talking?"

"Can it be both?"

"Not if you're going to take what I'm about to offer you seriously."

Callisto put her drink down and turned to face this mysterious man. Every reasonable instinct told her not to trust this man. It was the same instinct she had around every surface dweller, even in a mutant-friendly locale like District X. But there was something about him that was different. There was this strange gleam in his eye, indicating that he saw something in her that intrigued him. It was disconcerting in some ways, yet she found herself intrigued as well.

"So now you're offering something?" she said in her slurred tone, "I take it picking up my tab wasn't an act of charity either."

"It got your attention, didn't it?" said Stryfe with a half-grin, "You see, I'm a fighter, just like you. I live through the whims of war and battle. I've experienced combat to a point that I've practically forgotten any life I had beforehand. Even in my dreams, I see myself in battles that span the ages. From Alexander the Great to the trenches in Genosha, I've seen it all."

"Sounds like a major case of Shell Shock," scoffed Callisto, "You know they have meds for that now."

"Does it look like it bothers me?" retorted Stryfe, "I'm perfectly content in the field of battle. There are few times I feel more alive then when I'm engrossed in combat. I sense that same mentality in you as well. You clearly don't care for diplomacy or negotiations. You're the kind of person to jump onto the front lines and confront the ills of the world."

"That's exactly why I'm not so popular with my fellow Morlocks anymore."

"That's their loss. Because it just so happens that's exactly the kind of person I need for a special mission of sorts."

"You want me for a mission?" said Callisto skeptically, "Sorry pal, but I'm not into the whole mercenary thing. I'm still a Morlock, even if they don't care for my drinking habits."

"Oh I think the Morlocks benefit greatly from this," said the mysterious man ominously, "I'm sure even they would agree that the inauguration next week is only going to make their lives infinitely more difficult. It's not like Senator Kelly made a secret of his hatred for mutants. I doubt even having a mutant for a son will change his perspective."

"And you think you have a solution?"

"Only in as such that I lack the necessary muscle to do it justice," he answered ominously.

Now Stryfe really had Callisto's attention. She set her drink aside and carefully scrutinized the man sitting next to her. As drunk as she was, she understood what he was saying. Her first instinct was to make sure he wasn't just playing her for a fool. Near as she could tell, he wanted to fight this madness as much as she did.

"Okay old man, out with it! What's your angle?" she said more apprehensively, "Are you some agent from Magneto? Or are you just another one of those humans who dress up like mutants to start a war?"

"Oh please, I'm insulted," scoffed Stryfe, "I would never be an agent for a fool like Magneto. The man cares nothing about mutants and only about satisfying his own ego. Why else would he found his own country and declare himself king? As for me being human, does this set your mind at ease?"

The imposing figure made a slight gesture with his hand. As he did, Callisto's glass levitated briefly and so did the contents inside. In a show of skill, he levitated the liquid itself and made a few exotic shapes with it. This proved he wasn't using some cheap trick like that guy in Philadelphia. He was a mutant and a skilled one from the looks of it.

"Impressive gimmick," said Callisto dryly, "Is that you're only trick?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" grinned Stryfe ominously.

"If you want to hire me for this _mission_ of yours, I think I should know."

"The only knowledge matters right now is Robert Kelly becoming president next week. Surely you can appreciate how great a moment this is for mutants everywhere."

"Even I'm not drunk enough to forget," quipped Calliso, "Are you going to get to the point or what?"

"My point is simple. Both sides are ill-equipped for this," said Stryfe, his tone becoming serious again, "In my experience, only the small, trivial issues can be solved peacefully. For the much bigger issues, like the future of the mutant race, war is needed for either side to progress. Right now both sides are seeking to avoid war. I feel this is not only foolish, but a horrendous waste of time."

"So what's the solution? Kill the Senator and start a war?"

"Oh come now, where's your sense of subtlety? The way I see it, if both sides are to wage war it shouldn't erupt through a single event. It should result from a few creative _nudges_."

"Nudges? What kind of nudges?" said Callisto skeptically.

"The kind that will make for plenty of war...moreover, a war that plays out in our favor," grinned Stryfe.

It sounded so reasonable in a fittingly devious manner. Instead of a huge worldwide uprising like Magneto had tried, they would pursue an incremental war. One big battle would not be enough. It was to be strategic, targeted, and ideally more effective. It was just the kind of battle in which Callisto excelled.

The old man could tell that she was seriously contemplating this alternate approach to war. He knew if he hung around District X long enough he would find a mutant that would appreciate his approach. Too many of the mutants here were weak, having little stomach for war. But Callisto was a fighter and this was a battle in which she could play the perfect role. If she fought as well as she drank, she would fit nicely into his ambitious plan.

After a couple minutes of drunken contemplation, Callisto made her decision. Setting her drink aside, she turned towards Stryfe with newfound resolve.

"You've got about an hour before my healing factor burns through the alcohol, Stryfe," she told him.

"Is that a yes, Callisto?" said Stryfe with an approving grin.

"A shot at a fair fight on the surface world? Unless you think you can find someone tougher than me in this shitty excuse for a mutant community, you better start talking before I sober up and tell you to fuck off."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebrum Chamber**

The chamber that once housed Cerebro was shaping up nicely after two long months of rebuilding. Ever since it was destroyed during the Phoenix affair, Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy dedicated the majority of their resources to rebuilding it as quickly as possible. The X-men needed it to be operational to track both the growing mutant population and the ongoing developments in the human/mutant conflict. With the coming inauguration of Senator Kelly, this new Cerebro would be more vital than ever.

"Quantum firewalls and network filters…check. Psionic amplifiers…check. Primary mapping software…check. Uplink to GPS…check. Cerebro 2.0 operating system…debugged and check," said Hank eagerly as he ran over the various diagnostics for the system, "I can safely say we're in the home stretch! Just a few more network integrations and Cerebrum will be fully operational!"

"Finally!" said an exasperated voice, "All this technical jargon is making my head spin. I swear every day here is like a trip to a Star Trek convention!"

"It's not _that _technical, Mr. Madrox. I could probably explain all the latest upgrades in less convoluted terms if you're interested," offered Hank as he typed away on the console while hanging upside-down from some cables.

"Thanks but no thanks. I get enough of that from Tessa," said Jamie Madrox, or at least a duplicate of him, "All I need to understand is how this will finally make us even. I swear that woman exploits every bit of leverage she can get over a guy!"

"Tessa will do that. It might also help if you refrained from using her computers to download bootleg movies."

An army of Jamie Madrox clones let out a collective groan. It probably should have been obvious that using Tessa's computer for personal would get him into trouble. It didn't even fall under the it-seemed-like-a-good-idea-at-the-time category. She naturally found a way for him to make up for it and it involved her boyfriend no less. Something about that didn't seem fair.

Hank was certainly not complaining. Thanks to Jamie Madrox and his army of clones, he and the Professor were able to complete the construction of the new Cerebro much faster than they would have through traditional means. Madrox did his part by doing all the heavy lifting so that he could focus on the advanced technical aspects of the device. The Professor recently bought a series of advanced components, mostly through Lilandra's advanced tech companies. While Madrox lacked the expertise to configure them, the manpower he offered helped put everything together in a way that promised to be a significant leap in Cerebro technology.

The final form of the new chamber was almost set. The room was still a metal sphere and it was still dominated by a circular platform in the center that was connected by a bridge coming out from the entrance. Now there were a few added features. On certain parts of the chamber there were large black antenna-like extensions that worked in conjunction with the amplifiers. In addition the front of the chamber had several new computer projectors, which whould make for better viewing once the new features were up and running. The most noticeable difference, however, was the extra wires and cables extending from the top of the chamber. These cables ran from the ceiling to along the wall, making the chamber feel as if they were in a gateway to the human mind.

"Time to flip the switch. And not a moment too soon," mused Hank.

Upon entering a few more commands on the console, the chamber started humming with activity. The army of Jamie Madrox clones were still plugging in a few wires and cleaning up the construction debris. They all stopped and took notice as the new replacement for Cerebro came online. It was a true majesty of technology. The image projectors in front of the console lit up, the wires running through the chamber sparked and crackled, and an soft seemed to radiate from every direction. As the system booted ups, the most powerful of these lights emerged from the central console.

"Whoa…no wonder Tess was so serious about working on this," commented one of the Madrox clones, "This kind of hardware is like a fetish for her!"

"I heard that, Mr. Madrox," said Hank in a bemused tone, "Please refrain from making such lurid comments about my significant other."

"Why? Afraid I'll give you some ideas that even a brilliant mind can't imagine?" he quipped.

"Only to the extent that you'll surmise another improper use for advanced technology."

The Madrox clones continued to chuckle while the new Cerebro came to life. He knew full well how _involved_ Tessa was with Hank McCoy. It was kind of creepy since he always knew Tessa to be so controlled and mechanical. It was almost fitting she fell for a guy like Hank McCoy.

While the main operating system was loading, the front entrance opened and Professor Xavier entered. Standing beside him were Scott, Logan, and Ororo. They were each in uniform and just as impressed as Madrox when they saw the chamber running for the first time. Even though Cerebro had always been an impressive sight, this newest incarnation raised the bar.

"Damn! You really pulled out all the stops with this new gizmo, Chuck," commented Logan as he took a look around, "It ain't enough to just get your favorite toy back. You gotta go for the deluxe package!"

"I know it may seem a bit gawdy, but I assure you there is purpose behind it. With the new status quo that President Kelly will surely incur, I figured it was time for an overhaul."

"Some overhaul," commented Scott as he looked around the chamber, "I'm guessing all these wires and add-ons aren't just for aesthetics."

"You guessed right. This new version of Cerebro, which Hank and I have dubbed Cerebrum, gives us a powerful platform to work with," explained the Professor as he wheeled up to the console, "The function is the same. It amplifies my telepathy and tracks mutants, but the level at which it operates is entirely new."

"And what level is that? The kind that can find a mutant and keep a beer cold at the same time?" commented Logan.

"More so the kind that will keep us a step ahead of our adversaries," explained Hank as he finished with the configuration, "Charles and I always planned to reconstruct Cerebro. For too long, we've been falling behind the new generation of psychic defenses. Cameron Hodge, Mr. Sinister, and Magneto were all able to evade us and we all know how much trouble they ended up causing. With Senator Kelly's election, there's sure to be a premium on guarding against psychic intrusion."

"That would be quite the understatement, Hank. Lilandra recently informed me that the Pentagon has quitelty retrofitted every major government complex with psychic dampeners," said the Professor as he grabbed the new helmet, which was much bulkier than the old one, "They're now spending as much money on blocking psychics as they are for new fighter jets."

"Guess we can't have that," shrugged Logan, "Someone's gotta spy on the government with a guy like Kelly in the White House."

"Spying might be too harsh of a word, Logan," said Xavier seriously, "This technology has always been about monitoring conflict and not about intruding on minds. That will not change even with these new upgrades."

"Sure it won't," said Logan dryly, earning him a look from Cyclops.

"But won't this add to the suspicion surrounding the X-men?" said Ororo, not sharing Logan's cynicism, "I thought we were trying to earn Senator Kelly's trust."

"We are, Storm. After what happened with his son we've already made some headway," said the Professor as he put on the helmet, "But we still have a long ways to go."

"Which is why we're doing a test run just before the inauguration," said Hank as finished his last round of tweaking, "You wanted Cerebrum to be up and running so we can ensure the ceremony goes peacefully and here we are. Tessa and I have been coordinating colosely and we've worked out all the necessary programming matrices."

"Bet that ain't all they've been _coordinating _together," commented Logan.

That comment earned him a look from Ororo and Scott, but only to the point that his timing was inappropriate. It was no secret that Hank spent a fair share of time with Tessa through the construction of Cerebrum. It was also no secret that they did more than just work out programming glitches. Even so, it was not a suitable topic for such a serious moment.

"The interface is ready, Charles," Hank went on, ignoring Logan's lewd comment, "I've already calibrated it to focus on Washington DC."

"Guess that's my queue," said one of the Madrox clones as they converged near the entrance.

"We appreciate your help, Multiple," said Scott, "Please send our regards to Tessa and the rest of District X."

"Way ahead of you. My other selves are back home ordering a pizza and preparing a movie marathon," grinned Madrox, "Just keep the inauguration from turning into World War III and we'll call it even."

The Madrox clones disappeared. His tone may have been light-hearted, but the subject was serious. There had already been plenty of incidents during Senator Kelly's campaign. They had that nut dressed as a mutant in Philadelphia and Magneto's abduction plot on Election Day. Each incident had the potential to do permanent damage to human/mutant relations. There were plenty of reasons to suspect that an incident just as damaging could transpire on Inauguration Day.

Now wearing the high tech helmet, Professor Charles Xavier took a deep breath as he prepared for Cerebrum's first major test. Hank finished the last round of adjustments and closed the electronics panel. He then joined Logan, Ororo, and Scott as they stepped back and watched intently.

"I'm going to initiate a psychic sweep of the entire Washington DC area," said the Professor as he entered the necessary commands, "If there's any unusual mutant activity or even some suspicious non-mutant activity, I should be able to sense it."

"Sounds like it'll be quite a strain," commented Ororo.

"No more than I'm used to," said Xavier confidently, "With the new interface that Hank and Tessa so thoroughly programmed, the system should take the brunt of the strain."

"Twenty bucks says we find at least three dirt bags looking to pull a Lee Harvey Oswald," said Logan.

"This is nothing to joke about, Logan," said Scott in a serious tone, "Kelly is a big target. If someone's going to take a shot, we need to know about it."

Logan shot the X-leader a bemused glance. Scott's expression remained stern for a moment. Then he shifted slightly and sighed.

"Make it forty," he muttered.

"You're on!" grinned Logan.

Ororo and Hank rolled their eyes as they watched the systems go to work. It was a much greater spectacle than the old interface. There was more noise and more light flickers from the computers, indicating that there was much more data being processed than before. As the actual psychic portion of the interface began, the console lit up around Professor Xavier. He closed his eyes and concentrated, clutching onto special grips on the side of the console as he expanded his mind beyond its normal limits.

The cables coming down from the ceiling lit up briefly, indicating that Xavier's mind was officially at work. The holographic computer screen in front of the console displayed large maps of the Washington DC area and as the scan begin, various blips on the screen came up. These indicated minds. Since this was Inauguration Day, there were plenty to sift through. There were the civilians who had come to see this momentous event. There were the politicians and VIPs who had special access to the festivities. There was also the army of security personnel making sure nothing went wrong. So far they appeared to have a firm hold on everything.

'_I don't remember the old Cerebro being so vivid. I can feel so many minds…so much more to filter. Already feeling the pressure. It can't be good for my health, but I can't worry about that on a day like this!'_

Charles Xavier's expression tensed as he sifted through an onslaught of data. The computers processed while he focused, allowing them to work in a unique harmony of mind and machine. It was a feeling the world's most powerful telepath had been used to with Cerebro, but it had reached a new level of power with Cerebrum.

The scan went smoothly for the first five minutes. The map showed nothing unusual other than the gathering crowd downtown and the chaotic movements of the security forces. Image after image flashed on the screen, highlighting the areas Xavier was scanning. They went by so fast that Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Hank struggled to keep up with them.

"I'm getting a headache just watching this shit," commented Logan.

"Imagine how Charles must feel," said Hank with a touch of concern.

"You think he'll find anything with all these minds?" wondered Ororo.

It was daunting to imagine that anything could stand out in this sea of images. Then in an instant, the data stream slowed. A particular image froze on the main screen and several red lights on the console started flashing.

"Ooh boy, I know _that _noise," said Logan.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Scott, "Did you find something?"

The Professor paused for a moment and concentrated harder, diverting more resources to this new reading.

"Hmm…this is quite strange," he said.

"Strange as in interesting or strange as in potentially dangerous?" asked Ororo.

"I'm not sure, Storm. I'm picking up a most unusual signature near the Washington Monument. The signature is clearly a mutant, but there is something _off_ about it."

"Off as in Cyclops now owes me 40 bucks?" asked Logan.

"Off enough to cause concern," said Xavier ominously, "Whatever it is, it may be hostile."

"You are able to sense that as well?" said Hank.

"No, but it seems like a reasonable assumption considering Callisto from the Morlocks is close by."

That was sufficient confirmation by their standards. Even though the Morlocks had been on good terms with the X-men, Callisto had always been a loose cannon. If she was in DC, it probably wasn't just to see the sights.

"Damn, I knew that crazy bitch was gonna be trouble again," snarled Logan.

"She couldn't have picked a better time or place," said Scott, "What about the rest of the Morlocks? Are they in on this too?"

"No, she appears to be acting on her own accord," said Xavier, "Which makes this matter all the more suspicious."

"All the more reason to investigate," said the X-leader, "We did plan on heading down to DC to watch the ceremony anyways. Might as well keep it from going to hell."

"It should also give us a chance to test the Velocity," said Hank, "If we're to avoid causing a media spectacle, we'll need a little extra stealth."

"Most definitely," said Xavier, who continued to concentrate on this new signature, "Summon the rest of the X-men and prepare to depart for DC. I'll stay here and monitor the situation. Something tells me there are more mysterious forces at work here than meets the eye."

"Can't wait to sink my claws into it!" grinned Logan.

Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Hank rushed out of the chamber. Once again they were going to have to save Senator Kelly. It was becoming a bittersweet habit, but despite their unpleasant history this man was set to become president. The jury was out whether he would be an ally or an enemy. Whether they liked it or not, Robert Kelly was the key to the future of human/mutant relations.

For Charles Xavier, however, the inauguration was a secondary concern. As soon as the others left, he resumed his scanning of the mysterious signature. It seemed fitting that Cerebrum's first scan would yield something new and exotic.

'_Good luck, my X-men. I only wish I knew more about what you're going to confront. There's definitely something out there…something powerful and devious. I must find out what it is. More importantly, I must find out who's behind it.'_

* * *

**Washington DC – National Mall**

The festivities of Inauguration Day were in full swing as thousands gathered in the nation's capital to watch the ceremonies. It was set to be a record crowd. People had flown in from all over the country to be part of this. The entire district was practically shut down in anticipation for the event. To say security was tight would have been an understatement for the ages. Despite the large crowd, there were so many security forces surrounding the area that not even a stray pigeon could get close without the Secret Service or the Purifiers knowing about it.

With this security in place, Senator Kelly was set to begin the traditional march towards Capitol Hill where he would be sworn in. The streets had been cleared to make room for his armada of police escorts. Along the way, dense crowds stood by to cheer him on while waving American flags and holding up posters. Whether they voted for him or not, everybody present knew they were witnessing history.

Robert Kelly and his staff had been waiting for the signal from the historic Hay-Adams Hotel. Reverend Stryker was with him and so was a contingent of his Purifiers, who were acting as extra body guards. As soon as they got the all-clear from the Secret Service, the new president was led out from the front entrance of the hotel and into the streets where his police escorts were prepared to lead him to the Capitol. News cameras and media swarmed over the area, looking to capture every moment of this event. As usual, the proud politician put on a confident smile for the people. He, more than anyone, understood the gravity of this moment.

'_Here we go. My place in history begins today.'_

As he began walking through the streets, a wave of cheers a few jeers echoed through the area. The new president started waving while he took his momentous journey one step at a time. Walking with him were the armed men of the Purifiers and supporting them were the Secret Service. It was meant to make him feel safe, but after what happened on Election Day there was no such thing as total safety.

With Robert Kelly now out in the open and news cameras following his every move, the broadcast of this event began transmitting all over the world. Thousands of onlookers lined the streets and gathered around the National Mall in the shadow of the Washington Monument to be part of this event. All over the lawn there were large stands of projection TVs and loudspeakers with which to broadcast every moment. Most were watching peacefully while doing their best to keep warm from the cold. Some, however, were not so peaceful. Just as there were those who celebrated the new president, there were protesters. As part of security, mutants weren't allowed within five miles of the Capitol. That didn't stop them from being vocal.

"Kelly lied! He's going to surrender to the mutant menace!" yelled one protester, who was holding up a sign with a group of like-minded supporters.

"You're wrong! He's going to wage war on mutants and we'll all get caught in the crossfire!" yelled another protester, who was holding up banners to counter those of their opponents.

"Destroy the mutants to save humanity!" said another vocal anti-mutant protester.

"Protect human rights and save us all!" said an equally vocal mutant rights protester.

These protests were passionate, but isolated. Many of them had gathered near the Washington Monument and along the two roads that lead to the Capitol. The most visible anti-mutant group consisted of dozens of men and women bearing the shirts and uniforms of Church of Purity, the church founded by Reverend William Stryker. There were even some Friends of Humanity emblems, but they were more subtle since the Friends of Humanity had a poor public image after Graydon Creed's arrest.

On the other side of the issue were the mutant right groups sponsored by Aerie Global, the human rights organization run by Lilandra Neramani. In addition to supporters of the organization were supporters of the X-men. There were even a few protesters dressed in X-men costumes bearing X-men banners, touting them as heroes and not monsters. It made for a volatile situation.

Keeping the peace the peace was the job of the Secret Service and the Purifiers. The Purifiers tended to protect the anti-mutant crowd more since they were of the same mindset. The Secret Service ended up having to protect the mutant rights crowd, but they didn't work with the same passion as the purifiers. Yet despite this discrepancy, the protest remained peaceful.

"You people are traitors to the whole human race!" yelled a former Friends of Humanity member from across a line of armed Purifiers, "You actually support giving rights to freaks like the X-men?!"

"You're the real traitors!" spat a vocal mutant advocate who was bearing an emblem of the X-men on his shirt, "You want this kind of tyranny? Move to North Korea! Leave the people who actually care about their fellow man alone!"

"If you really cared you wouldn't give these monsters a chance!"

"Hey! My nephew is a mutant! Don't be calling him a monster!"

"I'll call them whatever I want! I just won't call them human!"

These fiery words struck a chord. One of the mutant rights protesters, who happened to be dressed in an X-men costume, took it very personally. It was at this moment that the nature of the protest shifted in a very devious way. The eyes of the protester dressed as an X-man flashed bright red. Then with reckless disregard for protest or principle, he shot out from behind the Secret Service barricade and charged the man who insulted him.

"YOU WANT A MONSTER! I'LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER!"

"Bring it on mutie lover!" yelled his adversary.

This outburst surprised even the mutant rights crowd, who had been doing their best to avoid violence. The enraged protester abandoned all notions of peaceful protest and stormed head-first into the Purifiers barricade where the heavily armed men easily subdued him.

"You just brought yourself a night in jail, hero!" spat one of the Purifiers.

"ERRR! LET ME GO! I'LL FIGHT EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

The glowing in the man's eyes brightened. Soon he wasn't the only one with this mysterious look. The man who called him out felt it too. As soon as his eyes shifted he followed the lead of his opponent and stormed passed the armed personnel trying to keep the peace.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JAIL UNTIL I STOMP YOUR MUTIE-LOVING ASS!"

"BRING IT ON, TYRANT!"

The two men charged towards each other, breaking free from the Purifiers and Secret Service just long enough to slug one another with an uppercut and a right cross. The blows were hard and damaging, breaking facial bone and leaving lingering marks. Yet the two men didn't even seem to feel it. If anything they wanted more. Four Purifiers and three Secret Service officers tried to restrain the two men while onlookers from both sides watched in horror.

"My god, what's gotten into him?!" exclaimed one of the Aerie Global protesters, "This was supposed to be a peaceful demonstration!"

"Their eyes!" pointed out one of the anti-mutant protesters, "Look at their eyes! Something's wrong with them!"

As the eyes of the two men kept glowing, they continued to fight and thrash about like deranged animals overcome with bloodlust. Both sides weren't sure what to do. Before any of them could try to make sense of it, the mysterious phenomenon struck others.

"To hell with the eyes! Let me in on this action!" yelled an anti-mutant protester, his eyes now glowing red as well.

"The hell are you doing?!" asked one of his friends.

"Monkey see monkey do!" yelled another mutant rights protester, this time a woman wearing an official band of Aerie Global, "You want a fight! Let's fight! I'm sick of all this hippie shit!"

"Me too!" yelled another anti-mutant protester in agreement.

Within minutes dozens of people had the same mysterious glow in their eyes. The organized nature of the protest quickly broke down as the two sides stopped protesting and attacked one another in a rage. The Secret Service and the Purifiers were sandwiched between the two sides. Together, they tried desperately to keep it from turning into a full fledged riot.

"Argh! What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed a Secret Service agent who was just punched in the stomach by a woman twice his age.

"I don't know! It's like someone spiked their drink or something!" said another who was trying to restrain a thrashing teenage boy.

"Never thought I'd miss rallies sponsored by burned out hippies!"

"Do we tell the higher ups to pull the president back?"

"I don't know! I think we're supposed to handle it before..." but the Secret Service agent contemplating this move was silenced by a punch to the face.

The hostilities were getting worse by the minute. The Secret Service and the Purifiers did their best to subdue the aggressors. For a moment the two forces kept the attackers at bay, but the mysterious glowing eyes kept spreading. Soon it hit even those trying to keep the peace.

"What the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't be stopping this! I hate these mutant-loving assholes!" yelled one Purifier with glowing eyes.

"I'm with you! Let's show these traitors how our new _mutant policies_ first hand!"

"Damn it! Now they're joining this shit?!" exclaimed one of the Secret Service officers trying to keep a whole family from ganging up on an elderly man.

"Why not?! It looks fun!" said another agent who now had those eyes as well.

In quick succession, six more Purifiers and four Secret Service members started beating each other up with unabated rage. The line of defense quickly broke down and soon there was no barrier to speak of. It was just an all out brawl.

As more and more succumbed to the glowing eyes, the chaos grew. These normal people were abandoning all notions of restraint and giving in to their most savage instincts. What was supposed to be a peaceful protest was turning into an all out war. It was a far cry from the spirit of Inauguration Day. If this mysterious rage kept growing, then this day was going to be historic for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Atop The Washington Monument**

"Yes…these weak-minded primates are giving in!" seethed Stryfe as his eyes continued to glow, "Soon the anger, violence, and hatred will consume them all!"

As the chaos unfolded below, Stryfe casually sat near the edge of the famous national icon with the best possible seat for this event. His eyes glowed with the same reddish hue as the people below him. He seethed with a perverse satisfaction as he watched these formerly civilized people give into their innermost wrath.

Using his telekinesis and telepathic abilities, he flew himself and his ally, Callisto, in through the tight security. Since many of the buildings, alleys, and sewers were cut off they had to improvise when it came to picking the location. The Washington Monument was perfect because it offered the best view of the ceremony and gave Stryfe a nice vantage point to employ his unique psionic talents. They were psychic in nature, but had a _special touch_ as he called it that had a distinct effect on the minds of the weak.

"Can you work this psychic mojo of yours any faster, Stryfe?" asked Callisto as she gazed down below through a pair of binoculars, "So far all I see down there is an ordinary street riot. That's not much of a war in my book."

"A war of this nature must start small. You see, there's an efficient way to start a war and then there's a smart way. I prefer a more enlightened course."

"I'm all for working smarter and not harder, but I was under the impression that this was going to be much bigger at this point."

"Patience, Callisto. The street fight as you call it is just the powder keg. The spark is yet to come!" said Stryfe, his eyes glowing even brighter.

"For this plan of yours to work, it's going to need one hell of a spark!" she commented.

"All human beings are inclined to wage war. Some just need the right push."

Sitting next to him near the ledge, Callisto looked at the old man with a cautious gaze. She was used to leading the charge into a battle and overcoming her enemies directly. Stryfe was employing a different set of tactics, favoring a more indirect approach. She understood the importance of strategy, but this was a very odd kind of strategy. Then again, Stryfe was an odd. For the moment, his personality quirks were not her concern. This was Callisto's chance to fight the surface world that rejected her and her fellow Morlocks. If Stryfe could deliver with this plan of his, then she could make the most of that chance on this historic day.

"Better push harder! It looks like Senator Kelly is making his final rounds!" said Callisto anxiously as she shifted her gaze through the binoculars.

"I know what I'm doing, Callisto," he assured her.

"You said you would give me a window to do my part and I'm not seeing a whole lot of room to work with!"

"Oh you'll get your chance! And you won't be the only one either!" said Stryfe ominously, "In the meantime, just sit back and enjoy the Inauguration Day festivities! I promise it'll be a day to remember!"

* * *

**Up next: Inauguration Day Part 2**


	2. Issue 73: Inauguration Day Part 2

**Issue #73  
Inauguration Day Part 2**

* * *

_With their extraordinary powers, Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. They have overcome many daunting challenges and confronted many powerful enemies like Magneto, Sinister, and the Inner Circle. However, their most daunting challenge now lays before them in the form of newly elected president, Robert Kelly._

_Having campaigned on an anti-mutant platform, Senator Robert Kelly rode growing fears of mutants to a historic victory. Along the way, his resolve has been tested. An encounter with Magneto left him shaken after his son was turned into a mutant. This has already caused a rift between him and his trusted advisor, Reverend William Stryker. How this will affect his policies remain to be seen, but there is little doubt that whatever he decides will have a profound impact._

_For now, the most immediate challenge is getting through Inauguration Day. Security has been tight. Nobody wants another incident with an overzealous protester, mutant or otherwise. But this hasn't stopped a mysterious mutant known as Stryfe from hatching an ambitious plot. With the help from the disillusioned Morlock, Callisto, he is set to start what he believes to be a necessary war. It will be up to the X-men and those protecting the new president to stop this war before it starts._

* * *

**Washington DC – Inauguration Parade Route**

The festivities were in full swing. President elect, Robert Kelly, was making his way through the streets towards the Capitol where the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court stood ready to swear him in. The roads were cleared, but along the way there were crowds of people cheering and waving. Robert Kelly smiled and waved back under a heavy veil of security that included both the Secret Service and Reverend William Stryker's private body guards, the Purifiers. Despite their earlier disagreements, Stryker assured him the parade would be secure and so far he had made good on his word.

But the new president had it easy. While Senator Kelly was smiling for the public, Reverend Stryker was frantically coordinating his forces from a motorcade that was trailing closely behind the main parade. This was the most vulnerable part of the ceremonies. If anyone was going to disrupt this historic moment, this would be the time. And based on some recent reports, some unholy souls were taking full advantage of it.

"What do you mean a riot just _broke out_?" exclaimed Reverend Stryker into his communicator to one of his lieutenants.

"_I don't know how else to describe it! One minute these protest groups were yelling at each other! The next minute they're all fighting like a bunch of deranged meth heads!"_

"So break it up! I know it's hard protecting heathens, but your job was to keep the peace!"

"_We're trying, but a few of our boys decided to join in! Even the Secret Service is getting into the act!"_

"You had best be exaggerating!" barked Stryker.

"_I wish I was, sir. This isn't just a couple of guys getting into a scuffle. It's men, women, and even a couple of kids just going off on each other! It's like they're possessed!"_

It was one of the many scenarios Reverend Stryker hoped to avoid. Protests were not unusual in Washington, especially on days like this. A full blown riot, however, was a different beast and could easily become a major problem.

Sitting in the back of a black van that was part of the secure motorcade, Reverend Stryker had access to all security feeds covering the downtown area. He and his associates used a couple of laptops to access camera displays so they could see the unfolding events near the Washington Monument. When the images started coming in, they learned that the lieutenant was definitely not understating the situation.

"My God…" said one of Stryker's associates.

"You're right," said Stryker into his communicator, "It's as if the devil himself is guiding these people into a sea of carnage."

"_What should we do, sir? We're spread really thin in this area and…"_

Suddenly, there was a loud bang through the communicator. What they heard next was cause for even greater concern.

"_Augh! My arm! What the hell is wrong with…"_

There was a brief silence over the line. They could hear the lieutenant grunting in pain. Then his tone abruptly shifted something far more sinister.

"_THAT'S IT! TO HELL WITH KEEPING THE PEACE! YOU HELLSPAWNS ASKED FOR IT!"_

It sounded like the ravings of a madman. Before Stryker or anyone else could try to talk him down, the communication link was severed. Whatever it was that was possessing these people, the Purifiers and the Secret Service were not immune.

Reverend Stryker sat in silence for a moment, his expression hardening as he watched more video feeds from the riots that were growing with each passing second. He also kept an eye on the parade with Senator Kelly, which was still going smoothly for the moment. But if this chaos spread, the ceremony was sure to be disrupted.

"We've lost the uplink," said one of Styrker's Purifier associates anxiously, "All our teams around the Washington Monument have gone offline."

"You think they're participating in this madness?" said another associate.

"We've trained these holy warriors long and hard! They should be more disciplined than this!" said another.

"You're right…they should be," said Stryker suspiciously, "Perhaps it isn't just mob mentality we're dealing with. Perhaps something much more _unholy _is afoot."

"What do you mean, Reverend?"

Reverend Stryker paused for a moment. There was any number of deranged individuals who would seek to disrupt this affair, but this was something different. Somebody or something was pulling the strings and they were doing so with forces that seemed all but unholy. There was only one logical conclusion.

"This has the stench of the mutant menace all over it!" said the reverend strongly, "There's no way these abominations would let this moment go unchallenged!"

"Mutants…they're just not satisfied with being mere abominations!" grunted one of the Purifiers, "So what do we do about it, Reverend?"

"We do what the Purifiers always do. We fight in the name of the Lord!"

With growing urgency, Reverend Stryker picked up his communicator and switched the channel so he could reach as many of his crusaders as possible. This unholy obstruction had to be confronted before the whole ceremony was compromised.

"Attention all, Purifiers! We have a level five alert! All secondary units are to leave their posts immediately and converge on the Washington Monument! Use whatever lethal force you have to and find the source of the aberration! Let _nothing _stand in your way!"

* * *

**Over Washington DC – Velocity**

The ceremony was underway as the X-men descended upon Washington DC in their newest high tech aircraft, the Velocity. For an event this big the whole team had been deployed. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Hank, Logan, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Remy, and Rogue were all suited up and ready for action. Only Professor Xavier stayed behind to monitor the situation from Cerebrum. Nobody was surprised that something came up during the Inauguration Day ceremony, but as with all their encounters with Robert Kelly the situation had the potential to get very bad.

In addition to the mission, this was the first time they were putting the Velocity in a combat scenario. This new aircraft had been in development for a while now and it was designed with the evolving nature of the X-men's battles in mind.

"Wow, I gotta say I'm liking the Velocity so far," commented Kitty, "It's a much smoother descent compared to the Blackbird."

"And less G-forces to keep Remy's breakfast gumbo in our stomachs where it belongs," said the Cajun mutant, "You and the Prof did alright puttin' these here chopper together, teach."

"Thank you, Remy," said Hank, "Although I must reiterate the Velocity is not a helicopter. A _jet rotor transport_ would be a much more appropriate term."

"I don't care what you call it as long as it gets us to the action," said Logan, already itching to get into the fight, "Just tell me the tourists and rent-a-cops down there won't see us coming and tip the asshole behind this mess."

"Our movements will be covert, I assure you," said Hank confidently, "Charles and I emphasized stealth in the construction of this craft. It has the latest in anti-radar and infrared cloaking. It even has a special coating on the skin of the craft to blend in with the surrounding skyline. But e're most excited about the noise dampening projectors that can funnel acoustic interference fthrough a trans-medium sonic flux to…"

"Okay, we get it! It's high tech!" said Bobby, cutting his teacher off before he put their collective vocabularies to shame any further, "You just need to say it's fast and stealthy and leave it at that."

"I apologize, but sometimes I can't help myself with new technology," shrugged Hank with a sheepish grin.

"Well now would be a great time to save your breath, Beast. It looks like you'll need it," said Scott, who was in the pilot chair.

The Velocity settled into a silent hover just over the top of the Washington Monument. From here, the X-men could see the chaos unfolding below. By now the heated scuffles had turned into a mini-riot that was growing with each passing second. It was hard to tell who was fighting who. It was just hoards of people lashing out in a blind rage.

The two groups of protesters were savagely attacking one another. People wearing anti-mutant banners ganged up on those wearing peace signs and mercilessly beat them, forcing several protesters to the ground where they were kicked and punched relentlessly. It wasn't just the mutant rights crowd that was being attacked. A couple of older protesters wearing emblems from Aerie Global had cornered a couple of former Friends of Humanity henchmen and tackled them to the ground. Once pinned, these people who were originally protesting peace showed the same savagery and brutally assaulted them with rage in their eyes.

These smaller battles amongst the crowds were just one of many. All throughout the area, fights were breaking out. Some appeared to have nothing to do with the mutant issue. They were just fighting for the sake of fighting. Even the Secret Service and the Purifiers, who were supposed to be maintaining order, took part in the savagery. Even from high above they could hear the cries and grunts of the chaotic scuffle.

"Mien Gott! It looks like a full blown riot down zhere!" said Kurt as he gazed out the window.

"Even a riot ain't supposed to be this crazy," said Rogue, "Did the new president just burn the constitution and declare mob rule?"

"That be an insult to mobs everywhere. Remy's seen bar fights more organized than this," said the Cajun mutant.

"It's a fight, bub. It ain't supposed to be organized," snarled Logan with intent, "If Kelly's goons ain't gonna keep the peace then I guess we're stuck with the job!"

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's get down there!" said Rogue, cracking her knuckles in preparation for the battle.

Rogue, Logan, and many of the others were eager to confront the growing. But Jean stepped in to slow them down.

"Hold it guys! It's not as crazy as it looks," said Jean, who had been silent for most of the trip.

"We got a crowd worked up like a bunch of meth heads in a mosh pit and no police equipped to handle it. I'd say that's pretty damn crazy!" retorted Logan.

"If it were that simple, the Professor never would have sent us here," she reasoned, "Remember, this all started with a strange mutant signature. I've been in constant contact with the Professor and even with Cerebrum, he can't seem to get a fix on it."

"Well he did say Callisto was nearby as well," reminded Ororo, "Perhaps she has enlisted the help of some new Morlocks with psychic abilities."

"That's possible, but doubtful," said Scott, "We've been in touch with the Morlocks throughout the Election. If they're in on this, we would have known about it."

"That's assuming that Marrow woman hasn't been lying to us," scoffed Kitty.

"She hasn't," said the X-leader strongly, "Marrow may be bone-headed in more ways than one, but she's a woman of her word. That leads me to suspect that Callisto is flying solo as she so often does when she's in a mood."

"So what could it be? Political overload? A publicity stunt for Fox News?" shrugged Bobby.

"Anything's possible, but the only way we'll know for sure is to investigate," said Scott as he activated the autopilot on the Velocity.

Once the aircraft was in a steady hover, Scott undid his restraints and joined the team in the back near the side hatch. The others followed suit. Logan, Ororo, and Jean stood near the front while Hank, Bobby, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Remy stood close behind. It was already a given they were going to have to throw themselves into the center of this riot, but not without a plan.

"We'll start with standard crowd control. The main priority is the safety of the people. Don't let them hurt each other anymore than they have to," said Scott.

"Vhat about zhe Purifiers and Secret Service?" asked Kurt, "Zhey may be armed."

"For them, you can probably afford to be a little rougher," said the X-leader.

"Just a little?" sneered Logan.

"Save the rough stuff for non-combat situations, Logan," teased Ororo, which earned her a look from her lover.

"With that disturbing remark from my ex in mind, what about Callisto and this mutant signature?" asked Hank.

"That's the second priority," replied the X-leader, "If it's the source, we need to find it! That's why Jean is going to stay in a fallback position and protect our minds. She'll also keep us linked to the Professor. As soon as he finds out what and who is behind this, we'll shift gears and strike!"

"We'll also have to protect President Kelly," added Ororo, "If this riot keeps spreading, it may interfere with the ceremonies."

"Knowing him he'll use it as extra motivation to make mutants miserable," muttered Kitty.

"Which is why we're not going to let it get that far!" said Scott with focused determination as, "We've got mutant relations for the next four years at stake! Let's try to make them productive!"

With their mission in hand, Scott opened the hatch to the Velocity. The cold January air poured in and the treacherous scene below lay before them. Now exposed to the elements, the ghastly sounds of the riot below were a lot clearer.

"I'LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! I'LL NEVER STOP FIGHTING!"

"THIS MEANS WAR! YOU'RE ALL DEAD, YOU HEAR? DEAD!"

These were one among countless enraged cries from below. It presented a daunting challenge, taking on both an unknown mutant signature and hoards of average people driven mad with violent rage. Standing at the edge of the Velocity, the X-men entered the conflict knowing that they were about to be part of yet another historic day.

"God bless America indeed," sighed Bobby over the enraged cries.

"Where's you're sense of patriotism, Iceman?" teased Jean, trying to keep the mood light while she mentally prepared herself for the task before her.

"Sorry Jean, but I'm not feeling the American spirit right now. If this is we have to look forward to with President Kelly in office, then it's going to be a _long_ four years."

* * *

**Atop the Washington Monument**

"That's right you mindless fools! Fight! Maim! Kill! Let the spirit of war consume you!" seethed Stryfe as he looked down at what he created.

Hovering near the edge of the Washington Monument, Stryfe's eyes continued to glow bright red as he psychically pushed hundreds of susceptible minds into a war-hungry rage. His mind was deeply focused, using his dark gift to spur the darkest of human tendencies. It affected every human being in a similar manner. From the strongest of men to the weakest of little children, it caused them to abandon all sense of compassion for their fellow human and unleash an onslaught of unhindered violence.

"I admit I wasn't impressed before. Buy me another beer and I'll gladly eat my words!" said a dazed but very impressed Callisto, "They're not even trying to take sides anymore! They're just fighting for the sake of fighting!"

"It's the infamous fog of war," grinned Stryfe, "When the rage of violence consumes them, there is no side to be taken! It's just fight or be destroyed!"

"So when doe we unleash the next part of the plan?" she asked, "As much as I love watching surface-dwellers beat the shit out of each other, the ceremony is still on schedule."

"Part of unleashing controlled chaos involves timing, Callisto," he told her, "And that time is fast approaching!"

One-by-one, Stryfe corrupted each mind that was vulnerable. As the fighting escalated, more minds were weakened and more people were brought into this blinding rage. At the rate it was growing, it would soon reach the ceremony. Once it consumed the areas around the motorcade, there would be no turning back. With the whole world watching, the spirit of war would be ripe for spreading.

Callisto took a perverse pleasure in seeing hundreds of humans attack one another. She was so used to being attacked herself she almost forgot that humans could be just as cruel to one another as they could to her fellow Morlocks. Stryfe really did a number on them. He was poised to bring about the war that war she and others believed was so necessary.

While fixated on the sight below, a different commotion emerged overhead. A familiar gust of sharp winds filled the cold winter air. Callisto knew that gust all too well and identified a series of figures as they descended upon the enraged crowds.

"X-men! Their timing is only as impeccable as their foolishness!" she grunted, "Better step it up, Stryfe!"

"You almost sound worried," said Stryfe, not looking threatened in the slightest.

"I am worried and you should be too!" she said strongly, "I've fought the X-men before! They're not a force to be taken lightly!"

"Who says I'm taking them lightly? I'm actually surprised they didn't show up sooner."

"Is this part of the plan?" said Callisto, still somewhat skeptical.

"Oh yes…it's part of a very good plan," he said with a mysterious grin, "As it just so happens, this is where you come in."

"Me?!" exclaimed the confused Morlock, "Do you honestly believe I can take the X-men on my own?"

"Why not? The X-men are heroes and all heroes need a villain. And since you seem so eager to be on the front lines of this war, you'll have to take that role."

"What?! But this wasn't part of the…" Callisto began.

"It is now!" sneered Stryfe.

With a sadistic grin, Stryfe used his telekinetic powers to forcefully shove Callisto off edge of the Washington Monument. She tried to lunge for him, but she didn't even get within a three feet of him. Now falling helplessly towards the enraged crowds below, she let out an angry cry that signaled her surrender to the spirit of war.

"STRRRYYYYFEEE!" she yelled.

"Sorry Callisto," said a very unsympathetic Styfe, "Nothing personal. It's all about logistics. A human/mutant war cannot emerged without mutants being involved. The world will see it as the X-men fighting a renegade mutant and in that fight, the two opposing sides of humanity got involved. It won't be rallying cry for either side. It won't be a sneak attack in the spirit of Pearl Harbor or September 11th. It'll just be a spark that sends all sides to war."

Grinning to himself, Stryfe prepared for the next phase of his plan. It was amazing how trusting someone like Callisto could be. Too bad she had to be deceived to go along with this, but it was a necessary sacrifice. Now that all the pieces were in play, it was just a matter of maximizing the carnage.

* * *

**Washington Monument**

The X-men descended into the heart of the riots, knowing full well they were grossly outnumbered by civilians they couldn't afford to hurt. This wouldn't be as simple as defeating some sinister foe. This was a fragile affair where too many hurt civilians would be more detrimental than any defeat by their worst enemy.

"Here we go, X-men! Storm, give us a landing! But be careful!" ordered Cyclops.

"I'll be as subtle as Mother Nature can be, Cyclops!" affirmed Storm.

A sharp whirlwind cleared a small area near the base of the monument, driving back several dozen enraged protesters and security forces. Rogue, Phoenix, and Storm quickly moved in with Storm guiding Cyclops, Beast, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Gambit into the crowd. Iceman followed closely aboard one of his ice slides. Their presence quickly drew the attention of the rioters. The anti-mutant protesters and the Purifiers were the first to notice. The glowing red eyes that had driven their rage thus far intensified. Even those who were protesting for mutant rights got involved, looking no less malicious than before.

"IT'S THE X-MEN!"

"I HATE THOSE DO-GOODER FREAKS! I'LL TAKE THEM ALL ON!"

"NOT UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH THEM!"

The rage of these men, women, and even a few children shocked and terrified the X-men. It was far worse than anything Professor Xavier had described.

"Whoa! I don't know what's gotten into these people, but they look _pissed_!" exclaimed Shadowcat.

"Looks like an army of Remy's ex-girlfriends," commented Gambit as he took out his bow staff.

"I hope zhey aren't quite as vindictive, mien friend! Zhey don't appear to be zhemselves!" said Nightcrawler.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with those glowing eyes!" said Cyclops as he adjusted his visor, "Phoenix, get up high and guard our minds! Everybody else, try to subdue as many as you can! Avoid serious injuries at all costs!"

"Fight without hurting people," muttered Wolverine as he drew his claws, "Why don't you ask us to grow three feet taller?"

"Think of it as an exercise in tact, Wolverine," said Beast, "Such a skill will likely be more valuable for the next four years."

"Growing three feet taller still sounds easier," commented Iceman as he started forming snowballs from the cold winter air.

Cyclops fired the first shot, unleashing a wide-arcing optic blast on his visor's lowest power setting to drive back a dozen Purifiers who tried to charge them. This stunned them, but did little to stop them. They were so enraged they didn't seem to feel pain and got right back up. Others quickly joined, charging the X-men as well with equal vigor. The team followed their leader's orders and fought back, knowing they had to be careful or risk a terrible backlash.

The team quickly broke off and headed out in different directions. Rogue and Gambit headed one way, taking on the Secret Service members that had fallen under this mysterious spell. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman took on the anti-mutant and mutant rights protesters who were close by. Wolverine, Cyclops, and Beast went for the Purifiers, who appeared to be most affected. Their eyes were glowing much brighter than the others, allowing them to brutally and efficiently fight off anybody in their way. Though the mysterious rage their hatred for mutants and the X-men still influenced them. They fought harder and with greater determination, caring little for anyone and anything in their way.

While the team split up to cover the chaotic battlegrounds, Storm and Phoenix stayed in the air to provide backup. Storm used her winds to create a barrier of sorts to keep too many people from overwhelming the others. While she whipped up some gale-force winds, Phoenix focused her telepathic talents on protecting the minds of her teammates. Whatever was causing this violent madness, it was psychic in nature. It was up to her to make sure this same power didn't consume them. Staying high in the air to avoid the chaos, the young psychic hovered in a halo of Phoenix fire as she closed her eyes and reached out to the minds of her friends. However, she quickly discovered that this was going to be much more difficult than she imagined.

"Wow…talk about your psychic interference!" she grunted as she clutched her temples, "The Professor wasn't kidding. This is potent stuff we're dealing with here!"

"Can you block it out?" asked Storm as she kicked up more winds.

"I think so. I've never faced this kind of psychic attack. It's…weird for lack of a better word."

"Do need a better word to get the job done?"

"Since when has weird ever bothered us?" quipped Jean.

Leaving the mysterious parts to the Professor, Phoenix focused her psychic talents and erected the strongest psychic shields she could muster around her friends. She could still sense a malevolent mind trying to reach them, but it wasn't going to happen on her watch no matter how weird it was.

With their minds protected, the X-men attempted to subdue the unruly mob that had swarmed the National Mall. They were outnumbered, but not underpowered. Rogue and Gambit began by first disarming the Secret Service agents. A number of these men had guns and tasers. They were a bit too uncoordinated to use them effectively, but they tried none-the-less to use them and Rogue made sure she was the target since she had her invulnerability protected her.

"Take your best shot, fellas! This will be the only time you can get this angry at a beatufiul woman!" she taunted while hovering a few feet off the ground.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" the crazed men yelled.

Taking the bait, they all raised their weapons and fired wildly at Rogue. Even a few civilians got into the act, grabbing various debris and throwing it right at her. Everything bounced right off her. While they were distracted, Gambit made his move.

"Any time, Cajun! Just because Ah can take bullets doesn't mean they ain't annoying!" Rogue called out.

"My apologies, cherè. Remy just enjoys watching you look tough!" said the Cajun.

Taking out a whole deck of charged cards, Gambit attacked the Secret Service agents from behind. He skillfully flicked his cards upwards so they rained down on top of the crowd. A series of sharp soon followed, blinding and disorienting the crowd momentarily. This gave Gambit and Rogue the window they needed to move in and disarm them. Gambit used his bow staff to knock the guns out of each of their hands and giving them a light charge to make them explode. Rogue was more direct, flying around the crowds and grabbing the weapons one-by-one. Once in hand, she crushed them with hands to render them harmless.

Once disarmed Rogue and Gambit tried to knock them out, but this proved more difficult than expected. Gambit used his staff to land blows that would normally put a normal person on the ground, but these people were so crazed they fought through the pain. He even broke the jaw of a Secret Service agent and he didn't even slow down.

"Dang! These hommes ain't goin' down!" commented Gambit as he narrowly avoided being tackled from behind by a burly civilian.

"Fightin' does wonders for pain tolerance! Just be glad they ain't protesting gun control!" grunted Rogue as she pushed off one man and two women who tried to drag her to the ground.

"Remy almost prefers hippies," he muttered as he used his bow staff to defend himself.

Rogue and Gambit continued to struggle, but they weren't the only ones getting overwhelmed. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman were working in conjunction with Storm's wind attacks in and effort to drive back the raging hoards. With no fighting skill or weapons, they were the most vulnerable and the most difficult to deal with.

Iceman went on the offensive, firing carefully aimed ice blasts to freeze the civilians by the legs to stop them from charging. This would cause them some discomfort, but they would be no worse for wear in the long run. This successfully hindered some attacks, but since there were so many moving targets plenty of crazed civilians got through. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat tried take care of those that made it through. Shadowcat stayed close to Iceman's side, using some Krav Maga to take down a couple of burly men that tried to tackle her and Iceman. She also used her phasing powers to lure a couple of teenagers into tackling each other. Unfortunately, the rest of the civilians weren't so foolish.

"God bless America indeed," she grunted as she narrowly phased through a woman that tried to choke her

For those that got past Shadowcat, Nightcrawler used his agility to teleport around the crowds and take out anybody trying to land a blow. He was careful, using his mercenary training to hit people in targeted areas like the neck, back, and shoulders. This stunned, but didn't stop anyone. Having to be so careful was not something he trained for in the Azazel. It didn't help that the more he fought, the more enraged the crowds became. A few young kids even managed to grab onto his legs and bite him, forcing him to teleport around more rapidly.

"Ugh! Zhey just keep coming!" grunted Nightcrawler as he back-flipped over a middle-aged man and his wife, the bite marks on his legs still stinging.

"It's like a plague without the vomiting!" groaned Shadowcat, who was forced to phase through three young women who tried to scratch at her with their manicured nails.

"Now I know what it feels like to be in a zombie movie!" groaned Iceman as he unleashed a blizzard blast to clear away some of the people that surrounded them, "They better not start asking for our brains!"

"I don't think zhey're gonna ask for anything! All zhey seem to care about is fighting!" said Nightcrawler as he teleported away from five charging teenagers.

"Augh! I almost prefer zombies!" groaned Iceman as he took a blow to the head from a woman carrying an extra heavy purse.

Iceman had to let up his ice attacks briefly while he recovered. Luckily, Shadowcat came in and fought the woman off with some sweep kicks. She fought off a few more attackers, allowing Iceman to regain his composure and resume his attacks. Storm stepped up her winds as well, helping to clear the area a bit more. They still kept coming with no end in sight.

Dealing with misguided citizens was enough of a hassle, but dealing with zealots like the Purifiers was even harder. Cyclops, Wolverine, and Beast focused on containing them while the others kept the area around them clear. Unlike the civilians and the Secret Service, their eyes glowed with a much more of a sinister gleam. It wasn't just rage that consumed them. They were looking to kill, not just cause chaos.

"KILL EM ALL!" yelled one of them.

"RIP THE FREAKS TO SHREDS!" yelled another Purifier.

"I'd like to see you try, bub!" snarled Wolverine as he drew his claws.

"Careful, Wolverine! Remember, we are not to cause them any lasting harm!" Beast reminded him.

"I'll be gentle! Even if they won't!"

Clenching his fists, Wolverine charged towards the dozen or so Purifiers that gathered in a clearing that had been formed by Storm's winds.

"Hrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhh!" he roared.

"KILL THE MUTANT!" yelled the Purifiers in their maddened state.

Without hesitation, the uniformed men took out their weapons and aimed straight at the incoming figure. They were equipped with Uzi style guns, fully automatic and fully lethal. They weren't able to use them in the beginning of the fight when they were all crowded together. Now that they had a clearing, nothing was stopping them.

They didn't even take time to aim as they unleashed a shower of bullets upon the incoming Wolverine. Not many hit, but the rounds that got through tore through the former living weapon's vulnerable flesh. Pain quickly followed. It was a pain Wolverine knew well and was more than equipped to handle. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the bleeding wounds and swiped at their guns. He managed to cut several of them to shreds and caused a few to even explode in the process. It was just like fighting the goons of Weapon X, only this time he had to try and not hurt these guys. That was much easier said than done.

"He always has to show off that healing factor of his," groaned Cyclops.

"It's not showing off if it's effective," quipped Beast.

"Please don't start with semantics, Beast. With Wolverine, it's _always _showing off."

While Wolverine drew the fire of the Purifiers, Cyclops took aim with his visor and unleashed an attack of his own. Using careful, well aimed blasts he disarmed the enraged men by hitting their hands. Those that still tried to attack were hit with a secondary blast to the chest. It was low powered, but it was enough to keep them dazed. It took about two dozen blasts, but the X-leader eventually disarmed each Purifier. This allowed Wolverine to attack more directly, grabbing the men by the necks and arms before slamming them to the ground. Those that tried to grab him were cut by his claws, leaving a bloody wounds but nothing they couldn't heal from with light to moderate medical treatment.

To keep Wolverine from getting too caught up in the violence, Beast moved in and pulled off some acrobatic flips in mid-air to land just behind his feral friend. Once in place, he pulled off a few drop kicks to down a couple of Purifiers. Four more tried to surround him, but Beast took them out too with a skilled spin kick that knocked two flat on thier faces and sent the other two right into Cyclops's line of fire. It helped make quick work of the Purifiers and kept the riot from getting any bloodier.

"Errrrr I don't need you babysitting me, Hank!" grunted Wolverine as he kicked off three more Purifiers, "I ain't gonna go berserker!"

"I'm not assuming you will. I'm merely lending a hand...or foot in my case!" assured Beast as he pulled of another jump kick on two more Purifiers.

"You better be!"

Snarling with primal intent, Wolverine continued his assault on the Purifiers. He and Beast drew their ranks away from the crowds. Along the way the wounds escalated. Despite their best efforts, people were getting hurt. Some had serious wounds on their heasd and torsos. Some had been knocked out cold. Yet they kept on raging, fighting with reckless abandon against anybody in their way.

Cyclops re-assessed the situation on a minute-by-minute basis. All the while he kept firing carefully aimed optic blasts at the Purifiers, the civilians, Secret Service agents that were giving the others a hard time. It was hard to keep a strategy when they were outnumbered by people they were trying their best not to hurt. At the very least they were drawing the riot away from the main ceremony. But there was only so far they could go with this. For everyone they took out, five more were drawn into the riot. They were all distinguishable by their glowing red eyes, showing that the mysterious psychic force behind them was not letting up.

"At this rate the whole city will be on us!" he mused, "Who the hell could be behind this?!"

The X-leader took out a couple more Purifiers who had come in as reinforcements. He then turned around to see if Rogue and Gambit needed help with the Secret Service. That's when he came across an unexpected presence.

"Callisto!" he exclaimed.

Lying about twenty feet from the base of the Washington Monument was the unmistakable figure of Callisto, the renegade Morlock who could never seem to stay out of trouble. Reacting swiftly, Cyclops knocked back a few more Purifiers and civilians and ran towards the downed mutant.

"You never could resist picking a fight with the surface world, could you?! Just what the hell have you done?!" Cyclops demanded.

"Ugh…X-men," she groaned, "There's a sight I can do without."

She was about to fall back when a big, burly man wearing a "Kelly For President" shirt tried to grab her. She instinctively tried to defend herself, but Cyclops beat her to the punch. He fired a concentrated optic blast at his head and effectively knocked him out. It was a gesture that only slightly surprised the rebellious Morlock while reminding her of what was at stake.

"Ugh…damn you Stryfe," groaned Callisto as she struggled to her feet.

"There's more where that came from, but I'll gladly trade past grudges for answers!" said Cyclops as he confronted Callisto apprehensively, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to let it get worse?"

"Save your breath, Cyclops. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to be stubborn," she said, still rubbing her head.

"That's a first," scoffed the X-leader.

"Don't get cute with me, pretty boy! Betrayal has a way of overshadowing grudges."

"Betrayal from who? Is this the same nut behind this sudden outbreak of glowing red eyes?"

"He's not nuts! He's as clever as he is devious!" said Callisto sternly, "We're just pawns to him! We have to stop him before…"

She stopped in mid-sentence before she could offer further insight. Without warning, her face contorted in pain and she fell to the ground again. Cyclops tried to catch her in hopes of extracting answers.

"Stop who? Damn it, Callisto! Tell me what you…" he began.

Suddenly, the rebellious Morlock's eyes shot open to reveal the same red glow that had infected the rioters.

"TO HELL WITH IT! LIKE YOU CARE!" she roared as she shoved the X-leader away from her.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is," groaned Cyclops.

"FORGET THE PLAN! FORGET THIS STUPID CEREMONY! YOU X-MEN HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN MY ASS SINCE DAY ONE! I'LL BE DOING EVERY MORLOCK A FAVOR BY KILLING ALL OF YOU!"

That maddened tone was unmistakable. Whatever force had taken over the civilians now had Callisto. In her newfound rage she lunged towards Cyclops and tried to grab his throat. The X-leader instinctively ducked out of the way and prepared to defend himself.

"So much for our only lead!" he grunted with growing frustration, "Professor, if Cerebrum is going to pay for itself, now is the time!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebrum Chamber**

Professor Charles Xavier intensified his search as the situation in Washington DC devolved. Armed with Cerebrum, he was determined to uncover the secrets of this mysterious mutant signature. It involved sifting through a maze of chaotic thoughts, each tainted by the corruption of this unruly rage. This was just the kind of task for which he, Lilandra, and Hank built Cerebrum. He needed it to dliver now.

'_I know you're out there. You're not a normal mind, but I know you're there. I must know who or what you are. More importantly, I must know what it is you're trying to accomplish with all this carnage.'_

It was a test of strength and spirit for Charles Xavier. He knew his X-men were out there in the midst of this chaos. They were relying on him to uncover the source of this madness. It involved him sensing many enraged minds. He never felt anything like it. It was as if something was reaching into every mind and evoking the darkest of instincts.

Despite the difficulty in filtering out these enraged thoughts, the world's most powerful telepath continued to search. While he was scanning he had the live broadcast of the Inauguration Day ceremony projecting on one of the holographic screens.

"_We're less than a half-hour away from the big moment. President elect Robert Kelly is on the home stretch of his march to the Capitol. He's drawn mostly cheers from the crowds, but reports of violent protests are coming in from near the Washington Monument. We are unable to get any live feed at the moment, but we've been ensured by Kelly spokesmen, Reverend William Stryker, that it will not affect the final ceremonies. It's hard to say just how serious this incident is since it appears the motorcade surrounding Kelly is speeding up. Please stay tuned for more details as well as live coverage of the Oath of Office ceremony."_

It was somewhat of a good sign. Kelly's people were keeping the incident under wraps. If they did their jobs well, then they should buy the X-men more time with which to figure this out. However, if the conflict kept growing then there would be no way to hide what was going on.

With time working against him and the new president at his most vulnerable, Professor Xavier stepped up his efforts. Clenching the sides of the revamped device, he turned up the power so he could further amplify his telepathy.

'_Hmm…this psychic shielding is most unusual. I sense one presence, but multiple forces acting on one another. It poses an interesting question as which is more powerful.'_

The Professor continued to probe deeper. It was difficult navigating through the elaborate defenses. He wasn't sure if he was getting close or not. Then something from the live broadcast caught his attention.

The broadcast was suddenly interrupted with a series of static images. The reporters on the scene started to falter as a commotion erupted behind them. Someone from the riots had reached the parade route. It was one of Stryker's Purifiers and the Secret Service that had been protecting the reporters were overwhelmed.

"_Turn that camera off! This is WAR!"_

"_Somebody hold him down! The guy has snapped!"_

While the Secret Service wrestled him to the ground, the overwhelmed reporter tried to keep her composure.

"_We…we apologize for the interference. There appears to be some technical difficulties with our…"_

But before she could finish, the man shot up from the ground and attacked the reporter. Within seconds she was tackled right into the cameraman, who fell back and dropped his camera in the process. It indicated that this madness was spreading and getting dangerous close to the ceremony.

"_Kill the feed! Kill the live feed before…"_

The voice of what Xavier assumed was the director was cut off and the image was frozen on the projection screen. That minor conflict they reported earlier was about to become much worse. Not even the government could hide it anymore.

Xavier was about to terminate the broadcast feed so he could focus, but then something caught his eye. The final shot from the feed just happened to fall on the Washington Monument in the distance. All major news reports were probably looking for some majestic backdrop for the ceremony. But this isn't what got Xavier's attention. In the grainy image of the feed, he noticed something in the distance.

'_Well I'll be. I hope that's what I think it is!'_

Closing his eyes, Professor Xavier redirected his psychic energy to the Washington Monument. This was where the chaos was at it's greatest. It also happened to be where the X-men were deployed. Now it had something else to offer. Thanks to the advanced scanners in Cerebrum and a very expensive high definition image, he could make out a presence on top of the structure. Within moments he began to ascertain what this mysterious presence was.

'_There you are! Your shielding is still strong. Your power is still…exotic. But I will not let you ruin this for mutant-kind!'_

Taking another deep breath, the world's most powerful telepath prepared himself for a psychic scan of a very different kind.

'_Time to put Cerebrum's full power to the test!'_

* * *

**Washington DC – Near Capitol**

"Hail to the Chief we have chosen for the nation! Hail to the Chief! We salute him one and all! Hail to the Chief as we pledge cooperation! In proud fulfillment of a great and noble call!"

The traditonal songs and marches welcoming the new president echoed through the streets of downtown Washington DC as the soon-to-be President Kelly made his way towards the steps of the Capitol. He and his wife had just exited the main armored limosuine. Together, they walked hand-in-hand while waving to the cheering crowds around them. There were mostly cheers and a few jeers. For the most part, it appeared traditional and tame.

Yet as they marched, they could see some signs of trouble. The chatter amongst the Purifiers and the Secret Service was escalating. The body guards surrounding the preisdent elect moved in closer and started scanning the crowds more closely. Through the cheers he could hear some angry yells that sounded like fights were breaking out. Nothing had reached the parade route yet, but it was starting to get too close for comfort. It became so close that Reverend Stryker, who was following close behind the former Senator and his wife, ordered that the parade speed up.

"Why are we moving faster, Robert?" asked Sharon Kelly, doing her best to maintain her demeanor as the new First Lady.

"I don't know. William, I would appreciate some answers," he said carefully.

"Don't worry about it, sir. It's nothing, I assure you," said Reverend Stryker as he adjusted his earpiece.

"If that yelling I heard over the marching band is any clue, I'm not feeling very _assured_!"

"I'll deal with it!" he said strongly, "Would it make you feel any more assured if we rerouted the parade?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"You're not President yet, sir. That goes without saying."

The President elect and his wife exchanged glances. For a moment, their presidential smiles faltered. Something was clearly very wrong. They took only some comfort in the knowledge that their children were still in the armored limosuine. They may be the lucky ones. As the route started to shift, even the crowd started to look uneasy. The only one who seemed to know the full story was Reverend Stryker.

"For the grace of God the Father, somebody give me a report!" the Reverend barked into his earpiece, "What the hell is going on out there?! Why am I hearing random fights break out this close to the parade route?! Unless the second coming is upon us, someone had better contain this!"

* * *

**Washington Monument**

The tide was turning against the X-men now that Callisto had joined the battle. Her fighting skill and furious temper was already making an impact. She drove Cyclops back towards Wolverine and Beast, who were still struggling with a few resilient Purifiers. The X-leader tried to subdue her with optic blasts to the head and legs, but she was too nimble and whatever impact she took was easily absorbed by her durable form.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, X-MAN?!" exclaimed Callisto as she went for another blow.

"Ack!" grunted Cyclops as he took a shot to the chest, "I need some backup, guys! Callisto is even more unreasonable than usual!"

"The same could be said for the Purifiers!" said Beast, who just shook off three armed men who tried to tackle him, "Wolverine and I will try to assist you as soon as we can!"

"As if I'm always up for pulling Cyke out of the fire!" grunted the former living weapon.

Wolverine was moving slower, having taken one too many gunshots. His healing was keeping him going, but a full contingent of eight purifiers were trying to pin him to the ground. They were punching him, kicking him, and even scratching at his wounds in an effort to subdue them. They were crazed in a way not unlike his berserker rage. They were pushing his feral limits, which was very dangerous for the former living weapon.

"Errrrrr you people…are pissing me off!" he grunted.

"Calm yourself, Wolverine! These people aren't fully aware! They have an excuse, unsatisfying it may be!" said Beast as he jump kicked two more Purifiers.

It was a perfectly rational explanation, but it offered little consolation as one Purifier managed to dig fingers right into a nasty bullet wound on his back.

"Augh! Excuses my ass!" roared Wolverine, becoming even more enraged.

"Listen to Beast, Wolverine! Now is not the time to go berserker on us!" said a struggling Cyclops as he narrowly avoided a punishing kick from Callisto.

However, the urgings of Cyclops and Beast weren't enough. Deep within the conflicted psyche of Wolverine, the rage grew. The endless attacks from crazed strangers had taken a toll. At the same time, he felt something pushing him towards the edge. All the training and discipline he learned with the X-men was giving way to his feral instincts.

"I've…had…ENOUGH!" he roared.

In a sudden burst of strength, Wolverine shoved the four Purifiers that had tried to tackle him. Then with ruthless intent, he roughly kicked two of them in the head and stabbed two others in the shoulder with his claws. This not only took them out of the fight, it was sure to leave them with serious injuries. When Beast saw this he was horrified.

"Wolverine! What are you…" he began.

But as soon as Beast got a closer look he realized what was happening. His eyes had shifted like all the others, now glowing with the same red hue that carried with it this inhuman rage.

"Those eyes…" Beast gasped.

"TO HELL WITH THIS SHIT!" roared Wolverine.

"Let me guess…berserker rage?" grunted Cyclops who was now pinned on the ground by Callisto.

"Worse, I'm afraid!" dreaded Beast, "This malevolent spell now has Wolverine!"

"Damn! Phoenix's shields must be weakening! We have to…"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!" roared Callisto, cutting the X-leader off, "YOU'LL JOIN THE WAR ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

Callisto slugged Cyclops hard across the face, which kept him from giving out new orders and from helping Beast as he now stood face-to-face with an enraged Wolverine.

"HRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the feral mutant roared as he charged his teammate.

"Ooh dear! I'll try and lead him away!" said Beast anxiously as he narrowly dodged a lethal claw swipe.

"Better…get…moving!" grunted Cyclops, who managed to kick Callisto off of him.

Beast wisely took the advice, jumping over some nearby picnic tables to avoid Wolverine's wrath. He sliced through everything in his path, charging forward with rage in his eyes. Beast eventually led them towards the clearing where Rogue and Gambit were keeping the Secret Service at bay. As soon as they saw Wolverine coming on, they realized they had much more serious problems.

"Wolverine going berserker…boy, who didn't see that one coming?" commented Gambit.

"Dang it! Ah though Phoenix was protecting our minds!" grunted Rogue as she easily shoved off some agents who tried to grab at her hair.

"This mojo be stronger than we thought! We best keep our cool before we get caught with a case of red-eye too!"

Gambit kept his calm demeanor as he charged some cards and sent them flying towards Wolverine. They exploded just in front of him, which helped slow him down and gave Beast some much needed breathing room. But in the process, Gambit was distracted from the Secret Service agents. More closed in on them and more were attacking Rogue. Even though she could easily overpower them with her strength, they were wearing down her patience.

"Ungh! Stop trying to be fancy, Cajun! Help meh out already!" exclaimed Rogue.

"Gambit be right there, cherè! Just hang tight and keep lookin' pretty!" he said as he knocked away a couple of elderly protesters with his staff.

The Cajun mutant tried to get back to Rogue, but Wolverine was still coming. The former living weapon was too dangerous, not just to them but to the civilians. He tried backing towards Rogue, but the riot kept raging. Eventually, it got to Rogue as well.

"THAT'S IT!" she roared as she shot up into the sky, escaping the grip of the rioters, "IF Y'ALL WON'T HELP MEH, AH'LL DO IT ON MAH OWN!"

"Stay with me, cherè! Don't be giving that jaded ex-lover look before we get a chance!" Gambit urged.

"TOO LATE, SUGAH! AH'VE OFFICIALLY HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"

Gambit watched in horror as Rogue succumbed, her eyes shifting into a bright red hue just like Wolverine. Her expression contorted in rage as she grabbed two Secret Service men by the collar and with great strength, threw them nearly 100 feet across the National Mall. She then set her sights on Gambit, who was still struggling to keep a couple of middle aged women protesters off him with his bow staff.

"TIME TO WIPE AWAY THAT COCKY LOOK ON YOUR FACE FOR GOOD!"

"Chere, don't make Remy do this!" urged Gambit, backing away swiftly.

But Rogue wasn't listening and neither was Wolverine. The two of them along with Callisto were lost in the rage, further depleting the X-men's manpower while strengthening that of their still unidentified foe.

While Rogue was closing in on Gambit and Wolverine was hunting Beast, the rest of the team took notice. Shadowcat, Iceman, and Nightcrawler were shocked to see their teammates giving into this madness. Nightcrawler was especially affected by the sight of his enraged sister. He fought his way through a couple of teenagers and teleported up to Iceman for help.

"Zhis madness has mien sister! Now it's personal!" he exclaimed, "Iceman, try to freeze her before she snaps Gambit in two!"

"While I wouldn't mind Gambit being taken down a peg, I'll stick to upstaging him at math tests!" said the Iceman.

Diverting his attention from the civilians, he fired a concentrated beam towards Rogue to freeze her in stride. He managed to form a fairly thick sheet of ice around her legs and hips. This kept her on the ground, but it wouldn't hold her for long. Her strength was already causing it to crack. Iceman tried to reinforce it.

It seemed to be working when he and Nightcrawler were hit with an unexpected. Someone managed to sneak up on them and hit them from behind with a hard kick to the back. This stopped Iceman's blast and stunned Nightcrawler. What shocked them even more was who it came from.

"YOU GUYS WERE JUST GOING TO LET ME HANDLE THIS MESS ALL ON MY OWN?!" exclaimed a very angry Shadowcat, "SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!"

That tone was unmistakable. It was just as enraged as Rogue and Wolverine. When Iceman and Nightcrawler turned around and saw her eyes they got the confirmation they feared.

"Ungh…not you too, Kitty!" said Nightcrawler.

"Dude, she's my ex! How do you think I feel?!" exclaimed Iceman with dread.

The two X-men fell back as Shadowcat attacked. Iceman tried to freeze her legs, but she phased right through it. Nightcrawler instinctively grabbed his friend and teleported him out of the way. But all this did was make Shadowcat even madder. Her eyes and the eyes of Rogue, Wolverine, and Callisto continued to glow. There was no trace of their identity or their humanity. There was only blind rage and a desire for war.

The X-men quickly retreated back into a defensive position, doing their best to keep their friends from harming themselves and other civilians. Time was running out fast and they were running out of manpoer. It would only be a matter of time before the violence overwhelmed them.

"Now would be a great time for the Professor to pull one of his trademark miracle!" groaned Iceman.

"Have faith, mien friend!" urged Nightcrawler as he teleported out of the way from a coordinated attack by Shadowcat and Rogue, "Save vhatever anger you have for whoever is behind zhis madness! He can't remain hidden much longer!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"No! Their minds…can't…maintain…the shields!" grunted the struggling and very frustrated Phoenix.

Sweat formed on her face despite the bitter January cold. Jean Grey was used to pushing the limits of her psychic powers, especially after her encounter with the Phoenix. But this was a struggle of a very different kind.

She had been hovering over the battlefield since the fight started, using her telepathy to shield the team from the mysterious psychic rage. She started off successful for the most part, but as the battle dragged on her defenses failed. Even though her talents were second only to Professor Xavier, it wasn't enough. She could feel it creeping into the minds of Rogue, Wolverine, and Shadowcat.

'_Don't push me out, guys! Listen to my thoughts! Let me help you!'_

But try as she might, she wasn't getting through. This mysterious power kept blocking her out. Even the Phoenix sensed the futility.

'_**It's not working, Jean. Something very dark has taken them over…something beyond human.'**_

'_Guess you would know! Any chance this is a friend of yours?'_

'_**I'm…sorry. But I'm at a loss to say.'**_

That wasn't too promising. Never-the-less, Phoenix kept fighting. The fiery halo surrounding her intensified as she stepped up her efforts to reach her friends. Before futility could creep into her thoughts, her efforts were interrupted by a familiar but welcome voice in her mind.

'_Phoenix! Please tell me your mind is still able!'_

'_Professor? You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you! This madness is taking several turns for the worse!'_

'_Indeed it has. The news feed just cut out. The riot has almost reached President Kelly!'_

'_I hope you didn't just chime in to give me the bad news! I could really use something more uplifting right about now!'_

'_I'm more than happy to oblige. Cerebrum was able to break through the psychic static. I now have a fix on the source of this mayhem!'_

'_Please tell me it's close!'_

'_It's closer than you think! Look at the top of the Washington Monument! You'll see the cause of all this needless carnage!'_

Phoenix shifted her gaze, halting her psychic probing for a moment and looking up towards the top of the famous monument. Sure enough, there was a figure standing near the edge. Whoever it was, they were officially the main target.

"I see him!" said Phoenix strongly, "I'm going after him!"

'_Careful, Phoenix! This being has a very unusual power!'_

'_I'll be fine, Professor! Just give me a few minutes and I'll end this!'_

With time running out for the ceremony and for her teammates, Phoenix ascended on a stream of fiery bursts. As she neared the top of the Washington Monument, she felt the strength of the presence grow. Whatever forces were behind it, she was not dissuaded. She fearlessly approached the lone figure with the sole intent of taking him down.

Stryfe, who hadn't let up in his psychic attack since it started, didn't even budge at the sight of the approaching X-woman. In fact, he grinned at her presence. He not only expected this. He had been looking forward to it.

"Finally, I get to face one of the famous X-men!" he seethed, "Took you long enough!"

As soon as Phoenix reached the edge of the monument, she hovered over him with menacing cosmic fire surrounding her.

"So _you're_ the one causing all this?" exclaimed Phoenix.

"You were expecting someone in a Halloween costume with a cape?" quipped Stryfe, "Not everyone can be as foolish as Magneto, you know?"

"I sure as hell wasn't expecting an old man in clothes that are probably older than I am!" retorted Phoenix.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but great power can come with a humble presentation. I, Stryfe, stand before you not as some comical conqueror like Magneto. I am merely a mediator whose role is to speed up the inevitable!"

It was hard to tell if this old man was crazy or just senile. Whatever the case, Phoenix wasn't waiting around to find out.

"I don't know what role you're talking about, pal! But I'm pretty sure my role includes me sending you back into retirement!"

"You're more than welcome to try," said Stryfe with brimming confidence.

Clenching her fists, Phoenix unleashed a powerful telekinetic burst. She even through in some Phoenix Force flames for good measure. Stryfe didn't even try to dodge them. His eyes flashed bright red as he put up a telekinetic shield to deflect the attack. It was much stronger than she expected, but she was not dissuaded.

"You're…pretty…good!" grunted Phoenix as they were soon locked in a psionic stalemate.

"You're not so bad either!" said Stryfe, showing only minor strain, "Your telekinesis is advanced. I sense another power behind it. Guess that's something else we have in common!"

"What…what are you babbling about?" said Phoenix as she continued to struggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" quipped Stryfe ominously, "Too bad there's one glaring difference that keeps us from being allies?"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" spat the young psychic.

"I'm smarter than you!"

His eyes flashed briefly. At first Phoenix wasn't sure what he was it hit her. A sharp gust of wind blew at her from the side and she was sent tumbling through the air and away from the monument.

"Whoa! What in the…" she exclaimed as she regained control.

Then she saw what had happened. That wind didn't come from Stryfe. It came from Storm, who was now hovering over her with malicious intent. Her eyes were now red just like the rioters. It didn't take long for Phoenix to figure out what Styfe was doing.

"Oh no! Not you too, Storm!" exclaimed Phoenix as she quickly put up a psychic barrier.

"SOME TEAMMATE YOU ARE! YOU SAY YOU'LL PROTECT OUR MINDS AND YOU FAIL MISERABLY!" yelled Storm in a rage.

With burning anger, she unleashed a fury of tornado-like winds towards Phoenix. She even threw in some lightning and hail to make it harder to deflect. Phoenix, already drained from putting up psychic defenses and attacking Stryfe, had to push herself again to defend against the wrath of nature.

"Ugh! No wonder she's dating Wolverine," she groaned.

"YOU WILL JOIN IN THE FIGHT! SOON EVERYONE WILL JOIN!"

"That's Stryfe talking, Storm! Not you!" yelled Phoenix over the winds, "Fight him! Not me!"

"I'LL FIGHT WHOEVER I HAVE TO!"

It didn't sound like Storm was going to be very reasonable. Now she was forming a blizzard with the cold air to attack Phoenix. The young psychic tried to defend herself with her telekinetic shields and Phoenix flames, but it was a stalemate at best. This was her friend and teacher. She was reluctant to fight back and Stryfe knew it. She could only try to fly out of the way and get her away from the source.

As the battle between Phoenix and Storm raged, Stryfe watched on with supreme satisfaction. Everything was going exactly as he planned. The mindless masses below were fighting in an escalating onslaught of rage. Callisto foolishly trusted him and was set to take the fall as the instigator. The X-men added the final piece, trying to play hero and only reinforcing the carnage.

Looking into the distance, he saw the fight nearing President Kelly's motorcade. The Secret Service and the Purifiers were losing the battle. The news feeds were probably catching on by now. Once the leader of the free world was caught in the crossfire, both humans and mutants would find any number of reasons to blame each. It would set the stage for the coming war and he would be the guiding force.

"This is so easy it's pathetic!" he laughed, "I expected as such from the humans, but not the mighty X-men! I guess I was asking too much of them when I hoped for a challenge!"

'_You might yet get your wish.'_

The sound of an unwelcome telepathic voice broke Stryfe from his triumphant poise. Shifting defensively, he quickly scanned the area. Someone was getting through his psychic shields and actually talking to him. That was something he hoped to avoid.

"Who dares? Show yourself!" he demanded.

'_I'm all around you, Stryfe. You cannot keep your mind from me any more.'_

Stryfe kept looking around in confusion. He soon felt a powerful psychic presence close in on him. Before his glowing red eyes, he saw a ghost-like figure appear just over the ledge of the monument. He quickly recognized it as Charles Xavier. He wasn't there in person. This was an astral form. Stryfe had seen it before, but only the most advanced telepaths could project themselves like this.

"Charles Xavier, I presume," said Stryfe bitterly, "I don't know how you managed to break my psychic shields, but I'll make you wish you hadn't!"

'_Did you really think you could get away with this madness? What is it you are trying to prove? That humans and mutants are destined to fight?'_

"I could care less about human/mutant relations! This isn't about me making a point! This is about me fulfilling the wishes of my master!"

'_And who might this master of yours be?'_

"There's for me to know and you _not_ to know…not yet anyways!"

In a show of defiance, Stryfe unleashed a telepathic burst at the astral form of Charles Xavier. As soon as the burst hit, the figure of the powerful telepath immediately disappeared. At first it looked as though Stryfe successfully shut Xavier out. But before he could start celebrating, his psychic presence re-emerged behind him.

'_You're not the only one with an edge, Stryfe. If it's a fight you want, show your worth and stop getting others to do your dirty work!'_

"Now where's the fun in that?" he grinned as his eyes flashed bright red, "I beat your X-men's best defenses! I can just as easily beat you!"

'_Care to test that theory?'_

Stryfe unleashed a new barrage of psionic attacks. Just as before, this caused Xavier's astral form to disappear on impact. But just as quickly as he vanished, he reformed again right next to him. Only this time, it wasn't just one form that appeared. It was many. Stryfe was not dissuaded unleashed more psionic barrages. The result didn't change. Xavier's astral forms disappeared and re-appeared, multiplying with each successive attack. It was a play on Stryfe's mind, a strategy that only advanced psychics could utilize. Stryfe had been hoping for a challenge and now he was getting it.

Soon the psionic barrage had created so many astral forms of Charles Xavier that he was completely surrounded. They eventually started closing in, putting a Stryfe into a psychic vice that was invisible to the naked eye but all too real to the mind. Xavier's mind, supplemented by Cerebrum, started attacking from all directions. It forced him to back away from the ledge and struggle for the first time in this endeavor.

"Errrrrrr! You think this trick can work against me?" grunted Stryfe as he angrily thrashed at the astral forms with his fists.

'_On the contrary, Stryfe. Or should I say, Mr. Alexander Khan. It's already working.'_

Using his real name only further enraged the powerful psychic. This got him to thrash more violently, further disorienting him. Xavier used this opportunity to intensify his attack, sending all his astral forms at him simultaneously. They struck his mind as if it were part of his own body. While his defenses were formidable, they were reaching a breaking point.

Seething with a rage similar to that of his victims, Stryfe unleashed a new barrage of psionic bursts to drive back some of the astral figures. They shot out like bright blue bolts of energy, blowing back Xavier's numerous figures and showing off the great power he wielded both in mind and spirit. He understood that time was on his side and Xavier was running out.

"Argh! You're already too late, Xavier! As soon as my wrath reaches the new president, there will be no going back! A new era shall soon dawn! An era ruled by…"

But before he could finish his taunting, a voice rang out from above.

"Hey old man! Rule _this_!" yelled a grinning Phoenix as she soared overhead.

Stryfe turned around just in time to see Phoenix flying right at him. He had only a split second to react. He narrowly ducked out of the way, nearly falling over the edge of the monument in the process. It allowed Charles Xavier's astral form to pin him for a moment, but once the surprise wore off he unleashed a new round of rage the blew off the pile of ghostly forms. It allowed him to return to his feet, his eyes now glowing with a greater focus than ever.

"Ha! Did you really think you could beat me with such a childish sneak attack?" scoffed Stryfe.

"Wait for it…" said Phoenix, her grin never waning.

While Stryfe was still near the edge of the monument, Storm came flying in on a stream of powerful winds. Her eyes were still glowing bright red and she was still under Styfe's influence. As such, she didn't stop to consider what she was about to do next.

"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM MY WRATH!" she yelled, the clouds around her now sparking with energy.

In an attack of blind rage, she formed a powerful bolt of lighting in the clouds around her and directed it towards Phoenix. What she didn't realize, however, was that Stryfe was right in the way.

"Oh dear…" was all Stryfe could say.

The lighting shot out from the clouds in a blinding flash. Phoenix was able to divert it with a telekinetic shield. Stryfe, having dedicated too much of his energy from defending against Charles Xavier, was unable to form an effective barrier. In a split second, the lighting struck him head, filling him with painful shocks from which no mysterious force could protect.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out into the cold winter air.

It was all over within five seconds. The electricity surged through Stryfe, paralyzing his mind and body. His glowing red eyes flickered and faded within the blinding sparks. In the process, the psychic attack that he unleashed upon so many minds ceased. Once it was over, the sparking faded and Stryfe went limp.

With Stryfe defeated, hundreds of civilians and security personnel snapped out of their daze. The men, women, and children that had been so consumed with malicious anger a moment earlier froze where they stood. Even those that had opponents trapped in a grapple or pinned to the ground stopped to take in what they were doing.

The X-men were among those dazed minds no longer clouded by rage. Storm was one of them and when she came to her senses she nearly fell out of the sky. Luckily, Phoenix was there to catch her with her telekinesis.

"Hnn…" groaned Storm as she clutched her head.

"Welcome back to the world of the sane, Storm," said Phoenix as she helped her stay upright.

"Ugh…my head is killing me," she said, "Can't remember what happened. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later. I hope you take them into account the next time you assign homework," grinned Phoenix.

Jean's words confirmed what she feared. She succumbed to the rage like so many others. It was not a pleasant feeling, yet she managed a reassuring smile towards her student. At least the worst of it was behind them. However, these details that Jean mentioned might not sit as well with others.

While Phoenix helped Storm recover, the many astral forms of Charles Xavier rejoined into a single figure. Still hovering slightly over the monument, he gazed out over the crowded National Mall. It was a surreal moment. One minute there was just a din of violence and the next minute an ominous silence fell over the crowd. Hundreds of normal and security personnel people were just as confused as Storm, not knowing what happened but having a faint idea of the madness that had consumed them.

'_So many confused minds and so few rational explanations. This is going to be quite difficult to cover up, even for Kelly's people.'_

"That doesn't mean they won't try, right?" said Phoenix.

'_I'll try and make it easier for them. I'm going to send out a psychic signal to calm their minds. It should help ease the mental strain left by Stryfe's attack.'_

"You might want to get some emergency crews to the people while you're at it," said Storm, still holding her head, "The fighting was pretty intense. I'm sure there will be plenty of injuries that won't look good on the evening news."

'_I don't doubt that, Storm. Rest assured, I'm already on it. I'll get the security staffs involved as well. Near as I can tell they were able to protect President Kelly's motorcade. He's still set to take the Oath of Office.'_

"As if that's going to be the end of it," groaned Phoenix, "Kind of makes you wonder whether or not this mission was a success or failure."

Jean wasn't entirely wrong in her assessment. While they had defeatedt Styfe and ended the senseless fighting, they hadn't forgotten about the inauguration. Senator Kelly was still going to be President of the United States. Once he got wind of this incident, it was sure to begin this new administration on a tumultuous note.

'_We stopped Stryfe from starting a war. That much we can call a success. In this new era, our progress may be slowed. But it will NEVER be thwarted.'_

* * *

**National Mall**

It was a surreal moment amidst the Inauguration Day crowd. With Stryfe defeated, the blind rage stopped influencing them and they returned to their normal, rational states of mind. It left many dazed and confused. Many others who had been hurt in the fighting were still in pain and some were even unconscious. The psychic calm from Professor Xavier helped them settle down enough to re-establish some semblance of clarity.

"Whoa...what just happened? And why does my face hurt?" groaned a middle-aged woman with a large black eye.

"Did someone spike my drink or something? I feel like I'm hung over or something!" groaned a young man, who was leaning over a picnic table for support.

"Speak for yourself, kid. I think I've got a concussion!" groaned an older man.

"Mommy! I think my arm is broken!" cried a young boy.

"Calm down sweety. I think mommy has a cracked rib," groaned the boy's mother.

A harsh reality was setting in for everybody that had been influenced by the rage. The X-men were also among those in need of such clarity. Wolverine, Rogue, and Shadowcat shared in the dazed feeling that the rest of the crowd experienced. Callisto felt it too, only she was more frustrated than confused. Unlike everyone else, she was betrayed by Stryfe. He turned her into a pawn just like everyone else. That made her madder than any psychic induced rage ever could. Lucky for Stryfe, she was too drained to hunt him down and make him pay. She was also fully subdued by the X-men.

"Damn you, Stryfe. Damn that arrogant charm and sniveling treachery," she muttered bitterly as Cyclops helped her up.

"Whose Stryfe? Ex-boyfriend or something?" inquired Cyclops.

"Shut up, X-man," she spat, "If you think for a second I'll let you take me in you'll have an even greater fight on our hands!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about us turning you in, Callisto. The Professor is probably making a call to Marrow and the Morlocks right now. The way I see it, you're going to face justice no matter where you end up."

Callisto replied only with a bitter scowl. Cyclops may have been a boy scout, but he understood the politics of the Morlocks. There was no way she was ever going to face justice in a human court of law. They would probably brand her as a terrorist and treat her with the same scorn as Magneto. The Morlocks, however, had their own court system. It wasn't exactly forgiving, but it tended to be more just when dealing with mutants. Since the X-men were all about justice, they would see to it she repented up to her transgressions. They also knew she was still loyal to her people. She could fight the humans, but not her Morlock brethren.

With Cyclops keeping an eye on Callisto, the others helped their friends come to their senses. Gambit, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Beast each stood by Wolverine, Rogue, and Shadowcat as they proccessed what just happened. Wolverine shrugged off the help while Rogue and Shadowcat were left to endure the inevitable awkward moment.

"Deep breaths, mien sister," said Nightcrawler as Rogue leaned on him for support, "No more temper tantrums are necessary."

"Dang…feels like Ah did enough _venting_ to last all winter," commented Rogue as she rubbed her sore head.

"That mean it be safe for Remy to get within ten feet of you, cherè?" said Gambit from a distance, "If memory serves me right, you did threaten to rip out Remy's entrails and choke me with them."

"Ah actually said _that_?" said Rogue warily.

"Amongst other things," said the Cajun as he moved in closer, "Remy can't remember them all, but if you feel like making it up to me…"

His flirtatious tone trailed off as he moved in to give her somewhat else to lean on. That cocky, yet comforting tone helped break Rogue from her daze if only to roll her eyes her eyes.

"Does your charm have an off switch, Cajun?" she retorted.

"Nope! Just that friendly Remy charm that the femmes can't resist!" he said playfully.

"Just cause Ah'm free now doesn't mean Ah'm in the mood. Keep it up and Ah might have to revisit that threat about choking you with your entrails."

"It's official, Zhen. You're going to be all right, mein sister!" grinned Nightcrawler.

That earned a slight smile from Rogue and from Remy as well. If they were already on the path to recover, it bode well for them and everybody who had been a victim of this rage.

Shadowcat was in a state similar to Rogue. She was also confused and drained. Iceman offered his support, allowing her to lean on him while she caught her breath. Since he was a former love interest, it couldn't help but be a little awkward.

"Feeling better, Kitty?" asked Iceman with a friendly gesture.

"Getting there," groaned Shadowcat, "Um…I didn't do anything too extreme did I?"

"If by extreme you mean trying to claw my eyes out with your fingernails, then yes," he joked, "But I was iced up so no worries."

"So _that's _why my fingers are bleeding," she muttered as she looked down at her once perfectly manicured nails.

"Would it make you feel better if I said you got in a few _low blows_ that I felt through the ice?"

It was an ominous mark of just how much the rage consumed her, but it wasn't the worst scar she could have had. Iceman didn't seem to take it too personally, although some parts were awkward for him too.

"While we're on the subject uh…exactly how much of that rage was from our pseudo-breakup a while back?" he asked.

"Honestly, Bobby, I don't remember thinking about that or pretty much anything for that matter. Maybe it was subconscious, but…you know, I'd rather not dwell on it."

"Right…just asking," said Iceman, "But we're good, right?"

"I clawed at you and now I have to get another manicure. Why don't we just call it even and go from there?" Shadowcat suggested.

"Works for me."

Shadowcat managed a smile despite her daze. Iceman smiled too as they rejoined Rogue, Gambit, and Nightcrawler. Everybody else around them seemed to be coming around. The confusion was wearing off and a harsh acceptance was settling in.

The only one who continued to linger was Wolverine. Getting over this kind of rage was nothing new for him. It came along with his berserker rage. It may be easy for the others to get over it, but it wasn't quite so simple for him.

"Are you going to be okay, Logan?" asked Beast, "You look…"

"I'm fine, Hank!" Wolverine barked, "Just give me a moment."

"Perhaps you should get in touch with the Professor or Phoenix. They might be able to use their powers to…"

"Damn it, Hank! I can handle it!" he spat, "I'm not a freakin' cripple! I don't need a psychic to hold my mind together every time I lose it!"

"I would ask if you were certain, but I see the irrational part of this enraged episode has yet to wear off. I would also ask that you discuss this when you're in a more reasonable state, but something tells me I'd be waiting a long time."

Beast left Wolverine to ponder his remarks, assuming he didn't ignore them. At first the feral mutant just sighed. Beast certainly didn't deserve that. He was sure to beat himself up about it later. Ororo and Jeannie would surely come to him later, most likely beating him up even more as needed. His berserker rage was one of those issues that never seemed to go away despite all the friends and lovers who were there to support him. This riot may have just provoked him, but it still reminded that he had not escaped this burden.

Beast cast Wolverine a sympathetic gaze before catching up with Cyclops, who was still keeping an eye on Callisto. At the same time, a couple of Secret Service agents and Purifiers approached them. They were as confused as the rest of the crowd, but they were a bit more apprehensive.

"You abominations have a lot of explaining to do!" yelled one of the Purifiers, who had the added frustration of a broken jaw and a black eye to deal with.

"Take it easy, sir. We understand you're confused," coaxed Cyclops, "I promise you the X-men will issue a statement to…"

"A statement?! We should have you arrested where you stand!" spat the Purifier.

"Arrest them?" said one of the Secret Service agents, who was also dealing with some broken facial bones and a broken hand, "Since when did Stryker's people have any jurisdiction in this matter?"

"Don't tell me you're going to side with these monsters! I don't know what stunt they've pulled, but I know they're responsible for this! We've got hundreds of injured people, some of them serious!"

"I also received word from the good Reverend himself that there were broadcast disruptions. The motorcade had to be re-routed! Someone has to pay for this damage!"

"And they will," assured Beast as he joined his fellow X-man, "We'll be happy to deliver the man responsible this to the authorities. We'll even help with the assorted clean-up that's certain to be necessary."

"Don't try to bribe me with your charity!" spat the Purifier, "As soon as Reverend Stryker hears of this…"

But before the enraged Purifier could finish his threat, he got his wish. The communicator on his waist started beeping, indicating a incoming message from Stryker himself.

"_Unit six, report! Somebody talk to me! What the hell is going on out there?!"_

The sound of Reverend Stryker's voice echoed with frustration. He was probably just as confused about this as the victims. Chances are he was going to start making the same conclusions as the rest of the Purifiers. To keep him from getting to ahead of himself, Cyclops reached for the communicator and grabbed it from the man in front of him.

"Hey!" yelled the Purifier.

"Please, calm down," said Beast, getting in his way with a somewhat intimidating look, "Why don't I take a glance at those injuries while my associate has a word with your leader."

"I'd rather..." the Purifier began.

"That _wasn't _a suggestion."

Beast threw in a slight growl to reinforce his point. The Purifier wisely listened and stepped back as Cyclops addressed Reverend Stryker through the communicator.

"This is Cyclops of the X-men," he said into the communicator, "You can give the all-clear now. We've neutralized the threat, but a lot of people are going to need medical attention."

"_X-men?! So mutants were behind the attack!"_

"One mutant was behind it, sir. A very strange and disturbed mutant from the looks of it," said Cyclops as he glanced over towards where Stryfe had landed.

"_Speak for yourself! I knew your kind would falter like the sinful creatures you are! You just couldn't resist spreading your sin on a day such as..."_

"Not to stop you when you're on a roll, sir, but you would only be doing this guy a _big _favor!" retorted Cyclops as he led some Secret Service agents over to Stryfe, "This _man _wanted to cause a scene. He wanted humans and mutants to wage a war. If you push this _crusade_ of yours, you'll be doing him and everyone as crazy as him a favor!"

"_And why should I believe the words of the wicked?"_

"Because those words are backed up by thousands of witnesses and the world's most powerful telepath. You may think you're on a crusade, but on whose terms? You push this, you'll be the aggressor for all the wrong reasons. You'll be the new Graydon Creed, playing right into the hands of your enemy. Is that what you want?"

There was only silence in response. Cyclops struck a nerve, hitting on Reverend Stryker's desire for a righteous crusade. A man like him wasn't going to carry out a war if he didn't feel God was on his side. This was a case where he didn't have a choice. He either had to swallow his pride and wait for another chance or risk causing more violence at a moment when the people clearly didn't have an appetite for it. Luckily, Stryker didn't press his luck.

"_You arrogant heathens…you think this changed anything? Our crusade is a righteous one! It will happen no matter what tricks you throw at us! The righteous will win on the day of judgment!"_

"Your welcome, Reverend," replied Cyclops stoically.

The X-leader didn't wait for a response and turned off the communicator. Looking around at the damage and destruction, it was not a promising start to President Robert Kelly's administration. Men like Stryker would be more determined than ever and so would mutants like Stryfe. It ensured X-men would be very busy for the next four years.

* * *

**Later**

"I, Robert Edward Kelly, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of the United States so help me God."

This fateful oath was heard by millions all over the world, American and foreign alike. Despite conflict that nearly overran the National Mall, the ceremony played out as it traditionally had with the old president stepping down and a new president stepping up. Once the rioting ceased, the broadcast resumed. News reports were starting to spread about the conflict, but for the moment it took a back seat to this momentous occasion.

As he took this oath, Reverend William Stryker and a legion of his best Purifiers joined him to secure the area. He didn't have time to soak in this historic moment. He was too busy getting reports from the authorities on the damage caused by the riot. He had already begun the process of managing the story, making sure that the incident didn't become a national embarrassment. Several suspicious looks from the new president indicated that he knew something was amiss. He would certainly have a lot of explaining to do once the festivities were over.

His crusade was now on shaky grounds. The mistrust the new president had shown in him earlier was only widened by this incident. In between his security efforts, he took the time to listen to President Kelly's oath.

"_And so I say unto you, my fellow Americans, that this is not just the next step. This is a new beginning of a new era. In this era we as a people will come together to not just cope with fear, but to overcome it. Issues about the economy, national security, and human/mutant relations concern us all. I personally have shared in the journey and in that experience I have come to see just how important it is that we move forward carefully. I no longer wish to evoke fear of the future. I seek hope for everyone who wishes to live in a world without fear. If that means standing up to oppressive powers as well as reaching out to those we may not agree with, so be it. May God bless this exciting new era for us all and may God continue to bless this great nation. Thank you."_

With a smile and poise worthy of a leader, the new President Robert Kelly waved to the endless crowd of people before him. They all cheered his inspiring words and shared in the hope of working towards a better world.

What concerned Reverend Stryker, however, was his choice of words. He understood that politicians needed to be careful with the way they phrased their ideas. Kelly told him beforehand he would be cautious with his remarks. He wanted to believe him, but it was still disconcerting to see the new president believing in too much of his own rhetoric.

"Not too bad, considering the circumstances," said one of Stryker's lead Purifiers, "I hate to think what would have happened if we failed to stop the riots."

"I wish I could share such optimism, but I'm afraid even my faith has limits," said Stryker distantly.

"What do you mean, sir? We've already covered our basis. The Secret Service is working with the emergency workers and our people are making sure the media doesn't run wild with this story. As far as they're concerned, it was just a potentially volatile incident that was contained just in time."

"It's not the riot that concerns me," the Reverend continued, "When I first met Robert, I saw a fire in his eyes that I thought I could relate to. He had in him the same desire to carry out this crusade as I, yet now I'm not sure I see that fire anymore."

"You think that thing with his son has affected him?"

"Among other things," affirmed Stryker, I'm more concerned about the bigger picture. If he is no longer dedicated to our cause, then he may not give us the support we need for our crusade."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said the lieutenant anxiously, "With God's on our side, I'm certain he'll do the right thing."

"For his sake and the sake of countless souls, he damn well better."

* * *

**Up next: Dark Messenger  
**


	3. Issue 74: Dark Messenger

**Issue #74  
Dark Messenger**

* * *

_A new era has dawned for Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men. Having vowed to use their extraordinary powers to promote peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them, they find themselves in an uncertain position. Senator Robert Kelly has been elected President of the United States. He has vowed to confront the human/mutant conflict with bold action. What that action will entail, however, remains to be seen._

_For now, the X-men are taking a wait-and-see approach. They have stepped up their training in order to prepare for the unique challenges to come, implementing new tools like a new version of Cerebro and a new aircraft known as the Velocity. But in the midst of this new status quo, some members of the team continue to struggle with personal issues._

_Since joining the X-men, Kurt Wagner has dealt with his share of personal challenges. His reunion with his adopted sister, Rogue, has been complicated since she lost control of her powers again. In addition, he tries to manage a long-distance relationship with his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton. Through it all, Kurt has maintained unwavering faith. He is once again set to visit his lover for some much needed personal time. The only concern is the Seftons have a knack for attracting trouble._

* * *

**Rural Germany – Sefton Farm**

Throughout her life, Amanda Sefton had her share of bad days. She understood everybody had them. Sometimes it involved simple things like missing an appointment, losing a set of keys, or feeling sick. A bad day was part of life. But with her, bad days took on a much darker connotation.

It was part of the burden her family carried. Like her mother and her grandmother before her, the Seftons had a knack for very bad days. It wasn't just because they regularly practiced and experimented with magic. It wasn't just because they lived reclusive lives, only associating with those who were equally reclusive like gypsies, secret societies, and mutants. It was all part of a painfully unavoidable concept called destiny. There were just some parts of her life that were set in stone and no matter what she did, she couldn't escape her true purpose.

Sitting in her room, she gazed out the window in a daze as a light snow fell outside. It was another cold, serene morning in rural Germany. It hardly seemed appropriate for a day like today. It was a foregone conclusion that this was a day that Amanda was going to dread because today was her birthday.

"Amanda sweety? Are you awake?" came her mother's voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

Amanda didn't respond. She was too lost in her own world, hugging her knees and watching the snow fall outside.

After a minute or so, the door opened and Margali Sefton walked in. With worried eyes she approached her bed and sat down next to her.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" she asked her daughter, "I was hoping we could avoid it this time around."

"So was I, but here we are," said Amanda distantly.

"Please Amanda…let's not do this. I hoped you would be excited about Kurt visiting for your birthday."

"Why on Earth would you hope _that_, mom? You know as well as I do what my birthday entails."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't at least try to be happy about it."

"Happy?" scoffed Amanda, "Today I'll be 18, an age I've been dreading since I was old enough to understand the curse that is my life! Today, I'll be one step closer to becoming what I hate! It's enough to make me wish I was never even born!"

"Don't say that, darling. You know it was never my choice to put you through this," said Margali strongly as she pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"I know it wasn't! But that's not even the worst part! I can deal with being stuck in this unending cycle of fate and doom. I can deal with having the same responsibility that you and every Sefton before me has ever had. What I can't deal with is having to lie to the man I love! I may be capable of hurting so many people, but I can't stand hurting Kurt like this!"

In her anguish, Amanda sobbed. Tears of sorrow formed in her eyes as she turned away from her mother. She still tried to embrace her, but she was beyond consoling at this point.

"Amanda…" her mother began.

"Later today he's going to be here. He'll probably have a present, a card, and a plan to spend the whole day making me feel extra special. He'll do all this without knowing that I'm going to hurt him. Whether I tell him the truth or keep on lying, he's going to get hurt! And I…I can't deal with that."

"That doesn't mean you should succumb to despair, Amanda. Your stronger than that."

"I wish I was," she said through another sob, "I've been able to cope with this for so long. And against all odds, Kurt has never let it affect our love. But after today I'm just not sure I can keep going. I'm not sure I can…"

But her mother didn't let her continue.

"Yes you can, Amanda! And more importantly, you _must_," she said more seriously, "Uncertainty is the first step to weakness and you can't afford to be weak at a time like this."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, mom? Because now you're the one sounding uncertain."

"I _am_ certain. I'm also certain I raised you better than this," said Margali, gently cupping her daughter's chin and turning her so she could look her in the eye, "Our family has bred some strong women in the past. With everything you've dealt with, you're by far the strongest. You've had to deal with dark forces none of our ancestors had to deal with and I'm not just talking about falling in love with Kurt."

"And whose fault is that?" she said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. Blaming our curse on others doesn't lessen our burden. In time those dark forces have grown stronger. It is our responsibility to match that strength."

Amanda fell silent. More tears formed in her eyes. Her mother offered a caring smile as she wiped away those tears. It was hard to even contemplate having such strength. But if she couldn't rise to the challenge then she would only hurt both her family and Kurt even more. With this in mind, Amanda swallowed the lump of sorrow in her throat and finally embraced her mother.

"It's just so hard," she sobbed softly.

"I know, sweetie. Try not to think too much about what the future will bring. Later today you'll be sharing your birthday wishes with Kurt. He'll hold you in his arms, tell you how much he loves you, and go to any possible length just to put a smile on your face."

"But what about the _other_ aspects of my birthday," said Amanda cryptically.

"Even if destiny is unavoidable, it doesn't have to be immediate," Margali assured her, "I'll be spending all day in my study. I promise I'll put together a spell that will make this day go by as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"That's an impossible promise, mom. You of all Seftons should know that."

"And you of all Seftons should also know that nothing is impossible when magic is involved."

Her mother kept on holding her, as if to to strengthen her promise. She had to believe she could deliver for her. It was the only way to avoid hurting her lover. It may mean more lies and deceit. But no matter how much she and Kurt loved each other, she knew the truth would only destroy them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hanger**

Being on the front line of the human/mutant conflict made it difficult to justify taking time off for personal reasons. But every so often, someone came up with a very good excuse to be spared from classes, training, and human/mutant drama. Kurt Wagner had such a reason on this cold winter day. It was Amanda Sefton's 18th birthday and he was set to fly to Germany for a much needed visit with his lover.

He had been looking forward to this for quite some time. It almost overshadowed the chaos surrounding Inauguration Day. With all the conflicts the X-men had taken part in lately, it was harder and harder to keep up with his lover. Her birthday added a new level of stress, but that wasn't going to stop him from celebrating with her.

He had everything ready. He packed two full suitcases, he finished his assignments and training for the next few days, and he had with him a very special gift that he hoped would make this day memorable for both of them. It would only be a matter of hours before he had her in his arms. Mr. McCoy had the X-jet fueled and ready to go. Jean, Rogue, Logan, and Kitty were also present to see him off. Jean and Logan were helping him load his luggage into the back of the X-jet while Kitty and Rogue was going over Kurt's birthday plans for Amanda.

"Looks like you're all set, little brother," said Rogue as she helped Hank haul some of the heavy gear from the jet, "It won't be long now before you're enjoying a relaxing weekend catering to your girlfriend's every birthday need."

"You sound like you feel sorry for me, mien sister," grinned Kurt jokingly.

"Ah may not be able to touch, but Ah am a woman last Ah checked and Ah know how women can be when it comes to their birthday."

"I don't think Kurt has to worry. Amanda is _so_ going to love her gift! If she doesn't smother you with love within five seconds of seeing it, then something is seriously wrong with the universe!" said Kitty with brimming enthusiasm.

"I hope you're right, Kitty," said Kurt as he looked down at the gift he had in his hands, "It vould certainly go a vays towards brightening her day. Amanda never vas one for birthdays."

"Why the heck not? Ah thought women ain't supposed to start dreading their birthday until they were in their 30s or something," said Rogue.

"It's not zhat. Amanda has always been a bit…sensitive on her birthday," said the German mutant cryptically, "She and her mother have certain issues concerning birthdays. In their family it is rarely an occasion to celebrate."

"Let meh guess. That's another one of those minor details she says she can't tell you about," said Rogue dryly.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," sighed Kurt, "And vhatever zhey may be, I respect zhem. Zhat's all you can do for someone you love."

"Right, because keeping secrets is _such_ an important part of a healthy relationship."

Kurt had to hide his response to comment as he looked down at the wrapped package that contained Amanda's gift. Kitty offered some consolation, but Rogue remained skeptical. Ever since Kurt told her about his relationship with Amanda, she had been suspicious. While she never denied that he deeply loved this girl, she didn't like that Amanda kept secrets from her brother. In her experience with Mystique, secrets were destructive and no amount of love could justify that kind of mistrust.

Kurt didn't blame her for being suspicious. But Rogue didn't understand the depths of his relationship with Amanda. There was a lot of trust involved and he chose to have faith in that trust, regardless of what better judgment may tell him.

"Take it easy on him, Rogue. Let's not have _that _old argument again," coaxed Kitty, "It's the only subject that seems to make you two bicker like real siblings."

"Ah don't wanna argue either," Rogue went on, "Ah ain't got anything against Amanda, but if she's keepin' secrets it's only a matter of time before they come back to bite you. And Ah don't want that to happen to mah brother."

"I appreciate your concern, Rogue," said Kurt, looking up from his gift, "But Amanda and I have endured a great deal in our time together. Vhatever reasons or consequences zhese secrets may bring, I vill deal vith zhem."

"That alone makes you a better man than ninety percent of the men in this world," said Kitty with a friendly gesture, "Amanda doesn't know how lucky she is!"

"If not, she damn well better," muttered Rogue under her breath.

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed his sister's fume in her distinct, Rogue-like manner. As much as he appreciated her concern, this was not the time to dwell on such issues. His sole focus for the weekend was going to be Amanda and nothing was going to change that.

With his luggage now loaded, the jet began to power up. Jean and Logan emerged from the storage area in the rear of the jet and Hank was standing at the opening hatch.

"You're all set, Elf. Enjoy your birthday romp with your girlfriend. Try not to give her too many rug burns," said Logan with his usual dirty subtext.

"Danke, Herr Logan. I'm sure ve'll have a good time," he said with a light-hearted smile.

"Hope you've kept up with your training, bub. Women love testing your endurance on days when you're practically their slaves," the feral mutant added.

"Once again, the award for most degrading comment towards women goes to the reigning champ," said Jean with a wry grin.

"What? It ain't degrading to give a guy a friendly warning," said Logan as he gave the young man a slight punch in the shoulder, "Ain't like I make this shit up. I still remember how Cyke was limping for two days after your last birthday."

That got Jean to blush slightly, but still earned him a bemused glare. Kurt blushed as well. At least for him it was easier to hide because of his blue complexion.

"I'll keep zhat in mind, but hopefully not too much," said Kurt with a grin.

"Ah wouldn't give too much weight to Logan's advice, Kurt. This is the same guy who kissed our mama," said Rogue, casting Logan a look of her own.

"You just _had _to bring that up, didn't you?" Logan groaned.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it," quipped Jean.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Just be lucky you ain't stickin' around. That whole Inauguration mess put us all behind. One-eye's got that engineering test with the Prof. Popsicle, Gumbo, and half-pint here gotta take some overdue exams this weekend. And stripes owes us all at least three make-up tests on damn near everything."

"You know we do have names, Logan. Do you always have to refer to everybody by whatever goofy title you give them?" said Kitty.

"You really want me to answer that when you're set to do a Danger Room run with me and Gumbo in a half hour?" retorted Logan as he made his way out the hanger.

Now it was Kitty's turn to groan. Between the personal dramas and missions to save the world, it was easy to forget the drudgery of training. Kurt was lucky in that respect. He was getting a weekend off. Hank, Jean, and Rogue were lucky as well because they got to go with him.

"You have mah sympathies, sugah. Not that they'll do you much good," offered Rogue.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Kitty, "How is it that you get to go to Germany on this trip with Jean when you've got so much to catch up on?"

"Kurt's mah brother. Ah should make sure he gets to his gal alright," she shrugged.

"That and Mr. McCoy has some assignments set up for you that involve hands-on testing and helping him gather a few exotic rock samples," said Jean with a coy grin.

"You just had to remind meh of the oh so exciting world of Earth science, didn't you?" muttered Rogue.

"Oh don't fret, Rogue!" said Hank as he caught up to his student, "It'll be a great experience and it will help you catch up on your geology classes. Plus, I need those samples to run some special tests on radiation levels. The Professor and I are about to begin an exciting new study!"

"Ah'm sure Ah'll hear _all_ about it," sighed Rogue, "Which reminds me, why isn't Jean getting dragged into this?"

"Unlike some people, I actually kept up with my school work," she said proudly, "I owe Kurt a favor so it's only proper I tag along. Plus, there's this really nice mall in Copenhagen I've been looking to check out! I hear it has some exclusive shops with psychic themes and Phoenix gear!"

"So it's a mall…Ah should've known," said Rogue.

"Still totally justified!" grinned Kitty.

Kitty and Jean shared a good laugh while Rogue rolled her eyes. It was odd how Jean got into accessorizing since her encounter with the Phoenix. It's like she wanted it to be part of her identity now. How Scott put up with it was beyond her.

While Kitty lingered, Kurt followed the others up into the jet. Kitty stood back and waved, knowing she was going to have go at Logan's training sessions short-handed. It was sure to be a long weekend for everybody.

"Well then, if my fellow blue compatriot is ready then I'd say we're set to take off," said Hank.

"Oh I'm ready, Herr McCoy. I always have to be ready on Amanda's birthday," sighed Kurt, looking down at his gift again.

"Then let's not keep her waiting!" said Jean as she took Kurt's hand and led him into the jet, "I'm sure she's just as eager to see you as you are to see her."

"I hope she is," he said, "But when it comes to zhe Sefton family, you can always expect some surprises."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hank's Lab**

Class at the Xavier Institute often took on a very non-traditional tone. While they did have traditional classrooms and regular lectures, there were some aspects of the curriculum that just didn't fit the mold of ordinary education. It was part of Professor Xavier's unique method of teaching his students.

While the Xavier Institute was a school at it's core, it often doubled as a hub for research. Even though there were much bigger entities like Worthington Industries and Lilandra's Aerie Global doing major research, Xavier took it upon himself to look into issues that most did not have the time or incentive to take on. These projects often required help from the students and this was no exception.

For most of the day, Professor Xavier had been conducting experiments in Hank's lab. The X-men's battle with Stryfe created a new round of mysteries. On the surface it was a pretty open-and-shut case. A mutant with potent psionic powers tried to influence the minds of vulnerable people to cause a riot. But as was often the case with mutants, there was more to it. Professor Xavier compiled all the data from the battle and was crunching the numbers. Scott, being well-versed in math and engineering, was helping as part of his class work.

"This is the last of the hard drives, Professor. How's the compiling coming along?" said Scott as he entered the lab with an armful of averaged sized external hard drives.

"As well as can be expected, I'm afraid," sighed the Professor.

"In other words, slow at best and stalled at worst?"

"That's to be expected when dealing with such exotic. These numbers you crunched for me just don't add up."

"Last I checked an obviously unstable mutant is hard to quantify crazy, sir," said the X-leader as he set down the hard drives on the table.

"This isn't just about Stryfe's questionable mindset. I still remember how difficult it was to overcome Stryfe when we did battle on a psychic plane. There was something else driving him…something that went beyond traditional psionics."

"You think this might be another case of mutants being artificially enhanced? Weapon X has shown us it can be done."

"That's a distinct possibility. But my instinct tells me this is different. Since Stryfe was taken into federal custody, we have no way of finding out for sure. We must rely on the data from Cerebrum and make the connections ourselves."

It sounded pretty serious. Scott remembered the battle with Stryfe as well. He carried himself like another Magneto wannabe, looking to succeed where the master of magnetism failed. When they apprehended him, he did not go quietly. He continued raving like a madman, swearing that he had to spread war and conflict. It was the kind of ranting the X-men heard regularly from any number of misguided madmen. It shouldn't have been a greater cause for concern than a typical deranged radical.

Then again, he wasn't a psychic. Professor Xavier had the misfortune of going mind-to-mind with this guy. He definitely had a better insight to his psyche than anyone else. Following his own curiosity, Scott plugged in a few hard drives and ran the data through some math programs he made. As a leader and a math whiz, he could put the numbers together. The challenge was figuring out what they meant.

"Guess this will become the X-men's new semester-long project," said Scott as he started looking over the data, "It seems there's always some big challenge we have to endure. First it was Magneto's uprising. Then it was Jean's migraines. We even had a presidential election in between."

"It is overwhelming, I know. The old challenges are constantly evolving and new ones are always coming in."

"Did I say I was overwhelmed?" said Scott, "I'm always up for a good challenge. It keeps the team sharp. Besides, you tend to find many interesting quirks along the way."

The Professor smiled at his dedication. Scott Summers may be a scientific genius like Hank, but what he lacked in IQ he made up for with focus. He was very astute and able to pick up on abnormalities that even more intuitive minds would miss.

He hadn't been processing the hard drive data for more than five minutes when something came up on his computer screen. A couple of messages appeared in front of him and while they seemed insignificant, they quickly got his attention.

"Me and my big mouth," he said as he stopped the transfer momentarily and started typing on the console, "Now _this _definitely qualifies as an interesting quirk."

"What is it, Scott?" asked the Professor as he wheeled over from the main console.

"See for yourself," said the X-leader, backing away so his mentor could take a look, "You know how you had Jean compile a profile on that Exodus guy we faced at Magneto's trial? Well when I added Stryfe to the file, the archives automatically picked up on some similarities. Whatever unknown factors these two have going on, they're coming from the same source."

"My word, you're right! That same mysterious power I detected in Stryfe…it carries the same signature as the one Jean detected in Exodus."

"If Beast was here I'm sure would call this a coincidence of impossible circumstance."

"As would I, only I would simply call it an important clue," said Xavier as he looked closer.

The similarity was undeniable. Exodus was another one of those mysterious mutants who often spoke cryptically while wielding power that seemed greater than any ordinary mutation. The mystery surrounding him had been at a dead end since their last encounter with magneto. This was the first major connection and connection was often the first step towards answers.

"This is a very important find," the Professor went on as he scrutinized certain pieces of data, "These psychic readings aren't just similar. They're practically identical."

"Does that mean Stryfe and Exodus were psychically linked?" said Scott.

"Not quite," Xavier answered, "On a purely physiological level, these two are no different than any high level alpha mutant. On a purely psychic level, their powers bend if not break the traditional rules of mutation. On their own they could never have held their own against my psychic attack from Cerebrum. But they have more than just their psychic talents to aid them."

"How much more?"

"That, my boy, is where the mystery deepens. When battled Stryfe, I sensed there was another power supplementing his attacks. It was like he was tapping some outside source to make himself stronger."

"You think we're dealing with more magic? Like the power Juggernaut uses?" Scott suggested.

"That may be the case. Or it could be something even more exotic. At this point we can only speculate, but this is the first clue that these mysterious figures are not isolated incidents. That leads me to conclude that there might be others like them out there."

It was a daunting notion. Exodus and Stryfe had proven to be formidable foes. Exodus held his own against the Phoenix during the Senator Kelly abduction and Stryfe came very close to sparking an all out human/mutant war. If there were more like them out there, they would most certainly pose a grave threat.

"Talk about lousy timing," Scott sighed, "Deranged mutants with deranged power on top of their mutation is not what we need with Robert Kelly in the White House."

"I don't think this is an instance of bad luck, for once. I believe these threats are a either a result or a supplement to growing human/mutant tensions," said Xavier.

"I would actually prefer it be bad luck. There are way too many ways to exploit the current situation."

"Which is why we must stay a step ahead of them," Xavier went on as he wheeled back to his console, "Please forward the data on Exodus trough Cerebrum's compiler. I'll do some deeper analysis with some more sensitive tools."

"We should also consider re-vamping our training so we're more equipped to handle the next Exodus or Stryfe," suggested the X-leader.

"Most definitely," agreed the Professor, "I trust you'll prepare the team for battles that defy the traditional rules of genetics. We'll discuss it in greater detail team later tonight."

"I'll get right on it after I finish these downloads. But I still can't help but think we're already falling behind. I think it was Beast who once said combating a power is easy. Combating the source is a lot harder. Although I'm sure he used much bigger words than that."

"I don't hold that against you, my boy," said Xavier with a lighthearted smile, "But Hank was right. If mutants like Stryfe and Exodus are able to tap this power, then that means others may already be doing so. We also have to be on the lookout for such signs so we can attack the source before it attacks us first."

* * *

**Rural Germany – Sefton Farm**

There was a thick overcast covering the Sefton farm as morning set in. A light snow had already started to fall and the winds were light, but brisk. Inside the Sefton Farm, Amanda and her mother were preparing for Kurt's arrival. She tried to at least fake a some birthday excitement, but she did a poor job of it.

"I just got off the phone with Kurt. He'll be here within the hour," said Margali Sefton as she walked into the kitchen where Amanda was preparing breakfast.

"Great," was all Amanda could get out, "Guess we can begin the party once he gets here. I'll get the beer and tell the band to start warming up."

"I know you're not overly thrilled, sweetie. But I was hoping you could at least taper the sarcasm," her mother coaxed, "Your boyfriend is coming with the full understanding that you're never cheery on your birthday. He's going to do anything and everything to make sure you're happy. Shouldn't you at least return the favor?"

Amanda groaned to herself. Usually she was so good at resisting her mother's coaxing, but at times like this it was nearly impossible to get around.

"Are you going to be throwing guilt-tripping me for the rest of the," she complained.

"If it keeps working, why shouldn't I?" Margali shrugged.

"There has to be a crime against parentage in there somewhere. Between that and Kurt giving me those puppy-dog eyes, I feel like I'll be at the mercy of you two all day."

"We'll try to go easy on you," her mother joked.

"Gee thanks," said Amanda dryly, "That almost makes me hope for another visit from that Deadpool creep."

Margali's demeanor quickly shifted. While she was trying to keep her daughter's spirits high, there were some topics they simply could not joke about.

"Okay, stop right there, Amanda. Let's not even entertain that possibility. I know you have strong feelings about this, but maintaining this _fatalistic _outlook isn't going to change anything!"

"I know. I know," groaned Amanda, "I don't mean to overplay the melodrama. I just…"

Amanda's words trailed off. She couldn't think of anythinge else to add that wasn't dire or anxious. She and her mother had endured such melodramas before. Chances were it would get worse before it got better. She could easily rebel like so many 18-year-old girls do, but unlike other girls she had a responsibility. No matter how much she resented her situation, her fate would remain unchanged.

Her mother offered a soothing gesture besides the serious glare. Margali wished she could do more, but there was only so far a mother's love could go. Fate, it seemed, was all but insurmountable. While she did her best to console her daughter, there was a knock at their front door. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't be too concerned, but on a day like this there was no room for hospitality.

"Could that be Kurt?" wondered Amanda.

"No…it couldn't," said Margali suspiciously as she carefully approached the door.

"Oh no…I know that look," she dreaded as she backed away towards the living room, "My hatred of birthdays is about to be vindicated, isn't it?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, but stay back anyways. I'll see who it is and deal with them accordingly."

"I thought you said you put up the best protection spells in your arsenal?"

"I did. But just to be safe…"

Margali never got a chance to finish her warning. Before she could even look through the window, a deafening burst echoed through the small farm house. It was like someone drove a fully loaded dump truck right through the house. Margali barely avoided it as the invisible wave of force plowed through the front door, creating a gaping hole in the wall. The cold air came rushing in. In addition, a strange purple light began radiating from outside. Sensing it was magic in nature, Margali and Amanda rushed to take cover.

"Stay down, Amanda!" her mother urged, as she scrambled to protect her daughter.

"Ugh, please don't let this be what I think it is!" groaned Amanda, staying behind her mother as she had been taught to do.

Through the ominous purplish glow, a figure emerged and casually entered the house through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Oh it's worse than that!" said a cold, sinister voice, "Fate hasn't forgotten this day, Miss Sefton! And neither have I"

That voice was enough to shake even the strongest spirits. It was a voice Margali Sefton recognized all too well, belonging to the last person she wanted to see on a day like this.

"Selene…the Black Queen," Margali seethed.

"Glad to see you remember me, Margali," said Selene with a sinister grin.

"Not by choice, I assure you!"

"Don't tell me your surprised. What kind of woman would I be if I forgot the birthday of my oldest and worst friend's daughter?"

Selene Gallio someone Margali hoped she would never have to deal with again. It was probably naïve of her to believe she had escaped this woman's clutches. She was as tenacious as she was devious. She was everything she had been trying to protect Amanda from since the day she was born.

Selene watched with mild amusement as Margali attempted to protect her daughter. It was pretty pathetic. She was already shivering from the cold and clearly disoriented from the earlier blast. It showed she was weak. Undaunted, the Black Queen casually strolled over the ruins of the front wall wearing the same revealing lingerie she wore in the Inner Circle. Her body was surrounded by a halo of mystical energy. Her eyes glowed bright red as she stared down Margali and her daughter.

"You're supposed to be dead!" spat Amanda, "Kurt told me the Phoenix took you down!"

"She left me sore, but far from defeated," scoffed Selene, "You of all people should know that I cannot die. Not until my destiny has been fulfilled!"

"Your destiny failed you long ago!" spat Margali, "In fact, it failed us both!"

"Yet you still insist on hiding from it," she teased, "Did you really think I wouldn't track you down after all these years?"

"If you're so powerful, why did it take you so long?! My protection spells are also supposed to keep you away!"

"Oh please," scoffed Selene, "You're a good mystic, but a lousy coward. I have much more than my heritage going for me. Lucky for you, I didn't come to belittle your mistakes. I came to deliver a very special message that Miss Amanda here should have gotten long ago."

"Forget it, bitch! A message from you is a message I'm sure I don't want to hear!" said Amanda, her eyes glowing as well.

Amanda and her mother were prepared to defend themselves. The Black Queen just kept on grinning, stopping about halfway between the hole in the wall and where they were standing. Her body was still glowing brightly, looking as though she was about to attack. But she had something else in mind.

"Such poor manners," said Selene with a mock sigh, "I expected more from you, Margali. Exodus, if you please…"

Selene casually snapped her fingers to signal another imposing figure to step out from behind her. Margali and Amanda both recognized this figure as Exodus, both because the X-men had clashed with him before and because they were familiar with him on a more personal level.

"You…" Margali gasped in horror.

"Surprised? Don't be," said Selene, "My magic is strong, but favors can be much stronger. Plus, I enjoy the personal touch, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Selene," said the stoic voice of Exodus.

Amanda and Margali hesitated in their intent to attack this menacing threat. This allowed Exodus to jumped out in front of Selene and reveal a strange high-tech device he was holding in both arms. It looked like a cross between a bazooka and an assault rifle. It was metallic in texture and had a long barrel with a large opening at the end that glowed with exotic energy. Armed with this weapon, Exodus took aim and fired a single shot. In the blink of an eye, a bright light consumed the room and a lightning-like burst struck Amanda and Margali.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled as a paralyzing sensation came over them.

The two women were hit from every angle by an overwhelming shock. Their bodies arched in pain, their glowing mystical auras sparking erratically as if their power had been short-circuited. The pain was agonizing, but it didn't last long. They were quickly rendered unconscious by the blow, thus halting any hope of a retaliatory strike by magic or any means for that matter. With an almost casual demeanor, Selene walked up to their limp bodies and stood over them triumphantly.

"My dear Nathan was right. Science can overcome magic with the proper application of force," she said as she gazed down at the unconscious women, "Bless his heart for putting together something that can bypass those protection spells and take down these annoying little skanks."

"Doesn't look like it took much," said Exodus as he put the weapon away, "Are you sure these two are really that powerful?"

"If you had even a fraction of your memory intact, you would never question their potential. What they lack in presence, they more than make up for in many _special_ ways. In order to get my message across, we'll have to unlock some of those ways."

"Should I prepare them for transport back to Sinister's lab?" asked Exodus.

"That would be convenient, but unfortunately time is of the essence," said Selene as she knelt down and possessively trailed her hand down Amanda's face, "Science may have rendered them unconscious, but magic must carry this message. And I'll need all my mystical skill to if I'm to deliver this very special girl on her birthday present as well as some help from a capable apprentice."

Selene snapped her fingers again to summon another figure to join her. From the gaping hole in the wall, the capable apprentice approached. For something of this magnitude, the Black Queen only trusted one person to aid her.

"Are we ready, my Mistress?" said Madelyn Pryor, bearing the same exotic garments as the Black Queen.

"We're ready, my pupil," said Selene as she possessively clutched Amanda's chin, "Set everything up outside as I instructed. Our little birthday girl here is coming of age. She deserves the party that fate has decreed!"

* * *

**Skies over Germany – X-jet**

The XR-77 Blackbird descended through the clouds over Germany as they neared the Sefton family farm. For Kurt Wagner, it wasn't a moment too soon. Time moved painfully slow during the flight. The longer he was away from Amanda on this very important day, the worse it would be for her. Only after he had her in his arms would they have some level of assurance that this day would be just like any other birthday.

While Hank flew the jet, Jean and Rogue sat in the passenger area with Kurt. They tried to keep his spirits up despite not knowing the mysterious details of why Amanda's birthday was so taboo. He didn't want to talk about it or even think about it for that matter.

"Hang in there, Kurt. We're only ten minutes away," said Jean, who was sitting in the seat in front of him, "I convinced Mr. McCoy to bypass the airport and just drop you right in front of Amanda's door. That way you can maximize your time with Amanda."

"Danke, Jean. Do I dare ask how you convinced him to make such a generous accommodation?" said Kurt with a weak smile.

"I'm a psychic. I can be _very_ persuasive," said Jean coyly, "Plus, Beast owes me for covering his lab work while he made time with Tessa. And seeing as how I still owe you for the good relationship advice you gave me, this seems like a nice way of balancing it out."

"How _strategic_ of you, Jean," commented Rogue, "It almost sounds like you're pickin' up on Scott's tactical skills."

"You don't get so deeply intimate with someone and not pick up on some of their tendencies," shrugged Jean, "I'm sure you and Amanda have exchanged your share of quirks, Kurt."

"Ve probably have, but not as much as I vould like," he sighed.

His gaze grew distant again as he looked down at Amanda's present. It seemed to be a running theme since they took off. Kurt would shift between excitement and dread. The excitement over seeing his lover was definitely there, but the dread over her birthday could not be ignored.

"Do you ever zhink I have too much faith at times?" Kurt wondered aloud, "I know it's always been a defining trait for me. My father always said it vas one of my strengths. But sometimes I vonder if I'm taking it too far."

"How could you take it too far? Would you rather be paranoid and suspicious all the dang time?" replied Rogue, "Because Ah think folks like Magneto have shown just how badly that works out."

"I'm not saying I vould rather have doubts. I just can't help but zhink I don't make enough of zhe secrets Amanda keeps from me."

"You're just realizing this _now_?" said Rogue dryly.

"Rogue, I know being cynical is one of your greatest strengths, but now is _not _the time to show it off!" scolded Jean.

"She's right to point it out, Jean. Even if it isn't terribly subtle," said Kurt flatly.

"Sorry, little brother. There are just some things Ah can't be coy about," said Rogue.

"I vouldn't expect you to, mien sister. I certainly haven't been coy enough vith Amanda and her mother over zhe yeasr. I've know for years zhat zhere are zhings zhey cannot tell me. I always had faith zhat zheir reasons vere good and I never let zhem stop me from loving Amanda. But part of loving someone is trusting zhem. I've trusted Amanda vith many of my darkest secrets. All zhe bad zhings I did in zhe Azazel…she knows all about it."

"And your worried that by not returning the favor, it's going to come back and bite you," Jean surmised.

"Zhat's part of it," replied Kurt, "I keep asking at vhat point does my faith in her turn into gullibility? Am I wrong for zhinking zhis?"

Jean offered a look of sympathy while Rogue had to hold her tongue so she didn't say something foolish. As someone who had her share of relationship dramas, Jean could relate to what Kurt was going through. Kurt was somewhat at a disadvantage because he had only been with one woman and didn't know the pitfalls that went into relationships that failed. There was so much about his dedication to Amanda that was admirable, but some of his issues were unique. Without knowing the truth, there were no easy answers.

"Don't ever equate faith with gullibility, Kurt. You're better than that," said Jean with a friendly gesture, "Secrets or no secrets, it says a lot about your love for Amanda that you're willing to trust her like this. Whatever it is she's keeping from you, I doubt it would make her love you back any less."

"So vhy is she hiding from me? Vhy can't she trust me?" he wondered.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with trust. She probably thinks she's protecting you with these secrets. It's what you often do when you love someone. You do whatever it takes to protect them."

"That's all nice and sappy, Jean. But Kurt's an X-man and he's got Mystique for a mother. Why on Earth would Amanda think he needs protecting?" Rogue pointed out.

"I don't know. But take it from someone who has a piece of a cosmic being locked in her…there are forces that go beyond our greatest strengths. Amanda and her mother know how strong you are. Yet they still think it's too much for you or anyone to handle. If you really trust them, then it's probably justified."

"I'll take your vord for it, Jean. But justified or not, vhy vouldn't she let me help her? Does she zhink I von't be able to support her?"

"That I don't know. Guess that means it's up to you to convince her otherwise," said Jean.

Kurt finally looked up from Amanda's gift and saw the comforting smiles of both Jean and his sister. It eventually got him to smile as well. It was just what he needed going into a day like this. It seemed somewhat fitting that Jean would offer such advice after he helped her a while back with Scott. His advice must have been right on some levels since the two of them had taken the next step and moved in together. Perhaps her advice towards Amanda would help him in a similar way. He wanted to show he loved her enough to take on all the burdens that came along with it. Amanda's least favorite day of the year seemed a fitting time to make his case.

Kurt officially felt ready to face his lover. Between Jean's advice and the gift he had for her, everything was about to come together. The jet was heading into its final descent. That's when Hank made an unexpected announcement.

"By stars and garners…Kurt, by any chance does your girlfriend celebrate her birthday with exotic fireworks?" he called out from the cockpit.

"Um…not zhat I'm aware of," said Kurt wearily, "Why vould you ask such a question, Herr McCoy?"

"Come and see for yourself."

Kurt immediately undid his seat-belt and rush up to the cockpit. Equally curious, Jean and Rogue got up and joined him. It sounded like one of those questions that only X-men would hear. When they got into the cockpit and looked out the window they saw what Hank had been referring to.

"Whoa…" was all Rogue could say.

"Somehow I doubt those are fireworks," commented Jean.

"Zhey're not," said Kurt, who recognized the display as well as any son of Azazel.

Kurt was immediately overcome with dread. Looking out the window, it didn't take faith to assume that something very wrong was going on.

Through the snowy skies, a strange beam of greenish purple light shot up into the clouds. It had a soft yet sinister aura. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the kind of light shows they witnessed during the Phoenix affair. The closer they flew to it the more turbulent the air became. Through the turbulence they could see that this column of light was coming from a single area. It didn't take long for them to figure out where it was centered.

"Amanda…" said Kurt anxiously.

"Is it reasonable to assume that the epicenter of this anomaly is Amanda's residence?" surmised Hank.

"Ah think that goes without saying," muttered Rogue.

Setting his gift aside, the German mutant clenched his fists and prepared for what was sure to be an eventful reunion with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, it promised to be eventful for all the wrong reasons.

"Take us down as close as possible, Herr McCoy!" he commanded as he rushed towards the back of the jet, "Jean, can you fly me down zhe rest of zhe vay?"

"You've got the Phoenix on your side, Kurt. Consider it done!" affirmed Jean, showing a flash of Phoenix fire to further reassure him.

"Good, because I have a feeling ve'll be needing zhe aid of a cosmic power! Amanda has a vay of attracting dark forces! I must get to her before zhy do!"

"And you'll have an overprotective sister backin' you up as well!" said Rogue confidently as she stood by her brother, "Whatever secrets Amanda may be keeping, no gal should have to go through this on her birthday!"

* * *

**Sefton Farm – Backyard**

"Amanda! Amanda, wake up! You _need _to wake up!" cried a desperate, but helpless Margali Sefton through the winter cold.

"Silence! You dare interfere with our mistress?!" said Exodus firmly, who was carefully guarding the worried mother.

"Mind your manners, Exodus," said Madelyn Pryor in a coy yet sinister tone, "She deserves to witness to this momentous occasion. She is, after all, the mother to the star of the show. It's her own damn fault for trying to avoid fate."

Margali Sefton could to nothing but struggle as she watched Selene do to her daughter what she had been trying to protect her from since birth. In a hastily assembled ritual, the Black Queen conducted a series of powerful spells over Amanda's unconscious body. In the middle of the backyard of their farm, she had a number of torches assembled in a circle around a series of symbols that had been painted into the snow with reddish dye. These symbols were a mix of Latin, Egyptian, and Chinese incantations that any mystic would understand as being advanced and potent. Lying in the center of these symbols was Amanda, who had been stripped to her underwear and laid down flat on her back. It was from her that a powerful column of mystical energy shot up into the skies in accord with Selene's chanting and gestures. With each mystical feat, this energy around Amanda grew with sinister intensity.

Margali could only watch with dread. Exodus had her tied to a large tree with heavy chains. He also kept the mysterious weapon he used on them earlier ready at all times. There was no way she could escape, magic or no magic. Madelyne made sure of that by keeping her powers held back with some magic of her own. It left her helpless and unable to save her daughter from the clutches of Selene.

"POWER OF THE ZODIAC! FIRE FROM THE OLYMPIAN PSLAMS! DARKNESS FROM THE GATES OF LIMBO! GUIDE THEE UNTO THE GREAT REVELATIONS! GRANT ME THE POWER OF THE MESSENGER! UNLOCK THAT WHICH IS BURIED WITHIN!"

Selene's booming voice added an even greater chill to the frigid air. The snow started to fall harder as the Black Queen continued waving her hands over Amanda's body, chanting in a series of ancient tongues. Through her chanting, Amanda's body began twitching and contorting. The light surrounding her body swirled with growing intensity, building towards a something for which only Selene and Margali had the faintest understanding.

"How much longer must this go on?" asked Exodus impatiently.

"As long as it must," said Madelyn as she watched her mistress intently, "This is a delicate ritual. It cannot be rushed."

"I don't mean to be impatient, but I was told this ceremony would bring me closer to the answers I desire. Mistress Selene gave me her word she would deliver where Magneto had failed."

"And she will," assured Madelyn, "So long as nothing obstructs the ritual, we'll all get what we…"

The scantily dressed woman abruptly froze in mid-sentence. Her demeanor quickly shifted, becoming defensive as she sensed an all too familiar presence.

"Damn it all to hell! Curse my tongue for scolding fate," she said as she directed her attention upward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Exodus suspiciously.

"See for yourself," she said as she pointed upward.

Exodus looked up and saw exactly what Madelyn was referring to. It was the X-men and they were descending towards then along a trail of telekinetic force with Nightcrawler leading the way.

"Selene! Step away from my girlfriend!" ordered Nightcrawler with an intensity he rarely showed.

"Curse the gods! Why must I crush these insects again?!" grunted Selene, who was still hovering over Amanda, "Exodus! Madelyn! Annoy them! I need more time!"

"Continue the ritual, Mistress! We'll handle them!" said Madelyn, seething with even greater intent once she saw her cousin.

Phoenix, Nightcrawler, and Rogue landed about twenty feet away from where Selene was conducting the ritual. As soon as they touched down, Exodus and Madelyn took a defensive position between them. If they wanted to get to Selene, they would have to go through them. They had no idea what to expect when the arrived, but nobody expected to see Selene.

"Dang, is that the freakin' Black Queen?! Ah thought we took care of that crazy bitch!" exclaimed Rogue.

"_**We did. I remember it well. She shouldn't be alive!"**_

"Guess we were thorough enough last time," said Phoenix, now surrounded in a fiery halo, "Now she's got my cousin of all people helping her!"

"Save your frustration for later! Ve have to get her away from Amanda!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

With no strategy or plan in mind, Nightcrawler charged towards Selene. But before he could take more than two steps, Madelyn stepped forth and attacked.

"What's the rush, demon boy?" she proclaimed, "How about a quick visit with some _friends_ of yours?"

Her hand flashed in a reddish purple glow as she gestured towards the oncoming mutant. This caused the ground below Nightcrawler to shift into a strange circle of pulsing light. From this circle, a mystical gateway opened and Madelyne's demon minions came pouring out with a horrifying screech. The German mutant tried to teleport away from the portal, but a demonic hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

"Argh! Goblin minions?! How did you…" he grunted as he was pulled to the ground.

"I'm a woman of many talents," said Madelyn snidely, "Plus, I had a good teacher."

Seeing this attack was enough to send Phoenix into a rage. It was bad enough Madelyne was working with Sinister, but aiding Selene on the side gave her even more reason to resent her cousin.

"Let him go, Maddie! Or you'll get a taste of my talents as well!" she yelled, flashing her Phoenix powers briefly.

"You're welcome to try, cousin. I've been looking forward to a rematch!"

Phoenix took Madelyne up on that challenge, taking to the air and charging towards her with all the telekinetic force she could muster. Madelyne made sure her minions would keep Nightcrawler restrained before summoning her psychic and mystical talents to form a barrier to block the incoming attack. When they impacted, it caused a sharp burst of glowing telekinetic energy. While Phoenix was able to drive Madelyn back towards Selene, her cousin held her own and didn't let her through.

While Phoenix went to work subduing Madelyn, Rogue set her sights on Exodus. The mysterious mutant was still armed with the paralyzing weapon he used on the Seftons earlier and he was already preparing it for another shot.

"You go ahead and catch up with your cousin, sugah! Ah'll handle this clown!" proclaimed Rogue.

"You would be wise to get out of the way, girl!" threatened Exodus.

Making good on his threat, Exodus fired Sinister's weapon again and unleashed two powerful bolts towards Rogue. Rogue was able to jump to the side of the blast and her invulnerable form allowed her to absorb any arcs that grazed her. Seeing that her brother was still trapped by Madelyn's demons, she rushed to take care of Exodus quickly and took to the air with a ramming attack.

"Sorry fella, but Ah don't think you're old enough for a toy like that!" she taunted.

Exodus tried to recharge the weapon and aim it at her again, but Rogue flew in and kicked it right out of his hands. This both disarmed him and destroyed the weapon in the process. Now if Exodus wanted Selene to make good on her word, he had to stop this girl with his bear hands.

"Errrrr! I will _not_ be denied again!" he exclaimed as he prepared to attack.

"Ah got your _denial_ right here!" quipped Rogue, hitting Exodus with a solid haymaker to the face before he could attack.

Exodus was sent flying back, but kept his balance so that Selene and the trapped Nightcrawler were still behind him. Rogue came charging in again, looking to knock him out of the way. This time, he was ready for her. Using his telekinesis and durability, he rose up off the ground and charged right back at her. Leading with his shoulder, he managed to deflect Rogue from her incoming attack. This left Rogue dazed momentarily, but she remained airborne and quickly attacked again. Exodus stayed on the defensive, focusing on delaying her instead of defeating her. He only needed to give Selene enough time to complete the ritual.

The Black Queen had to shut out such chaotic interference and continued with the ritual. Nightcrawler kept trying break free from Madelyne's goblin hoards. Phoenix tried to help him, but remained entangled with Madelyne in a psychic assault. Armed with magic and telekinesis, she was much more formidable compared to their previous encounter. The Phoenix Force was strong, but Madelyne was tapping some potent mystical forces that even the aid of cosmic power could not overcome. With her recent battle against Selene still fresh in her mind, she easily surmised where she learned such power.

"So _this_ is how you upgrade your powers, Maddie? You takelessons from _Selene_?!" exclaimed Phoenix as she hit Madelyne with a Phoenix fire blast.

"She took me under her wing when I was destined for prison! She taught me the ways of magic and helped me become stronger when everyone else left me behind!" exclaimed Madelyne as she used a mystical barrier to divert Phoenix's blasts, "She did more for me than you ever bothered!"

"And you're content with being her puppet?!"

"Not a puppet…an apprentice!" grinned Madelyn.

To prove her point, she showed off more mystical skill by casting a quick spell that sent a purplish bolt right towards Phoenix. When it hit her, it caused her to tumble towards the ground. It was as if gravity got a lot stronger all of the sudden.

"Augh! What the…"

"_**This dark power…she's using forces beyond her physical manifestations to attack!"**_

"That would be the magic!" grunted Phoenix, "As if I didn't have enough reasons to hate Selene!"

"I take it you're talking to that fiery friend of yours," grinned Madelyn as she menacingly approached her cousin, "I must say I was shocked when I heard you were the chosen avatar. Then I was disappointed when I heard you sacrificed much of your power. Now you're just a pathetic shell of what you once were!"

"_**There's a reason why I made such a sacrifice. Allow me to demonstrate with a little assistance from my gracious host!"**_

The Phoenix Force showed it's worth, using a part of its cosmic power to break Madelyne's defensive spell. In a sharp burst, the purplish bolts from earlier were shattered and Phoenix was free to attack. This caught Madelyn off guard and gave Phoenix a chance to lay her out with a telekinetic blast. The Goblin Queen went flying and landed not far form where Nightcrawler was trapped beneath the claws of her minions. Phoenix tried to use this chance to free him, but Madelyne quickly recovered and countered her cousin with another telekinetic barrier.

"You…won't…get…through!" grunted Madelyne as she kept Phoenix at bay.

"Push harder, Phoenix! I cannot break free from zhese pests!" grunted Nightcrawler as he thrashed under the powerful grip of Madelyn's minions.

"Can't you just teleport away?!"

"Not vithout taking zhese creatures vith me! And I'd rather not share zhem vith my gilrfirned on her birthday!"

Phoenix pushed hard while behind, Rogue kept trying to overcome Exodus. Both were stuck in a stalemate, which is just what Exodus wanted. He and Madelyne were running out the proverbial clock, giving Selene the time she needed to complete this ritual. If the glowing column of light around Amanda was any indication, time was almost up.

"WHAT WAS ONCE LOCKED SHALL HENCEFORTH BE RE-OPENED! BY THE AUTHORITY ETCHED IN MY BLOOD, I OPEN THE SEAL FROM BEYOND!"

Selene's booming voice echoed loudly as her body was surrounded by more purplish energy. The glowing in her eyes intensified and the unconscious Amanda Sefton continued to tensed with growing discomfort. Nightcrawler and the others could only watch in horror, the painful secrets of the Seftons taking form and substance.

While the battle raged, Margali continued to struggle with her restraints. She thought with Exodus and Madelyn distracted, she could break free. But she had no such luck. Madelyne's spell kept her powers in check and she was still too weak from the blast she took earlier to summon the magic she needed. Her eyes never left her daughter, around whom the energy from Selene's ritual was starting to coalesce.

"Amanda…I've failed you," she lamented through her struggles.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Miss Sefton. Despair is only the first step of failure, but hardly the last," came an unexpected voice.

Margali gasped as she looked up to see a new figure hanging from the tree above. It was Beast, who looked right at home skillfully navigating through the snow-covered trees. She watched as he quickly dropped to the ground and went to work on the chains.

"Oh thank, heavens!" said Margali, "Please tell me there are more X-men on their way!"

"I'm afraid you're looking at the whole crew for this little trip. If we had known it would turn into a mission, we would have come prepared," answered Beast as he found the lock near the back of the tree.

"You may have to give them a call! If Selene completes that ritual, we'll all be in grave danger!"

"Selene's mere presence implied as such. If I free you, do you think you'll be able to stop it?"

"It may already be too late," she lamented, "But I'll try!"

That was good enough for Beast. Working quickly, he used his gorilla strength to warp some of the chains. When he found the main lock, he took out one of his pocket tools he kept on the X-jet and started picking the lock. It was nothing Beast hadn't handled before. In short order, he was able to unlock it and break the restraints.

As soon as Margali was free she felt Madelyn's spell lift. She figured she must have tied it to the chain and now that it was broken, she could use her magic to save her daughter. With little time to act, she rushed towards the heart of the chaotic ritual. Along the way, she formed a ball of white energy in her hands and shot it towards Nightcrawler who was still being held down by Madelyn's minions.

"Kurt! I'll need your help to save Amanda!" Margali exclaimed as she cast the spell.

As soon as the ball of light hit the goblin hoards, they let out a paralyzing shriek and were cast back into the realm from where they came. Now free, the battered yet determined Nightcrawler shot up and set his sights on his girlfriend.

"Ungh! No need to urge me! I vill protect her!" grunted Nightcrawler through a myriad of wounds left by the goblins.

"Teleport her out of that ritual! It won't be pleasant, I assure you. But if you take care of my daughter, I'll can take care of Selene!" seethed Margali.

"Since vhen do I zhink twice about throwing myself into zhe heart of danger?"

It was a race against time. Phoenix had Madelyn pinned against a tree with a telekinetic choke hold and Rogue knocked Exodus clear across the yard with a roundhouse kick. Neither was in a position to assist Selene now. Nightcrawler and Margali had a clear path to the Black Queen. Glowing with dark energy, the Black Queen continued chanting as she placed a hand on Amanda's forehead. The young woman's body contorted in pain as more energy swirled around her. She sounded like someone was tearing at the very core of her soul.

"Hnn...make it stop! Make it stop!" Amanda groaned with slurred words.

"The time has come! Destiny shall no longer be denied!"

"Deny _this_!" bellowed Margali.

The angry mother's eyes flashed bright red a she cast a quick spell. From her hands a bright beam of red energy shot out, striking the Black Queen right in her side. She didn't even try to avoid it. The force of the blast was great, knocking her clear across the yard not far from where Rogue knocked Exodus. As soon as she was away from Amanda, Nightcrawler teleported just outside the swirling energy and prepared to retrieve his ailing love.

"Hnn…Kurt?" she gasped weakly.

"It'll be okay, liebe! I'm here!" he said to her.

Getting to her was a lot harder than he anticipated. As soon as he appeared within the swirling energy, he was overcome with a myriad of forces trying to knock him away. It was like being in the center of a tornado. Fate itself seemed determined to keep him away from the woman he loved. Despite fate's intent, he pushed through and endured more wounds in the process. He eventually managed to take the dazed Amanda into his arms. As soon as he was secure, he teleported out of the swirling energy and appeared right next to Margali. Within seconds, the dazzling light show from the ritual faded.

Upon seeing that Nightcrawler had Amanda, the others quickly rejoined him. Rogue shoved Exodus off as he tried to restrain her while Phoenix forced Madelyne to the ground with a firm telekinetic burst. Beast caught up with them as well, stepping over the dazed Black Queen in the process. Surprisingly, she and her minions did not pursue them. They remained eerily silent as they crowded around Amanda.

"Is she okay? She looks like she lost a fight with a snow blower!" said Rogue as she landed next to her brother.

"I honestly haven't a clue, mien sister," said a very worried Nightcrawler, "Amanda! Amanda, vake up! It's over now. Selene has been thwarted."

"Are you sure of that, Kurt? Something seems…off," questioned Hank as he felt around Amanda's face.

"What are you talking about? We stopped the ritual, didn't we?" asked Phoenix.

As they took in the situation, Amanda let out a sudden gasp and through her eyes and mouth a brief burst of white light shot out. When the flash subsided, Amanda returned to full consciousness. At the same time, however, a mysterious arcane symbol appeared on her forehead and abdomen. They considered of a strange pattern of ancient texts that swirled around in a circular shape. The one on her head was especially ominous, bearing a mysterious A-like symbol. They looked like tattoos, only they were giving off an ominous glow.

Amanda gasped for air as she tried to gather herself. Still in just her underwear, she was shivering severely in the winter cold. But that was the last thing on her mind. Looking down at herself and up at Kurt and her mother, she quickly surmised what just happened.

"Mom…is this what I think it is?" she said warily.

"I'm afraid it is, sweetie," said Margali sadly.

"Vhat is zhis? Vhat zhe hell did Selene just do?!" exclaimed Nightcrawler in growing frustration.

Before Amanda and Margali could answer, Selene stepped in. She was helped up by Exodus and Madelyne, who had each recovered from their own injuries. Even though the Black Queen was dazed from Margali's blow, she was laughing insidiously.

"You never told him? And here I was thinking you two valued honesty to those you loved!" she taunted, "Did you really think you could keep something like this a secret?"

"Can it, Selene! Ah'd rather get mah facts from Fox News over you!" spat Rogue.

"Oh but this is something you _need _to hear! Because you certainly aren't getting the full story from these two!" scoffed Selene, gesturing towards Amanda and Margali.

Nightcrawler looked at his girlfriend and then towards Margali. He didn't want to believe that Selene knew the secrets that they had been keeping from him. His every inclination was not to believe anything that Selene had to say, but his gut instinct told him she knew the truth. He so desperately wanted answers and he was willing to get them from the devil himself at this point.

"Selene no…" said Amanda, bracing herself for the revelation.

"Take it easy, birthday girl," said Selene with a taunting grin, "Your boyfriend has a right to know. He and his kind are destined to play a role just as much as you are."

"Is this another one of your secret cults, Selene? Because I seem to remember that not working out very well for you last time!" said Phoenix with a threatening show of power.

"Oh this goes beyond the Phoenix, Miss Grey. For you see, the Inner Circle was just a mere step toward something so much more. For untold centuries, there has been a bloodline that holds the key to unlocking an ancient and most extraordinary power. What it means for those who wield magic and those who bear mutant powers cannot be understated. It is a power many have gone to great lengths to protect and even greater lengths to exploit."

"What kind of power are we talking about here? Phoenix level or worse?"

"It's not so much quantity as it is quality," said Selene with an ominous grin, "The nature of the power is mysterious. No one knows the full story, but I know my family has been trying to unlock it for centuries. And one of the major roadblocks for us has been the Seftons!"

Now able to stand on her own, Selene shook off help from Madelyn and Exodus and approached Nightcrawler. The others took a defensive position, but they continued listening intently.

"Just as my talents stem from my ancestors, young Amanda here has potential that stems from hers. For some pathetic reason her family seeks to prevent this power from being unleashed rather than embrace it. Over the ages it has been a cat and mouse game. My family has sought to unlock it while hers seeks to suppress it. It's been nothing short of infuriating and I'm sure my ancestors felt the same."

"They should have taken a hint! This power isn't meant to be released!" spat Margali.

"That's where you're wrong!" retorted Selene, "It written in the stone of destiny that this power will be freed!"

"Just as it was your destiny to possess the Phoenix Force?" scoffed Phoenix.

"The path of fate has numerous turns, but it inevitably ends at the same place. That's where Amanda here comes in. I'm sure Azazel's little seed here remembers the day he first met you. Don't you remember? You were running from the Hand and Deadpool!"

"How…how do you know about zhat?!" demanded Nightcrawler.

"Is it really so surprising? I hired them both!" laughed Selene, "They had only escaped the grasp of the Inner Circle! We were in the middle of a ritual that would have ended this farce long ago, but these two just _had _to make it harder on themselves. They _had _to run from their destiny, dragging you in along the way. What they fail to understand is that Amanda's fate has just been sealed!"

"And vhat fate is zhat?" asked Nightcrawler in an almost desperate sounding tone.

Selene grinned sadistically. She could see in the young man's face. Considering who he is and where he came from, it seemed only fitting and all Amanda and Margali could do was look away while she blurted out the truth.

"That she will be the key that unlocks this power! She will be the one that brings an end to this pathetic world as we know it!" she proclaimed.

"You actually think we're gonna stand by and let that happen?" scoffed Rogue, "Ah think that thong has cut off your circulation because you ain't gettin' this girl back!"

"Not unless you want another round with the Phoenix Force!" threatened Phoenix.

"Fools! I don't need her back! The ritual has been completed!"

"You're bluffing!" spat Nightcrawler, holding Amanda closer.

"Am I? Why don't you ask Margali?" offered Selene, "Assuming she won't lie again."

Nightcrawler turned the woman who did so much for him. He didn't want to see in her eyes the grim confirmation of Selene's words. It was only under his penetrating gaze that she finally turned to face him. Her distant eyes said it all.

"Margali…please tell me it isn't true!" he asked in an almost desperate tone.

"It's true," she affirmed, looking down at her daughter and ran her hands over the symbols, "These marks on her body are the marks my family has been trying to hide for centuries. Now they've been unleashed. It's the first sign that the Sefton's ultimate fate is fast approaching."

"And there's no going back!" added Selene, "At long last the Sefton family bloodline will finish what my ancestors started! I originally hoped to have the Phoenix Force so I could proceed with the next step. But given my limited power, I'm content to give our birthday girl here just the right nudge. The next steps shall come slowly, but it'll allow you to be there and watch as the slow, painful process that awaits. Such is the fate of those who deny destiny!"

Nightcrawler stood aghast at what he just heard. Looking down at the love of his life, it was hard to imagine that she would be the key to so much destruction. The shame in her eyes and the distraught in her mother gave little reason to believe that Selene was lying. It left him and the rest of the X-men with a cold, heavy feeling. For Kurt Wagner, however, that feeling quickly turned to rage as he lashed out at the Black Queen.

"You…you insidious _bitch_!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

Setting Amanda aside the German mutant charged towards Selene with murderous rage.

"Kurt don't!" exclaimed Beast.

But it was too late. Nightcrawler was already on his way to end Selene. The Black Queen remained utterly bemused. She kept on smiling as Exodus stepped forth to defend her.

"Know your place, boy!" he said as he used his telekinesis to freeze Nightcralwer where he stood, "Don't tempt fate more than you already have."

"Or do," shrugged Madelyn, "It'll make this day that much more productive!"

Now paralyzed yet still raging, Nightcrawler tried to fight his way towards Selene. However, Exodus's grip was too strong. He stood frozen in mid air, unable to concentrate enough to teleport and break free. He was left helpless as Selene approached him with that sadistic look that made his blood boil.

"I would love to keep tormenting you, but I have other tasks ahead of me," said the Black Queen, "Rest assured, there's more to come. Only next time I'll make it a point to give you some special attention. Not just because your lover is the key, but because I owe as such to Azazel for his pestilence."

"Azazel?!" exclaimed Nightcrawler, "How does my father fit into zhis?!"

"That, my boy, is something I'll let torment you until the time is right," she taunted, "In the meantime, I advise you enjoy your time with Miss Sefton. It'll make the events to come all the more agonizing!"

With those sadistic words, Selene shoved Nightcrawler back towards his friends with a quick mystical blast. Before he could get up, Selene rejoined Exodus and Madelyne. Madelyne was already casting a transport spell. They did what needed to be done and this time the X-men couldn't stop them. As a mystical hue engulfed Selene and her minions, Phoenix had one last message for her sinister cousin.

'_Running like a coward, Madelyn? Are these the kinds of lessons you learned with Selene?'_

'_Oh I've learned much more than that, Jean. And as much as I would like to stick around and share those lessons with you, I too have my obligations. But mark my word the next time we meet, I will show no mercy.'_

'_Didn't you say that last time? You may think you have fate on your side, but mark MY word the path you've chosen will come back to haunt you.'_

'_We'll see, cousin…we'll see.'_

In a swirl of mystical light Selene, Madelyn, and Exodus disappeared. This left Amanda and Margali Sefton behind, reeling in defeat. Hank and Jean offered the two women their coats so that they could warm up, but the cold was the last thing on their minds. With the mysterious symbols now etched on Amanda's body, there was no turning back. Margali solemnly embraced her daughter. This was everything Amanda hoped her birthday wouldn't be. Selene was right in the end. She could never escape her fate.

While the Seftons were reeling, Rogue rushed to her brother's aid. As soon as Exodus disappeared with Selene and Madelyn, the telekinetic hold on him was released. He fell back to the snowy ground in a maligned dazed.

"Ah know this is probably a dumb question, but are you gonna be okay, Kurt?" asked Rogue.

"I…I don't know," said Kurt in a conflicted tone, "I honestly don't know."

Leaning on Rogue for support, Kurt turned his attention towards Amanda and Margali. Now wrapped in coats offered by Hank and Jean, they were equally distant. Amanda wouldn't look her lover in the eye and Margali was quite distraught, clinging to her daughter out of sorrow. Despite their wounded spirits, Kurt approached his lover. He little anger, but plenty of pain. The truth was out and nothing would be the same anymore.

"Amanda…" he said as he now stood before her.

"Kurt I…" she began with a strained voice, struggling to form words.

"Vhy didn't you tell me? Vhy vould you keep something like zhis from me?!" Kurt asked in a desperate tone.

"How could I _not_?" Amanda cried, "Every Sefton who ever came before me has endured this burden. Only unlike my ancestors, I wasn't strong enough to keep it hidden. That day you rescued me…Selene did to me what every Sefton before me had avoided. She awakened this power."

"And you zhink I vouldn't love you any less because of zhat?"

"Love isn't the issue here, Kurt. It never was. The issue is weakness. Just as I was too weak to stop Selene, I was too weak to tell you the truth."

"So you say you love someone, but not enough to be honest with him?" commented Rogue cynically, "How is that right on any level?"

"Rogue don't!" said Jean, appalled she would such a comment.

"No…I deserve your scorn. Hell, I deserve far worse," Amanda went on, "I just…I wanted to cling to any possible hope of escaping this curse. That day you saved me…it was the first time I actually had faith that my fate wasn't set. You showed me I could have faith, but if I told you the truth…I knew that faith would falter."

"But I could have helped you, Amanda! I could have done something! Anything!" said Kurt, his voice choked with emotion.

"But that would mean we would never have a moment of peace together. This fate is so powerful that if we spent all our time and energy trying to stop it, we wouldn't have a chance to just enjoy our love. It would have been a hallow life, lamenting every passing moment. I didn't want that for us, Kurt. You deserved better."

Kurt fell silent as he contemplated her reasons, hallow they may be. If he had known the truth, how many of those warm memories of their love would have been tainted? How much time would they have lost merely lamenting over the future? After escaping his chaotic life with the Azazel, it would have just continued the endless cycle of struggle. For that, it was hard to blame Amanda. At the same time, she still kept secrets from him and the truth hurt.

"I know I was being selfish. But I…I love you so much, Kurt!" said Amanda with tears in her eyes, "I want us to be together. I want us to be happy."

"I do too, Amanda," he said, moving closer to her, "And ve still can so long as ve…"

"You don't understand!" she cried out, "After this…there's no chance! I'm a monster! More than any mutant, demon, or devil could ever hope to be!"

"Don't say zhat, liebe," said Kurt strongly, "You're still zhe woman I love. Secrets or no secrets, zhat vill not change. Fate or no fate, I'm here for you no matter vhat."

"I…I know you are. That's why it hurts so much!"

Amanda finally broke down. Her eyes full of tears, she threw her arms around her lover and embraced him. She left the arms of her mother in the process. As much as Margali wanted to hold her, she gave her daughter a moment with the man she loved. Kurt still embraced her with all his love. There were no tears for him though. There was only a feeling of total helplessness.

While Kurt and Amanda tried to comfort one another, the rest of the X-men were left with a more pragmatic issue. Rogue stayed close to her brother while Jean and Hank addressed an equally distraught Margali Sefton.

"So what happens now, Miss Sefton?" asked Hank, "My scientific expertise is quite limited when it comes to magic."

"I'm not entirely sure," she said distantly, "It would be useless to rebuild our house. We moved to this remote location because we were trying to hide from people like Selene. Now hiding seems somewhat redundant."

"So what are you going to do? Sit by and wait for Selene to get the last laugh?" asked Jean, "Because I don't think you should give that woman the satisfaction."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is to give Selene more reasons to gloat," said Margali bitterly, "But she made her point. It's only a matter of time now before fate catches up to Amanda. I honestly don't see how it can be avoided."

"Then I suppose the only logical option is to find another way," said Hank, "Assuming logic still applies, that is."

"Were you not listening?" scoffed Margali, "Selene was right! She's won! My baby girl is doomed to be a pawn in this sick game of fate!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," said Jean, approaching the distraught woman with a warm gesture, "Give us a half hour. I'll call the Professor and he'll set it up so that you and Amanda can move to Westchester. That way you can be close to the X-men and we can be there to protect you."

"That's very generous of you, but changing locations rarely changes fate," she said bitterly.

"A new home is only part of the offer. If you're living near the X-men, we can work together to find a solution for this curse of yours."

"How?" she said skeptically, "How can you X-men hope to succeed where all my ancestors have failed? This isn't the mutant agenda we're dealing with. This is fate!"

"You know, I once heard those exact same words from Selene. And you know what happened? I proved her wrong and kicked her thong-wearing ass in the process," said Jean with a confident smile.

"_**It's true. We were both able to avoid a far darker fate and become stronger in the process. You can too if you're willing to endure the necessary hardships."**_

Coming from a power as great as the Phoenix Force, her words carried a lot of weight for Margali. Kurt told her all about the X-men's encounter with the Phoenix. As unbelievable as it sounded, she didn't doubt that a cosmic force could change its fate. If such great forces could break the cycles of fate, then why not Amanda?

"It may seem like all is lost. And even if it is, that doesn't mean you should stop fighting it," Jean went on, "We have many tools at our disposal. We can help you fight this fate. Just give us a chance. But more importantly, give your daughter a chance."

"And what if we can't?" Margali warned, "This could end up getting very dangerous. I don't wish to put that sort of burden on Kurt or the X-men."

"The X-men are used to heavy burdens. One more will not break us," said Hank, offering a gesture of his own, "We've prevented the end of the world on more than one occasion. We've had our share of encounters with magical forces as well. If ever you wanted help doing the impossible, the X-men are the best allies you could have."

They almost made it sound casual. Margali could only wish she had that kind of confidence. This was a force unlike any other and stopping it was improbable at best. But looking back towards Amanda, the choice was all too clear. Seeing her languish in the arms of her lover, any parent would detest the idea of letting a child suffer such a fate. Even if a lifetime of bearing this burden told her it was too late, she had to do what was best for her daughter.

She could only manage a weak smile for Hank and Jean. In her current state it was more than enough to affirm her decision. She was going to place her trust with the X-men. This was the sort of trust the X-men didn't take lightly. It remained to be seen whether such trust was ill-placed. Cosmic forces were overwhelming enough. Fate was something entirely different.

Over with Kurt and Amanda, the future was the last thing on their minds. Amanda remained secure in Kurt's arms as the snow fell around them, clinging to his fuzzy warmth. Rogue was with them, offering support to her brother.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt…for everything," said Amanda through her tears.

"Don't be sorry, liebe," he said softly, "Vhat's done is done."

"I should have told you. I was wrong to…"

"Nein, nothing you did vas wrong. It vasn't right either. You vere just protecting our happiness. I cannot fault you for zhat."

"Would you have done the same? Would you have been willing to keep the truth from someone you love?"

Kurt paused for a moment, conflicted on how to answer such a question. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Do yourself a favor, sugah. Don't obsess over the what ifs. They'll only give you more reasons to cry," she told her, "You either move forward or let the world crush you. Seeing as how you're dating mah brother you ain't got much of a choice."

"No…I suppose I don't," said Amanda, offering a weak smile towards Rogue.

"He's gonna be strong for you and so am Ah. Question is…are you gonna be strong for him?"

Taking a deep breath, Amanda paused for a moment to wipe away her tears. Even with the darkness inside her, she knew she had a responsibility to Kurt and the X-men who did so much to help her. Curse or no curse, Kurt Wagner was worth it.

"Yes…I will," she said, swallowing her sorrows.

"Promise?" said Rogue, always protective of her brother.

"I know better than to break a promise I make in front of my boyfriend's sister. You have my word," she said strongly, earning her a grin from Rogue.

"I know you vill, liebe. I still have faith in us," said Kurt with a light smile.

"Even so, I want to do more than just hope. I want to make this right, Kurt," said Amanda as she affectionately caressed her lover's fuzzy face, "It's not going to be easy. But as someone very special once told me, sometimes our greatest strength is our faith."

Kurt couldn't help but grin. Those words were the same words he once told her. There was a time when she didn't believe in the power of faith. She had to fall in love with him to find out just how powerful it could be. On top of the grim fate Selene laid out for her, Amanda was able to push it all aside and pull Kurt into a tender kiss. Just being with him like this and having his strength to lean on made it the best birthday gift she could have hoped for.

* * *

**Up next: Renegade**


	4. Issue 75: Renegade

**Issue #75  
****Renegade**

* * *

_Mankind is on the cusp of a new step in evolution. Mutants are being born with extraordinary powers and have the potential to do so much good. They also have the potential to do a great deal of harm. For that reason, there are those who seek to subdue mutants out of fear. Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men seek to oppose those who would exploit that fear. In their fight they often confronted forces they don't understand._

_Some of those forces have hit some harder than others. On what was supposed to be a trip to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday, Nightcrawler and the X-men encountered the devious mystic, Selene. The former Black Queen's lust for power has not been quelled despite her defeat at the hands of the Phoenix Force. She conducted a ritual that turned Amanda Sefton into the key towards unlocking a vast power. In wake of such defeat, Nightcrawler was hit hard emotionally and the X-men were forced to add another enemy to a growing list of threats. One, however, remains the most daunting._

_With the recent election of Robert Kelly, the new President is preparing for an overhaul in mutant policy. Controversy already surrounds his administration after his son was turned into a mutant by Magneto. But the new president remains undaunted. He stands prepared to act as he promised in his campaign. However, some of those promises are manifesting in unexpected ways._

* * *

**White House – Oval Office**

Throughout American history, every new presidency went through a rough transition period. During times of crisis, this transition was made all the more difficult. For President Robert Kelly, the times couldn't have been more treacherous. His presidency faced such crisis on the very day he took office. The and his advisers were able to downplay the Inauguration Day incident and cover up the arrest of the mutant instigator, Stryfe. Despite this ominous start to his presidency, Robert Kelly was not deterred.

Within days of taking office, he went to work asserting his authority. So far he was off to a promising start. He was already letting the people know he was taking charge in a way the previous president had not. In a special afternoon broadcast, the new President addressed the people with new details on his policies.

"And so let me be clear. We will _not_ conduct business with the same chaos as the previous administration. I've already ordered every major branch of the military to cease their dangerous operations into Genosha. There will be no more operating behind the back of the American people. Any commanding officer that fails to comply will either tender their resignation or stand trial for treason. Our policy on Genosha will be one of unity. All major task forces from the Navy, Army, and Air Force are pulling back and reinforcing the naval blockade around the island. Rest assured nobody will act out of blind aggression under my watch. The mutant nation of Genosha and the policies that affect it are my top priority and we are already in the process of taking bold and necessary steps. Thank you for your attention and may God bless America."

With the end of his speech, the broadcast crew cut the live feed and the president's various assistants went to work cleaning up the area. President Kelly let out a sigh of relief and rose up from his desk to rejoin his advisers. They each seemed satisfied with his performance.

"Nice job, Mr. President. I think that went well," said his Director of the Interior.

"Yes, I think the people will respond favorably to you asserting more control on the military," said his female public relations officer, "Polls show that the majority of the public are wary of the military acting without restraint on Genosha."

"I'm glad they're happy. I don't think I'll be able to say the same to my military advisers," said President Kelly as he loosened his tie, "I'll probably make a few enemies by halting their plans."

"They've grown too comfortable dealing with a weak president," said his chief of staff, "It's better you do this now and assert your strength. It'll embolden our efforts to get the new mutant legislation passed in the long run."

"I hope so, but I doubt that'll be nearly as easy. None of my supporters seem to like some of the amendments I've made to the Mutant Registration Act."

"Give it time, sir. You'll just have to do what all good politicians do and persuade them that this way is the best way to move forward," said another one of his assistants.

They made it sound so easy. None of them were wrestling with political opponents, media pundits, and a mutant son. They had no idea how hard this process was. President Kelly already found himself proceeding more carefully than he originally intended. As much as he hated to admit it, the pundits were right to believe his son had something to do with it. But that wasn't going to stop him from combating the mutant issue. He was just going to have to go about it more carefully than his critics were comfortable with.

Chief among those critics was Reverend William Stryker. While the rest of the President's advisers showed approval for his speech, he remained in the corner along with a few of his disgruntled military advisers. They were among those who weren't getting along with the new president as well as they had hoped.

"Moving forward? More like reversing course," scoffed Stryker, "Tell me, does becoming president turn everybody into such an unprincipled farce?"

"Speak for yourself, Reverend. You weren't the one who had to reprimand ten irate military officers," said the Secretary of Defense, who had been looking upon the new president with equal disdain, "I took this job because I honestly thought he was going to confront Magneto. All he's doing is giving our enemies greater opportunity to act."

"So much for personal loyalty," muttered the reverend, "I go through all that trouble to downplay that incident during the Inauguration Day ceremony and now he won't even consider my objections to these _amendments_ of his."

"I'm still can't believe you pulled that off, but you have my gratitude. I can't tell you how rough it was getting Stryfe into custody. I had to call another favor from White Cell again to send him to NORAD. The damn freak wouldn't stop ranting and rambling about wars the whole way."

"A prelude of things to come, I'm sure," said Stryker, "The question remains...how long can he keep this up without suffering the inevitable backlash? It's going to look mighty unpleasant when his so-called _comprehensive reform_ on the mutant issue fails to stop the spread of wickedness."

"If he doesn't find a way to regain the trust of his military, it's going to be even more than unpleasant. A disgruntled army and growing outside threats are the key ingredients to bringing down any superpower."

"God help us all if Robert doesn't grow a spine and stand up to the wicked."

Reverend Stryker's gaze hardened as he, the Secretary of Defense, and various other military officials watched President Kelly go over the speech with his advisers. As much as he wanted to walk over and tell him how flawed his speech truly was, he understood that his status here was fragile. He didn't officially have a position on the President's staff. He was basically just another adviser that was entirely expendable. He simply couldn't risk his position in the White House at this point.

While the Reverend and the Secretary of Defense watched from afar, the door to the Oval Office opened and a new figure walked in bearing a full military uniform that denoted a high rank. Nearly every military official tensed at his presence, even the Secretary of Defense.

"Ooh boy, looks like God sent help of a different kind," said the secretary.

"What do you mean? Who is that?" said Stryker suspiciously.

"Someone who is going to make our jobs a hell of a lot tougher," he answered ominously.

Reverend Stryker's gaze narrowed on the new figure while the rest of the defense staff remained tense. They watched as this highly decorated military officer practically barged past President Kelly's advisers and addressed him.

"Mr. President, I need to speak with you," he said in a tone that commanded respect even from the leader of the free world.

"And who might you be? I don't remember seeing you on my defense staff," replied the President.

"That's because I'm not part of your staff…not at the moment, anyways," he replied, "My name is General Nathan Grimshaw."

"Grimshaw? Why does that sound familiar?" said Kelly suspiciously.

"Trust me, you've heard it before. And if it's not too much trouble, I need you to wrap this up and meet me in the War Room immediately. There is a new development on Genosha that demands our immediate attention."

* * *

**North Westchester**

The affluent suburbs of Westchester were an ideal place to settle and comfortably. It was perfectly situated between the bustle of New York City and the quiet rural areas of upstate New York. Were it not for the presence of the X-men, the city would have little distinction.

As nice as Westchester may be, Amanda Sefton had mixed feelings about moving here. It had been a week since her encounter with Selene. The mysterious marks left on her body from the ritual remained etched on her body. They were a constant reminder that she was on an unceasing path towards a grim fate. The power she was destined to unleash was never far from her mind. Now that there was no use hiding, her mother decided that they would adapt.

With financial help from Professor Charles Xavier, they packed up their quiet lives in Rural Germany and came to America. He and the X-men helped them find a quaint little house not far from the Xavier Institute. This way they could work on avoiding this horrible fate Selene had laid out for them while remaining close to the X-men should they require their assistance again. The circumstances were grim, but there were some significant benefits.

Lying back on her bed in the comfort of her new room, Amanda gazed distantly at the ceiling. So much had gone wrong in her life. Everything she and her mother had prepared for was falling apart. She failed her ancestors and herself. Now she had to find a new way to avoid her dark fate. While lost in thought, Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke carrying a couple of boxes.

"I zhink zhis is zhe last of zhem, frauline. Vould you like me to leave zhem in the closet for now?" he asked her.

"Sure…I'll unpack them later," said Amanda in a low tone.

She didn't sound very enthused about establishing a new life in Westchester. Amanda had been distant ever since Selene's ritual. Despite her promise to have faith in changing her fate, she was still anxious. As her lover, Kurt took it upon himself to keep her spirits up. As soon as he put her boxes away, Kurt made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Horny?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," she replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"You're not even going to scold me for making an immature joke? Now I know you're troubled," made Kurt, "Maybe you should go for a valk or something. Westchester is a vonderful city. I vould be happy to show you around."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for fresh air. Every time I venture too far from home some nutcase with a hard-on for power comes after me. And if it's all the same to you, I'd like to take a break from looking over my shoulder every other second."

Kurt's expression sank. His dedication to lifting her spirits was having little effect thus far. A brief silence followed. He offered no further words of encouragement until Amanda turned to face her lover.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That was just mean," she said.

"Nein, it's a valid concern," said Kurt, his arm finding it's way to her face.

"Not enough to justify being a bitch to my boyfriend," Amanda retorted, "The same boyfriend I've been lying to and keeping secrets from for the past three years. I don't know if that makes me the worst girlfriend in the world, but it should certainly get me an honorable mention."

"You're anything but zhe vorst girlfriend, frauline. I understand. You didn't tell me about zhis power because you vere trying to protect me. You vere trying to protect _us_."

"That doesn't make it any less an excuse. I still _lied _to you."

"You didn't tell me zhe whole story. Zhat's not zhe same as lying."

"It is what it is. Time and again you would bring it up and I would always give the same answer. I would say it's nothing to worry about or it's just something I have to deal with. But that was a lie. I should have been the one to tell you the truth. Instead you had to get it from Selene."

"I could have gotten it from zhe devil himself and zhat still vouldn't have made me love you any less," said Kurt strongly as he tenderly caressed her face.

"Even so, can you honestly tell me you weren't hurt by what I did?"

Kurt fell silent. Even though he was trying to be supportive, there was no hiding the truth. It hurt to learn that Amanda had been keeping these secrets from him. It hurt to learn that she was a part of something that could potentially destroy the world as they knew it. It was impossible for their relationship to remain unaffected. However, Kurt Wagner was not about to give up on this woman he loved.

"Amanda…you already know how I feel," he told her, "But vhat's done is done. At zhis point ve can only move forward."

"I know and believe me, I'm trying to," said Amanda, "You and the X-men have already gone above and beyond. I still can't believe Professor Xavier was able to pull so many strings to get us here so quickly."

"He's a man of many resources. Getting a couple of women vith next to no paper trail into zhe country is really not much of a push vhen you're zhe a rich, powerful psychic. I've already been assured zhat you and your mother vill be as anonymous her as you vere in Germany."

"It's not the anonymity that worries me," she said in a more emotional tone as she rose up and moved closer to her lover, "This is such a huge shift. I not only have to deal with this power inside me. I also have to deal with making a new life here in Westchester."

"Vell it shouldn't be too difficult," said Kurt as he snaked his arms around her waist, "Now zhat you live so close, ve can get together more often. You can't tell me zhat doesn't hold some appeal."

"I never said there weren't benefits," said Amanda, managing a slight smile, "There's just so much on my plate right now. Between my fate and our relationship, I want to have faith that it'll all work out. I just don't know where to begin."

"Try and take it one step at a time. Just know zhat vherever you choose to begin, I'll be zhere by your side."

To further assure her Kurt pulled his lover into a close embrace. His warm grip allowed Amanda to take a deep, calming breath. Everything seemed so overwhelming for her and everyone she cared about. A part of her still felt guilty that she was dragging Kurt into her family's dark secrets, but looking into his loving gaze it was clear that he would be there for her regardless of what fate had in store.

She finally managed a genuine smile, the first since this ordeal began. Kurt smiled back and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was a gesture Amanda eagerly embraced, slipping her arms around his neck and sinking into his warmth.

Their lips eventually parted and they shared another affectionate smile. Then Kurt's demeanor shifted again. Whereas she lamented about her future, there still elements of the past that hadn't been resolved.

"I know you're going though a lot, Amanda. But before ve go any further, zhere's something I've been meaning to give you," he said in a more serious tone.

"Should I be worried?" asked Amanda, her arms still draped around his neck.

"Nein, but vith everything zhat's happened ve never did get a chance to celebrate your birthday properly. I never even got a chance to give you your birthday present."

"Considering the kind of luck I've had with birthdays, that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Even so, I still vant you to have it. I originally hoped it vould give you a better outlook on our future together. But under zhese circumstances, I suppose it can help you in another vay. Zhink of it as something you can turn to vhen you start to lose faith."

Swallowing a swath of nervousness, Kurt reached into his pocket and retrieved the present he never gave her. Amanda watched in anticipation as he placed it in her hand. There was a moment of tension at first. Then she opened her hand and took in her gift.

"Oh Kurt…" she said, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Happy birthday, Amanda," he said sheepishly.

It was a necklace and a pretty expensive one for that matter. It was made of silver, shining with a gleam that made it clear that this was no fake. It at the end of the chain was a beautiful jeweled charm. It look custom made, consisting of a Christian cross and a mystical pentagram imposed over it with sparking diamonds lining the edges. It was a perfect mesh between faiths, creating a harmonious symbol that reflected the kind of harmony they found in each other. As Amanda put it around her neck, her eyes beamed with joy.

"Faith comes in many forms," he told her, "I vanted you to have something to remind you zhat no matter vhat form faith may take, zhe most important zhing is zhat you have it to guide you."

"I don't think I'll ever forget now," said Amanda, still emotional as she gazed down at her gift.

"So…you like it?"

"Even I'm not _that _good a liar," she said with a loving smile, "I love it! And I love you."

In a show of her sincerity, Amanda pulled her lover into another kiss. This time it was much more passionate. Her arms still draped around his neck and she pulled him down onto the bed so that they were lying next to one another where grew heated. Hands started to roam and Amanda let out a deep gasp to communicate her desire. It wasn't long before Kurt shared that desire as well.

"Kurt…if I asked you to make love to me would you find that weird?" she asked with a touch of embarrassment, "I understand these marks on my body might be a bit of a turnoff."

"Amanda…you put up vith my appearance for years. If I can't ignore a few ambiguous tattoos zhen zhat vould make me a hypocrite," said Kurt with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her tone still brimming with desire.

"Let me show you just how sure I am."

With a playful grin, Kurt pulled his girlfriend back into a kiss. No more words were spoken. He had done all the convincing he needed for Amanda. Within moments they shed their clothes and made love on Amanda's new bed. It was a fitting first step to take as they adjusted to this new turn in their lives and the mysterious fate that now lay before them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office**

Since the early days of the X-men, the team was used to dealing with supernatural forces. They had gone up against real magic like the ones that drove Juggernaut. These were the kinds of forces that were most mysterious and the most unpredictable. So when Selene reared her head again, it definitely got Professor Xavier's attention. After the damage she did with the Phoenix Force, she was a clear thereat that they could not afford to take lightly.

Sitting in his office, he reviewed some paperwork regarding the Sefton family's impromptu move to Westchester. Jean was leaning against the desk next to him and Ororo and Logan were present as well. Jean was especially concerned and not just because Selene had caused her a lot of grief with the Phoenix. Madelyne was involved as well. If what she said about being Selene's apprentice was true, then that would explain a lot about how she ended up with all these new powers. It would also mean that stopping Selene also meant stopping her cousin.

Professor Xavier shard many of these concerns and pulled plenty of strings to aid the Seftons. At the moment he was finalizing the details for their move over the phone. To get two people with such a secretive history into the country without alerting the wrong people was not easy. It required that he call in a few favors.

"Yes…I see…very well. I'll let them know…no, thank you Emma. I appreciate you doing this for me…I will. And good luck with this new project of yours."

Upon hanging up the phone, Professor Xavier gathered the papers on his desk and let out a sigh of relief.

"So what's the verdict, Professor? Did Emma come through or is she going to screw us over again?" said Jean dryly.

"She came through, Jean," said Xavier in a more serious tone, "She was able to pull the necessary strings with the local immigration office. Amanda and her mother are officially granted asylum. She will also make sure that none of their records become public."

"Love to find out how she managed that," said Logan with a wolfish grin.

"I'm sure you have your suspicions," said Ororo with a playful swat.

"Ain't the simplest explanation supposed to be the right one?" he shrugged.

Logan got another round of bemused looks from Jean and Ororo. Emma Frost remained a touchy issue, especially for Jean. Even though Emma seemed sincere in trying to make up for her role in the Phoenix affair, suspicions ran high. There was growing concern that whatever leverage Shaw had over her would still be a factor. At the moment, however, suspicions about Emma took a back seat to the new threat posed by Selene.

"For now, let us assume it's not so simple and be grateful Emma is helping us," said Professor Xavier, maintaining a serious demeanor.

"She still has a _long_ ways to go if she wants to make up for her recent stunts," said Jean bitterly.

"Emma's transgressions aside, she still came through and it wouldn't be the first time. Now we're left with a much more serious matter to deal with."

"As if it wasn't serious enough when we were just dealing with a new dirtbag in the White House," scoffed Logan, "I swear Selene the only woman who could wear underwear that sexy and still piss me off!"

"There's no doubt that Selene is dangerous," the Professor went on, "She was willing to unleash a cosmic power to get what she wants and if Amanda and her mother are guarding a power anywhere near that level, we must take extra precautions."

"Any ideas how?" asked Jean, "I've spoken to Amanda. The nature of this power is poorly understood, even by her."

"What about the Phoenix Force? Maybe she knows something about it?" suggested Ororo.

"Already tried that. Still no luck," sighed Jean, her eyes flashing briefly to reflect the presence of the Phoenix, "Since the Phoenix is a fraction of what it once was, she doesn't remember all her experiences from when she was an overpowered cosmic force. She's still learning to understand her own power, let alone something that may be even worse."

"Then you better get her some tutoring because we need answers before that crazy bitch strikes again!" snarled Logan.

"I don't disagree, Logan. But this concerns magic and magic has never been the X-men's expertise," said the Professor, "In my previous dealings with such matters, I've found it best to delegate to someone who is better equipped."

"Who do you have in mind, Chuck? An exorcist?"

After giving this matter some serious thought, Professor Xavier opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small black book. While there was little doubt their paths would cross with Selene again, the X-men were somewhat powerless to deal with mystical issues. This was one case where it paid to have good friends who owed them a few favors.

"I'm going to give our old friend, Dr. Twoyoungmen, a call," he said as he found a certain number in his book, "He has far greater knowledge of the arcane and he did help us a great deal against Juggernaut."

"I thought he goes by Shaman now," said Jean, who remembered this man.

"Shaman? Twoyoungmen? If the guy is an expert in magic how come he can't conjure up a better name?" commented Logan.

"Shaman and I go back quite a ways," explained the Professor, "He's been a close friend and a strong ally for the X-men. If anyone can uncover this mystery, it's him."

"I can vouch for that," said Jean, "He's also a friend of John Proudstar. He's a little on the creepy side, but he knows his stuff."

I'm sure that will help set Kurt's mind at ease," said Ororo.

"So long as Amanda is dealing with this burden, I doubt his mind will ever be at ease," sighed Xavier as he wrote Shaman's information down, "I'll give Shaman a call and arrange for him to visit the Seftons. 'll also coordinate with Amanda's mother. So long as they are here we must do what we can to stay a step ahead of Selene. There's no telling what kind of damage her next macabre ritual will incur."

With the Phoenix affair still fresh in everyone's mind, the threat posed by Selene was not taken lightly. Jean sensed the Phoenix flare up the mention of her name. The last time Selene was allowed to carry out her plans, it nearly destroyed the universe as they knew it. If she was as audacious with the Amanda as she was with the Phoenix, they had to stop her she achieved this sadistic destiny of hers.

"Boy, with all this magic and supernatural forces I almost miss taking on mutant political affairs," commented Jean.

"Be careful what you wish for, Jean. You may get your wish sooner than you think," said the Professor as he jotted down a few notes.

"Let me guess…Kelly's making a move?" said Logan dryly, "We knew it was a matter of time before he did something to throw everything out of whack."

"Indeed, but to his credit his moves thus far haven't been too radical," said the Professor, "I watched his speech earlier. Lilandra and I discussed it with some insiders of hers. Near as we can tell, he's merely strengthening his authority."

"One has to wonder whether or not that's a good thing," said Ororo, "I hear he's tightening the naval blockade on Genosha and proposing new mutant tracking legislation."

"Compared to that heinous Mutant Containment Act he proposed when he was still a senator, that's a world of improvement."

"He's still a prick," made Logan, "Wouldn't be surprised if he pulls a Richard Nixon and starts dealing under the table. At least Selene is obvious with her bullshit."

"That's something Lildandra promised her people would keep an eye on. There's always a chance that there will be other forces at work within the government," said Xavier seriously, "For that reason, I'll be redirecting team training towards dealing with government forces. We may end up having to involve ourselves in government affairs to either thwart or expose them."

"That sounds like a risky game, Professor," said Jean warily, "Aren't we supposed to be gaining their trust?"

"Trust is a luxury, Jeannie. Sometimes you gotta settle for leverage," said Logan.

"As long as it doesn't turn into blackmail," she said.

"We won't cross that line, Jean," said Xavier strongly, "But these are the circumstances we must deal with. With President Kelly in office, the front lines of human/mutant conflict will surely become obscured. We must learn to manage this conflict as it unfolds. Otherwise we'll only provide a world ripe for Selene to exploit."

Suddenly, the mystical conflicts with Selene didn't seem so overwhelming. At least with her there was no subtlety. President Kelly made it clear that he would confront the mutant issue, regardless of what happened to his son. The X-men had to somehow confront him while gaining a certain level of trust from the government. The X-men could not do their job if they were considered enemies of the state. They had to remain heroes in the eyes of the public.

* * *

**District X**

"Is that the best you can do, Iceman? The rate you're going, I may just nod off for a bit!" taunted a confident voice that echoed through the streets of District X.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up, Jubilee!" replied an equally confident Bobby Drake.

"Don't you mean cooled down?"

"Don't be a smart ass! I get enough of that at the institute!"

"Sorry, cutie, but you're on my home turf now! I'll be as smart as I have to be! Ass and all!"

Bobby Drake laughed, but remained determined as he fought to keep up with the ever energetic Jubilee. What started off as a casual online chat a few days ago turned into something neither of them expected. Right now they were in the middle of a race. It was Bobby and his ice slides versus Jubilee and her custom made skateboard that was actually a high tech hover-board that Tessa gave her. How she found a contraption like this was not a question Bobby bothered to ask. He only cared that it was helping Jubilee beat him and he couldn't have that.

They were making their way down a steep hill near the north end of the district. It was a place where there was little traffic and little distractions. It consisted primarily of open stormwater channels and utility ditches. Since there hadn't been much rain , they were almost completely dry. That made it the perfect place for a couple of teenagers to hang out. Here they could be as free and rowdy as they wanted while also throwing a little flirtation in for good measure.

"Are you really trying to beat me?" questioned Bobby as he lingered behind, "Or are you just trying to make me to admire your ass?"

"Are you complaining? Do you not want to look at my ass?" Jubilee teased as she sped up.

"That's a loaded question and you know it!"

"I also know you're still too slow! I'm starting to think you don't want the grand prize for winning this race!"

"There's a prize now?" said Bobby with intrigue.

"Only if you're taking this race seriously!" Jubilee quipped.

Bobby Drake found himself focusing more now that he knew a prize was at stake. While he certainly didn't just come for a race, he was obligated as an X-man to rise to the challenge. . The original reason for meeting up with Jubilee at a time when the X-men had major issues to deal with was much more complicated.

Ever since their initial encounter with District X, Bobby had been exchanging emails with Jubilee. They started out innocent enough. Like many others in District X, Jubilee admired the X-men. She definitely got Bobby's eye and pretty soon those emails turned into something more. It would eventually lead to conflict with Kitty that blew up in his face. But now that they had worked that mess out, he was free to get involved in his next female-driven mess. With everything that had been going on he needed to have a little fun and Jubilee was more than happy to oblige him.

"You think that hover-board can beat ice?" laughed Bobby as he pulled to within inches of Jubilee.

"As sure as a flux capacitor requires 1.21 gigawatts of electricity!" quipped Jubilee.

"I think someone has seen Back To The Future II one time too many!"

"Don't be knocking my board, Drake! I'm a skater chick at heart and Tessa figured this would make my patrol that much more efficient!" retorted Jubilee as she skillfully swiveled her board along the concrete path, lowering her body so that she could go faster.

"And people take a teenage girl with sunglasses, black leather pants, and a hover board seriously?"

"They do when I show them tricks like _this_!"

Just as they were about to reach a downward slope in the channel, Jubilee ducked down a bit and pulled off a skillful jump on her hover board. While in mid air, she positioned her hands so that they were behind her facing away and slightly down. She then fired off a burst of dazzling energy blasts that rocketed her into the air. It was enough to disorient Bobby. He had to shield his eyes and slow down while Jubilee shot out ahead of him at high speeds.

With a cocky grin and a confidence few would expect from a teenage runaway, Jubilee skillfully descended towards the end of the concrete channel. She used her hover-board to slow her descent so she barely grazed the surface.. She landed right in front of a dry stormwater outlet, but a quick jerk of her board and she came to an easy stop. She even had enough time to blow a quick bubble with her gum before Bobby caught up with her, reaching the end of the channel on his ice slide and looking both defeated and bedazzled.

"Okay, I'll admit _that_ was pretty awesome!" he said while still rubbing his ize, "But you know you didn't win, right? You used your powers!"

"So what? You're using yours," she pointed out casually as she kicked her board back up into her arms.

"That's different! I have to use my powers because I don't have a hover-board. If you're going to say that's just an excuse then you're just being immature. And coming from me, that's saying something."

"Oh don't you worry your cute little face, Iceman. I'm not going to ask that you message my ego. I'm not that kind of girl," she said as she raised her sunglasses.

"Good, because I have a bad experience with people who try to win at all costs. That's what creates super villains, mad scientists, and politicians."

"Who says I cared about winning to begin with?" she said as she moved in a little closer to the young man who was still catching his breath.

"Oh? So what were you doing?" he asked, shifting awkwardly somewhat in her close presence, "All that boasting about you keeping up with an X-man couldn't be for the hell of it."

"I don't know. Maybe I was just trying to pit my wits against someone who goes up against Magneto, killer robots, and aspiring Presidents on a regular basis. Or maybe I was just trying to show a veteran X-man like you that folks in District X can be just as tough. Or maybe…just maybe…I was trying to make a good impression on a cute guy I went out of my way to lure away from his usual save-the-world duties."

The flirtatious subtext of her tone caught Bobby off guard. She was now standing within inches of him, her penetrating gaze leaving him captivated hard even though she often kept those eyes of hers covered by her sunglasses. It had been a while since a girl gave him that look. Even after having been burned by messy affairs with Lorna and Kitty, he missed that look.

It confirmed what he suspected and what Kitty had yelled at him about from the beginning. He was being drawn to another woman he conversed with over the internet and was now getting to know on a face-to-face basis. Just like Lorna, he couldn't tear himself away from this. Any lingering heartache or better judgment had been effectively shut out.

"I um…are we going to start debating which it is?" he asked her, shifting awkwardly, "Because I'm not good at winning arguments with girls like you."

"Only if you want to be _dense _about it," scoffed Jubilee.

"What? No I…that didn't come out right," Bobby began, but Jubilee cut him off.

"It's okay, Bobby. I'm not going to spell it out for you. I never cared for melodrama," said Jubilee with a reassuring smile.

"Good, because I usually end up making a fool of myself. Just ask my ex-girlfriends."

"Well I'm not them and I don't want it to be like that," she said in a more serious tone, "You're a guy who likes to have fun, Bobby. I'm like that too. Since we've been chatting and junk, my crummy life in an all-mutant ghetto has been that much more bearable. You're probably the first guy my own age I've been able to relate to who hasn't excessively mulled over our crummy situation."

"I'm honored. I could also say the same about you," said Bobby, shifting to a more serious demeanor as well, "It is one of the drawbacks to being an X-man. It's hard not to dwell at times and it's even harder to find someone that can keep your feet on the ground."

"Is that why you end up emotionally draining relationships that end up going horribly wrong?"

"It's probably _one _of the reasons," he sighed, "I'd tell you about the theories my fellow X-men have, but that may prompt you to call the nearest insane asylum and have them throw me away."

"I doubt you're _that _crazy, Bobby. You've got baggage. So do I. I think it's even safe to assume we have way more than your typical teenage mutant," Jubilee went on, "I can't tell you how heavy that is for a girl like me. It's part of why I ran away from my foster homes. It helped lead me here to District X. It's may not be a cozy gated neighborhoods in northern California, but it works for me. Just as I'm sure the Xavier Institute works for you."

"In other words, we're both crazy," Bobby surmised.

"Only if by crazy you mean resourceful, tough, and astonishingly cute."

Keeping with her serious yet flirtatious demeanor, Jubilee moved in closer. She slipped her arms around Bobby's neck, causing him to defrost his ice shell. Feeling less awkward he returned her gesture by slipping his arms around her waist. It was enough to give even someone like him a warm feeling.

"The way I see it…if we can relate to one another, why not embrace it? It might actually turn into something special," she said.

"Jubilation Lee, is this how girls in District X ask guys from another super-powered team out on a date?" said Bobby with grin.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Jubilee coyly, "I'm not the kind of girl who likes to get seriously too quickly. If you and I are gonna get _comfortable_ with each other, I want to have a little fun beforehand."

"I understand completely," said Bobby, their lips now within inches of each other, "What kind of _fun_ did you have in mind?"

Jubilee was silent for a moment, still smiling as she embraced Bobby even closer. He looked so cute. She could tell he was trying to play it cool in a non-literal way. His recent experience with relationships showed. But she didn't want to be like Lorna or Kitty. If they were going to have something special, she had to set herself apart.

For a moment, Bobby thought they were going to kiss. He was about to lean in to capture her lips. Then to his surprise, Jubilee slipped out of his arms and tossed her hover board back down onto the pavement.

"I got one word for you, Iceman…re-match!" she said playfully.

"Re-match? I uh…" stammered Bobby, still in slight shock.

"Oh don't be nervous! I'll even raise the stakes a bit! Beat me this time and I'll let you hold me even _closer_!"

Before Bobby could even accept the challenge, Jubilee commenced the race. With a quick kick of her hover-board, she was speeding down the other end of the stormwater channel. For a second Bobby Drake stood awkwardly still. Never one to fall too far behind in a race, Bobby formed another ice slide and joined the race. As an X-man that dealt with aliens, killer robots, and magic it was hard to surprise him. Yet somehow this girl succeeded and he found himself drawn to her on a new level.

'_This girl is so unbelievably cool! I think the Iceman is ready to love again!'_

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room**

Class in the Xavier Institute was always changing. It had to if they were to adapt to the new challenges that were constantly emerging. There were the traditional academic classes they took on a daily basis. Then there were the training classes that prepared them for battle as X-men. Most of the time this training took place in the Danger Room, but on rare occasions they would get training of a different kind in the War Room. Since the election of President Kelly, the War Room got almost as much use at the Danger Room.

"Okay, so let's go over it again," explained Scott as he walked about near the central hologram projector, "We're on Genosha. We've got Magneto's forces in front of us and approaching military forces behind us. They're both looking to attack us and the military is closing fast. We need to buy time to allow Professor Xavier to reach the President so he can call off the attack. What do we do?"

"Put them all to sleep by giving the same dang lecture five times in a row?" commented Rogue with an exasperated groan.

"Don't know if the Prof would approve of weapons of mass destruction, cherè," said Remy, who slouching in his chair and casually shuffling some cards to keep himself awake.

"Damn it, guys! That joke wasn't funny the last time and it's not funny now!" barked Scott, "We need to get this strategy down and we'll go over it as many times as we have to!"

"As many times as _we _have to or as many times as _you _have to?" questioned Remy, "You can't be expecting us to play along with your OCD, homme."

"You think I should take this lightly? We're talking worst case scenarios here!" quipped Scott, "We need to be ready for them no matter how much we try to avoid them!"

"We get it, Cyclops. Strategy is important," said Kitty, who had been resting her head on her arms, "But wouldn't it just be easier to make a Danger Room session out of it?"

"The Danger Room can simulate a lot of scenarios, but it can't simulate this. It's no longer enough to be physically capable to oppose these threats. We have to understand the fragile geopolitics involved."

"Ah still prefer a Level 8 Danger Room scenario with Sinister on one end and an army of Sentinels on the other," said Rogue.

"I know it's nowhere near as exciting, but as field leader I say we _have _to understand and so does the team," said Scott strongly.

Rogue, Remy, and Kitty let out a collective groan. Scott was a great field leader and a solid fighter, but when it came to lectures he wasn't anything but engaging. It was like he was reading from a textbook or something. Even with the added visual aids of the holographic projector it was hard to stay interested. Compared to running for their lives in the Danger Room, incorporating politics into their battle plan seemed more tedious than it was worth.

Scott replayed the scenario again, manipulating the hologram so that it brought up an accurate display of the Genosha coastline. On the mainland there were red blips to represent Magneto's forces and in the sea there were lines of blue blips to represent the naval blockade closing in. In the middle was a black X to symbolize the team. Upon entering a few commands, everything started moving to mimic a battle scenario. Scott, being the tactical leader, could break the situation down easily. But looking up at his teammates, none of whom seemed very enthused, it didn't look as though they were getting anything out of this. It would have been a lot easier if Beast was around to teach. He had always been good at making the mundane seem exciting. But since he was helping Kurt and the Seftons, Scott had to fill in. In many ways it gave him an appreciation for Mr. McCoy's talent for teaching.

"I think we're all pretty clear on the strategy for Magneto," he began, "We need to hit them back with firepower. That's where Iceman, Phoenix, and I come in. Since Jean has the added power of the Phoenix Force, I'm fairly confidence we could hold our own. So I won't get into that."

"Lucky you," said Kitty, "Since when is attacking Magneto an overly complicated strategy?"

"Which is why I want to focus on the military. I think you guys are underestimating just how different it is dealing with them."

"You don't need to be reminding us of the risks, homme," said Remy as he did a few card tricks, "The military be off limits. Ain't no way we want to get on the bad side of army folks."

"It's not just the government. I don't doubt you all understand the risks there. I only doubt you understand the reasons behind these risks. These are risks we've never dealt with before," said Scott.

"They're the big guns guarding the fellas in charge. Ah think those risks are pretty dang apparent," shrugged Rogue.

"That's where you're wrong, Rogue. And don't have the luxury of being wrong in the face of the people with big guns as you call it," said Scott strongly, "But since you find the simulations so boring, why don't I explain it another way?"

The X-leader paused the simulation. So far the textbook approach wasn't working with them. If he was going to get his point across, then he was going to improvise and that involved adding a personal touch.

"When I was growing up, my father told me all sorts of stories about the people he met while he was in the Air Force. He was in a unique position to interact with both people who were in the military and people who worked with the military. It allowed him to meet all sorts of colorful characters that came from every walk of life."

"Ah thought you said he was a test pilot or something," said Rogue, "Or did you not put much care into the pillow talk you shared with meh when we were dating?"

"Officially, he was a test pilot. But officially in the military is always a mere fraction of the truth. Everyone he came across thought of themselves as a soldier, even if they weren't official. They all had their stories to tell, but they all shared a common bond in combat. My dad understood that more than anyone and he made sure I understood as well."

This seemed to gain some renewed interest from Rogue, Remy, and Kitty. It was certainly more interesting than going over terrain features on a map. With their attention in hand, Scott continued.

"One story that really put it into perspective involved a rescue mission my father took part in before he became a test pilots. He was responsible for flying a lightly armed transport chopper deep into hostile territory and landing it in a clearing so the rescue crews could get extract a group of liberated prisoners. It was supposed to be happen right around nightfall. It ended up being as chaotic as you would expect in a warzone. A team of marines were sent in ahead of the rescue team and my dad was left to wait and see who made it out alive."

"So…how many made it?" asked Kitty, now no longer laying on her arms.

"Not many," sighed Scott, "My dad never gave me an exact number. Whatever the body count, there were survivors and it was his job to get them out. So he kept the chopper steady while about three dozen marines dragged as many POWs they could into the choppers. There were a lot of bullets and mortars going off, but every marine stayed focused and moved forward. They hung together as a unit."

"So what's the moral of the story? That we should all be like them marines?" said Remy, still shuffling cards.

"I never said I was finished," Scott went on, "The part of the story that always stood out was near the end when the chopper was almost full. My dad was one of the last transports to leave. As soon as they were at full capacity, they started to lift off. Then a mortar went off nearby and one of the marines fell out. What happened next is the key to understanding the mind of a soldier."

To emphasize his point, he started the holographic projector again. This time he narrowed the focus on Magneto's forces and the military forces. He started playing out simulated movements on the battlefield, which helped highlight the difference between the two sides.

"We've all fought the Brotherhood before. They may call themselves a team, but you know how they operate. They fight as a bunch of individuals. If one of them goes down, chances are they may help. But can you honestly see someone like Pyro running into the line of fire to save someone like Avalanche or Toad?"

"A fella that unstable, Ah ain't sure he would be wise enough to do it anyhow."

"But a soldier would without hesitation," said the X-leader, "That's what those marines did on my dad's helicopter. Three of them jumped right out of the helicopter like madmen and tried to save their fellow soldier. One of them was hit in the head with a stray bullet and died instantly. The other tried to save them both, but he was blown to bits by another mortar. Others wanted to go after their fellow soldiers, but my dad's commanding officer ordered him to take off. He did as he was told and they were able to lift off before more lives were lost. One of the marines actually pointed a gun at my father's head and ordered him to turn back. But he did as he was ordered. He knew the damage was done. The marines knew that too, but that didn't matter."

There was a brief silence from the others as Scott gave them a moment to process this story. It was just one of the many stories his father told him growing up and it always gave him plenty to think about as leader of the X-men. Kitty, Rogue, and Remy seemed to be thinking about it as well. With the simulation still going on the holograph projector, he changed the focus again so that it was solely on the military forces.

"My father told me that story to demonstrate the mindset of a soldier. These blips you see on this screen aren't madmen or misguided followers. They're not fearful of outsiders and they're not fanatics like the Friends of Humanity. A lot of them are as young as we are, but they're not children. They're soldiers. They do whatever it takes to accomplish the mission."

"So…what does that mean for us?" asked Kitty, "My Uncle was a commando. I know all about how tough soldiers can be."

"It's not just the toughness, Kitty. It's who they are and what motivates them," Scott went on, "Chances are, most of these soldiers have no stake in the human/mutant conflict. Some of them may not even care about mutants. Some may even be closeted mutants like John Proudstar, but after what happened with him a few years back I doubt there are any left."

"Why? What happened?" wondered Rogue.

"That's a long story for another day. The point I want to emphasize here is the same point my father did. These soldiers may have different motivations. Some of them may do this out of genuine patriotism. Some do it out of duty. Some do it as a career. Some do it just because they're those rare kinds that are born to be soldiers."

"If those folk be anything like born thieves, then Remy hopes we don't be having to deal with too many of those," commented Remy.

"But we'll have to prepare like we will because no matter what their reasons, they're still soldiers at heart. Those men who sacrificed themselves that day should give you a clear picture of what we're dealing with. They're not like Magneto, the Brotherhood, or some anti-mutant extremists. They'll sacrifice when others won't and they'll go beyond limits even the Brotherhood won't touch. These are people who are not only determined to do a mission, but to do it _together_."

Scott gave them another moment to digest that as he stopped the animation on the holographic projector. The scene that played out was the same scene that he used during the first few times he lectured, only this time he focused on the military forces. He made sure to highlight the coordinated movements, the relentless push, and the cohesive nature of a real band of soldiers. It helped paint a new picture for the X-men's approach in dealing with the military.

"Now with all this in mind, are you guys ready to go over our military strategy again?" asked Scott.

Remy, Rogue, and Kitty shifted in their seats. Rogue and Kitty sat up and Remy put away his cards. Scott wasn't as keen a motivator as Xavier or Beast, but he did know how to get a point across. His story put the simulation in a new light for and suddenly this lecture didn't seem so inane.

"Fine, I'll try to stop nodding off," sighed Kitty, showing a renewed interest.

"Dang, who knew Cyke could be so convincing?" muttered Remy.

"How do you think Ah feel? Ah dated the guy. You wouldn't believe some of the things he convinced meh to do," said Rogue with a wry grin.

"I'd rather not," muttered Kitty.

"Speak for yourself," snickered Remy.

"I hope that means I have your attention now," asked Scott, grinning somewhat at Rogue and Remy's reaction.

"You got us hook, line, and sinker, sugah. Fire away," assured Rogue.

"Good, then we'll start from the beginning once more."

With the renewed interest in the subject, Scott restarted the holographic computer so that it was showing a full three-dimensional map of Genosha. He began loading the program, preparing the simulation for another run.

"This time, I want you guys to chime in on some strategies," said the X-leader as the program loaded, "If we're going to be dealing with soldiers, we need have as many options on the table as possible. That way when we have to face them we'll be…"

Then Scott was abruptly cut off by some unexpected activity on the War Room computer. The training program stopped loading and a series of red lights started flashing all over the console. A series of ominous warning messages came up on the holographic screen and the map of Genosha was enlarged so that it encompassed the entire table.

"Um…is this a new part of the lecture?" asked Kitty.

"I wish. Looks like lecture time is over, guys. The War Room mainframe is picking up on some unusual activity on Genosha," dreaded Scott.

"Please tell me that's just another trick to get our attention," groaned Rogue.

"The monitoring programs the Professor installed don't play tricks!" said Scott with a new urgency as he started working the console, "The War Room mainframe is connected directly with Cerebrum. The Professor always has the systems monitoring certain hotspots and Genosha definitely qualifies!"

"On an island full of mutants run by Magneto, it only be a matter of time," made Remy, "Any idea how bad this be?

"I'm not sure. I'm getting some mixed messages here. Something is definitely up and I don't think it's coming from Magneto this time!"

The X-leader began working feverishly on the console while Remy, Rogue, and Kitty gathered around the holographic map. More red warning signs flashed around the island and several blaring error messages came up. Whatever the system was detecting it must have been pretty exotic. Through these strange warning signs, the computer picked up on something that materialized on another portion the holographic screen. When Rogue, Remy, and Kitty saw it they were just as perplexed as the computer seemed to be.

"Ooh boy, looks like something be up in more ways than one," said Remy.

"Why? What is it?" asked Scott as he looked up from the console.

"See for yourself, sugah," said Rogue, "Unless somebody is testing some new brand of fireworks, Ah would say Magneto and the Brotherhood be in for quite a show."

Scott stepped away from the console to get a better look. He quickly surmised what Rogue and the others were looking at. On the holographic screen, a blurry image was descending over the Genosha landscape. It looked like a meteor, but not of the natural kind. It was so unusual the image was a just blur of data-bits. He figured it was the computer trying to make sense of the data it was getting from Cerebrum. Even with the War Room's advanced hardware, this proved difficult. The most disturbing part, however, was the direction this anomaly was headed. It was on a collision course with Magneto's citadel.

"Call the Professor!" said the X-leader in an urgent tone, "Get him and everyone else down here! It looks like Magneto is about to get a very unwelcome visitor!"

* * *

**Suborbital Space Over Genosha**

'_So this is what being an astronaut feels like. I gotta say, this shit is way overrated. Space is just a whole lot of nothing. Kind of reminds me of my younger self. Bet my younger self never imagined I would find myself in this position.'_

At some point in their lives nearly every kid dreams of being an astronaut. They get so enamored with the idea of flying into space and looking down at the Earth below they forget that they're watching it from the most unforgiving environment imaginable. In space, there are so many different forces that can kill. There is everything from punishing heat, blistering cold, deadly cosmic radiation, and various space debris that fly so fast it's like being shot at by a high powered rifle. Even sub-orbital space, an area about 100 kilometers above sea level, is a deadly place. Only the bravest, best trained souls dare to venture into this unforgiving environment. Some, however, ended up in this environment for reasons that had little to do with bravery.

Soaring through the vast reaches of suborbital space at one kilometer per second was a single unmarked black pod. It was about the size of a telephone booth, bore no national emblems, and didn't have the appearance of a typical spy satellite or research probe. It was a vessel of a very different kind with a very special cargo inside. That cargo was the key to the events that were about to unfold.

"_Captain, this is Grimshaw. Do you read?"_

The faint radio signal echoed from within the pod. Inside, a lone figure wearing an exotic black body suit stood silently. As if waking from a deep sleep, his head rose and he answered the call.

"Yeah…I read, General."

"_How are you feeling?"_

"About as well as anybody who's been stuck in an over-sized sardine can for the last six hours. Good thing the doctors gave me that pill to knock me out for a while. I would have run out of ways to amuse myself by now."

"_You're a Green Beret, Captain. You've been in far worse."_

"That's for sure. The really sad part is this is still better than my last mission in Afghanistan."

"_Wait until you see Genosha. It may give you a whole new appreciation for the death traps you used to deal with."_

"You trying to scare me, General? Because you're doing a lousy job," scoffed the figure.

"_Well I know how much you love a challenge so I thought I'd set the stage. This promises to be unlike anything either of us has ever been a part of. The pod you're in has been made by the lowest bidder with no traceable parts. You were launched via private submarine in a private rocket from the middle of the pacific ocean. And we're currently talking through a signal God himself would have a hard time decrypting. As far as anyone is concerned, you're a ghost. We need you to be in order to carry out the mission before you. This is a high risk, high reward game and you're the only one I trust to pull this off, Captain Freeman."_

"You know me, General. Suicide missions…zero support…my kind of challenge!"

The rugged voice of the figure embodied that of a battle hardened soldier. Clenching his fists, the figure reached up to lift the visor on his black helmet. The special suit he was in was made specifically for this mission. It consisted of special materials that hugged his tall, imposing frame perfectly. Around this suite was a pattern of shell-like armor that highlighted his muscular physique. Like the pod he was in, he bore no identifying marks. There was no hint of affiliation or nationality. By all indication, he was completely alone.

Now able to see, he reached up and opened the narrow window in the pod to reveal a breathtaking view of the Earth. With the sun just setting in the distance it was quite a sight to behold. Few people outside of NASA had a chance to see something like this and for him, it was a stark reminder of just how far he had come. But the imposing soldier had little time to take in the sights.

"_We're almost out of airtime so I'll keep this brief. In just under two minutes you'll be over the target area. The bottom of your pod will drop out and you'll fall back to Earth. Once you're at 20,000 feet your special suit will deploy wing flaps so you can guide yourself in. You're to land as close to Magneto's citadel as possible."_

"Right into the lap of the most dangerous mutant on the planet? I bet the boys back home are loving this," said the Captain dryly, "How big has that betting pool of theirs grown?"

"_For the sake of perspective, I'd rather not say."_

"Thrown in a few hundred bucks for me. I'm in need of a new Iphone."

"_You always were one to play the odds. But I would strongly advise against doing so if you end up crossing paths with Magneto?"_

"What do I do if he crosses mine? Try and knock some sense into him?

"_Even you're not that resilient, Captain. Your mission is simple. Break in and steal Magneto's helmet. Don't worry about collateral damage, but try to avoid his three kids. You watch the news so you should know what they look like."_

"Quicksilver, Polaris, and the Scarlet Witch. The apple of their daddy's eye, no doubt."

"_They'll be your biggest obstacle. But I trust you'll find a way to get around them."_

"I always do, General," her grinned, "So what do I do after I have the helmet. I'm guessing I can't exactly count on a rescue."

"_That's where you'll have to improvise. We can't have you being picked up by the naval blockade so you'll have to rig one of those transport orbs to escape. Our tech boys already provided you with an override. Be careful with it because you'll only be able to use it once."_

"No need to remind me. I've never been all that tech savvy," replied the imposing figure, "Anything else I need to know?"

"_Yes…be careful. Remember, you're not a Green Beret for this mission. You're a no-name mutant looking for a cheap thrill on Genosha. If you get captured we'll have an international incident of biblical proportions on our hands. I've got the President himself sitting next to me and you'll be making his life a lot harder if you fail."_

"You always did run with a rough crowd, General. Tell the president he has nothing to worry about. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"_I'll relay that message. As always, you have my utmost confidence. When we get back, we'll be making some bold moves and I want you by my side. So you better get back alive, Captain Freeman."_

"I'll be okay, General. And please, for the duration of this mission…call me Renegade."

"_Very well…Renegade. Godspeed."_

With those final words of encouragement from General Grimshaw, the radio link cut out and the figure now calling himself Renegade prepared for the mission before him. He had less than a minute to go. He did a quick check of all his supplies. His oxygen mask was working, his suit was secure, and he had his knife and tools in a specially protected pouch along his waist. This lone soldier was about to literally dive head first into the human/mutant conflict. His success or failure could determine the course of global affairs for decades to come.

Captain Jack Freeman took a deep breath as the seconds ticked by. He took one last look at the picturesque view of the Earth before closing his eyes and entering his soldier mindset. Time seemed to slow as the moment of truth arrived. As of this very moment, Jack Freeman no longer existed. For the rest of this mission, there was only Renegade.

'_Pod deployment in 5…4…3…2…1.'_

A powerful jolt rocked the pod as the floor of the structure was literally blown apart. As soon as the area beneath him was gone, Renegade fell out through the flames and debris. Within seconds he was plunging towards the ground below like a meteor from space. He was already moving at speeds that would have crushed the flesh of a normal human. But to him it barely stung. This was because he wasn't a normal human. He wasn't a normal soldier either. He was something that shouldn't exist, yet here he was ready to enter the human/mutant conflict after avoiding it for so long.

As he descended towards his target, Renegade shut out the politics, biology, and personal misgivings of the conflict. Now there was only a mission. He was falling so fast right now that the armor pads on his suit were burning red hot. Faster and faster, he neared soared to his destination. Through the special visor on his helmet he could already see his target. The island nation of Genosha awaited him as did its dangerous ruler, Magneto.

'_If only my younger self could see me now. He would probably think I've completely lost it. But if the thought of mixing it up with Magneto and an entire island of angry mutants seemed even remotely reasonable, you never had it to begin with. That's the price you pay for being a Green Beret. De oppresso liber, motherfucker!'_

* * *

**White House – Underground War Room**

As soon as General Grimshaw cut the communication link with Captain Freeman, he took a seat next to President Kelly. The two men at the end of a table in the lowermost levels of the White House. This secure area was built during the Cold War and was later modified to be a super secret bunker capable of withstanding a nuclear blast. It was the perfect place to have a meeting of this sort.

In the center of the table were a series of monitors and holographic projectors, all of which were linked to the various spy and satellite networks. They were all focused on Gneosha, specifically on Magneto's citadel. It was never easy getting a clear view of this area, but for this brazen mission they had pulled out all the stops. Whatever was about to go down, it was going to be seen by the President.

Very few people were present. Most of President Kelly's advisers weren't allowed in this secure area. Only his defense secretary, the Secret Service, and the Joint Chiefs were allowed to join them, but they all had to sit at the other end of the table. The only one who would be taking an active part in this meeting was General Grimshaw. It drew the president's suspicions, but he was none-the-less intrigued.

"Explain it to me again, General. What exactly is the purpose of this stunt and why does it have questionable legality written all over it?" he asked as he watched the monitors intently.

"I assure you, sir. This is _not_ a stunt and legality is _not_ a factor," said the General strongly, "I planned this operation on my own, off the clock, and without any government resources. It's bold and it's risky, but only to me."

"Is that suppose to reassure me or make me question your competence?" questioned President Kelly.

"I'm not going to hide my agenda from you, sir. I've never hidden my agenda from my superiors going all the way back to my days at West Point. I believe strongly in developing partnerships based on trust."

"An admirable quality, but it doesn't answer any my question."

"Allow me to explain it by reminding you of my track record. For the last few administrations I've been the silent bulldog of the military. The commanders, colonels, and talking heads who give press conferences may get the glory. But I'm the one who gets things done. I've been organizing military campaigns since I was a Major with a full head of hair. Iraq, Afghanistan, Panama, Kosovo, Nicaragua, Africa…I've been involved in every one of them. The way I operate is I go to where I feel the most dangerous threat is emerging. After Magneto's uprising on Genosha, I determined that mutants were the next threat."

"We're on the same page so far. So why didn't you speak up sooner?" asked President Kelly.

"Logistical reasons," the General answered, "The last administration didn't know the first thing about this issue. Nobody took the time to do their homework. I tried to put a plan together, but then the asteroid incident happened and the president's credibility tanked. You know what happened after that."

"We all do, General. We also know a lot of formerly decent military people took advantage of it. I'm hoping you weren't one of them."

"I wasn't. I was the only one off doing his homework," the General retorted, "With the commander-in-chief's authority shot, everybody was trying to fight the war as they saw it. Those ill-fated raids on Genosha were a microcosm of everything that went wrong. I suppose in that respect I should commend you for purging the old ranks and re-establishing some order around here."

"If you're trying to flatter me you should know that won't earn you any additional trust."

"I wasn't finished. While I do commend you for getting the Pentagon back in order, you went at it with a hacksaw when you should have been using a scalpel. You didn't just get rid of the bad seeds. You torched the whole garden."

"You been listening to Fox News, haven't you?" said the President dryly.

"Only as much as I have to. Even the Murdoch family can see the problems you've created for yourself. You don't have the support and respect of your military leaders. I doubt you could get a single officer to buy into your plan right now."

President Kelly held back a disgruntled scorn. This man knew how to be painfully blunt. He didn't just point out his strengths and his weaknesses. He summed up his biggest challenges in a plain and simple assessment. Despite the unpleasant truth, he continued to listen.

"Thank you for the painful reminder, General. Now are you going to offer a solution or continue grandstanding?"

"That, Mr. President, is part of what this little demonstration is about. I strongly believe I can fill the void left by your little purge. I can take this weakness in your administration and turn it into a strength."

"That's very astute of you, but somehow I highly doubt you're not doing it out of the kindness of your heart."

"I'm a military man, sir. I've always been more fond of mutual benefit. The way I see it, you can get more done with me at the helm and I can get more done if I have your support. I'm the only one in the whole Department of Defense who has respect from every branch and I'm the only one who you can get through Congress without it turning into a circus on C-SPAN. I can get you the full backing of America's military. In return, I want your trust. This operation, which I can tell you right now is completely off the books and complete under the radar, is my way of earning that trust."

"And what exactly do you intend to do with that trust? What is your agenda here, General Grimshaw?"

"Same as it's always been, Mr. President…doing my job," replied the General.

President Kelly cast the General a skeptical gaze. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. He seemed like just another ambitious officer looking to make a name for himself. But there was something about him he couldn't quite ascertain. He knew of this man's track record to some extent, but he knew nothing of his agenda. Between the reaction he got from his staff and the audacity of this little mission, he seemed like a man worth getting to know. If it had the potential to strike at Magneto and bring him down a peg, that would be a nice bonus.

On the monitors, the show was about to begin. The systems tracking Captain Freeman's descent showed him coming up on Genosha. He was falling like a meteor out of the sky, descending rapidly towards the mutant nation. The rest of his staff seemed nervous, but General Grimshaw showed an uncanny poise.

"We're about to begin, sir," said the General as he enlarged the image on the monitor, "My specially selected operative is getting ready to make his move."

"Yes, about this _operative_ of yours…who exactly is he?" asked President Kelly as he remained fixated on the beacon, "I can't say I've heard much about this Captain Jack Freeman."

"You will, Mr. President. Trust me, you'll be getting to know him and the rather unusual circumstances surrounding his career as a Green Beret. Just watch the little _incident_ that's about to unfold. Once all is said and done, I hope you'll be able to make an informed decision…one that will go a long ways towards fighting the conflict we both know is coming."

* * *

**Up next: Crowns of Tyrants**


	5. Issue 76: Crowns of Tyrants

**Issue #76  
Crowns of Tyrants**

* * *

_Born with extraordinary abilities, mutants are evolving apart from humanity. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men seek to foster peace between humans and mutants. Others, however, seek a much more militant cause. They are willing to provoke all out war to attain their rightful place in the future._

_Since becoming ruler of Genosha, Magneto has worked tirelessly to ensure that the future belongs to mutants. In a short time he has turned a once desolate island into a futuristic wonderland where mutants can live freely. While the island is being constantly monitored by an international naval blockade, Magneto's motives remain mysterious. Recently, he demonstrated a mysterious new machine that he used to turn President Kelly's son into a mutant. Since this incident Magneto has maintained his secrecy, but there is little doubt he is planning something._

_While the X-men continue to deal with Magneto, President Kelly has made a move as well. While cleaning up the mess from the previous administration, he was approached by General Nathan Grimshaw. In a daring act to gain the President's trust, he staged a daring raid on Magneto's citadel. Employing the skills of a soldier codenamed Renegade, he is tasked with stealing Magneto's helmet. It is a bold and risky move and one that has roots in a conflict with roots that run very deep._

* * *

**Pentagon – One Week Ago**

In the depths of the Pentagon, there were some were places some workers couldn't go while others were places nobody _wanted_ to. The office of Colonel Kyle Yost was one of those places most people, civilian and military alike, sought to avoid at all costs. Yet this is where Captain Jack Freeman found himself. Locked in his office for an impromptu meeting, the 29-year-old Green Beret stood respectfully despite knowing he wasn't welcome.

"Okay Captain, let's make this quick and painless. You don't like being in my office and I've never been fond of your company either. In fact, I'm never been comfortable being in the same building as you, let alone an office." said Colonel Yost, who was sitting behind his desk randomly going through paperwork.

"Your honesty is much appreciated, sir," said Captain Freeman, unable to keep sarcasm from creeping in.

"However, I am a reasonable man," the Colonel went on, "I respect those willing to humble themselves in wake of their _many_ transgressions. So just give me your formal apology and we can put this behind us."

Captain Freeman was taken aback. This was definitely not the meeting he anticipated.

"Excuse me, sir? Did you just ask _me_ to apologize to _you_?" he said sternly.

"Yes, that is why you're here, isn't it?" said the Colonel, looking up from his paperwork.

"I know you don't have a sense of humor, sir. So I'm not even going to ask if that's a joke. The only reason I'm here because I was told it was _you_ who was going to apologize to _me_!"

"Me apologize to you? After you've told me on several occasions to go fuck myself?" said the officer, now setting aside his work, "Clearly, there's been a misunderstanding."

"Maybe for you, but I understand completely," said Captain Freeman bitterly, "I can't believe I actually believed you were going to apologize! After the way you and your cronies have treated me, I would have been less surprised if they asked me here so you could hang me!"

"Don't tempt me, Captain!" said Colonel Yost sternly, "If you're going to start venting, why don't you just get the hell out of my office?"

"So you can do what? Plan your next little scheme to get rid of me?"

Now Colonel Yost was getting really annoyed. Rising up from his desk, his gaze narrowed on the defiant soldier as it had many times before.

"That's enough, Freeman! You are a soldier! I am your superior! This isn't a Haight-Ashbury hippie commune! Here, you do as you're told!"

"No need to lecture me, Colonel. I know the drill," retorted the embittered soldier, "You act as though I'm some kind of renegade. You and the rest of the top brass think I'm a liability because no squad will work with me."

"You _are_ a liability, Freeman! Do you want me to list the antics you've pulled in the six years you've been with us? That says nothing about what you were before you enlisted!"

"Save your breath, Colonel. I know my rap sheet and it pisses me off as much as you, believe me! But the only reason I'm a liability is because people like you keep throwing me into the worst war zones you can think of. I don't know if you've got some secret file somewhere with all the missions no one else will take, but I'm pretty sure I've done all of them. Pakistan, the Congo, Columbia, Siberia…the only death trap you haven't sent me is Hell itself!"

"Spare me your conspiracy theories! You know why we send you on these missions!"

"I'm beginning to wonder about that, sir. Do you send me on these suicide runs because you think I'm a good soldier? Or do you send me because I'm the only mutant the military hasn't kicked out?"

Colonel Yost tensed as he shot the Green Beret another angry scowl. Yet he did not answer. He already knew the truth that had plagued the young soldier since the day he first joined. Despite various treaties and laws, he was the last remaining mutant in the United States military.

It certainly wasn't Jack's intention to be known as a _mutant _soldier. When he first joined there were already a number of scandals involving mutants that circumvented the law. The growing public opposition against mutants led to an executive order that purged mutants from the armed services. A year later, a new international treaty was signed that purged any remaining mutants from nearly every government military. The only reason Jack was still on board was because he had special leverage. It also helped that he was very good at what he did and despite officers like Colonel Yost, he did it for all the right reasons.

"Let's not do this, Captain. We know where this conversation is going," said the Colonel, now leaning towards the soldier in a threatening manner, "If you're going to get angry over policies I have no control over, it's just going to end with you telling me to go fuck myself again."

"With all due respect, sir, don't bullshit me! We all know just how much control you have. Or _used _to have. Must be pretty emasculating."

"But mutant or no mutant, your brazen attitude should have earned you a discharge years ago! I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't brought you up on charges already!"

"Maybe it's because I know you've been cheating on your wife with Admiral Christopher's sister?"

"What?! I…"

The veins on Colonel Yost's his neck were practically bulging with anger and mortification. His inability to answer affirmed what the young soldier stated. By now Captain Freeman had long since lost his respectful stance. He had enough of this meeting. If the Colonel wasn't going to stop being an ass, then he had no reason to be here.

"Don't look so shocked, Colonel. My IQ may be low, but I'm smart enough to remember the facts that count."

"You…you think you can keep blackmailing me with that?!" the Colonel exclaimed.

"It's not blackmail, Colonel. It's context," said Captain Freeman, now staring his superior down, "For the past six years, I've fought and bled for my country. I'm the best Green Beret you guys have ever had. No other soldier has mutant powers that make them durable and able to adapt to damn near every condition under the sun. Yet no squad will touch me. No officer respects me. I'm a freak that you people throw into the worst war zone you can find and hope I don't come back. But I always do and I'm always willing to do it again. Do you think that's because I'm a glutton for punishment? Or is it possible that maybe I'm just a natural born, fully dedicated, hard-ass soldier!"

The Colonel continued to stare down his subordinate with a mix of bitterness and scorn. Whatever this degenerate called it, that didn't change the truth in his mind.

"You'll never be a soldier, Freeman. You are and always will be just a punk…a punk who happens to be a mutant!"

"Says a man who has always had the luxury of having others do the killing for him," quipped Jack, "If that's all you bring to the table, then I think this meeting is done."

"For once and only once, we agree."

Captain Freeman cast the officer another harsh scorn. They started each other down for another five seconds before the rugged Green Beret finally turned away and stormed towards the door. But for a man like Colonel Yost, a traditional exit wasn't fitting.

"One more thing, Colonel," said Jack as he stood by the door, "Go fuck yourself!"

Then to spite him even more, Captain Freeman didn't just open the door and storm out. He actually walked right through it, using his durability to create a body-shaped hole in the front wall of the Colonel's office. Needless to say, this enraged the Colonel even more.

"DAMN IT, FREEMAN!" he yelled.

The embittered soldier ignored the Colonel's angry yell. It wasn't the first time he had walked through someone's office door. It probably wouldn't be the last either. If he was smart, he wouldn't call Pentagon security and make a scene. But for men like him, the smart choice was rarely the most likely.

Now in a foul mood, Captain Freemen stormed down the halls of the Pentagon in search of a distraction. A soldier who had been in as many fights as him shouldn't have to put up with this shit. He had been in the military for six years. In that time he had been taunted, hazed, and degraded more times than he could count. Most people would have quit by now, but he wasn't most people and no pig-headed officer was going to dissuade him from his duty.

As he stormed past the far corner of the officer's hall, he came across a familiar face. General Nathan Grimshaw was casually leaning against the wall near the drinking fountain. He bore his usual stoic expression. His poise indicated that he observed the spectacle that just unfolded.

"You always have to make a big exit, don't you?" said the General.

"Sorry sir, but with all due respect the Colonel was asking for it," said Captain Freeman in a more respectful tone, "He can probably get that door replaced by the end of the day with the strings he can pull."

"Even so, most soldiers don't usually get away with telling their superior officers to go fuck themselves."

"Guess it's a good thing you outrank him. Somebody around here needs a level head."

"Indeed…although it would help to have more, especially from our best soldiers."

Captain Freeman shifted somewhat. General Grimshaw was probably the only person he respected enough to humble himself around. He was the only officer that shared the same dedication and loyalty. He was most responsible for him being the only mutant who wasn't kicked out of the military. He was also most responsible for turning him from a no-name street punk to the soldier he was now.

The General didn't hide his disdain for Captain Freeman's brazen actions, but he showed some understanding. He offered him a respectful gesture, one that officers only reserved for the soldiers that had earned their respect.

"Look son, most everybody will agree that Colonel Yost is a pain in the ass," he told him, "But these are the people we have to deal with. Like it or not, we're at the mercy of our circumstances."

"Some circumstances," scoffed the captain, "I'm a Green Beret turned glorified errand boy. Every officer here seems intent on sending me on the worst possible missions under the worst possible conditions. I'm beginning to think they're just trying to get rid of me so their precious organization can be _pure_ again."

"And yet you never refuse them," the General pointed out, "You give them a hell of an attitude, but you get the job done. For six years, you've done your job and under most circumstances you would be a Colonel by now."

"You know me, General. I'm a fighter not a desk jockey."

"Agreed," the older man affirmed, "Which is exactly why we need a shift in our so-called circumstances."

"Please tell me it involves tarring and feathering Colonel Yost in a public square."

"Not quite, but hopefully just as satisfying," said General Grimshaw with a half grin.

With a subtle gesture, General Grimshaw led Captain Freeman further down the hall so they could talk in private. They didn't need anybody overhearing what he was about to propose.

"You're not the only one who's withering in obscurity," the General explained, "Since the Genosha uprising, everybody in the Defense Department has been shoveling their dirty work onto my desk. I've been stuck managing all those little wars in Iraq, Afghanistan, Africa, and Central America that everybody seems to have forgotten about."

"No wonder you haven't had any free time to catch up," commented Jack, "Your wife must hate it."

"Let's just say I prefer the terrorist's wrath more than hers sometimes. Thankfully, President Kelly helped lighten the load by wrestling back a little authority. This means I have a chance to pursue much more ambitious projects. There is one in particular I've been sitting on since Magneto's stunt with the asteroid and without getting into detail, I want you to be a part of it."

"Sounds bold," said the Green Beret, "But you know how I feel about getting caught up in the mutant issue, sir. I want to be a soldier. Not a mutant soldier."

"I understand that, but in a world of many ongoing wars it's best to fight the battles you're equipped to handle. I know you don't advertise your mutant status, but if you're a part of this you'll become much more than one of the military's many dirty secrets. You said it yourself, Jack. You're a fighter. This conflict needs fighters and I don't trust anybody else to pull it off."

Captain Freeman briefly contemplated the General's proposition. General Grimshaw had always placed a great deal of trust in him. Sometimes it wasn't deserved. In some sense Colonel Yost was right. He was still a punk at heart, a no-name loser from San Francisco whose only claim to fame was selling more weed than the competition. He was still trying to escape the ghosts of his former life and until he joined the military, he was never part of something bigger. Perhaps this was his chance to finally be the soldier he wanted to be.

"So…do I have your support, Captain Freeman?" asked the General.

Jack still hesitated, but not for long. His poise shifted and he offered his commanding officer a respectful salute.

"You know me, General. I never pass up a mission promising gruesome death," he said with the confidence inductive of an experienced soldier, "So what are my orders? I'm guessing there's an explosive element to this plan of yours."

"You could say that," said General Grimshaw with an ominous grin, "But I assure you, it's nothing you can't handle."

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel – Outside Courtyard**

Captain Jack Freeman, now going by Renegade, landed with a hard thud in a clearing just outside the walls of Magneto's citadel. It was late at night. There was a light drizzle in the air and no stars or moon to illuminate his surroundings. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect time to carry out his mission.

'_Haven't been impaled by metal yet. Guess that means Magneto is catching up on his psycho-tyrant beauty rest.'_

Moving quickly, Renegade sealed the air flap back into a compartment on his suit. So far everything was working like a charm. The suit survived the long descent from sub-orbital space. The custom fitted carbon fiber plates that hugged his fame were still a little iced up from the extreme temperatures. It made moving a bit of a chore, but he quickly adapted like always and rushed to find the necessary cover.

He was in what appeared to be a garden of sorts. It seemed odd that someone like Magneto would be into flowers and rose bushes, but he figured every madman needs a hobby. With his back to a line of bushes, he kept low and carefully made his way towards the citadel. He kept his eyes out for any motion sensors. Knowing Magneto, he probably had some exotic forms of security. He wasn't given a full rundown of what he would be up against so he was going to have to improvise. This was where having the mutant ability to adapt really came in handy.

It didn't take long for him to encounter her first obstacle. While carefully making his way through the bushes, he saw two figures step out onto the patio through a heavy metal door. Renegade recognized them from his briefing. They were John Allerdyce, aka Pryo, and Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche. They were in their Brotherhood uniforms so it was reasonable to assume they were on patrol.

"You're so full of it, John! That Mercury chick is _not_ into you!" scoffed Avalanche.

"Aw you're just saying that because she called your guitar skills a new source for brain damage!" laughed Pyro.

"That girl is made of liquid metal! I doubt she has functioning ears! Let alone any interest in a twisted guy like you!"

"Don't underestimate the value of an unstable mind, mate," grinned Pyro, "Some chicks dig fellas with a few screws loose."

"You've got more than a few, John. More like an entire tool shed worth. I'm amazed you have the capacity to dress yourself in the morning."

"Now I know you're jealous," laughed Pyro, "The more you insult me, the more you prove my point! You envy my skills with the sheilas! That or you're still hung up on the lovely and more-famous-than-you'll-ever-be Dazzler."

"Mention her name again and I bury your ass in the Earth's core!" said Avalanche menacingly.

"Still a touchy issue, eh? You need a more efficient approach to dealing with the sheilas, mate. The best way to get over an old flame is to ignite another!"

"It's bad enough you grossly overestimate your womanizing skills and your fire puns. I think all the times Wanda has hexed you is proof enough of that. But so long as I'm stuck on watch duty with you, we better make it bearable. That booze you smuggled in better be worth it!"

"No worries there, mate! I'm a man of me word!" grinned Pyro as he pulled a bottle of liquor out from his pocket, "Don't know why Magneto is so uptight about the no booze policy. You figure a fella like him would need a drink or two!"

"Just shut up and open the damn bottle. If I'm going to be on a shift with you, I'm going to need to be shit faced."

Pyro shrugged as he eagerly undid the cap and took the first sip. Avalanche grabbed the bottle right from him and started drinking too. While they were busy exercising their livers, they did not notice Renegade sneaking up from the bushes. He stayed undetected, but he would have to get past these two if he was going to get through. Looking around, he quickly formulated a plan.

'_No time to wait for them to get wasted. A subtle distraction works much better.'_

Backing off a bit, Renegade grinned as he slipped back into the garden. To get these guys' attention, he needed something overt. He found it in one of the many statues lining the garden. Slipping behind it, he waited until the two men were busy taking another drink. Then he adapted his body to gain extra muscle and with the added strength, he pushed it over so that it fell to the ground. The resulting shatter and the commotion that followed definitely got Pyro and Avalanche's attention.

"Whoa! The hell?" said Pryo, nearly dropping his bottle, "That supposed to happen when you get drunk, mate?"

"It wasn't me!" said Avalanche, now on full alert, "Either the wind just got really strong and we didn't notice or we have a prankster on our hands!"

"Who would be stupid enough to punk Magneto?" scoffed Pyro.

"I don't know. Let's find out!"

Avalanche quickly ran out into the garden to investigate. Pyro fumbled with the bottle a bit before running after him. The two men stood ready to do battle. Genosha still had its share of discontent as with any rebuilding nation. In addition, those commando raids a while back put everyone on edge. Magneto made it clear he wouldn't tolerate this kind of intrusion and anyone who tested that policy was to be dealt with severely.

Avalanche reached the broken statue first. By now the rain was coming down more steadily. Looking around through the darkness, he looked for any would-be intruders. His instinct told him someone was out there.

"Whoever is out there you might as well come clean!" he called out, "Magneto doesn't have a sense of humor! If you beg for mercy he _might_ not horribly maim you!"

He got no response. He kept looking around cautiously. Then he heard the bushes rustle behind him. Instinctively, he turned around and prepared to unleash his powers. Again, there was nobody there. He moved in closer to investigate. But as he did, he was unaware of a shadowy figure approaching him from behind.

"Nap-time!" a rugged voice called out.

Before Avalanche could even turn around, Renegade forcefully pounded a shard of the broken statue against his head. It shattered almost immediately upon impact. While Avalanche was wearing his helmet, the force was too great. He was knocked out cold.

"Ugh!" he grunted.

"Lance!" Pyro called out, who finally caught up to the scene, "Oh you've gone and done it now, mate! That was me drinking buddy!"

Going on the offensive, Pyro ignited his flame throwers launched a large fireball straight towards the mysterious figure. He expected it fry him to the bone. The man didn't even try to avoid it. He must have had a death wish or something. As soon as he disappeared in the flames, Pyro grinned with confidence. It didn't look like anybody would be emerging from this. Then to his surprise, the figure shot out through the flame and charged towards him.

"You want to get hammered? Try _this_!" grunted Renegade.

"Oye…" was all the Australian got out.

Pyro's eyes widened as he attempted to re-direct his flames towards the mysterious attacker. Whether it was the alcohol or his reflexes, he wasn't fast enough. Renegade grabbed both his arms and heat-butted Pyro right in the face and drop kicked him with a devastating blow to the torso.

As soon as Pyro was out, Renegade gathered him and Avalanche. He carefully dragged them off to the side and hid their unconscious bodies in the bushes. He also checked their pockets, finding a couple of keys and identification gear that could potentially come in handy. He also took the bottle of hard liquor they had been sharing.

"Chopin Premium Vodka? At least Magneto's thugs have good tastes."

Tossing the bottle aside, Renegade moved swiftly into the citadel. Using one of the keys he got from Pyro and Avalanche, he opened the heavy metal door and entered the complex. He immediately found himself surrounded by metal, which was to be expected from Magneto. It didn't just reflect his power-hungry persona. It also gave him the home-field advantage. Getting in and out with Magneto's helmet in hand was going to be tricky to say the least. He would probably have to resort to certain _extreme_ tactics that most average soldiers weren't used to.

* * *

**District X – Sage's Quarters**

Upon getting word from Cyclops that something was going on with Genosha, Hank and Sage immediately jumped on the case. They had to cut their day off short to do so. Hand had just gotten back from helping the Seftons moved in and was enjoying a peaceful afternoon listening to some new classical music. However, a crisis on Genosha took precedent.

"Oh my…this is most unusual," said Hank as he looked at one of the displays on Sage's computer array.

"Coming from either of us, that's saying quite a bit," said Sage as she feverishly typed on her main console, "According to Cerebrum, this incoming anomaly came in at a sharp trajectory, indicating it was not a product of natural forces. It was guided."

"Judging by the signature, it is too small to be a satellite and too large to be typical space debris. Based on the angle of descent, it was in orbit for awhile before it made the shift. Hence, it would be reasonable to assumed that it was timed to make this move when it was right over Genosha."

"That's the same conclusion Professor Xavier reached," said Sage, "But what it did isn't the mystery. Where it came from is a much greater concern."

"That, my dear, is what is most unusual," said Hank, "I've been looking at the data from Cerebrum. But because this object was in orbit, I've found it difficult to determine it's origin."

"I've already cross referenced known launches today. None seem to fit the bill. There were a few test launches from a submarine in the Pacific, but none with military hardware."

"Any chance you could probe deeper? Perhaps there's something we're missing."

"I've been trying, but there's no data trail to follow. If something did happen with those tests, somebody went to great lengths to minimize the details."

This was disturbing news. If Sage couldn't hack the secrets from obscurity, then nobody could. The prospect of uncovering the truth just became far less likely. Hank surmised two ominous possibilities. Either they were dealing with some very resourceful adversaries or they were falling behind. In times this fragile, they could afford neither.

They continued working, trying desperately to uncover more. So far they were only hitting dead ends. All the while, something was clearly unfolding on Genosha. Whatever landed on the island, the effects hadn't taken hold yet. Sage continued to chase the source of the anomaly while Hank was more drawn to Genosha itself. One of Sage's computer screens had a real-time image of the island, specifically Magneto's citadel. It was streamed in directly from Cerebrum. It was probably the clearest view into the heart of Genosha anyone could muster, even the military. It also gave him the first hint at what was happening.

"Damn it! I thought I found an encrypted signal, but it was already purged from every possible database! I'll have to see if there were any backlogs that picked it up," said Sage with growing frustration.

"You may have to set that aside, my dear. It appears we have more pressing concerns," dreaded Hank, "Take a look at the feed from Cerebrum over Magneto's citadel. It just picked up some unusual mutant activity."

"What kind of activity? Is it hostile?" asked Sage as she brought the screen up.

"That appears likely. There were a total of three signatures. The first two were from Pyro and Avalanche. The third however…"

"Let me guess…another unknown?"

Hank sighed, his frustration growing as well. So many unknowns wrought havoc on a mind such as his. Not knowing caused a great deal of strain and not being able to do anything wasn't helping either.

"I'm afraid even Cerebrum's capacity is limited in this respect," Hank went on, "Whatever this is, they're making their way into the Citadel. At this point, we cannot track them."

"Is Xavier going to send the X-men to help out?" asked Sage.

"I doubt that would do much good. Genosha is too far away and even the X-jet can't get there that fast. By the time they arrive, this could be over with."

"So what do we do? Just sit here and watch?"

"I'm afraid that's all we can do. That and pray the ensuing aftermath won't rouse another international incident. Magneto has a propensity to overreact."

* * *

**Genosha – Inside Magneto's Citadel**

Renegade had been lucky so far. This citadel was a massive, but it wasn't the maze he thought it would be. The rooms and halls were organized in a grid-like layout, making it pretty easy to navigate. He quickly made his way through the first few corridors, avoiding a few other Acolytes like Mercury and Mellencamp in the process. He soon reached a central staircase. Like everything else, it was made of metal. It was also out in the open, acting as the core to the whole structure. At the top of the stairs there appeared to be elevators that could lead him up to Magneto's throne room.

Renegade eventually slowed down as he approached the staircase. There was a lot of open space on the ground floor staircase, which in his experience meant there were usually additional security measures in place. A guy in a black suit would definitely stick out. To just run up into the heart of Magneto's domain would be foolish. He stayed close to the walls and within narrow confines. He began scanning the vast metal atrium in search of his next opportunity to frustrate Magneto.

'_You've made it this far without causing a racket. Now you've got to get up those stairs, get into the elevator, and get to Magneto's throne room. If there are any security sensors, I doubt I'll avoid tripping them on my way up. If I'm going to make a racket, I need to make it in just the right way.'_

The hardened Green Beret ran through various scenarios in his head, keeping in mind he was working on a time limit here. The General was probably watching over this operation with the President himself. He couldn't afford to keep them waiting.

The next few minutes were tense. Then he noticed one of the metal doors on the far side of the foyer opening up. Another one of Magneto's henchmen walked in, utterly oblivious to Renegade's intrusion. It was Toad. Renegade didn't even need to get a good look at him. That putrid swamp spell emanating from his skin gave him away. Getting lower to avoid detection and the stench, Renegade the amphibious mutant approach the stairs with several bags of chips in hand.

"Spicy, ruffled, and sour cream and onion…I am officially set for an off night movie marathon!" Toad proclaimed.

Toad hopped towards the base of the staircase. He stumbled a bit, trying to balance the many bags of chips in his arms. It presented Renegade with the perfect chance to get upstairs. It would mean making his presence known, but that was bound to happen sooner or later. It might as well happen under his terms.

Toad finally coordinated himself enough to get up the first few steps. Just when it seemed he was on his way, he was drop kicked from behind by Renegade and pinned to the stairs.

"Ack! Who the…" he began.

"Say another word and I rip your spine out through your foot!" said Renegade in a gruff, threatening tone, "I need access to that elevator!"

"Pal, do you have any idea who you're…"

Renegade didn't give Toad time to threaten him. He delivered a punishing blow to the back of the head, grabbed both his arms, and twisted them behind his back. It was a special submissive hold, one that every accomplished solider in Special Forces had to master. It was enough to make this little punk scream out in pain.

"OW OW AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, "Okay! Okay! Spare my spine and my foot!"

"So you'll get me in that elevator?"

"Sure…I can get it moving!" said Toad, his voice still shaking from the pain, "But I'm warning you…"

"Save it for someone that's afraid of death," said Renegade, "Now get up and get a move on!"

"Ugh…so much for my off night," the amphibious mutant groaned.

His arms were still killing him as Renegade pulled him back to his feet and pushed him up the stairs. He kept Toad's arms restrained around his back every step of the way. As they made their way up, Renegade noticed some sensors in the wall. They didn't set off an alarm or anything, but it guaranteed that every bit of security in Magneto's arsenal would know they had an intruder on their hands. With this in mind, Renegade rushed Toad up the stairs and literally slammed him into the elevator.

"Open it!" he demanded.

"Ow! Enough with the hitting already!" complained Toad as he rubbed his sore arms.

"I'm in a hurry! That means you are too!"

Toad groaned and did as the stranger asked, knowing that Magneto would probably chew him out for it later. He activated the door using a special magnetic key he kept in his pocket. It was a key Magneto only gave to the Brotherhood and his acolytes so that only authorized personnel could enter the citadel. It also worked the elevator, which was driven by magnetism like everything else in this complex.

As soon as the metal doors opened, Renegade shoved Toad into the circular platform. Renegade was careful to make sure there weren't any traps inside. He kept Toad close in case some fail-safe was activated. Hopefully, this little punk had enough clearance to get him him where he needed to go.

"Get this thing moving!" ordered Renegade.

"Uh…sure," said Toad in a nervous yet cautious tone, "Where to?"

"You know where Magneto's throne room is?"

"Yeah, it's on the top floor."

"Then take me there!"

The shrouded figure gave the amphibious mutant another shove to show he was serious. Toad grunted bitterly, but did as he was told. This intruder made it very clear that he was much stronger than he was. Toad had no chance to fight back at the moment. So with the same magnetic key he used earlier, the amphibious mutant activated the elevator and set it to go towards the uppermost levels. As the platform began to move, his captor kept him pinned against the wall.

"I don't know your game, but it's not too late to turn back," Toad warned, "The further you go, the more pissed Magneto's gonna be! And trust me, you do _not_ want to face this guy when his pissed!"

"Let me worry about that. Just shut up and keep this thing moving!" said Renegade firmly.

"Sure thing, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Toad with an ominous grin.

Renegade ignored Toad's threats. He had no doubt that he was serious. He didn't need a reminder not to take this guy lightly. Magneto almost ended the world with his powers. There was no doubt he would have little problem ending him if he made the wrong move. It was the kind of danger a soldier trained for, but he doubted anybody ever trained for something like this.

* * *

**Magneto's Quarters**

"I still say we're wasting valuable manpower, father!" complained a typically livid Pietro Maximoff, "I'm that this _research _as you call it is important, but President Kelly has been turning up the heat on us!"

"While I'm not nearly as inclined to whine so much, I agree with Quicksilver," said Alex Summers.

"Which is probably the best sign of impending doom we can ask for," said the speedster as he shot an annoyed glare towards his teammate.

"The recent shift in the naval blockade has really unsettled everybody," Alex went on, "All these reinforcements are prompting rumors that they're getting ready for a preliminary strike."

"Has Scanner or Quentin Quere uncovered any evidence to support this?" asked Magneto, not looking up from his studies.

"No, but even if it isn't true we're having a hell of a time keeping the peace," said Pietro, "It sure would help if you had Senyaka, Mellencamp, and some of those other guys working the alien mines back us up."

Magneto's demeanor didn't change as he sat hunched over a pile of books. This wasn't the first time Pietro and Alex had come to him, complaining about the current status quo on Genosha. There always seemed to be something wrong that strained their limited resources. It was to be expected of a growing nation, especially with the naval blockade surrounding them. What annoyed him was that he never asked the Brotherhood to do anything unreasonable. They were just supposed to keep the peace until he could put this ambitious plan of his into effect.

Rising up from his desk, Magneto closed his books and addressed his two subordinates. They were cutting into his valuable research time. Nearly his entire room was littered with texts, making it seem more like a library than a room for sleeping. These were all of the utmost importance and the Brotherhood was hindering rather than helping their cause.

"We've been over this before. I have no desire to repeat myself," said the master of magnetism in a stern tone, "I put the Brotherhood in charge because I assumed you could handle the masses while I work on my research. Was I wrong in my assumption?"

"No sir," said Alex, trying to sound reasonable, "But you instructed us to keep the peace on Genosha. We were able to do that with the resources on hand up until President Kelly decided to go all macho on us. The man is putting pressure on us and he's just itching to see us crack!"

"That will not happen," said Magneto strongly, "For all our sake, it better not."

"I don't want it to happen either, but we're running out of ways to convince everyone that we actually have a plan."

"We _do_ have a plan. That's exactly what I've been pursuing since I uncovered the alien craft."

"Then perhaps a few details would help," suggested Pietro as he thumbed through some of his father's books, "I know you love keeping everyone in the dark, but we've got a lot of paranoid mutants out there looking for a reason to cause trouble. I don't know what books like 'A Critical Review on the Cambrian Explosion' have to do with…"

"Put that down! That's a very rare text!" barked Magneto, using his powers to wrestle it out of his son's hands.

"Fine! Jeez, does _everything_ have to be a secret?" groaned Pietro, who barely got his hands out of the way before Magneto directed the metal in the floor to snatch the book.

"When men like Robert Kelly are keeping our collective species on the brink, I would certainly say so. And this is no exception," said Magneto as he took the book, "Make no mistake. I'm still pursuing what I know to be best for our kind. I just need time to see it through."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ before," muttered Pietro.

This comment earned him a penetrating scold from his father that was supplemented by some metallic shaking around the floor. It was enough to make even the defiant speedster tremble.

"It is nothing to scoff at, son. What I discovered on that alien craft has the potential to make this conflict that President Kelly is obsessing over obsolete! This is the future of the mutant race and this time there will be no need for war and genocide. It requires that I research forces that fwe have bothered to pursue and even fewer understand! And I'm close to uncovering the truth!"

"How close?" asked Alex, avoiding the same scolds as Pietro.

"Close enough to warrant the utmost secrecy! The last thing I want is someone like Robert Kelly or Charles Xavier to uncover my work. That is why I cannot relay any information to you or our citizens at the moment."

"I take it that means no to the backup?" Pietro surmised, finally backing off a bit.

"If it gets too difficult, I'll make arrangements. But for now, I need you to continue your security efforts. All will be revealed when the time is right and not a moment sooner."

Alex and Pietro were disappointed. It would have been nice to have something concrete to go on, but that was not Magneto's style. They were all in this together here on Genosha. They had to trust that this plan of his was going to work, for they had precious few alternatives.

"Now then…if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my research," said Magneto, turning away from his subordinates.

"Guess that means more double shifts for the Brotherhood," sighed Alex.

"Oh joy," groaned Pietro, "I can't wait to tell Blob and the others we're still working under a policy of wait-and-see-what-blows-up-first."

"Learn to adapt, my son," said Magneto as he gathered more books, "Secrecy may be frustrating, but you'll find that it goes a long way towards getting things done."

"Whatever," muttered Pietro, "I still say it's more trouble than it's worth."

Magneto was about to further scold his son's arrogance, but he was interrupted by the sound of a blaring alarm. The entire citadel was wired with an advanced security system not unlike the one Charles Xavier used to guard his institute. So when something was amiss, it alerted everyone within the vast structure.

"Care to test that theory, Pietro?" said Alex, quickly going into full-alert mode.

"This doesn't prove anything!" retorted the speedster before turning back towards Magneto, "What is going on, dad?!"

"The system is locking down every access point on the citadel. It can only mean someone was foolish enough to make themselves an unwelcome guest!" said the master of magnetism, sounding both frustrated and enraged.

"Seriously?!" scoffed Pietro, "Who the hell would be stupid enough to attack us in our own _home_?"

"Someone who likely doesn't know I have a very low tolerance for stupidity in my home," said Magneto sternly as he used his powers to retrieve his helmet, which was on a table next to his bed.

Setting his research aside, the old holocaust survivor stormed out of his quarters with Alex and Pietro following closely behind. He went to great lengths to keep his operations secret. Whoever dared disturb him in his own domain was going to face the wrath of the master of magnetism.

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel – Top Level**

The ride up the elevator was tense. Renegade kept a firm hold of Toad the entire time. He didn't let him move his arms and was ready to snap his bones the second he acted up. When the metal doors finally opened, he shoved Toad out into the hall. The amphibious mutant didn't say anything, but he didn't appear all that intimidated. He still believed it was only a matter of time before this intruder was torn to shreds by a very angry Magneto.

"Where's the throne room?" barked Renegade, "Take me there now!"

"You really want to keep pushing your luck?" said Toad with an ominous grin, "There's nothing you can do to me that Magneto can't do ten times worse!"

"Care to test that theory?" grunted the cloaked soldier, tightening his grip on Toad's arms.

"We could. But how about a quick anatomy quiz first," said the amphibious mutant, barely wincing at Renegade's grip, "Question one…what's the most powerful part of a toads body?"

Renegade was about to break his first bone to shut him, but before he could Toad answered his own question. Using his powerful legs, he bent over slightly and then launched himself backwards right into the torso of his captor. This caught Renegade by surprise and sent him crashing into a nearby metal wall, causing him to lose his grip on Toad in the process.

"Argh!" grunted the hardened soldier.

"Ooh, sorry but the correct answer was the legs!" grinned Toad, now free and facing his adversary, "Now for question two! What kind of reward does Magneto offer for stopping an intruder and kicking his ass?"

"I'm gonna say that's a trick question," said Renegade with a sneer.

Toad lunched forth to attack again, leading with an acrobatic jump kick. But Renegade was ready for it this. His durable form helped him recover quickly and his soldier reflexes allowed him to grab the incoming mutant by the leg before he could hit.

"Ooh shit!" dreaded Toad.

"You don't know the half of it."

Adapting his body to gain some added strength, Renegade redirected the amphibious mutant while he was still in mid-air and slammed him against the metal wall. He slammed him so hard that he was nearly knocked out on impact. Renegade made sure he would be lucky to wake up with anything less than a moderate concussion. Toad had served his purpose. He got him to the top level. Now he was on his own again.

'_So much for my tour guide. Guess I'll have to find the throne room on my own!'_

The determined soldier moved quickly, now no longer caring about stealth. He could already hear alarms going off in nearby rooms. Chances were Magneto and his henchmen were already looking for him. With no map or intelligence to go by he was basically running blind. His only hope was to cover as much ground as he could and find the helmet before Magneto caught up with him. This assumed Magneto wasn't already wearing it and Toad hadn't been leading him into a trap.

As he ran at full speed, Renegade continually scanned his surroundings. Looking around in nearby rooms, he surmised that this area included mostly dormitories. He saw mostly bedrooms and a few bathrooms, but nobody was inside. It didn't look as though he was any closer to the throne room. If he had to backtrack, then he would be really pushing his luck.

'_Damn it! Where is it already?! I swear if that walking rectal wart led me to the wrong floor…'_

But Renegade didn't get to finish his thought. Just up ahead at the end of the hallway, he saw the shadow of an approaching figure. Instinctively, he ducked into a nearby bedroom. He managed to slip away just as Wanda Maximoff came running down the hall.

"Lorna! Blob! Are you awake? We have an intruder!" she shouted out.

Renegade recognized this figure as Wanda Maximoff. She was one of the mutants he was told to avoid at all costs. Her powers along with being Magneto's daughter made her extremely dangerous. But she was searching the rooms and he couldn't afford to be slowed down. He couldn't take her hostage like he did with Toad. He had to play this safe relatively…speaking.

Wanda frantically looked through the rooms, staying alert the whole time. Her hands were glowing with purplish energy, ready to hex anyone she didn't recognize into submission. The first few rooms she looked into were empty. The third one had the door already open and the light was on. She assumed someone was inside and quickly peaked in.

"Blob, you better not be…"

"He's not," answered Renegade flatly.

As she poked her head in Renegade reached out and grabbed her by the neck. Before she could react, he forcefully struck her in the back of the head. Her body quickly went limp afterwards. Renegade wasn't as rough with her as he was with Toad. This was Magneto's daughter. He needed to only leave her mildly concussed so she couldn't use her hex powers on him. A quick blow to the head and a careful strike to a nerve cluster around the neck, a powerful technique carefully refined through Special Forces training, more than did the job.

"Down goes the Scarlet Witch," he stated as her body fell limply to the floor, "This mission just got a little bit easier."

The daring soldier rushed back out into the hall to continue his search. He didn't get far though. Just as he stepped out of the room, he was confronted with another presence at the end of the hall from where he had come from. This one was even bigger than Wanda's, at least literally.

"And again I spoke too soon," Renegade muttered.

"You there! I saw what you did!" roared Blob, "That's no way to treat a lady! Guess you need a lesson in manners!"

"This coming from a guy with mustard dripping down the side of his chin," quipped the cloaked soldier.

Blob let out an angry grunt as he charged down the hall towards Renegade. His size made him difficult to get around, but it also made him slow. Renegade was easily able to evade his attack, but Blob didn't relent. He kept trying to grab hold of the nimble figure and Renegade kept dodging him, trying to throw in a few punches in the process. He quickly found out that Blob's size wasn't just a result of eating 20,000 calories a day. His bulk gave him the durability that ensured he could not neutralize him like he had the others.

'_Humpty Dumpty has some fight in him! Gotta think fast!'_

"That all you got, puny?" taunted Blob, not even flinching when Renegade jump kicked him in the back of the head.

"I do have a Plan B," grunted Renegade in frustration, "I just have to figure it out."

"Ha! You'll last as long as my last snack!"

Blob laughed. Even he could tell that his daring intruder was just improvising. For someone who was used to dealing with the tactically astute minded X-men, it was a joke. This stranger didn't stand a chance.

Renegade narrowly avoided a few more body blows from the lumbering Blob. That Plan B he mentioned wasn't coming to him yet and time was wasting. He had to do something to end this fight and stay on the move. Acting on a whim, the experienced Green Beret made his move.

Blob let out another angry grunt as he tried to pin Renegade to the wall. This time he let the oversized mutant come close. Instead of ducking to the side, he used the wall jump up and scale the massive figure so that he landed right on top of his head. As soon as he landed, he employed a powerful choke hold. Using both arms, he squeezed Blob's neck in a powerful vice. It was a lot more difficult than a usual choke hold because Blob had so much fat around his neck. Renegade had to adapt more strength for the oversized mutant to even feel it.

"Ack! You think…this will stop me?!" grunted Blob.

"It's working, isn't it?" said Renegade with equal determination.

"Pal…you just made my job easier!"

Using his size to his advantage, Blob thrust his body against a nearby wall. The resulting impact was strong, leaving large dents in the metal wall and disorienting the rugged soldier. But Renegade maintained his grip. He adapted his body again to protect from these crushing blows. That didn't make them any less painful.

"ERRR! I'LL…CRUSH…YOU!" choked Blob as he kept stammering back through the hallway, crashing into anything he could.

"Augh!" grunted Renegade in pain, "That…all you…got…fat boy?!"

"ERR! FAT…IS WHAT DOES THE CRUSHING!

Now Blob was really angry. Despite choking due to a lack of air, he kept on raging. He plowed his way all the way back through the hall until he reached the elevator. Summoning his vast strength, he charged backwards towards the elevator doors. He was going full speed, looking to use as much of his mass as possible to crush this intruder.

Renegade saw what he was doing, but held on strong. Ignoring the pain, he looked back to see the elevator doors coming up fast. His Green Beret instincts once again kicked in and he surmised a much less painful method with which to subdue this oversized obstacle.

'_This is why I love Plan B!'_

Just as Blob was about to crush him against the elevator, Renegade abruptly let go of his neck and jumped up so that he was standing right on Blob's shoulders. At this point the oversized mutant had so much momentum built up that there was no way he could stop himself. He kept going towards the elevator door and to make sure the impact was maximized, Renegade delivered a forceful kick to the head that sent Blob on a path of no return.

What happened next was a testament to physics. Blob and his immovable mass crashed into the elevator doors with so much force that the sturdy metal structure gave wayt. The doors warped under the pressure, creating a gaping hole that Blob crashed through and onto the heavy metal platform. In the process his weight put an unexpected load on the inactive elevator and the whole platform was sent crashing down towards the ground floor.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Blob, his angry voice echoing up the elevator shaft.

Renegade took a peak into the hole to make sure he was out of sight. Within seconds, he head a loud thud at the ground floor followed by a welcome silence.

'_So that's what happens when an unstoppable force meets a flimsy elevator? And to think I flunked every physics class I ever took.'_

Renegade had officially made it through two daunting obstacles. He took out the Scarlet Witch and Blob. It didn't come without a price though. His body suit was pretty messed up after the beating Blob gave him. He also had the added challenge of a very sore torso. It was nothing he couldn't endure, but the mission was taking a toll.

"Time to get back to work," he said as he turned away from the elevator and made his way back down the hall.

But once again, he didn't get far. This time he was stopped by an seemingly unimposing figure that appeared at the end of the hall adjacent to the elevator. However, this figure made made her identity and her power all too clear when the metal floor beneath him came to life, taking on a liquid-like form that engulfed his body.

"Ugh! Just what I hoped to avoid!" groaned the cloaked soldier.

From the other end of the hall, Polaris came rushing over. She had heard the commotion with Blob earlier and arrived just in time to see him go crashing down the elevator shaft. She saw how the mysterious figure was able to handle one of their strongest acolytes. She wasted no time in restraining him so that the chaos could stop.

"That's quite enough! I will not let you wreck our home any further!" said Lorna, using her powers to form tight metal shackles around the figure's limbs.

"Ungh…Polaris, right? I'm actually relieved," said Renegade as he struggled with the restraints, "For a minute there I thought I was about to face Magneto himself."

"Trust me, you don't want to hassle my father like you did Blob. Stop resisting and you might make it out of this in one piece."

The intruder didn't take her advice. It mattered little to Polaris. She tightened her hold, using her magnetic powers to manipulate the metal further. Further warping her surroundings, she levitated the cloaked figure and pinned him against a nearby wall. She made sure he stayed restrained, forcing each of his limbs into the metal so that he had no means of escape. Walking up to his bound form, her gaze narrowed on the mysterious figure.

"Hnn…like father like daughter indeed," grunted Renegade, "He must be so proud…a future tyrant in the making."

"Acting tough won't help you!" scolded Polaris, using more metal to tighten her hold, "You'll find I'm a little more understanding than my father. I suggest you take advantage of it because you're in a world of trouble!"

"Story of my life," groaned the bound soldier.

"Does that mean you're not going to drop the Rambo bit and cooperate?"

"Ugh…that depends. Does your old man instill a sadomasochistic fetish in all his kids?"

That was the last straw for Polaris. Using her powers she forced a heavy sheet of metal over the intruder's face so that he couldn't talk or breathe.

"Fine…if that's how you want to do this," she said angrily.

Keeping the metal firmly over his face, she watched as the mystery figure continued to thrash and struggle. This only caused him to use up more air quickly. It didn't take long before he finally settled, moving slower and slower until he passed out. Within a few minutes, his body was motionless. If this man wasn't going to cooperate, he wasn't going to stay conscious so he could give that same attitude to her father. They certainly didn't need someone like this pushing his temper.

Once Polaris was sure he was unconscious, she loosened her metal grip on him. She kept his arms and legs bound just in case. Her father should be catching up with them soon. An intruder in their own home was a big deal. Whoever this guy was, he was taking a big risk. If he was some sort of agent this could very well be the spark that leads Genosha back down the path to war. It was a path Lorna would only reluctantly follow.

"You better pray my father is in a forgiving mood. We've had such a fragile peace. It would be a shame if it had to end like this," mused Lorna.

She finally removed the metal from his face. Nobody could go this long without air so she was fairly certain he was out cold. She didn't want to kill him either and they needed him conscious at one point to figure out who he was. She started inspecting the figure closely, looking for any identifying markers. He may have been some covert commando or some hired mercenary. Whoever he was, he was going to answer to her father.

She prepared to remove the helmet that had been covering his face. Just as she placed her hand on it, the intruder's left unexpectedly ripped through the metal restraint and grabbed her by the neck. It caught her completely by surprise. Lorna watched in shock as the figures eyes shot open as if he hadn't even been unconscious at all.

"Can't believe you feel for that," he said.

"Ack!" Lorna choked.

With a firm hand around her neck, she quickly became disoriented and lost her hold on Renegade. This allowed him to break free from the rest of his restraints. Now, free he put Lorna in a powerful choke hold similar to the one he used on Toad earlier. She tried to free herself, grabbing his arms and kicking wildly. But she was no match for Renegade's adaptive strength.

"Confused? You should be!" Renegade went on as he tightened his grip, "You see, I'm what you call a survivor! I can adapt to conditions that kill most people. You cut off the air to my lungs, I started breathing through my skin. You bind me with metal so I increase my muscle mass for an extra burst of strength. Neat huh?"

"Ungh! So…is _this_!" grunted Polaris.

In a desperate gasp, the young woman used her powers to manipulate the metal on the floor again. Renegade reacted swiftly, striking Polaris in the back of the head with his forearm to effectively knock her into a barely conscious state. This not only made her docile, it halted a second metal attack.

"Hnn…" was all she could say.

"So much for daddy's little girl," said Renegade, "It's times like this I'm glad I never knew my father."

Now Renegade had the daughter of Magneto at his mercy. If this man cared at all about the safety of his children, the Green Beret had the best possible chance to finish this mission. It didn't come a moment too soon either. As he held Polaris securely by the neck, he felt another rumble through the hall. All the metal around him started vibrating and the lights flickered. It was similar to the trick Polaris showed earlier, only this was much more violent.

"Ooh boy…looks like my search is over," he said as he looked around at the vibrating metal.

Renegade stayed in the center of the hallway, keeping a firm grip on Lorna. He made sure the metal from the walls couldn't get him and kept a firm eye on his surroundings in case something shot out at him. This didn't seem like an attack as much as it was a show of force. It helped to demonstrate the power he was up against.

From the opposite end of the hall, the ominous figure of Magneto emerged. Quicksilver and Havok followed close behind, each just as intent to face the intruder. Hovering steadily in mid-air, Magneto made his way towards Renegade. When he saw the state of his youngest daughter his expression contorted with even greater rage. Havok and Quicksilver were pretty unnerved as well.

"Lorna!" Havok exclaimed.

"_You_!" yelled Magneto with burning rage as he neared the figure, "Who dares break into my home and attacks my family?!"

"Someone with balls you can only dream of and too much free time," retorted Renegade, "So you're Magneto? I have to say you're a lot shorter in person than I expected."

Magneto's scowl intensified as he clenched his firsts, forming a storm of metal shards around the intruder. The mysterious figure remained unafraid, keeping a firm hold on Lorna.

"Release my daughter at once!" Magneto commanded.

"Easy with the theatrics, old man. You're not going to intimidate me," retorted Renegade.

"If you don't release my sister, then intimidation is the last thing you'll need to worry about!" exclaimed Pietro.

"I'm not letting anybody go until we have a little chat! If you sociopaths value the livelihood of mini-Magneto here, you'll back the fuck off before I start snapping bones!"

There was a serious intent in the stranger's tone. It was an intent that showed he was capable of carrying out his threats. Magneto had heard such tones before. They were the words of a trained soldier or killer. They were not to be taken lightly. As angry as he was, the safety of his daughter took precedent.

His scowl never waning, Magneto called off his metal storm. The various shards swirling around the intruder settled and re-merged with the walls and floor. There were still slight vibrations throughout the area, indicating Magneto wasn't completely letting his guard up. Even so, both Quicksilver and Havok were surprised and relieved. It showed once again just how deeply Lorna had affected him.

"There now, isn't this nicer? No more powers or grandstanding. Now we can get down to business," said Renegade calmly as he slowly inched towards Magneto and his two henchmen.

"Don't you dare talk down to me! You're on my island inside my domain! You would be wise not to overestimate your leverage!" said Magneto, his tone still very menacing.

"Don't worry because I don't need much. I just need enough to make a simple trade."

"You think you can hold all of Genosha hostage?" scoffed Havok, "I don't know who sent you, but he's _way_ behind in art of terrorism!"

"Who says this was terrorism. I said I wanted to make a trade, not a deal. I could care less about Genosha."

"So then what is it you want? Why risk my wrath?" asked Magneto.

"Why I'm doing this is none of your business. Let's just say I have an appetite for danger," grinned Renegade, "Seeing as how you've already given me plenty, I'll make it simple. I'll let your daughter go if you give me your helmet."

"My helmet?" scoffed Magneto, "_That's _your idea of serious business?"

"Why not? I'm guessing something like that will fetch a ton on Ebay! Now are you going to hand it over or would you rather I ask for something more drastic?"

Magneto carefully studied this man. It was hard to tell how serious he was. He sensed an ulterior motive, but it was difficult to determine. This man carried himself with poise. Even if he was a fool, there was no denying his skill. He never would have made it this far without it. Compared to what he could have demanded, his helmet seemed like an unusual bargain.

Havok and Quicksilver looked at the intruder strangely and then back at Magneto. To their amazement, he actually removed his helmet and suspended it in mid-air with his powers.

"Father, what are you…" began Pietro.

"Quiet son! I'll handle this," said Magneto firmly.

"Yes you will," affirmed Renegade as he kept moving closer and closer to the master of magnetism, "Now set it down on the floor and no metal tricks! You try anything and your daughter pays the price."

"If you so much as _graze_ my daughter, you will _not _leave this citadel alive! I will see to it personally that you suffer the greatest of torment until you draw your last breath!"

"That might actually scare me if I was afraid," he retorted, "The problem you have is I am willing to die if I have to. But are you willing to see your daughter suffer?"

Magneto's scowl hardened. He looked at Lorna and then back at the masked man. There was no doubt in his mind. This man was a fool, but he was a fool who was not afraid. It could have been outlandish bravery or sheer stupidity. Either way, it left Lorna in a dangerous position. He could not risk her safety for his helmet or his pride.

The next few moments were tense. Renegade tightened his grip on Lorna to push the master of magnetism along. Havok and Quicksilver stood in wait, ready to attack the second Magneto gave the order. That order never came.

"You're a fool," Magneto told the stranger, "You're making a very powerful enemy!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" said Renegade sternly.

"If my helmet is all you want? Then by all means," he replied, "But don't expect me to forget this."

"Let me worry about that and hand it over!"

Clenching his fist again, Magneto's gaze remained hardened. He used his powers to slowly float his helmet over towards Renegade. Eventually, he stood a mere six feet away from the powerful mutant with the helmet hovering between them. The hardened soldier saw in his eyes a hatred that would not let this stand. He may let him have the helmet. That didn't mean he was going to let him keep it.

The Green Beret quickly formulated a plan as he stood ready to take the helmet. He looked over at Havok and Pietro. Havok's hands were glowing, showing he was ready to blast him the second he was vulnerable. He had to make this quick. General Grimshaw was counting on him.

"Smart move," said Renegade, "I'll make this easy for all of us."

"Shut up and let my sister go already!" spat Quicksilver.

Renegade grinned under his cloaked face. This was always his favorite part of the mission.

"If you say so," he said, "_Catch_!"

With the reflexes of a veteran soldier, he roughly shoved Lorna's unconscious body right at Magneto and Havok. He shoved her so hard it caught them both by surprise and they were sent tumbling to the floor. Using this split second window to his advantage, Renegade lunged forth and grabbed the helmet out of mid air. As soon as he had it in hand, he made his next move.

Still brimming with anger, Magneto attempted to rise up with his unconscious daughter still in his arms. But Renegade didn't give him the chance. Still charging at full speed, the cloaked soldier put the helmet to good use. Gripping it firmly, he used it to hit Magneto upside the head. This not only erased that annoying scowl of his. It nearly knocked him out cold.

"Augh!" grunted the master of magnetism.

"Father!" yelled a bewildered Pietro.

"I got him!" said Havok, quickly looking to take aim.

"That's not proper grammar!" taunted Renegade.

Before Havok could get the shot off, Renegade back kicked Havok squarely in the chest. This knocked him back against the metal wall and left him momentarily stunned. Upon seeing this, Quicksilver sprang into action and charged the waiting soldier.

"Now you're really _dead_!" yelled the speedster.

"And you're really dumb," quipped Renegade.

Trying to use his speed in the narrow halls, Quicksilver tried to tackle him to the ground. Renegade saw it coming before he even started moving and swiftly ducked to the side whee he used his muscular arms to clothesline the incoming mutant. Quicksilver was going too fast and he ran right into it, causing him to trip and tumble into the wall right next to Havok. He wasn't knocked out, but he was in a world of pain.

But Renegade didn't stop there. With Magneto and his magnetic powered daughter down for the count, he had a narrow window of escape. With the helmet in hand, his next challenge was to get to a transport orbs. Since he had a hard enough time finding the throne room, he was going to need directions. Seeing that Quicksilver was still conscious, he began a swift interrogation. Before he could get up he kicked him back into the wall and placed the heel of his boot right over his groin, making sure he was putting pressure on just the right area.

"Ahhhh not the balls! Not the balls!" Quicksilver whimpered.

"Not so tough now, are you?" grinned Renegade, twisting the heel of his boot just a bit, "Now tell me where I can find the nearest transport orbs or Magneto is going to have a few less grandkids to look forward to?"

"If you think you're gonna escape you…" he began.

But Renegade wouldn't have it. He added some extra pressure to Quicksilver's groin, causing him to writhe in even greater pain.

"Auuugggghhhhhh!"

"That's not an answer!" said Renegade.

"Errrrrrrr down the west wing! Last door on your right!"

"There, now was that so hard? On second thought, let me answer that for you!"

To make sure the speedster wouldn't be a problem, he rose his foot off Quicksilver's groin and delivered one last kick to the head. This left him down for the count just like Lorna and Magneto. Now nobody was left to prevent his escape.

'_The hard part and the fun part are officially over! Now comes the part I hate the most…the escape! God I hate the escape!'_

Tucking the helmet away, Renegade ran full speed down the hall leading to the west wing. Magneto and Lorna wouldn't be out for long. If they came to and he was still in the citadel, they would probably bring the whole building down on him. Even he couldn't adapt to that. He had to get to a transport orb soon and pray that the toverride device the General gave him worked.

While Magneto, Lorna, and Pietro remained dazed, Havok was able to pull himself up. He was still very sore from the kick he took, but he toughed through the pain and returned to his feet. This intruder was not going to escape.

"Oh you're not getting away from a stunt like this!" he grunted.

Braving more pain, Havok ran after Renegade. He cut through a few rooms to get to the halls leading to the west wing. Eventually, the cloaked figure came into view. Havok tried to take a few shots at him with his energy blasts, but he was too far away and the figure easily avoided it. He kept on running though. He never let an enemy run away from a fight.

Renegade ignored Havok's pursuit and kept his eyes focused on the path ahead of him. He eventually reached his destination at the end of the hall. It was right where Quicksilver said it would be. The door was already open and as soon as he entered, Renegade slammed his fist against the control panel on the wall to close the door behind him. He also adapted his fist to be as hard as a rock so he could smash the panel, rendering it inoperable.

"That should buy me some time," he said, "It damn well better."

The cloaked soldier quickly made his way to one of the metal transport orbs that lined the room. There were about a half dozen of them. He figured these orbs were reserved for Magneto and his Brotherhood. They were all set up on a special platform with a small control console. This was where Renegade had to employ the device. He was not a computer expert so he couldn't afford to have this fail.

"This gizmo better work," the Green Beret muttered as he took the device out of a special compartment on his hip.

This small component that was supposed to get him out of here was only about the size of a cell phone. The General told him that all he had to do was turn it on, place it over the control console, and let it work. It was instructions even someone of his poor academic record could understand.

While he was activating the device, he heard a loud pounding on the door. It sounded like someone was blasting it from the other side. Renegade figured it was Havock It looked as though it wouldn't be long before he broke through.

"I know you're still there! You started this fight! You damn well better finish it!" Havok yelled out.

"Kid has a temper. Sure wish I could teach him a lesson or two," muttered Renegade as he placed the device over the console, "But as the drill sergeant told me, you never fight a battle on someone else's terms!"

Renegade waited anxiously as the device went to work. More loud thuds from the door echoed through the chamber. The flashes of Havok's energy blasts could be seen through the edges of the door. It looked as though it would blow open at any moment.

"Come on! Come on, you piece of junk! Work already!" urged Renegade.

He watched as a series of jumbled computer code came up on the device. It was definitely working. But the red light on the console was still active, indicating it wasn't ready yet. Keeping the helmet firmly tucked away, Renegade kept an eye on the door. He couldn't afford to stay here much longer. If his escape plan was thwarted, this whole operation would come crashing down.

Finally, the light on the console turned green. The device beeped to indicate that the transport orb was ready. Letting out a sigh of relief, Renegade grabbed the device and stepped into the open orb.

"Finally!" he said, "Now get me the hell out of this dump!"

The transport orb closed around him and levitated into the air. At the same time Havok blasted through the heavy door and stormed inside. His hands were still glowing, ready to fight. But he would not get his chance. The orb took off before he could catch up. Within seconds, it accelerated through the opening in the walls. By the time Havok reached the platform, it had already disappeared into the night.

"Get back here you fucking coward! I'm not done with you!" yelled Havok as he fired aimlessly into the sky.

The younger Summers brother kept shooting into the darkness in a vain attempt to stop the intruder. Even after he was long gone, he kept firing in deep frustration. This man had the gall to enter their domain, attack them, and steal from them. Nobody should be able to hit them like this. Yet here they were, defeated in their own home.

Havok kept on shooting, even though he was greatly fatigued. He only stopped when Magneto caught up. He was still dazed from the blow he took and had a nasty mark on his head. He already sensed that it was too late.

"Enough Havok. He's gone," said the master of magnetism as he entered the chamber holding the wounded Lorna in his arms.

"So bring him back! Don't those orbs have tracking beacons or something?!" exclaimed the frustrated mutant.

"Do you really think someone skilled enough to attack us would be so foolish?"

"You sure? The guy just wanted your helmet! Sounds foolish to me!"

"He robbed a king of his crown. That's nothing to take lightly," said Magneto strongly, "Not when so many enemies are looking for signs of weakness."

Havok remained deeply frustrated. Breathing hard, he gazed out into the sky where the intruder had escaped. It was never easy losing a fight, especially when it caught everyone by surprise. Whether it was a calculated attack or some deranged thrill-seeker, the message was clear. They were vulnerable.

No one understood this more than Magneto. Looking down at his unconscious daughter, he set his own pain aside. Ever since the abduction plot with Robert Kelly's family, he had been biding his time. He had no desire to walk the same path he did during the asteroid incident, but he never lost his desire to see mutants assert their rightful place in this world. The stakes were changing. His fight was no longer as clear cut. As such, he could not allow this to stand.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Havok, having finally calmed down somewhat.

"Someone took a grave risk by attacking me in my own home. We have to be willing to take such a risk as well," said Magneto distantly, "I was hoping to have more time to implement my plan, but it is now clear that time is not on our side. We must act!"

"Does that mean you're finally going to tell us what all this research you've been doing is about?"

"As soon as you and the others are able, meet me in my study. We've much to discuss. Whereas securing a homeland for mutant kind was a _revolution_…what lies before us will be _evolution_!"

* * *

**Later – Xavier Institute**

The situation on Genosha was over and night had fallen over the Xavier Institute. The Professor called an emergency team meeting in the War Room. Kurt returned from Amanda's new home and Hank returned from District X. Everyone gathered around the main computer, which still bore a holographic image of Magneto's citadel. Various red marks were highlighted to indicates points of a disturbance. There was one just outside the back entrance, a few within the interior, and another near the top floor. Something had clearly happened on Genosha and Professor Xavier was just getting the full story from Wanda Maximoff on Genosha.

"So all he wanted was the helmet? He didn't…no, of course. I'm sure there is more to this as well. I was simply…please Wanda, calm down…it's okay. I understand…and you're sure you didn't recognize the intruder? If this was meant to send a message someone surely would have made their presence known…I suppose not. I promise you, we'll look into it. In the meantime is there anything your father needs help with? He knows I'm always willing to…oh, I see…very well then. Thank you, Wanda."

With a conflicted sigh, Professor Xavier hung up his cell phone and addressed his X-men. Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, Ororo, Logan, Remy, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty each seemed to share his sentiment. This was bad and had all the makings of something that could become much worse.

"So what's the story, Professor? How volatile can we expect this to get?" asked Scott.

"Our earlier suspicions have been confirmed. Magneto's citadel was breached," the Professor affirmed, "Wanda was quite upset and was quite possibly suffering from the effects of a concussion."

"But you said she was okay," said Bobby, "What about Lorna?"

"Near as I could tell, she escaped only with moderate injuries."

"Moderate huh? I guess that's good news," said Bobby, shifting awkwardly.

This earned him a look from Kitty, who knew all too well the mixed feelings Bobby still had about his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sure they'll manage under Magneto's _generous_ care," said Kitty dryly, "But how sure are we that Wanda is giving us the full story?"

"If she be learning tricks from her daddy, then we can't be expecting any guarantees," commented Remy who was anxiously shuffling a deck of cards.

"We can afford to have a little confidence, Remy. Wanda is one of the few people we can give the benefit of the doubt," said Scott, "She's may be misguided, but she's probably the most reasonable person on that island."

"As if the bar was set that high to begin with," muttered Jean.

"Which is why her story was so disturbing," Xavier went on as he continued to ponder, "This intruder made a powerful statement. Not just to Magneto, but to everyone."

"The only statement I see is someone was stupid enough to steal from Mags in the first place," grunted Logan, "If I went through the trouble to break into the heart of Magneto's little kingdom, I sure as hell wouldn't have settled for an empty bucket as my only souvenir."

"Ah'm sure you wouldn't, Wolverine," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "What good is Magneto's helmet anyways? Can't he just get himself a new one?"

"The helmet is not important, Rogue," said the Professor, "The mere fact that Magneto's citadel was breached is what's most disconcerting."

"Even more importantly is why," added Scott, "The helmet couldn't have been the only reason."

"How can ve be sure, mien friend?" asked Kurt, "It's not like zhere aren't genuinely crazy people in zhe vorld. Ve've dealt vith some of them."

"No one will argue that it takes one of questionable sanity to want to take on Magneto, Kurt. But based on what Tessa and I uncovered, that appears highly unlikely," said Hank, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Hank took over for a moment, using a remote control to work the holographic computer. He replayed a simulation rendered by him and Sage while they were monitoring the affair. Between the two of them, they probably had the best chance to uncover the truth. As he ran the simulation, the rest of the team saw for themselves.

"As you can see the intruder descended towards Genosha through a most unorthodox manner. Dropping out of sub-orbital space and landing right in Magneto's back yard is not something anyone of poor sanity could accomplish."

"Or anyone human for that matter," said Jean, "For someone to survive a fall that big, they would need to be a mutant or something."

"That appears likely, but we just don't know. What our systems first detected was probably the only trace anybody had of this event. Tessa and I worked tirelessly to trace the source, but even with her access to highly sensitive material we couldn't find any hint of this being an operation launched by any government. We couldn't even find any trace of mutant groups being behind it either."

"Did you check with the Morlocks? Or what about that company John Proudstar works for? White Cell, is it?" suggested Ororo.

"We checked all of those. The story remains the same. Whoever orchestrated this attack left nothing to chance. We're clearly dealing with someone very cunning and very resourceful."

"Which leads me to believe that someone is trying to assert themselves and taking a bold first step," Xavier concluded, "In wake of this incident Wanda says Magneto will be stepping up his own plans, of which is always a concern. The problem is we know about as much about his plans as we do this intruder. Tensions are sure to mount as a result of this incident."

"So what do we do about it?" asked Kitty, "Send Magneto a fruit basket and a bottle of valium to calm him down?"

"Somebody just attacked his home and his family, Kitty. We shouldn't expect him to calm down," said Ororo.

"We shouldn't expect him to be reasonable in his response either," said Scott, "We need to have a response of our own ready for when Magneto makes his own bold statement."

Professor Charles Xavier gazed distantly at the image of Magneto's citadel. This was always the hardest mission to prepare for. His students always relied on him to have a response of sorts. He was usually pretty good at not letting them down. This time, however, he was at a loss. The consequences of this attack promised to affect him and his students as much as it promised to affect Magneto. Yet Magneto was only half the danger. Whoever was behind such a ploy was surely a force to be reckoned with.

As he contemplated, he became short of breath. Once again, he felt his health catching up to him and the timing couldn't have been worse. His face tensed as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He tried to conceal it by rubbing his head as if it were a headache. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by his students.

"Professor?" said Jean with a concerned gesture, "Are you…"

"I'm fine, Jean," said the Professor quickly and calmly, "I'm just…frustrated. We all are."

"Does that mean we don't have a plan?" made Kitty.

"Does zhat also mean helping Amanda is now a much lower priority?" asked Kurt anxiously.

"We have a plan…for each crisis," assured Xavier, "I'll finish making arrangements with Shaman and then I'll give Lilandra a call. We'll most certainly need her help for the events to come."

"We'll probably need way more than that, Chuck," commented Logan, "Pissing Magneto off usually means less room for error and more cravings for hard liquor."

"As if you ever needed an excuse for drinking," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"Upsetting Magneto is only half the danger this time. This incident was meant to send a message. We would all be wise to make note of it. For that reason I have a strong feeling we'll confront whoever sent this message sooner rather than later."

* * *

**Up next: Meeting of the Minds**


	6. Issue 77: Meeting of the Minds

**Issue #77  
Meeting of the Minds**

* * *

_As the next stage in human evolution, Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. That peace is constantly under attack. Sometimes mutants like Magneto seeking mutant dominance and sometimes humans like President Kelly seek to protect humans from mutant. Other times, however, the threat to peace is far more complicated._

_General Nathan Grimshaw, an obscure but ambitious officer in the United States military, recently staged a daring mission on Magneto's citadel on Genosha. Employing the help of a mutant soldier and experienced Green Beret named Captain Jack Freeman, he was able to infiltrate Magneto's home and steal his helmet. This brazen act has already upset a very paranoid Magneto as his all-mutant nation remains under the careful watch of an international naval blockade._

_Having accomplished their mission, General Grimshaw and Captain Freeman have proven to President Robert Kelly that they can get things done. They have gone a long way towards earning his trust. With that trust, a new agenda for mutant affairs is set to take hold in a much more volatile world._

* * *

**White House – Oval Office**

President Robert Kelly couldn't believe it. On the center of his desk was the helmet of Magneto, the mutant who had tormented so many humans and forever changed his family. It looked much less menacing now. For it to be on his desk was a major statement. It showed the master of magnetism was not invincible nor was he untouchable. It also made General Nathan Grimshaw his new best friend.

While he looked over the helmet, General Grimshaw and Captain Jack Freeman stood across from his desk. Reverend Sryker was present as well, but he remained off to the side. This was a turning point for every one of them. The presence of this helmet promised to shift the course of human/mutant relations. For Captain Freeman, it was somewhat overwhelming. He had never been in the White House before, let alone the oval office. This shift was personal for him since he was a mutant and President Kelly man campaigned on an anti-mutant platform. Regardless of his stance, he was still clearly impressed with what he accomplished.

"That helmet looks good on your desk, sir," Captain Freeman commented on it, "Sorry I couldn't include Magneto's head to go along with it."

"It's quite alright, Captain. I'm sure Magneto will give us other chances," said President Kelly as he took the helmet in his hands, "This is quite a memento. For the first time, someone on our side was able to attack Magneto. It didn't just wound his pride. We wounded his resolve."

"Which means he's going to be a lot more careful with whatever he has planned. So don't expect him to be any less cunning," said General Grimshaw.

"I always expect Magneto to be cunning. But it's comforting to know we have people on our end who can match him, General," grinned the president, still relishing in Magneto's defeat, "I can safely say you've earned my trust…for the moment. The fact that Magneto hasn't come barging into Washington claiming we broke the treaty with Genosha shows just how efficiently you and the Captain handled yourselves. It is almost enough to make me overlook the fact that this operation was completely unsanctioned."

"Technically, it was done without government resources. So the issue of sanction is irrelevant," reminded the General.

"It is what it is, General. I won't gloss over it," said the President as he set the helmet back on his desk, "Nor will I point out all the concerns I have about you using a soldier who happens to be a mutant in this operation, which is against quite a number of treaties last I checked."

"Is that going to be a problem, sir?" asked Captain Freeman, not hiding his disdain when he heard the President's tone shift.

"That depends, but seeing as how the General has earned my trust and you seem to have his I suppose I'll make due. I'm sure you know my stance on mutants. I hope that doesn't distract you from your duties."

"It won't, sir," Jack assured, "I'm a soldier. Being a mutant is and always has been secondary. I'm just making sure we're on the same page here."

"Oh we are, Captain. And so long as we're becoming so friendly, I'd like to turn that page so to speak," said the President as he got up from his desk.

The Commander-in-Chief put on a more amicable poise as he approached General Grimshaw and his subordinate. As impressed as he was with their raid on Magneto's citadel, he was not about to blindly accept whatever the General proposed. Standing before him, he saw a man who could get things done and wasn't afraid to cross a few lines to do so. He could be a powerful ally, but he could also be a liability.

"Let's dispense with further celebrations," President Kelly began, "You've made your point, General. You're more than capable of taking on human/mutant relations. The only question I have for you at this point is…what's next?"

"I was hoping you would ask that, Mr. President. I did say I had a plan if I recall," said Grimshaw.

"And I need to determine if that plan is in line with my own. As impressed as I am, you're not going to have free reign. This is my presidency last I checked."

"I understand that, sir. I assure you our goals are one in the same," said General Grimshaw.

Reaching into his briefcase, the General pulled out an unmarked folder with a presidential seal stamped on top. The first part of his plan had been a success so far. He got the President of the United States to trust him. Now he had to make good use of it.

"Inside this folder is a brief overview of a new mutant policy plan," said the General as he handed the president the folder, "If some of it looks familiar, it should. A few of these steps came directly from the Mutant Registration Act you were pushing earlier. I hope you don't mind a little plagiarizing on my part."

"Not at all, General. It's reassuring to know that we're reaching similar conclusions," assured President Kelly as he looked over some of the materials, "Although I must say compared to most proposals, this is pretty light. I've seen fluff bills thicker than this."

"At this stage, it's best to start small. If we're going to confront the mutant issue, we can't do everything at once. We need to start with a strong foundation."

"What kind of foundation are we talking about here?" asked the President.

"The kind that focuses on the basics," the General answered, "If you'll look at page 16 you'll notice I've removed some of the key policies you were pushing in the election. There's no stipulation to have mutants register with authorities. There's no power delegated to the state that allows them to judge whether a mutant is dangerous or not. There's no language that gives mutants special classification either."

"That's quite a list of omissions, General. How do you expect us to manage the mutant issue without taking these steps?"

"By sticking to what's necessary rather than waste time with legal wrangling," said Grimshaw strongly, "The problem with mutants is that authorities aren't equipped to handle them. They're trying to hold these people accountable to the law when all they have is riot gear and handguns. Before we can make a reasonable judgment on mutants as a whole, we have to at least try to do what the constitution says we should do and enforce the law."

"Is that what this Mutant Response Division you mentioned is supposed to do?" asked President Kelly as he read over a few more pages.

"Actually, I was thinking of calling it the Mutant Security Agency. I know it may not have the same punch, but we need to be cautious and that means being politically correct."

"Politically correct…my least favorite concept," the President muttered.

"I understand it isn't your style, but to make progress we need to make sacrifices. The name won't make the agency any less effective. Think of it as a new division for law enforcement, one that will specialize in mutants."

"Like a glorified FBI?"

"I wouldn't put it that simplistically, but yes," the General answered, "With help from some military hardware, we can equip and train our people to better enforce those laws against mutants. We're also working on special detention centers where we can house mutants who can't be contained in a normal prison. That way when a mutant lies, cheats, or kills we have the means to hold them accountable."

"All without any added legislation?" the President surmised, "Thus avoiding having to go back and forth in Congress for God knows how many months?"

"It's perfectly within the executive branch's power. You'll be fulfilling one of your campaign promises to get tough on mutants. You'll also come off as decisive while being constitutional in the process."

General Grimshaw made it all sound so appealing. This man could not only humiliate Magneto, he could put together a workable plan that the President of the United States could easily implement. It wasn't the ambitious plan he initially had in mind. He and many of his supporters believed in seeking out mutants on a large scale, cataloguing and ascertaining the extent of their powers, and containing them if necessary before they could cause any public harm. It was a plan he had since wavered on after what happened to his son, but it was still a plan a lot of people supported.

Looking up from the file, the President studied the General. He was a hard man to read. They didn't seem to share similar perceptions regarding mutants. That may be because he worked with the likes of Captain Freeman. However, he was clearly serious about holding mutants accountable to the law. He could have had other less obvious reasons and because of this President Kelly considered his proposal carefully.

"You've clearly thought this through, General," he conceded, "This is quite an undertaking. It's risky, but it certainly has merit."

"Does this mean you're prepared to implement it?" asked General Grimshaw.

"Unless there are any caveats, which I'm assuming there are."

"Why would you assume that, sir?"

"I'm a lifelong politician, General. I know better than anybody that there's _always _going to be fine print," the President reasoned, "If you really want me to trust you, you'll share them with me now so I won't have to find out the hard way.

Grimshaw turned towards Captain Freeman. The President was responding better than they had hoped, but there were some details they hadn't disclosed. The Green Beret could already tell which details were on the General's mind. He silently tried to dissuade him. However, they couldn't afford the luxury of deceit. Not after they had gone to such lengths to win the President's trust.

"There is one component that may turn some heads," the General explained, "On the last few pages you'll see a plan to get Charles Xavier involved."

"Charles Xavier? You mean the same Charles Xavier who actively opposed my campaign?!" said President Kelly, not hiding his dismay.

"Hear me out, sir. Keep in mind that this is the same man who helped save you and your family from Magneto. That says nothing about their contributions to stopping that asteroid incident and bringing Cameron Hodge to justice."

"I know all about their heroics, General! It's the logistics that concern me! Charles Xavier and his X-men may play hero from time-to-time, but he's a man with his own agenda. He would see to it that your Mutant Security Agency would never get off the ground. How could we possibly further our mutant policies if the X-men are there to oppose us at every step?"

"I understand the risks, but try to look at it another way," said General Grimshaw, maintaining a reasonable tone, "Professor Charles Xavier, love him or hate him, is a man who understands the mutant issue. In my experience it helps to have someone you don't see eye-to-eye with because they can stop you from doing something that shouldn't be done."

"I fail to see how that's not obtrusive," said the President.

"It's not about meddling. It's about maintaining a sense of humility. We can't assume every move we make will be right. As soon as we start believing we can do no wrong, we start making mistakes. Just look at the entire Middle East for proof."

President Kelly still showed skepticism. Yet that skepticism was balanced by the recent complications to his views on mutants. He still remembered how the X-men rescued his family. On that fateful day his son became a mutant and forced him to take on a new perspective. He didn't need to make another mistake to understand the importance of that perspective.

"Mr. President, I know this won't sit well with a lot of people. But I'm asking you to take a calculated risk rather than gambling on something more extreme. This is why I went to such great lengths to earn your trust."

"That's still asking a lot, General," the President pointed out.

"So give me a chance to prove myself wrong. Let me schedule a meeting with Charles Xavier so I can be sure for all of us that this is the right move. In the end if you feel he's still a liability, I'll drop him from my plan. But in my personal opinion, it's better for everybody if Xavier and his X-men are a part of this."

"Is that what you military types call keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"I don't like paint people as friends or enemies, sir. I just like to keep them close."

President Kelly contemplated this for a moment. He turned away from General Grimshaw and Captain Freeman and walked over towards one of the windows overlooking the White House estate. Before the election he would have scoffed at the notion of reaching out to Charles Xavier. A lot had changed since then. The mutant issue wasn't as clear cut as it used to be. He still had plenty of reservations about him and the X-men. He was sure to cross paths with the X-men on any endeavor. It may be best to do so on their terms.

While the President wrestled with this issue, Reverend William Stryker had already made up his mind. He had been scowling General Grimshaw and Captain Freeman the moment they arrived. Robert was already waffling on the issues they once saw so clearly. This military stooge and his mutant crony threatened to push him even further from their holy crusade.

"I know what you're thinking, Robert. As your advisor and friend, I strongly encourage you to stop this instant," said Stryker under his breath, "I've read up on this man. He's a shrewd tactician with a history of ambivalence. He's just use you further to his own agenda!"

"Isn't that what everybody does in Washington? Us included?" reasoned the president.

"At least we have the moral high ground! This plan of his reeks of compromise and conceit. For all we know he could lead us even further down the same failed path as your predecessor!"

"Or at the very least, he could give us a badly needed foundation to build on," he retorted.

"But at what cost?" questioned Stryker, "This man wants Charles Xavier operating in our midst. It is tantamount to allowing an emissary of Satan onto holy ground! I implore you, Robert…be careful. Don't let your brain overrule your heart."

President Kelly continued gazing out over the White House lawn as he considered the words of both Stryker and Grimshaw. What he decided could impact the entire course of his administration. It had the potential to both provoke and placate. It was the first concrete plan for confronting the mutant threat and it could not be taken lightly. Looking over at Grimshaw and then back at Stryker, Robert Kelly came to a decision.

"Sometimes we have to test our faith, William. You of all people should know that," he said as he walked back towards Grimshaw.

"Robert…" Stryker began.

But President Kelly wouldn't be dissuaded. He had made up his mind.

"General Grimshaw, I'm ready to make this happen," he said, extending his hand to the General, "Consider this partnership official."

"Thank you, Mr. President," said General Grimshaw as he respectfully shook the president's hand, "Is this also a go-ahead to get in touch with Charles Xavier?"

"So long as I have the final say, proceed as you must," affirmed President Kelly, "But how do you plan on getting him to go along with this? Xavier may be a nuisance, but he's no fool."

"Let me worry about that, sir," said the General with an ominous grin, "I've already made some arrangements. I think he and his X-men will appreciate what we have to offer."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – The Next Day**

"Have you lost your freakin' mind, Chuck?!" exclaimed a very irate Logan.

"Logan please! Overreacting isn't going to make this any easier," coaxed Professor Charles Xavier as he tried to calm his angry associate.

"A freakin' General from Kelly's inner circle wants to visit and you just up and let him?! After pricks like Wraith flat out attacked us?! I'd say overreacting is pretty damn appropriate!"

"Even if I agreed with that (and I don't), I would ask that you temper your rage if you ever want to see me naked again!" said Ororo as she and Jean tried to calm the former living weapon.

Logan only settled somewhat under the coaxing of his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend. Xavier, Hank, and Cyclops spent the whole night looking into that raid on Magneto's palace. Then at breakfast this morning he gathers the team for an update only to reveal that some high-ranking officer from the military is paying a visit, claiming he has important matters to discuss about recent events. In Logan's experience that was just code for some prick with an agenda looking to position himself in a way that he could later exploit.

While Professor Xavier sympathized with Logan's suspicions, he tried to maintain a less hostile perspective. It wasn't every day someone from the military asked to pay a visit to his institute. Under most circumstances he wouldn't allow such a meeting so as to keep his students from getting too caught up in political battles. However, General Grimshaw insisted they meet in the Xavier Institute. He didn't specify why. He just said it would be best under the given circumstances.

Logan wasn't the only one suspicious of the visit. Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Hank had their share of reservations as well. They weren't as outspoken as Logan, but they made sure the Professor knew they were concerned.

"Necessary or not, outrage and paranoia won't give us the answers we seek," said Ororo, giving Logan a look to keep him from going off again, "I'm quite concerned about why the military would take a sudden interest in us."

"Seeing as how President Kelly campaigned on a get-tough-on-mutants platform, this is quite a shift," added Jean, "How do we know this is a _diplomatic_ visit, Professor?"

"I sensed no malice in his tone. He seemed quite reasonable in his desire to speak with me," assured the Professor.

"He just _seemed_ that way?" scoffed Logan, "That ain't sayin' much, Chuck."

"I never said I blindly trust his word. I had Lilandra do a background check on General Grimshaw with her contacts. He's a hard man to ascertain, but his influence is quite vast."

"What did she find out, sir? Anything worth noting?" asked Scott.

"He's no General Wraith. That much we can be sure of," said the Professor, "He's a top-tier General who has served several administrations, graduated from West Point with highest honors, and has over three decades of experience leading the armed forces."

"And leading them quite well I might add," said Hank, who was holding a stack of papers he had recently printed out, "Tessa and I did some checking of our own. Grimshaw has led operations in Eastern Europe, Southeast Asia, the Middle East, and South America. All with stunning efficiency."

"How stunning?" questioned Scott.

"Let me put it this way," Hank went on, "If left to his own devices, there would have been no need to invade Iraq a second time."

The team exchanged glances. Nathan Grimshaw sounded like someone they needed to take seriously. Their experience with military types hadn't been very positive thus far. General Wraith showed them just how tough an enemy from the military could be. Even if he wasn't like Wraith, but his record alone was cause for concern.

"So how do we deal with this guy, Professor?" asked Jean warily, "What if he's part of President Kelly's_ bold action_ as he calls it?"

"We can't be sure of his intent or his motives yet, Jean. I need to get to know this man before we start making judgments," said the Professor calmly, "As such, we're going to be hospitable. If he wants a tour of our premises, we'll give it to him. Lilandra has also agreed to fly in and join me. Given her connections, it may be best to have all our cards on the table so to speak."

"More like someone to keep both sides in check," muttered Logan, "A pretty girl always helps with that."

That earned him a look from his teammates. Logan clearly wasn't going to be won over by any plan that involved trusting someone bearing the same rank that John Wraith once bore. The Professor understood this and tried empathized with his stance while keeping an open mind.

"You may be right, Logan. I actually hope you are," said the Professor, " I expected Kelly to expand military forces at some point. General Grimshaw may very well be part of that."

"Do you think President Kelly is preparing to outlaw the X-men or something?" asked Jean, "Could that be what this military visit is all about?"

"I certainly hope not, Jean. I have no desire to see this school become a tool of the military or politicians. We may train like soldiers, but we are not out to serve the government. It is important that we remain heroes in our own right."

"In that case I'll stick around and help out as well," said Scott, "I know military types. I grew up around them. Maybe I can reason with him."

"I appreciate that, Scott, but you do have class last I checked," reminded Hank.

"No, he's right," said the Professor, "I could use every bit of insight at my disposal."

"So he gets out of class while the rest of us stay out of the way? How is that fair?" said Jean dryly.

"You act as though I'm using it as an excuse," said Scott with a half-grin.

"Oh I know you're too good for that, babe. I just don't see why we all can't be a part of this. It's bound to affect us all at some point, right?"

"Most definitely, which is why the rest of the team must continue with their duties," said the Professor assertively, "Classes will still go on. Training will continue as scheduled. If nothing else, we need to show the General and President Kelly that this is a school. We are contributing to this struggle in our own way."

"Doesn't mean he won't find some reason to call in an airstrike and bomb us all to hell," muttered Logan.

For this comment, Ororo didn't bother scolding him. One unfortunate aspect to being Logan's girlfriend was understanding when simple scorn wasn't enough.

"Honestly Logan, am I going to have to stand by and distract you during this whole affair?" she said with an exasperated sight.

"You could wear a G-string and bottle caps, darlin'. I don't think even that would be enough."

"Then I'll have to find some other way. And I can't guarantee it involves a G-string," said Ororo, taking his arm and leading him out of the room.

As much as Logan didn't like being muscled, he didn't resist his girlfriend's urgings. Ororo was probably the only person not afraid to endure these moods of his. It earned her plenty of respect on his part and a grateful gesture from the Professor, Jean, and the others.

"We'll fill the rest of the team in on the meeting, Charles," said Ororo before she left, "We'll make sure everyone is in class by the time the General gets here. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Ororo. I do appreciate it," said the Professor with a smile.

"We all do," said Scott, who couldn't help but laugh at the look on Logan's face as Ororo dragged him off.

"Yeah, you have that much more of our respect, Miss Munroe," added Jean.

"Shut the hell up, all of you! Or every one of you will be in for it on my next Danger Room run!" Logan barked.

"After I'm through with you, I doubt you'll have the energy to run a hot dog stand, lover," she said cryptically.

Logan's mood remained grumpy as Ororo let him out of the room. It probably was a good idea that Ororo was committing to _occupy _him during this affair. He still thought this was still a mistake. Something rotten was going to come of this and they were walking right into it.

Scott, Jean, Hank, and Professor Xavier tried to maintain a less pessimistic outlook. Logan's concerns may have been valid, but this could also be an opportunity. This man may give them a chance to show people in high places that the X-men could be allies and not enemies. That was something they would need so long as Robert Kelly was President.

"Guess I better follow Ororo's lead," said Jean as she made her leave, "I might as well get caught up on my assignments. We don't want these military types to think we're slackers."

"I'll throw on my uniform and start planning the tour," said Scott as he followed his girlfriend, "Just let me know if there are certain parts of the school you don't want him to see, Professor."

"I'll keep that in mind, Scott," said the Professor, who lingered with Hank, "I should also get in touch with Lilandra. Her jet should be arriving within the hour."

"I'll find a way to help as well," said Hank, "But I do have one more concern I feel is worth bringing up."

"What might that be, old friend?"

Hank's demeanor shifted as he waited for his students to leave. He didn't like entertaining notions of paranoia. That task was often best left to Wolverine. However, the circumstances of this meeting gave him reason to be concerned.

"It has to do with coincidences, Charles," he said, "I know we've always shared the same sentiment. When the statistical probability of two events coinciding at random is too great, that can only mean other forces are at work. It stands to reason that if Magneto's citadel gets raided and an obscure General from President Kelly's administration seeks a meeting in the span of a day, something is seriously amiss at hand."

"I haven't forgotten that sentiment. Do you also believe these two events are related?"

"Is the atomic mass of Thulium 168.9342?"

Professor Xavier fell silent as he and Hank started making their way towards the elevators for the lower levels. Whatever the connection between this meeting and the events on Genosha (if any), it was something they could only determine once they knew all the facts. In his experience, however, such facts were not always apparent.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

It was lunchtime and Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby were all taking their usual hour-long break. It was a nice day out despite being cold so they ate outside. Some fresh air went a long way especially when tensions were so high.

It was times like this when class was actually a relief. It helped take their minds off the complex breadth of human/mutant affairs. They all had their own way of distracting themselves. Bobby and Remy were playing a game of one-on-one basketball while Rogue and Kitty were finishing their lunch on a nearby table. Kurt was making regular trips back and forth from the kitchen, still putting together one of his famous overstuffed sandwiches. They had a brief lull before afternoon classes so it was important they make good use of this time.

"Don't get winded on me yet, Remy! You're only up by three now!" said Bobby as he skillfully dribbled the basketball near mid-court.

"Ain't fair that you got the home-field advantage, homme," said Remy as he rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, "We don't be getting this cold in the bayou and you ain't even wearing a jacket!"

"I can't help it if a cold winter day feels like a sunny afternoon in mid-July. Now are you going to keep making excuses or are you going to lose with honor?"

Remy rolled his eyes as he got into position to try and defend Bobby. It didn't seem fair that someone with ice powers could weather these conditions so to speak. Bobby probably knew this and was using it to make up for all the times Remy beat him when the weather was on his side. It was the kind of sportsmanship made possible only by mutant powers.

While Remy and Bobby kept their game going, Rogue and Kitty chatted casually as they finished their lunch. Like Remy, Rogue was bundled up because of the cold. Kitty dressed a little lighter since she was used to it. Kurt, having fur, didn't even bother. His focus was completing his sandwich.

"Zhat covers zhe mustard and zhe mayonnaise," said the German mutant eagerly as he covered his already bloated sandwich with more toppings, "Zhat only leaves zhe chips and zhe cookies."

"As if a sandwich that big isn't filling enough?" joked Kitty.

"I had a light breakfast and missed my mid-morning snack," shrugged Kurt.

"Amanda again?" she surmised.

"Vhat else could make me so villing to go zhis hungry?" he sighed, "I have to make up for it somehow if I'm going to match my calorie quota, ja?"

Kurt teleported back into the kitchen to retrieve more food, leaving Kitty and Rogue to marvel at how someone with such a slim disposition could have such a vast stomach. It was enough to make Kitty set aside the rest of her leftover pasta. The only one who wasn't taken by Kurt's lunch was Rogue. She had other issues on her mind.

"Still with me over there, Rogue?" asked Kitty, "This is usually the point where you warn Kurt about his impending heart attack."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kitty. Ah ain't in the mood for much sarcasm today," she said distantly as she continued watching Remy and Bobby compete.

"_You_ not in the mood for sarcasm?" laughed Kitty, "Excuse me while I erect a monument to commemorate this event."

"Nice to see you're compensating," quipped Rogue, "Thing is, it's pretty hard to be sarcastic when you got a lot serious stuff on your mind."

"Like what? Anything you care to share?"

"Depends on how seriously you'll take it," she retorted, "You still love saying things that most folks think twice about."

"I'll be careful this time. I swear on my X-men uniform," assured Kitty.

Rogue shot Kitty a skeptical glance. Even after her brief relationship with Bobby, Kitty still had a knack for saying the wrong things. Whether she could restrain herself or not, Rogue turned back towards Bobby and Remy as she tried to articulate her conerns.

"Ah got a call from Warren the over the weekend," Rogue began, her voice distant and conflicted, "Since Mr. McCoy and the Professor have so many side projects, he's taken on the job of finding a way for meh to touch again."

"That's a good thing, right?" said Kitty.

"Of course it's a good thing! He even said his people were close to a breakthrough of sorts. Didn't say what it was. He just said it would be ready soon."

"So what's the problem? I'm guessing there's more to it and based on the way you're looking at Remy, I'm also guessing he's part of it."

Rogue muttered in annoyance that she could be so obvious. In this rare instance Kitty's blunt response was appropriate. This had been something she and Remy had been keeping under wraps for a while now. It was only a matter of time before it manifested once more.

"Maybe it ain't right to call it a problem," Rogue went on, "When Remy first arrived, we had some real chemistry going. After Ah lost mah ability to touch, Ah'm the one who stopped it cold. Ah pushed Remy away and hurt him in ways worse than mah touch ever could."

"Yeah, I remember," said Kitty, "I would say you're exaggerating, but that actually sounds pretty accurate."

"Ah know. Ain't that a hoot?" Rogue sighed, "Ah'm lucky Remy was so understanding. He was willing to set aside whatever feelings we may have had for each other and keep it simple. It's still awkward as hell sometimes, but that hasn't stopped us from being friends. Ah always thought that would be enough, at least until Ah got mah powers under control. Now Ah'm not so sure."

"Why do you say that? Is it really not enough to just be friends with the guy anymore?"

"Ah'm just not sure Ah can keep waiting on mah powers. Ah don't know how obvious Ah've been, but Ah've never stopped feelin' something for Remy. Ah may have held those feelings back for a while, but that don't mean they're gone."

Kitty was starting to see what Rogue was getting at. Even as someone who had her share of relationships dramas, her issues with Bobby paled in comparison to what Rogue went through.

"Oh…I see," she said, "So it's true then. You never stopped having the hots for Remy."

"Ah know. Poor pitiful Rogue can push a guy away, but she can't stop wantin' him," Rogue sighed.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for sarcasm," Kitty pointed out.

"It ain't sarcasm. It's the annoying-as-hell truth. That's why it feels so wrong every time Ah think about making a move. Because no matter how much Ah'm into Remy, there's gonna be a point where we run into a brick wall with the _no-touching_ rule."

"Even so, that doesn't mean it'll be less meaningful. This may come as a shock to you, but relationships don't always have to include sex and kissing."

"But Ah _want_ to have that kind of connection with Remy. Ah know Ah sound like a whiny little girl, but Ah just…Ah don't know if Ah can keep waiting like this. What if it takes too long and that spark ain't there anymore? Or what if someone else comes along and Remy falls for her? Then we'll never know what we could have had."

"If that's what you're so worried about then you should already know what to do," said Kitty.

"Oh so you figured it out and for once weren't crass enough to tell meh?" scoffed Rogue.

"I'm serious, Rogue. I think it's clear where I really don't have to be crass," she replied, offering her friend a comforting gesture, "Take a chance. Be as reckless as your name. Make something more of this _chemistry_. Who knows? It might even be good for you two!"

"How the heck do you figure _that_?"

"Think about it. Maybe getting closer without kissing, touching, or sex will make everything more meaningful. You'll have to find other ways…deeper ways to connect."

Rogue looked at Kitty strangely. It could have been another one her infamous slip-of-the-tongue moments where she said something without thinking too much about it. Even if it it was, Rogue actually found herself contemplating the possibilities.

Shifting her gaze back towards Remy, who was still neck-in-neck with Bobby in their basketball game, she couldn't help but wonder. Maybe not touching could work to their advantage. Remy made no secret of his history. He hooked up with his share of women and not just serious hook-ups like Ororo and Belladonna. She didn't hide her history either. She and Scott were pretty passionate when they were together and she wasn't subtle about how much she enjoyed getting intimate with him. That may have been part of the problem though. The physical aspects of these relationships overshadowed the emotional aspects.

It sounded corny, but it made sense. By taking away the physical aspect, all that was left was the raw chemistry between them. If that took center stage instead of how good they could make each other feel physically, then maybe she and Remy could really have something special. They already had so much going for them. She felt closer to him than any other man in her life. Even if she did re-gain her ability to touch, it could be all the more meaningful in the long run.

"So what are you waiting for, Rogue?" asked Kitty with an encouraging smile, "Are you going to do it or not?"

Rogue was about to respond, but at that moment Kurt finally reappeared with an armful of chips and cookies.

"Do vhat, mien sister?" asked Kurt as he set his food down.

"Oh we were just talking about how she should…"

"It's…personal, Kurt," said Rogue, quickly cutting Kitty off before she could explain too much, "Don't worry about it. Just mindless girl talk."

"It can't be too mindless if it has you zhis jumpy," he pointed out.

"It's mindless enough to not get between you and your lunch, little brother," teased Rogue, "Ah wouldn't want to spoil your appetite."

"If that's even possible," laughed Kitty.

Kurt smiled and shrugged, trusting Rogue's word. He didn't waste time worrying and got started on his vast lunch.

It was kind of a good thing that he appeared when he did. Rogue wasn't ready to do what Kitty had proposed. Looking back towards Remy, who appeared winded from the cold, she saw in him a man she was already very close to. But could they be closer? Would he still be that close to a woman he couldn't touch?

While Rogue contemplated this, the back doors to the institute opened and Logan and Ororo stepped out. They walked right into the middle of Remy and Bobby's basketball game and Logan caught the ball just as Bobby was about to make a shot.

"Game over, popsicle. We're cuttin' lunch period short," said Logan in a more disgruntled tone than usual.

"Oh man, can't it wait just a few more minutes?" Bobby complained, "I was about to make my game-winning throw!"

"Don't start, bub. This ain't the time!" he barked.

"Whoa there, what be gettin' into you, Wolvie?" said Remy defensively.

"Yeah, you look more pissed offy than usual," Rogue commented.

Logan snarled at their remarks, but Ororo was there to keep the peace and explain.

"I'm sorry everybody, but something has come up. We're about to have an important visitor arrive at the institute we need to brief all of you on what to expect," she explained.

"What kind of visitor? The kind we have to be ready to fight?" asked Kitty.

"Hopefully not," said Ororo, "Gather your lunch and meet me and Logan in the lecture hall. We'll fill you in."

"Uh…zhat may take a few trips," said Kurt, who still had a pile of food he hadn't even started on yet.

"Take your time, elf," grumbled Logan, "After you hear this you're gonna need take your frustrations out on something. Might as well be food."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Front Yard**

Professor Xavier waited anxiously just outside the front door of his institute with Scott and Lilandra standing by his side. General Grimshaw and his associates had just landed in the front yard in a trio of high capacity transport helicopters. The team spent the last few hours preparing for this visit. Special classes and training exercises were initiated to keep the team busy and productive while this affair unfolded. Even as the world's most powerful telepath, he didn't know what to expect.

"This guy knows how to make an entrance," commented Scott, "Think he's trying to make a statement, Professor?"

"If so, he's doing an admirable job," replied the Professor, "But I would rather not make assumptions about this man."

"Try not to be intimidated. Grimshaw is a powerful man, but from what I've gathered he's not without humility," said Lilandra, "Just don't expect to meet him halfway, Charles. Make it clear that you're a better ally than you are an enemy."

"I'll do what I have to, Lilandra. My concern is his agenda. Whether it's that of President Kelly or something entirely different, he sees fit to get the X-men involved. That says to me he's ambitious. It also says there may be room for conflict if his agenda doesn't fit with ours."

As Professor Xavier watched the helicopters land and the doors open, he took a deep breath and prepared to find out what his X-men would be dealing with.

The hatch on the first helicopter that landed was also the first that opened. The first one to exit was Captain Jack Freeman, who was dressed in his Green Beret uniform. General Grimshaw followed, also in his decorated officer attire. The other helicopters that landed behind them opened shortly after to reveal teams of armed marines. They quickly surrounded General Grimshaw and surveyed the grounds as was their protocol.

"_This_ is the famous Xavier Institute?" said Captain Freeman as he looked over the grounds, "Guess playing hero is easier when you have something ritzy to come home to."

"Don't roll your eyes yet, Captain. The X-men have been going up against men like Magneto for as long as you've been a Green Beret. For them to still be breathing let alone active, they must be doing something right."

"That doesn't mean we should start hugging each other and singing camp songs."

"I never said their reputation warranted any trust. But they a least deserve some credibility. We'll be needing that if the X-men are to help us in all the ways we'll need."

Captain Freeman was still skeptical as he followed the General. Looking up at the mansion, he didn't see a school for mutants. He saw a stronghold for a small private army that carried out it's own agenda. In his experience that was always a recipe for trouble.

"The area is clear, sir," said one of the lead marines looking over the area.

"Good, now have the main squad stay with me and order the rest to stand guard near the transports. Be sure to keep all com-links open," ordered the General.

"Yes sir!"

The marines moved quickly, swarming around the helicopters and carefully monitoring the area. About a dozen or so broke off from the main group and followed General Grimshaw as he approached the Xavier Institute. They all kept their assault rifles by their sides. They didn't treat this area as hostile territory, but they made it clear they brought a fair bit of force with them. It sent a powerful message that Grimshaw meant business.

When General Grimshaw and Professor Charles Xavier finally stood face-to-face it was a tense moment at first. Captain Freeman showed a touch of suspicion as did Scott Summers. Despite this tension, the two men maintained a respectful demeanor.

"Professor Charles Xavier," said General Grimshaw, "It's an honor to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting on such short notice."

"You're welcome, General. It's an honor to have you at my institute," said the Professor as he shook the General's hand, "I'm very much looking forward to hearing what this is about."

"So am I and so is President Kelly. Before we go any further, I should know that my men and I will be recording our entire visit. I hope you understand the importance of documenting this meeting of the minds, so to speak. If this doesn't bother you, I would like to get started."

"As would I, but before I welcome you into my school could you please tell the marines with assault rifles to remain outside?" said Professor Xavier, "This is a school. I'm not comfortable with armed soldiers being around my students."

"Yet you're comfortable rubbing shoulders with Magneto? Excuse me if I find that a little ironic," commented Captain Freeman.

"And who are you to judge?" asked Scott in an apprehensive tone.

The Green Beret was about to respond, but General Grimshaw cut him off.

"That's enough, Captain. Let's not resort to name-calling before we get down to business," he said assertively, "This is his property. The least we can do is respect it."

General Grimshaw turned to the marines and gestured for them to back off. They were clearly hesitant, but they did as they were told. It showed to Professor Xavier that he was a reasonable man. Captain Freeman still didn't like it, but as always he respected the General's wishes.

"Please excuse Captain Freeman's comment. He has a tendency to be a little untrusting," said General Grimshaw.

"It's quite alright, General. I appreciate you accommodating my wishes," said Professor Xavier.

"By that same token, I request you accommodate mine," he went on, "I'll keep my marines outside, but I'm not going into this alone. I want Captain Freeman to come with me. He may have an attitude, but he also has my trust."

"I understand. That won't be a problem," assured Professor Xavier.

"I sure hope so," muttered Scott under his breath.

Captain Freeman's hardened expression remained. Scott picked up on it and found himself staring the mysterious soldier down. There was definitely something about him that seemed different from the other soldiers. He kept it in the back of his mind as the Professor continued.

"With that out of the way, I think we're ready to get started," said the General.

"Very well. We'll begin with a brief tour," said the Professor as he turned to Scott, "This is Scott Summers, codename Cyclops. He'll be leading us on the tour."

"Hopefully, you'll be willing to tell me a few things I don't already know," said the General as he gave the X-leader a look of approval.

"I suppose that depends on how closely you've been scrutinizing the X-men in your spare time," made Lilandra, showing some suspicion of her own.

"On that note I'd like I'm sure you already know Miss Lilandra Neramani," said the Professor, gesturing to her as well, "She'll be assisting me in our discussions."

"Looking forward to it," he said, shifting his stoic gaze to Lilandra, "You were quite the debater in the election. You put the President in his place a number of times."

"Does he still hold it against me?" she asked him.

"That's not for me to say. He's more forgiving than you think. I can't say whether I'll be so accommodating. That all depends on how this meeting goes."

* * *

**Washington DC – Capitol**

'_Oh heavenly Father, why must you continually test me even as I do thy will? Is it because of the corrupt spirits around me? Or is it because I'm still being punished for the grave sin that I've spent the last three decades atoning for?'_

The silent prayers of Reverend William Stryker were as solemn as they were unanswered. Ever since President Kelly agreed to go along with General Grimshaw's plan, he been pushed aside. He no longer had the ear of the President despite having worked so hard to get him elected. It was tantamount to betrayal. He joined forces with Robert Kelly because he believed they shared the same vision for humanity. Since the election and especially in wake of his son's transformation, that no longer seemed the case.

The life-long preacher was trying to save the very soul of humanity from the wicked. He worked so hard to do God's will and protect His children from the monstrosities that were overtaking the Earth. Yet at every turn, forces beyond his control thwarted his efforts. In an attempt to calm his tired spirit, he went for a walk through downtown Washington. He ended up back in his Capitol based office where he hoped to regroup. Sighing to himself, the reverend unlocked his door and entered his office. To his surprise, he discovered someone sitting at his desk.

"What the…who in God's name are you?!" he demanded.

"Nice office you got here. Do all President Kelly's holy men get such cozy accommodations?" said a shadowy figure sitting in his chair and facing away while he rummaged through his files.

"If you're not going to identify yourself then I'm calling security!" Stryker threatened.

"Oh you don't want to do that, Reverend. Not until you hear what I have to offer."

The man turned around in his chair to greet the bewildered Reverend. He was in a high ranking military uniform, bearing emblems similar to the ones General Grimshaw wore. He didn't have as many metals or distinctions, but he had the same stern military demeanor.

"Oh great, another General," muttered Stryker.

"Actually, I'm a Colonel," he told him, "Colonel John Wraith, United States Armed Forces. I used to go by General, but I was recently demoted."

"If you're trying to win sympathy, you're not going to get it!"

"Funny, I thought men of God were supposed to be compassionate," quipped Wraith, "Did I mention that the man who demoted me was General Grimshaw? Does that help my soul?"

Stryker tensed upon hearing that name. At the same time it quickly turned his outrage into curiosity. Suddenly, this man didn't seem unworthy of sympathy.

"I hope you're not just here to share mutual outrage. I've had enough bad news for one day," said Stryker in a calmer tone.

"Then this should cheer you up," said Wraith with an ominous grin, "I understand you've had it pretty rough since the inauguration. President Kelly has marginalized your influence and now someone with much more clout has come in to muscle you out."

"You're telling me things I already know, Colonel. Take a page from the Good Book and give me a revelation!" demanded Stryker.

"How's this…right now, we're in administrative purgatory if you'll pardon the spiritual puns. Nathan Grimshaw is a tough act to compete with. He's got a lot of connections and they like him better than they'll ever like us. So if we're going to get anything done, we need to pool our resources."

"I don't even know you. Why would I bother helping you?"

"Because we both want the same thing," said Wraith strongly, "You see mutants as a scourge. I see mutants as a threat that needs to be eliminated. I used to have a means to do so, but thanks to some bumbling on the part of a few foolish scientists I've lost that. And If I'm going to get it back, I'll need help."

Stryker studied this man carefully. After the way President Kelly shut him out he was suspicious of anybody claiming to support his cause. This man didn't come off as some ambitious bureaucrat. He looked like someone with the cunning and backbone to do what was necessary. The Lord didn't always answer his prayers in the way he expected. Even if this wasn't a divine sign, then he would be foolish not to pursue it.

"What do you need from me?"

"Just the services of your Purifiers," grinned Colonel Wraith, "My lower rank leaves me without much of an army to command. But you have the necessary manpower. I'll need that if I'm to get what I need out of Japan."

"Japan?" said Stryker curiously, "What in God's name are you trying to get back?

Colonel Wraith's grin widened as he casually put his arm around the reverend's shoulder and led him out of his office. He could tell this man was jaded after what had been going on lately. Getting caught up in General Nathan Grimshaw's affairs certainly rubed salt in the wound. Stryker was a man dedicated to his cause and at this point in his failing military career he's just what he needed to forge the ultimate weapon against mutants.

"It's a long story, Reverend. Walk with me. I'll fill you in on all the gritty details. I think you especially will appreciate what I have planned."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Danger Room**

The tour for General Grimshaw had been uneventful thus far. The decorated officer and his associate, Captain Jack Freeman, remained silent and respectful as Scott let them throughout the mansion. He showed them the living quarters, the classrooms, the library, the lounge, and the recreation areas. The tour helped revealed all the trappings of a well-equipped, well-funded private school. Then they got to the lower levels and the tour got more interesting.

Scott showed the General the advanced equipment the X-men used to study mutation. He showed them their medical quarters, the War Room, the hanger, and the Danger Room. Professor Xavier and Lilandra chimed in from time to time to fill in the more technical details. The General had a number of questions and comments along the way, but overall he was impressed. Cyclops even demonstrated some basic functions of the Danger Room, creating a few holographic targets and taking them out with his optic blasts.

"As you can see, the holographic technology the Professor described helps create an ideal environment to train both our powers and combat skills," said Scott as he skillfully hit three flying target orbs within the span of two seconds, "We can even adapt certain scenarios for specific powers."

"Impressive," said the General, giving the X-leader a look of approval, "So this is how the X-men always seem so prepared in battle."

"It was a logical resource to add when I first started my institute," said Professor Xavier, "Before the Danger Room, I tried helping mutants control their powers psychic counseling. That worked for some abilities, but not others. I've long since discovered it is most beneficial if a mutant has the chance to exercise their powers in a controlled environment."

"And what's to stop them from developing a god-complex like Magneto?" asked Captain Freeman critically, breaking his silence for the first time.

"That's why I emphasize the _control_ aspect," the Professor stated, "Even with the Danger Room, I still use counseling both psychic and otherwise to help mutants keep their powers in perspective. This way mutants can see their powers for what they truly are rather than what they could become."

"An important balance if ever there was one," said the General as he surveyed the Danger Room components.

The General's tone grew distant as he walked through the high tech arena, looking over the components. Being in a place like this brought back some difficult memories. The emphasis in humanity resonated with him. It gave Professor Xavier some additional credibility even if it didn't quite earn him his trust.

"It's certainly reassuring to see you've dedicated so many resources to getting the best equipment for your goal, Professor," said the General as he ran his hands over some of the projectors, "This is some pretty expensive gear. Between this and that fancy XR-77 you showed me earlier, I would say you're X-men are very well-equipped. If I'm not mistaken many these components were developed by your people, Miss Neramani."

"Yes, that's correct," said Lilandra, somewhat surprised by the General's statement, "Xavier family has contributed a great deal to Aerie Global. It has allowed us to be on the cutting edge of advanced technology."

"That would be quite an understatement. If the reports I've read on your family are accurate, nearly all the technology your people have developed has been at least several decades ahead of everybody else. I remember some of my people trying to get you to tap that well for decades, but you've never budged."

"I'm sorry, but Aerie Global has a strong policy against using technology to make weapons," Lilandra pointed out.

"Is it really a policy? Or is it preference?" questioned the General, "Many wonder where Aerie gets all this advanced technology. It almost seems like you have an inside track. But I think the more interesting question is why you only deal it to certain parties. That creates a pretty uneven playing field while poses a number of unflattering questions."

"I…don't see how these questions relate to the matter at hand, General," said Lilandra warily.

"I never said they did. I'm just saying it's a concern, knowing these X-men have resources the government doesn't."

It was hard to tell if General Grimshaw was being apprehensive or critical. He was a difficult man to read. He didn't show a bias agenda the way men like Robert Kelly so often did. It was better in some ways and more challenging in others.

"If you're worried about the X-men being a threat, you can save yourself the trouble, General," said Scott in a more assertive tone.

"And we should just take your word for it?" said Captain Freeman skeptically.

"It's not like this technology is destructive. We just use it to do what the X-men have trained to do. If you want evidence, then just look at how well we've used it over the years."

"Your record does speak for itself. That much I'll concede," said the General as he turned away from the Danger Room components, "I'll also concede that you X-men have done more good for mutants than the military or the government. I suppose you've privatized mutant peace and as is often the case, it's a lot more efficient."

"So why do I sense that you're still critical of our approach?" asked Professor Xavier, "Not to be presumptuous, but you are talking to a telepath."

"I suppose presumptuous is a moot point for you, Professor. In which case I'll skip the part where I try to deny it," made the General, "Don't feel too bad about it though. I'm rarely convinced of anyone's stated cause. I know for a fact there are some parts of this mansion you're not showing me…namely this so called _mutant locator apparatus_ that our intelligence crews know you have."

Professor Xavier knew he was referring to Cerebrum. It was by far his most important and sensitive tool for the X-men. He was always very careful about who he showed it to and he always made sure his students understood the importance of not discussing it. If the military or government were allowed to access it, it could open the door to all sorts of abuses.

"I hope you understand why I keep certain details from you, General," said Professor Xavier calmly, "Just as I'm sure you keep plenty of secrets from me."

"The only difference is that you could easily obtain my secrets by just reading my mind or the mind of anybody with a high level clearance in the government."

"I could, but I don't. I believe strongly in not exploiting my powers in such a way. I'm find it more productive to earn the trust of others so that they are more willing to share such secrets."

"That's a lot of trust, Xavier. One could say you're either hopelessly naïve or inhumanly patient."

"I may be both. But I find more value in working for something rather than taking it. That's how we maintain our humility."

General Grimshaw studied Professor Xavier for a moment. It was as if he was trying to look for deception, either overt or secretive. The Professor remained calm under his gaze. He was almost tempted to read his thoughts to see what he was thinking. As a matter of trust, he didn't. He stayed true to his principles, looking to earn this man's trust in a more honest manner.

It was tense for a few moments. Scott and Lilandra exchanged worried glances, not sure of what the General was trying to accomplish. Captain Freeman didn't look as worried as he was uncomfortable. He clearly didn't like being here and was eager to get out as soon as possible. It all depended on what decisions the General decided to make.

"Professor Xavier, I need to speak to you in private," said Grimshaw, finally breaking his silence, "Is there a place we can talk alone?"

"Of course, General. Follow me," said Professor Xavier.

"Sir?" began Scott with a touch of concern.

"It'll be alright, Scott," he assured him.

Lilandra nodded in understanding. Being a telepath as well, she could sense Xavier's intent. She shared some of Scott's concern, but was confident that Charles could handle himself. She and Scott stayed back while Captain Freeman followed the General closely as was his duty.

"Stay here, Captain," the General ordered, "In private means without you too."

"But sir, that's going against some serious protocols. Some of which the President himself dictated," Captain Freeman reminded him.

"Sometimes protocols need to yield to necessity. You of all people should appreciate the value of breaking a few rules for the benefit of the mission."

Captain Freeman let out a disgruntled groan. The General just had to throw that back at him. Now he knew how some of his commanding officers felt. Rather than make a big deal about it he respectfully nodded and stepped back, allowing General Grimshaw to exit the Danger Room with Professor Xavier. This left Captain Freeman alone with Scott and Lilandra, a situation which only made him more uncomfortable.

While Scott was still concerned about what General Grimshaw was going to say to Professor Xavier in private, he couldn't help but be intrigued by this charismatic Green Beret that had been giving everybody nasty looks. He could tell he was a battle-hardened soldier. Having grown up on military bases, Scott could tell when a soldier had shed his share of blood and sweat on a battlefield. They carried themselves in a unique way and this man definitely fit the mold.

"What did he mean by that? About you and breaking rules?" Scott asked as he confronted the Green Beret.

"That would be none of your damned business, kid," said Captain Freeman, "I don't like being here and I don't much appreciate you X-men. So forgive me if I don't tell you my life story."

"I appreciate the honesty, but I doubt I want to know your life story. Especially if your attitude is any clue," retorted Scott dryly, "But I don't need to know the story to figure out the plot twists."

"If you happen to be psychic in addition to those lasers you shoot, you better get the hell out of my mind or we're going to have some problems!" the Green Beret threatened.

"I don't need to read minds in order to read people. As it just so happens, my specialty is soldiers and former street punks. I've had experience with both and I can tell that there's a touch of both in you."

Captain Freeman was starting to get a little irked. Lilandra sensed some hostility in this man and grabbed Scott's arm in an effort to pull him back.

"Scott, let's not complicate things," she told him, "Just wait on the Professor and…"

"Take it easy, Miss Neramani. I'm not trying to complicate anything. I'm just trying to figure something out," he said as he shook off Lilandra's grip.

The X-leader moved in closer to the rugged Green Beret. He continued to study him with his critical gaze and Captain Freeman kept staring back, the hostility in his eyes never fading.

"I see in you a very tough soldier. I'm guessing you've seen your share of battles. You've probably killed your share of enemies as well," Scott went on.

"Are you going to give me a morality lecture? I get enough of that crap from the anti-war hippies," quipped the captain.

"I know battled hardened soldiers don't care for lectures. Neither do street punks. And I see signs of both in you. I should know. I've been there. Why else would you be so comfortable with breaking rules?"

"Maybe I'm just a rebellious kind of guy."

"Then what the hell are you doing in the military and how the hell did you become a Green Beret?" retorted Scott, folding his arms in an accusatory stance, "Moreover, why is it that you are so disgusted with the X-men? The way you look at us, I might mistake you for one of Magneto's henchmen."

"Now you're _really_ pushing your luck," said Jack in a threatening tone.

"What's even more intriguing is that same disgust doesn't look anything like what we're used to getting from the anti-mutant crowd. That makes me wonder about the source of this blatant hostility of yours. It's not because you're a soldier. It's not because you're a punk. So why the hostility? What has you so pissed off that you can't do anything by fume about it?"

Captain Freeman stayed menacingly silent. This kid was pissing him off on any number of levels, but he knew how to connect the dots. He was in uniform and was obligated by duty not to harm civilians. He was also obligated to not reveal any sensitive information that would compromise the mission. The hardened Green Beret was very tempted to grab this guy by the throat and shut him up once and for all. Nevertheless, he stayed silent.

His lack of a response, but his expression said it all. Then it finally dawned on the X-leader. He figured it out without Captain Freeman even saying a word.

"Oh…I get it now," said Scott, his eyes widening behind his visor, "That's it, isn't it? You're a _mutant_!"

Jack Freeman responded with a burst of frustration. In a fit of anger he let out a forceful grunt as he slammed his fist into the reinforced metal walls behind him, leaving a significant dent in the process. Such a heated reaction essentially affirmed Scott's suspicions, much to the Green Beret's annoyance.

"_That_ answer your question, Sherlock?!" he barked, "Pat yourself on the back! You figured it out! I'm a fucking mutant!"

"Please calm down, Captain Freeman!" coaxed Lilandra, quickly getting between the angry Green Beret and the X-leader, "Scott didn't mean to…"

"I know he didn't, damn it! You want me to fill in the blanks? Fine!" spat Jack as he literally shoved Lilandra away from him, "Yes, I am a mutant! Yes, I'm also a soldier! And yes, it pisses me off being in a place like this where mutants parade around as soldiers!"

"But…why?" asked Scott, trying to stay calm despite Jack's outburst, "I thought it was illegal for mutants to be in the military."

"It is, damn it! It goes against at least three international treaties! I'm the lone exception! You can thank General Grimshaw for that! You would be the only ones besides me who did! You claim to understand, but you don't! Not even slightly!"

"Then help us understand rather than yelling at us!" quipped Cyclops.

"I'll yell it if it's the only way to get my point across!" spat the Green Beret, "For six years I've bled for this country, pissing off every mutant hating officer in the process! They treat me like dirt and I put up with this bullshit because I am a soldier! That's all I've ever wanted! But it's because I'm a fucking mutant nobody besides the General looks at me as a soldier! They look at me like I'm one of you! A super-powered freak running around in a costume playing hero!"

Scott Summers remained silent while the angry soldier fumed. It all made sense now. The angry words of Captain Jack Freeman reflected a great deal of pent up frustration. Much of it was projected towards the X-men. Because of what they did and what he did as a soldier, he was looked upon by others as something lesser. As someone who understood the mentality of soldiers, the notion of being less than what he earend soldier resonated strongly.

The X-leader gave Captain Freeman a moment to cool off. The disgruntled soldier stepped back and turned away. Lilandra tried to console him, but this time Scott waved her down. She was not equipped to handle this. He waited until Jack wasn't seething so much to speak again.

"I understand more than you think," the X-leader told him.

"I've already said enough. This conversation is over," said Captain Freeman flatly.

"Then don't say anything. Just listen," said Scott as he approached him from behind, "The X-men aren't soldiers. We do what we can to preserve peace between humans and mutants. I know you probably think that's a joke, just as everybody who thumbs their nose at you thinks you're a joke. But we don't lose sight of our mission or our chosen duty. We do it for the same reasons you do. It's part of who we are just as being a soldier is a part of who you are."

Some of Scott's words resonated with the Green Beret. This kid knew how to talk to soldiers. He had the mindset of a soldier, even though he didn't see himself as one. That earned him some credibility even if he didn't have his trust.

"I don't expect you to understand or even respect the X-men. I don't expect you to consider us allies either," Scott went on, "I just think it would help us both if we try not to see each other as enemies."

"I know you're not the enemy," said Jack, breaking his silence, "Not yet anyways."

"So why don't we work to keep it that way? General Grimshaw is doing his part. Why can't we do ours?"

It was a valid point. The Green Beret was still fuming, but Scott managed to get him thinking as well. So long as he listened, that was enough for the X-leader. He started to look less hostile. Now Captain Freeman was the one scrutinizing him. Scott made sure he saw someone worth trusting.

"I'll think about it," said Captain Freeman.

"Good enough for me," said Scott, managing a smile.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. If the X-men were going to be part of General Grimshaw's plan, then it was likely that this jaded mutant soldier would be along for the ride. If that was the case it, he and Cyclops may be able to help one another. That was still dependant on whatever agreement Professor Xavier and General Grimshaw worked out.

* * *

**War Room**

Professor Xavier led General Grimshaw into the War Room and sealed the door behind him to ensure that their conversation was completely private. As soon as the doors were locked, General Grimshaw looked around at the various computer arrays.

"This room have any computer bugs, recording devices, or video cameras?" asked General Grimshaw.

"No General, I assure you this room is completely private," answered the Professor.

"Good, because I just turned off the recording device I told President Kelly I would use for the duration of this visit. What we're about to discuss doesn't need to leave this room. Don't worry about gaps in the recording. I know some people who know some people who can edit the records to ensure that this conversation never officially happened."

This surprised Professor Xavier somewhat. General Grimshaw was going against the orders of the President of the United States. That meant that this man wasn't just blindly following the whims of the commander-in-chief. He definitely had his own agenda.

General Grimshaw checked the recording equipment within his uniform along with all his communication devices. He wasn't taking any chances. This was a very risky move after having just earned the trust of the president, but it was a move he had to make. Part of being a General was putting the mission before politics.

"I'll start with something I'm sure we can agree on," the General began, "President Kelly is taking a hell of a risk by going after mutants. He's not just going to further complicate the human/mutant conflict. He could potentially start an all out war that nobody can possibly win."

"Do you mean to tell me that this is what he's pursuing?" asked Professor Xavier warily, "I thought President Kelly's views had changed after what happened with his son."

"They did, but I get the sense that it has only delayed his agenda. He's going to push his anti-mutant legislation. He has too many people in his inner circle pressuring him to do so and the public is hungry for action on this issue. My chief concern is he'll pass something too bold and the unintended consequences will send us down the point of no return."

"I share that concern as well," said the Professor, "Exactly how close are we to that point?"

"Too close," said General Grimshaw, "Which is why I've thrust myself into this issue. It is also why I'm turning to you, Charles Xavier."

The Professor could tell that the General still had some reservations about talking to him like this. He chose every word carefully and Xavier made sure to listen intently.

"Let me give you a brief overview of my position," he went on, "I've been a General longer than this school has been active. I still remember the early days when the X-men ran around in masks to hide their identities, playing hero with the big dogs and trying to set an example. To your credit, you did an admirable job."

"Thank you, General," said Xavier, "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"Seems just like yesterday for me. Mutants were still under the radar. Everybody was more concerned about the end of the Cold War, the rise of terrorism overseas, and a shaky economy. Magneto's recent stunts may have shaken everybody out of their daze, but I always had a feeling mutants would become so much more."

"On this, I think we agree," said the Professor.

"Then allow me to present some information that I'm sure will upset you. You see, I'm in a unique because I know things that John Q Public doesn't. For one, I know about secret programs like Weapon X that has tried to turn mutants into weapons. I also know about secret societies like the Inner Circle and the Azazel that use mutants and real magic to further their goals. I even know that there are real aliens that have visited this planet. I believe you had an encounter with the Shi'ar, correct?"

"You…how did you find out about?!" said Xavier with an astonished look.

"We're the government, Professor Xavier. It's our job to know," said General Grimshaw assertively, "It's also our job to assess the most pressing threats. I've long since determined that the mutant issue has the most potential to do both harm and good. And without mincing words, I don't trust Robert Kelly to minimize the harm and maximize the good."

It was a bold statement. This General, who was duty bound to serve the president, was telling a civilian that he didn't agree with his Commander-in-Chief and was not willing to blindly follow his wishes. This spoke volumes to Professor Xavier. It put this man in a new context in which he found himself probing deeper.

"I see," he said to the General, "In that case I'll dispense the many other questions I have regarding Weapon X and the Shi'ar and ask the most pressing question at the moment. What is it you want from me and my X-men?"

"The purpose of this visit was twofold," the General explained, "Officially, I'm supposed to open a dialogue with the X-men to prepare for what's to come. Yesterday, I presented a proposal for a new mutant initiative to President Kelly that I hope will be less damning than the plans his people were pitching."

"What exactly does this proposal entail?" asked the Professor.

"Nothing as nasty as mutant hunting robots, I assure you. In the next few days you're going to see the President give a series of speeches outlining his plans for the Mutant Security Agency, a new division of law enforcement that will specialize in mutants."

"A government agency whose sole purpose is policing mutants? How is that not troubling, General?"

"Bear with me, Charles. We're talking pragmatism here. Right now, the police are under-equipped to deal with mutants and this looks to level the playing field. Even you have to admit that it's hard for mutants to be accepted if they're not held accountable to the law. We need something that will prosecute a mutant the same way we would prosecute any criminal."

Professor Xavier saw merit in such a proposal, but he also saw the potential for abuse. With a man like Robert Kelly as President, that opened the door to many distressing possibilities. But with someone like General Grimshaw involved, it encouraged Professor Xavier to listen on.

"That brings me to the second purpose of this visit," the General went on, "The proposal states specifically that mutant groups are to have a say in this agency. For this to work, we need checks and balances and I'm hoping you and your X-men can be part of it."

"How so?" asked Xavier curiously.

"In a number of ways," he answered, "First, I need someone to help train the agents to confront volatile mutants and process them through the legal system. You've done well training your X-men. Our people are going to need to be just as capable. Second and more importantly, I need you to provide transparency. The mutants of the world trust you more than they trust any human. If you can persuade them this is not an affront against mutants, then that would go a long ways towards preventing another Magneto-style uprising."

"I think you're overestimating my authority on the mutant community, General."

"And I think you're underestimating your worth, Professor Xavier. The government can do this without you, but with _extremely_ limited success. You'll be doing mutants everywhere a favor by being the unofficial watchdog for mutant affairs. Take comfort in the knowledge that President Kelly hates this idea, but understands like me that we need credibility like yours to make it work."

"Yes, credibility always seems to be a key. And with all due respect, General, I'm not sure you're sufficiently credible," said Xavier, still quite skeptical.

"I know that. I can't say I blame you. That leads me to why I wanted to talk in private."

General Grimshaw fell silent as he reached into his uniform and pulled out a medium-sized white envelope with no markings on it. What he was about to do was illegal on at least ten different levels. If the President knew he was doing this, he would be thrown out of the White House and probably thrown in jail as well. It was an unfortunate necessity because like it or not, he needed to gain this man's trust.

As soon as General Grimshaw tossed the letter into the War Room table, Professor Xavier picked it up and opened it. Inside, he saw a couple of documents and what looked to be a flash drive. Since he couldn't read the flash drive at the moment, he focused on the documents. What he saw made his eyes widened.

"Inside this envelope is some very sensitive information," he told him, "The first reveals what I think you may have already suspected."

"The attack on Magneto's citadel…it was _you_!" the Professor gasped as he read the document, which included pictures and phone records, "Captain Freeman is a mutant and he was the one that stole Magneto's helmet!"

"Correct," affirmed General Grimshaw without remorse, "Before you get too outraged, let me explain. I needed a way to earn the President's trust. He's surrounded by too many yes men and I can't do my job if I'm shut out. Seeing as how Kelly despises Magneto more than anybody, getting his helmet was a good way to get his attention."

"At the risk of sparking a worldwide mutant incident?!" said Xavier with a harsh scold.

"It worked, didn't it? And I made sure Captain Freeman was gentle…for the most part. Nobody was killed. Only Magneto's ego was hurt and Lord knows the man has plenty to spare. I don't expect you to approve of my tactics. I just want to explain how it got me here."

Professor Xavier needed a moment to restrain himself. While the General came off as a serious and reasonable man, this showed he was not without some bravado. It affirmed his earlier suspicions about the attack and this meeting being linked. He never expected it to be something like this and it left him with more questions than answers.

"General…why did you tell me this?" asked the Professor in a calmer tone, "You could have just as easily kept it a secret. Now you have me in a difficult position."

"Why? Because now you know the truth and you're inclined to tell Magneto?"

"Among other reasons," he said flatly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you won't tell him or anybody else for that matter. I know you won't because if you do a human/mutant war will begin tomorrow. You said it yourself, Charles. You're a man of peace. Therefore, you won't take that risk."

Xavier tensed at the General's devious yet shrewed tactic. As much as he was inclined to not keep secrets from a friend, he was also inclined to protect whatever peace lingered between humans and mutants. If Magneto found out about this, he was sure to overreacted. Any chance at peace would be lost. The General knew this and used that as the best possible leverage.

"I know you disapprove of my methods. But everything I do is for a reason. I told you this because I need your trust more than you need mine. The way I see it, if I waited until later you would have found out and any progress we made to that point would be lost."

"As much as I value such honesty, I still don't see how this is a foundation for a productive partnership," said the Professor.

"Look at it this way. I gave you leverage over me. If necessary, you can take me and my operation down by exposing this dirty secret of mine. Think of it as a fail-safe should my plan for the MSA go awry. I'm trusting you because I know you'll do the right thing before any bureaucrat."

Xavier's remained very conflicted. It sounded like a backhanded compliment, but one with essential pragmatic value. The General had enough humility to concede that he may make a bad decision and he was trusting the X-men to correct it if necessary.

"You…have me at a loss, General," said Professor Xavier.

"Then I'd say we're off to a good start," he quipped.

"That's one way of putting it. Even if I understand your logic, I still don't understand your motives."

"You don't need to, Xavier," said the General, his expression hardening once more, "We both know that President Kelly and the anti-mutant crowd are just as dangerous as Magneto. Both sides seem intent on picking a fight that will destroy everything and I mean _everything_. I will _not_ let that happen on my watch. That's why I need your help, Charles Xavier. I'm giving you my trust and in return I ask that you help me stop these madmen, mutant and human alike, from destroying the country I love."

It was a simple plea that resonated with Professor Xavier. It seemed their goals were one in the same, albeit with very different methods. Looking back down at the papers in the envelope, the powerful telepath mused over this matter. It still astonished him that a man of his stature was willingly trusting him with the means to destroy him. It proved that General Grimshaw was more concerned with doing the right thing than doing what was politically viable. No matter what he decided, this was going to happen. To ensure it wouldn't go wrong, the X-men had to be part of it.

"I suppose I should have seen this day coming," mused the Professor, "The government and the X-men were bound to cross paths sooner or later. It would be foolish to try and stop it."

"Does that mean you need to give this more thought?" asked General Grimshaw.

"I don't need to think too hard about doing the right thing, General. While I have my reservations just as I'm sure you have yours, I understand that I thrust myself into this conflict the moment I formed the X-men. I have a responsibility to do what must be done."

"I was hoping you would say that," said the decorated officer with a look of approval.

"Don't get the wrong idea,. While I am willing to assist you, my X-men will not become tools of the government. I will not allow anyone stop them from doing what I've trained them to do."

"I wouldn't expect you to. At the same time, we need to work together. With that in mind, I would like to make this unofficial agreement official."

General Grimshaw once again reached into his uniform. This time it was the other side of his jacket. This time he pulled out a small black cellular phone with no marks or brand on it and placed it on the table in front of Charles Xavier.

"That phone is an untraceable, unlicensed, undetectable link directly to me. If I need to reach you or if you need to reach me, this is what we'll use," he told him, "It's also set up to send and receive encrypted files. I'll be using it to send you the details of the proposal I gave the president. Only yours will contain a few _extras_."

"Is this your unique alternative to a simple handshake?" said Professor Xavier as he cautiously took the phone.

"Sorry Xavier, but I know we're still a ways from that. Let this one and only off-the-record meeting be the foundation for which to build this partnership. It's going to be an ongoing process. We might as well start taking the initial steps."

Professor managed only a nod as he looked at the phone. General Grimshaw was a complicated man to say the least. He had an honorable side to serving his country. He also had a very cunning side. He wasn't afraid to take risks and push ethical boundaries to get things done. There were lines he clearly wouldn't cross, but he was willing to get uncomfortably close. In that sense he was better to have him as an ally rather than an enemy.

General Grimshaw was satisfied with Professor Xavier's response. He didn't expect him to completely embrace this partnership. For now, he had what he needed. He could report back to the President that Professor Xavier was on board and they could get to work.

"So what happens next?" asked Xavier as he put the phone in his pocket.

"For now, this unofficial meeting can officially end," the General stated, "Over the next few weeks, President Kelly and I will start unveiling the proposal. We'll be in touch with you and Miss Neramani for various details."

"What kind of time-table are we working with here? It sounds to me that this is going to happen rather quickly."

"The President is eager to leave his mark. That's all I can say for now," said the General, "While we're working on that, I suggest you and your team review what's on that flash drive to pass the time. It's entirely optional, but I think you'll want to look into it."

"Why? What does it involve?" asked the Professor suspiciously.

"A little something I thought I helped shut down, but has reared it's head in Japan recently," said General Grimshaw as he started making his way towards the door, "I call it the greatest shame in military history. You know it as Weapon X."

* * *

**Osaka, Japan – Yashida Tower**

"RELEASE ME YOU DEMON BITCH! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! I SWEAR ON THE CURSED ASHES OF YOUR ANCESTORS!"

The angry cries of a bloodied and battered Japanese man echoed over the howling winds atop Yashdia Tower. For the past thirty minutes, he had been cursing endlessly in a string of Japanese obscenities. A lowly acolyte of the notorious Japanese gangsters known as Yakuza, he was not prone to fear or intimidation. He was, however, a man of mortal limits and because of that he was hanging by his feet over the edge of a 91 story building.

The one responsible for this thug's condition was a woman as cold as the howling winds swirling around her. Yuriko Oyama certainly didn't fit the mold of a traditional Japanese woman. She was not meek, subservient, or polite. She was ruthless and sadistic on a level that put most criminals to shame. What made her even worse was that she was not bound by the same limits as regular men. She had a special and lethal advantage that made her worthy of her notorious title, Lady Deathstrike.

"You are only giving me more reasons to torture you!" she seethed, "Are you going to tell me where Harada is hiding my father's research? Or am I going to have to cut off your other hand?"

"There is nothing you can do to me that will make me dishonor my lord! For your treachery Lord Harada will have you raped, tortured, and disemboweled until your screams wake the dead! He'll see to it that you _never_ take what he has rightfully inherited!"

"Do not insult me with your master's lies! Harada is a thief! He stole what rightfully belonged to my father! Now he is using it for his own sick ego!"

"Sick, you say? You, a self-made monster? You dishonor yourself, woman!"

Deathstrike growled in a rage as she reached up and grabbed the man by the head with her oversized, misshapen hands. Her grip dug gaping wounds in the man's head. This was already on top of the deep cuts she had already inflicted. This along with her uncanny strength is what made her so dangerous. She wasn't just a woman who was skilled with weapons. She _was_ a weapon.

"Don't you dare talk to me about honor!" she yelled, "My family has been desecrated in every conceivable way! All we have left is our legacy!"

"To Hell with your legacy! The Oyama family is _dead_! They are as dead as they are dishonored!"

"Even death cannot keep me from my vengeance!" said the angry woman menacingly, "If you dare deny me then you are sealing your fate!"

"Do your worst, bitch! You'll only be dishonoring yourself further!"

"My worst?" scoffed Deathstrike, "Please…my worst is reserved only for my true enemies!"

With those ominous words, Yuriko rose her other hand to reveal her long claw-like digits. They were shaped like blades, but had the appearance of flesh. Before the doomed man's eyes, they grew to twice their length so that they were least twelve inches long. With a sadistic grin, she licked the sharp edges. Then with speeds that far exceeded traditional human reflexes, she drove her claws right into the gut of her victim.

"AUGH!" he gasped as blood quickly filled his mouth.

"You will die an honorable death," said Deathstrike, "Your master will not be so lucky!"

She twisted her claws within the torso of the man, causing his face to contort in more agony. To ensure his end would be honorable, Deathstrike swiftly cut the chain that he had been hanging by with her other hand. The metal was sliced cleanly and the bloody figure fell limply down the entire length of the building. The Japanese woman watched stoically as he hit the hard pavement below, killing him instantly. She didn't get the information she wanted. At the very least, she sent a message to Harada. Nothing was going to stop her from making him pay for his crimes.

She had lived most her life in shame. She was born out of wedlock while her father, Kenji Oyama, was married to a prominent woman in the Yashida crime family. Everybody looked down on her. She was a disgrace. Yet her father still loved her and the family she grew up with protected her. She always fought to prove herself worthy of the Oyama name. That's when everything came crashing down.

Gazing out over the city lights, her expression hardened. In what was supposed to be her family's finest hour, it turned into a bloody tragedy. The family that had sheltered her was slaughtered and she was left alone, weak, and vulnerable. By all accounts she should have been dead, but as the last Oyama she refused to let her family be dishonored. She became stronger, putting herself through rigorous training and a few excruciating _enhancements_. It was all for a purpose. Slowly resetting her claws, the woman the criminal underworld knew as Deathstrike prepared her next move.

'_My enemies can hide behind all the thugs and minions they want. They are only delaying the inevitable. He thinks he can use the fruits of my father's labor for his own selfish ends. I'll see to it he pays for the power he's usurped! His suffering will be but a prelude! A final step before I finally destroy the one most responsible for the dishonor of my family…Weapon X!'_

* * *

**Up next: The Lotus and the Warrior **


	7. Issue 78: The Lotus and the Warrior 1

**Issue #78  
The Lotus and the Warrior Part 1**

* * *

_A new generation of mutants being born with extraordinary powers. As a key to the next stage in human evolution, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace and understanding against those who hate and fear such power. This struggle has recently become more mainstream as President Robert Kelly seeks bold action against the threat posed by mutants._

_On the front line of this initiative is General Nathan Grimshaw, a decorated officer whose agenda has been obscure at times. He and President Kelly recently organized a new initiative dubbed the Mutant Security Agency. This agency is to become the foundation for enforcing law and order against all mutants. As such, General Grimshaw sought out Professor Xavier's help in managing this organization. He claims to not trust President Kelly or the people around him to do the right thing. So requires the X-men's trust to ensure that this initiative doesn't escalate the conflict._

_In an effort to gain this trust, he presented Xavier with documents proving that he and his trusted associate, a mutant Green Beret named Captain Jack Freeman, were behind the raid on Magneto's citadel. While damning, the General has offered more startling data in the form of new revelations regarding Weapon X. These revelations coincide with an emerging conflict in the criminal underworld of Japan._

* * *

**Osaka, Japan – Yashida Tower**

For as long as there had been civilization, there has been organized crime. Russia, Europe, and the United States had mafias. South America had cartels. Africa had warlords. In Asia it was no different. They had the Yakuza, a unique breed of criminal that had been stirring fear in the Far East for centuries. They were ruthless, but they weren't afraid to trade brutality for cunning.

This cunning is what had paralyzed Japanese and international law enforcement for decades. Whenever there was a crime, it was easy to tell when the Yakuza were behind it. They always had left a unique touch. Their latest victim at the bottom of Yashida Tower was no exception.

"Lacerations, severed hand, and various cuts from the chains that bound his feet," observed one of the crime scene investigators from the Japanese special homicide unit, "To be extra thorough, he was impaled cleanly through the belly."

"All while hanging upside down, no less," said one of the main detectives, "It has all the tell-tale signs of a Yakuza style interrogation. Someone wanted information. Question is did they get it?"

The detective knelt down near the area where they bloodied body was remained. The police were getting ready to load it into a body bag and haul it off to the morgue where it could join a growing collection of victims. The whole block was now cordoned off and the police were trying to keep reporters and civilians away from the scene. Everybody seemed to know what the police knew. The only real mystery was what the Yakuza were after this time.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" asked the detective to the main investigator did a final review of the body.

"I plan to issue a thorough report. Everything that can be known will be included."

"There is a great chasm between what can be known and what _needs_ to be known."

"I understand, sir. I wish I could be of more assistance. I don't care to understand the Yakuza's methods or their reasons. I only wish to report them."

"That is a luxury I don't have, unfortunately," sighed the detective as he took out a cigarette and lit up, "I may have the worst job in all of Japan. I am expected to investigate and understand the Yakuza's activities when everybody else is too cautious or too scared to be involved."

"You have my utmost sympathies, sir," said the investigator as he finished jotting down some additional notes.

"Save them," he said as he took a puff of his cigarette, "This poor soul deserves more sympathy than any of us. He's just one of dozens who have been filling the morgues lately. For whatever reason, the Yakuza families are at each others' throats again. That raises an important question. What information did this man have that the Yakuza sees fit to kill for?"

"Perhaps the more important question is whether or not you're asking the right question to begin with," came a new female voice in fluent Japanese with a distinct British accent.

The detective nearly spit out his cigarette upon hearing an unexpected voice from behind. He turned around to see that it belonged to a young, attractive European woman who seemed barely beyond her twenties. She wasn't wearing a uniform or a badge, leading him to believe something more obstructive was at work.

"And who might you be?" he asked, "You're a long way from London, missy."

"For your information, I'm from Essex. People from my neck of the woods actually take offence to being lumped with associated with those snide Londoners."

"Forgive my insensitivity, but you're trespassing on a crime scene. So unless you want to be arrested for obstruction of justice…"

"Save the legal rambling, detective. I'm not a civilian. My name is Elizabeth Braddock. I'm here on behalf of Matsu'o Tsurayaba. You do know the name Matsu'o Tsurayaba, don't you?"

The detective tensed and so did a number of his subordinates. That was a name most everyone in Japanese law enforcement knew. It was a name that carried with it a lot of weight, which helped this young woman gain instant credibility.

"Forgive me, Miss Braddock. But how is it you know Mr. Tsurayaba?" he asked with less cynicism than before.

"I don't know him as well as my father knows him. At least when my father was still alive," she shrugged, "They go back a long time. In fact, for a time I knew him as Uncle Tsurayaba. He's the one that taught me to speak Japanese so elegantly in case you haven't noticed. He and my father were big names at Interpol, namely with the East Asian division."

"By that token can I assume that makes you the daughter of James Braddock?"

"Nice to see you have some decent detective skills," she said with a wry smile, "It's true. I am his daughter. If this were happening a year ago, my father would be standing here instead of me. But since my father is dead, Mr. Tsurayaba wants me to assist with this investigation."

"Not to question Mr. Tsurayaba's wise counsel, but what experience does a girl your age have in these matters?"

"I'm a daddy's girl if that helps. He taught me a few tricks of the trade. Plus, I have a few _special_ talents to aid me," she quipped with a wry grin.

"If talents are your chief tools, can I also assume that this is your first investigation?"

"That's two for two," affirmed the British woman, "Officially, this is my first. I have a day job as a criminology student at the University of Essex and a part time job as a model. Your men probably have some of my work in a few lingerie magazines they hide in their desks."

"I…would rather not make any assumptions on that matter," said the detective, needing to take a particularly heavy drag of his cigarette.

"Good, then you'll sleep easier. You don't even want to know what _other_ magazines your officers are hiding in a box on the bottom shelf of your precinct evidence room."

The detective almost coughed on his cigarette. A girl this young shouldn't be this good at detective work, especially when it involved the perverse habits of some of his officers. He had to make a note to remind some of his men on the importance of keeping certain _proclivities _out of police work. But that was a mystery for later.

Having proven herself, Elizabeth Braddock went to work. She walked past the detective and a few officers so she could get a closer look at the crime scene. There was still blood on the pavement near where the body had landed. On the surface it looked like a pretty standard homicide by the Yakuza. Any detective would probably have reached that conclusion. This is where her _special skills_ came in. She was a mutant skilled in telepathy. It was what allowed her to figure out where the detective's men were hiding their dirty magazines and it was her primary tool in uncovering the much dirtier secrets of this case.

Kneeling down over the body, she closed her eyes and ran her hand over the head of the Yakuza's latest victim. A brief aura of light formed around her eyes as she tapped her psychic abilities. She could sense some of the psychic residue from the victim. Thoughts had a way of lingering, even after death. While studying detective work under her father, she refined her telepathy to pick up on these thoughts. There wasn't much left, but one in particular lingered.

'_Deathstrike.'_

Her eyes shot open and she rose up. She was now beginning to understand why Matsu'o Tsurayaba asked that she help with this.

"Hmm…guess you were asking the right question after all, detective," she said in her thick accent, "Your assumptions were just off."

"And which assumptions would those be?" asked the detective curiously.

"You're assuming this recent string of murders is a result of Yakuza families trying to extract information from one another. Did you ever consider that someone from the outside was looking to fight their way in?"

"Why would anyone want that? And why use murder to fight their way into the Yakuza's domain. Usually they just accept money."

"Unless this person isn't after money," Betsy reasoned, "The Yakuza are ruthless, but they're not stupid. They know murder sprees generate too much scrutiny. This killer in this case has no such qualms. He or she might have a different agenda."

"How can you be so sure?" asked the detective skeptically.

"You don't stir up a hornets nest unless you've got a taste for a particular brand of honey," she said strongly as she got up and took out her cell phone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to relay this information to Mr. Tsurayaba. He'll be very interested in this new information."

"Does this mean he'll grace us with his presence? The man made a career of going after the Yakuza. Surely his help would move this investigation along."

"Sorry detective, but Mr. Tsurayaba is retired. His interest in this case is strictly personal," said Betsy as she walked off so she could talk on her phone in private.

"By personal, does that imply this involves a case he was never able to solve?"

"Congratulations, detective. You're three for three."

The detective had more questions, but Elizabeth Braddock slipped away before he could pursue her. She didn't have time to explain all the complicated details that took her from a cozy classroom in Britain to a crime scene in Japan. Matsu'o Tsurayaba needed a favor and since her father was no longer able to provide it, the responsibility fell on her shoulders. It not only gave her an excuse to go shopping in Tokyo, it gave her a chance to get some real crime-fighting experience. It was a hell of a lot more exciting than modeling.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Logan's Room**

Logan was suited up in his X-men uniform and ready to eviscerate someone. It was early in the evening. General Grimshaw left with his convoy a mere three hours ago. That was all the time Logan needed to catch up with the Professor, find out about the flash drive Grimshaw had given him, and uncover the latest revelation involving Weapon X. The details mattered little to him. All he heard was the words Weapon X and Japan and that was all he needed.

Upon strapping up his boots, the former living weapon clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles. It had been a while since Weapon X reared its ugly head. Just when it seemed as though they had run out of monsters to throw at him, one lay hidden on the other side of the world. It didn't matter what form it took. It only mattered that he could sink his claws into it.

"Logan? Please don't tell me this is what I think it is."

Logan muttered a curse as he turned to see his girlfriend, Ororo, standing in his doorway. She was with him when the Professor revealed General Grimshaw's news on Weapon X. He could tell just by her expression what was on her mind.

"We've been humping long enough to pick up on each others' quirks, darlin'. You know damn well what's going to happen!" said Logan.

"And you know damn well how foolish that always turns out," she pointed out.

"This is different!" he growled, "You saw what General Know-It-All left us! Weapon X ain't dead! They just had a changed scenery to Japan!"

"You're assuming this is the same Weapon X we've fought before. Those reports said nothing about who is involved or why."

"Doesn't matter either way," snarled Logan, "If they're pissing in the same pool, I'm gonna hunt them down!"

Ororo's demeanor shifted. Despite scorning her lover's impulsive nature, she moved closer to offer a tender gesture. It was usually enough to calm Logan down, much to his chagrin.

"Don't do this, Ro," he said in a more serious tone, "You've seen how sick these people are. I've let you into my world and given you a taste of just how much they fucked me up. You of all people should understand!"

"Understanding is one thing. Standing by while you fight back with sheer blood-lust is something else entirely," she said solemnly, "Vengeance is not going to undo their crimes."

"This ain't just about vengeance. This is about answers!" he said strongly, "When Jeannie and the Prof were sifting through what's left of my memories, they found bits and pieces where the gaps are really messed up. One of those gaps had me in Japan. I don't know what the hell I was doing there, but I know it's important! I need to find out!"

"I believe every word of what you say, Logan. My concern is…do you?" asked Ororo softly, "Because when I look into your eyes I see a man who doesn't believe his own words."

"Sounds like you think I'm crazy."

"I think you're not thinking clearly. And when that happens, it rarely works out."

Logan let out another disgruntled groan. This woman could read him well. Jeannie could do that too, but she was psychic. Ororo could see all his weaknesses without reading his thoughts. His instincts were pulling him down a certain path. He sure as hell wasn't going to be as careful as he ought to be and Ororo wasn't going to let him go it alone.

"You know I'm not going to stop you," she said, "I love you and I want to support you."

"You're gonna ask to come with me, aren't you?" muttered Logan.

"We've done this dance before, Logan. You came with me when I had to confront the Shadow Kings. It's only fair I do the same. I also ask that you allow the X-men to help you."

"This ain't their fight. I already got them in a shitload of trouble the last time we faced Weapon X," he said.

"Trouble follows the X-men wherever we go. We're used to it," quipped Ororo with a light smile, "I'm not going to take no for an answer so why don't you save yourself the trouble?"

The African woman threw in those caring eyes to further persuade him. THe had no problem ripping through hoards of Weapon X thugs, but for some reason the gaze of a beautiful woman stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You women are evil," he muttered, "Giving me that damn look all the time."

"I'll take that as a yes," grinned Ororo.

"Go ahead and suit up, darlin'," was all Logan said as he walked past her, "For any of the runts are crazy enough to follow along, tell them they better be on top of their game! You don't get many chances to take the fight to Weapon X. We need to hit 'em and make sure it hurts!"

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

Professor Charles Xavier remained restless long after General Grimshaw left. He reviewed every aspect of the tour and the private conversation they had at the end. He anticipated from the beginning that this new development would change things, but he had no idea it would change like this. Some concerns had been alleviated while new ones had emerged. The challenge was knowing what their next move should be.

Some of his X-men were already making that move. As soon he went over the contents of the flash drive, Logan stormed out to embark on yet another investigation into Weapon X. The Professor chose not to stop him. What was on the contents of that flash drive was disturbing and needed to be investigated. He figured Logan had more than enough motivation to uncover more secrets and deal with them, albeit harshly. Hank and Ororo ran off to assist Logan to assure he wasn't too harsh. This left Professor Xavier alone with Lilandra to take in everything that was happening.

"Your X-men seem overly eager to confront Weapon X, Charles. Are you sure it's wise to act this quickly?" Lilandra questioned.

"In my experience moving quickly is the only viable option against Weapon X. I've been in the minds of men like John Wraith. Believe me…they must be stopped!"

"I won't argue that. It just feels a bit suspicious that General Grimshaw would drop this along with his outrageous proposal in the same meeting," she said as she paced restlessly throughout Xavier's office, reading a copy of the proposal.

"He's cunning and shrewd. That much is certainly clear. But he's also sincere. He wouldn't have told me about the raid on Magneto's citadel if he didn't desire my trust."

"Do you think it's a mistake to keep his secrets for him? He may have other motives."

"Even if that is the case, we must use what he gave us wisely. That includes investigating Weapon X and researching this proposal. So long as Robert Kelly is in the White House we need someone in his inner circle that we can turn to."

"I still don't trust him," said Lilandra strongly.

"Neither do I," said the Professor distantly, "But I sincerely want to try."

Lilandra continued to pace as she looked over the proposal. It all looked so good on paper. The government was going to get its act together, pool some resources, and upgrade law enforcement so that they could hold a mutant as accountable to the law. Like so many other government plans, the intentions were noble. But all the good intentions in the world cannot account for unintended consequences and with mutants those consequences could be severe.

"So what are you going to do, Charles? Go on another media campaign on behalf of the General's new agency?" asked Lilandra.

"I doubt that would do much good this time. The government is doing to do this regardless of what I say to the public. I'm still not sure what form my involvement will take. Officially, I cannot hold a position in this agency. The General wants me to remain an adviser of sorts."

"One that he can put into the public eye and earn instant credibility," Lilandra added.

"It makes sense, does it not? I can put a mutant face on this agency. I can reassure mutants that this isn't an attack on their right to live. It is strictly a means of enforcing law and order."

"I worry it may cost you some credibility. A lot of mutants see you as an inspiration, Charles. If you start playing the role of MSA apologists, you'll come off as a crony rather than a dreamer."

"I know the risks, Lilandra. I've been weighing them every minute of the last several hours," said Xavier as he stared blankly over his desk, "This is an opportunity to great to ignore. We need the government on our side. I must be the voice for mutants within the MSA while still being a visionary for mutants everywhere."

"That's a lot of responsibility, Charles. Are you sure you can manage this?" said Lilandra as she shifted her concern back to him.

"I've managed far worse," he assured her, "I'll have to for my X-men and for mutants…"

His words were abruptly cut off. Charles Xavier's entire body shifted and he became disoriented. It was as if something had just sucked the energy out of him. He suddenly didn't look like a man equipped to handle so many new responsibilities. He looked like a man who had overestimated his physical limitations.

"Ungh…" he groaned.

"Charles? What's wrong? Is everything…" Lilandra began.

She didn't have a chance to finish. She rushed over to Xavier's desk and caught him before he fainted. He almost went limp in her arms, letting out a series of labored grunts. He was fighting just to stay conscious. It was a major strain and Lilandra could feel it with her telepathy. But that wasn't all she felt.

As she held Charles in her arms, his mind of the world's most powerful telepath faltered. He projected a series of ominous thoughts. Lilandra liked to think of herself as a pretty good telepath, but it was rare that she picked up any thoughts that he didn't want her to sense. What was even more disturbing was the content of these thoughts. They revealed something to her that Charles had been keeping from everyone close to him, including her.

"My God…Charles," she gasped as she watching him struggle, "You're cancer is…"

"Please Lilandra…don't," urged Xavier through his strain.

"You're a very sick man! Don't tell me you've been trying to hide this!"

"I don't want my students to know. I don't want _anyone_ to know."

His words were labored. His strength steadily returned, allowing him to regain his composure. However, Lilandra did not let him escape her grasp. Xavier had to divert his gaze, hiding his sorrow from this woman he so deeply cared for.

"Don't shut me out, Charles. You know I care too much about you to ignore this!" Lilandra urged, "How long has this been happening?"

"Since the election," he told her, "The stress of the campaign, Kevin, and the Phoenix has _aggravated_ my cancer."

"You're talking to a woman with two masters degrees, Charles. I know that cancer is not something you _aggravate_."

"It's too early to tell. I'm still looking into it, but I may no longer be in remission. It's disconcerting, but manageable."

"Manageable? When did a man as smart as you come to associate cancer with being manageable?!"

"You don't understand, Lilandra. You _can't_ understand," said Charles solemnly, still not looking her in the eye.

"Then help me, Charles! Teach me how a woman is supposed to react when someone she loves reveals he's sick!"

"I… don't like to talk about my struggles with cancer. Any man of even slightly lesser means than my billions can afford would be _dead_. I…I've been living on borrowed time. I've tried to use that time wisely, forming this institute and training the X-men to make a bigger difference in this world than I could ever manage. It isn't just about having a vision. It's about preparing a new generation to attain a peace I won't live long enough to see. And I refuse to let what precious time I have left to be consumed by prolonging the inevitable."

Lilandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. He knew he didn't much longer to live. He even believed he shouldn't be alive to begin with. Anyone who wasn't very close to this man would admire his strength, but Lilandra didn't have that luxury. No matter how noble his efforts seemed, there was little to admire when he was suffering.

Her gaze persisted even as Xavier escaped her grasp. He couldn't afford to make a big deal of this. It pained him to feel Lilandra's emotions projecting through her mind. Eventually, he finally faced her.

"I can handle this, Lilandra. I still have medicine from my doctors that will ease the symptoms and hold back further damage. I'm already on a strict regiment. Aside from these episodes, they allow me to do my job as effectively as I can hope for."

"That's not the same as getting treatment," she pointed out.

"The cancer I have is beyond treatment. Eventually, it will kill me," he said sadly, "Which makes our work all the more important."

"Charles…" Lilandra began.

"Promise me you'll keep this between us," Xavier went on, taking her hands in his, "You're one of the few people outside my X-men I can trust."

"Why? Is it for the sake of mutants everywhere?" she said dryly.

"Not just that…for the sake of _us_ as well."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. The warmth in his weak grip was full of longing. In that warmth Lilandra felt his love for her. IAs much as it pained her, there was nothing she could to about it. Her money, resources, and influence meant nothing. It was a feeling she was not used to having. This must be the feeling Charles dealt with every day. Diverting her gaze, Lilandra Neramani let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay Charles. You have my word," she said, giving his hands a light squeeze as well.

"Thank you, Lilandra," he said with a smile, "Now come…we have work to do. President Kelly will be revealing his plan in the coming days and I need to coordinate with Hank on the Weapon X situation."

"Of course," she said distantly as Charles started wheeling towards the door, "We must always be ready for whatever _surprises_ that come our way. Even if some are harder to prepare for than others."

Lilandra's voice trailed off. She swallowed her sorrow and followed him. There was indeed a lot of work to be done. It was just going to be that much harder doing it with a heavy heart.

* * *

**X-Jet Hanger**

"Get a move on, runts! The jet's ready to go and so should you!" barked Logan from the cockpit of the X-jet.

"I thought you were still going over the safety checklist!" Hank called out.

"If she can fly she's ready!" the feral mutant retorted.

Despite Logan's reckless determination, Hank went over as much of the checklist he could manage on the console outside the jet. While he worked Ororo, Kitty, and Remy entered the hanger in uniform. They weren't moving with the same urgency as Logan, but they understood that Weapon X was serious business and the X-men were best equipped to handle it.

"Your boyfriend be more temperamental than usual, eh Stormy?" commented Remy.

"Can you blame him? This is Weapon X," replied Ororo, "He's bound to be more _agitated_ than usual."

"How can you tell? I'm surprised you're not used to it by now," made Kitty.

"I only be surprised by how Stormy keeps talkin' me into tagging along on these here missions," shrugged the Cajun, "First the Shadow Kings and now the Yakuza. Throw in the Sicilians and you got yourself a home run."

"You know why I ask for your help, Remy," said Ororo in a serious tone, "This time it's not about cashing in a favor. I need someone to watch my back and Logan's by default. You know these kinds of people as well as I do. And I have a feeling we'll be dealing with more than the usual devious standards of organized crime."

"It's Weapon X. They have their own crazy standards," said Kitty, "Which is why I'm tagging along this time!"

"Funny, I thought you be coming because you be sick of being left behind on sudden missions," Remy pointed out.

"That was when I was still hung up on Bobby! I'm over that now!" she complained, "Besides, I'm the only one who isn't ridiculously behind in class. I might as well catch up on missions so I don't feel like the laziest member of the X-men."

Remy shook his head and grinned as they reached the rear entrance to the X-jet. Kitty Pryde obviously didn't know what she was getting into with the Yakuza. These were not the kind of people anyone wanted to play catch-up with. But if she could handle Magneto, Sinister, and the Phoenix she had a shot. Her talent for escaping would probably come in handy since the Yakuza had a reputation for trapping their enemies.

Logan already had the engines roaring. Hank was still clearly doing the safety checks, but it didn't look like he was going to complete all of them. His past lay before him across the Pacific and he was intent on confronting it.

"We're takin' off, Hank! So unless you want some burnt hair on your next date, clear the damn launch pad!" Logan called out.

"So much for safety first," Hank lamented, "At least tell me you'll run a diagnostics on the thrust vectoring once you take off!"

"I'll put it on my to-do list! Now step back so I can hit the afterburner!"

Hank didn't bother reasoning with Logan further. Abandoning the console, he rushed towards the hanger doors. Logan clearly had no patience when it came to Weapon X. Hank took comfort in the knowledge that the XR-77 was advanced enough to withstand Logan's abuse.

As soon as he was outside the hanger, he prepared to close the heavy doors so the jet could take off. Just as he finished punching in the codes, he felt a sharp stream of air rush right by him. He turned to see what happened, but he was too late. The doors had already closed and the jet was ready to take off.

With the roar of the engine, the jet gently rose off the platform into hover in preparation for takeoff. As it turned around to line up with the launch tunnel, the presence that flew past Beast appeared right in front of the main windows. From the cockpit, Logan was startled and had to delay taking off. Hovering right in his way was a grinning Rogue in full uniform.

"The hell? Rogue!" Logan yelled out.

"Rogue? Where did she come from?" said Ororo, who was sitting in the seat next to Logan.

Rogue flew over to the side window and knocked on it. Logan opened it, making it clear to her that he was not amused.

"You're in my way, Stripes! I ain't in a very patient mood so get out of the way or get on board!"

"Well since you so kindly offered Ah think Ah will tag along," she said coyly, "Ah heard from Jean you fellas are going on a mission to Japan of all places."

"You heard right. But if you're gonna join the fun you damn well better be serious!" spat Logan, "This is the Yakuza and Weapon X we're dealing with!"

"And if I recall, you do have classes to catch up on, Rogue," Ororo added, "That's why I did not inform you."

"Since when has being behind in class ever stopped meh before," scoffed Rogue, "Besides, it sounds like y'all could use some extra muscle. I can always make up mah classes later."

"How many times have I heard that?" muttered Ororo.

"And how many times has it paid off?" quipped Rogue.

There were plenty of reasons why Rogue should have stayed behind, but Logan wasn't in the mood to debate them. Rogue was tough and so was Weapon X. If the fighting got heavy, which was pretty much a given, her strength could be useful.

"Fine. Forget class," said Logan as he opened the rear hatch, "Get in! Guess you'll learn by doing for today."

"Mah kind of learning!" grinned Rogue.

With the rear door open, Rogue quickly flew around and entered the X-jet. As soon as she was inside, Logan closed it up and continued to maneuver the aircraft into position. She was greeted by a fairly surprised Kitty and Remy. Having heard her voice from the cockpit, they rushed back to greet her. Remy was especially glad to see her on board.

"So that wasn't Remy's ears playin' tricks on him. You really decided to join us, cherè," grinned Remy.

"What can Ah say? Ah'm in an adventurous mood," she said wryly, "Besides, if you fellas are goin' up against Weapon X and crime syndicates, you'll need someone who can bench press a dump truck watchin' your back."

"Remy feels safer already," said the Cajun playfully.

"Always appreciate the assist, Rogue. But is that the _only_ reason you're tagging along?" asked Kitty coyly.

"Ah'm an X-man and this is a mission. Why would Ah need any other?" shrugged Rogue.

"Oh I can think of a few," the younger girl quipped.

"Better keep 'em to yourself for now. Sounds like we're about to take off," said Rogue.

Rogue slipped past Kitty and sat down in a seat next to Remy. A smile never left her face as they strapped themselves in, preparing for what was sure to be a rough flight with Logan at the helm. Kitty sat down in the seat behind them and couldn't help but smirk at how Rogue carried herself around Remy. It appeared she was taking her earlier advice to heart. She seriously needed to clear the air with Remy. Those two had too much chemistry going for them. Depending on how this mission turned out, they should get their share of chances. Kitty wasn't with the team back when Weapon X abducted the X-men. It seemed she would finally get a chance to confront these monsters.

Once everyone was strapped in, Logan hit the throttle and the X-jet shot out through the launch tunnel and into the cloudy skies. The jet couldn't get to full speed fast enough. Weapon X and an army of Yakuza lay before them. Only for Logan, that wasn't his primary concern. Usually when he learned the truth, it wasn't pretty. Looking over at Ororo, he had reason to be careful.

"Are you ready for this, Logan?" Ororo asked with a touch of concern.

"Thinkin' I should be asking you the same thing, darlin'," retorted Logan.

"You already know the answer to that. I'm not sure either of us knows the answer to the other question."

"Guess we'll find that out together," said Logan distantly, "Shouldn't be too long. I can already smell the lotus blossoms."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Main Classroom**

The sound of the X-jet taking off could always be heard throughout the mansion. For those left behind it was either a relief or a drag because it meant some of the team was out doing more important things than lounging around in a classroom. At times class was more preferable, especially if times were stressful. This was not one of those times.

"Ungh…no more! Please…on your humanity…stop!" groaned an exasperated Bobby Drake.

"Whining isn't going to make these assignments vanish into thin air, Bobby," said a mildly amused Jean Grey.

"A trip to Japan sounds so much nicer…even if it involves gorging on bad sushi."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll shove some Wasabi down your throat for every answer you get wrong on your next exam. That's as much of Japan as you're going to get so you might as well pull yourself together and get this done

The young X-man let out another groan. He respected the importance of class as well as anybody. It was only when class was overdone that he took issue. As soon as General Grimshaw showed up, the team was rushed back into class so that they came off as dedicated hard-working mutants. Bobby had to be especially focused because he was so far behind. Even Rogue didn't need to catch up as much as he did and she was the habitually late one. Just like Lorna, Jubilee was taking up a lot of his time and it showed in the stack of books next to him.

At least Jean was helping out. She and Kurt were among those who stayed behind after word got out that Logan was going on a mission to Japan. Jean was inclined to join, but Ororo talked her out of it. With Hank, Lilandra, and the Professor busy going over the General's visit there had to be someone to stick around and keep class going.

"This is a total drag! The General and his crew is gone! We can stop the act now!" he pointed out.

"We could, but that would just make us look soft and X-men aren't soft. You _are_ an X-man, aren't you Iceman?" teased Jean.

"An X-man who's been droning over textbooks for_ six hours!_" Bobby complained, "There's no shame in mercy, Jean. Can't you just tap into that magic Phoenix power of yours and make this all just go away?"

"I would think the Phoenix has better things to do with her cosmic power than finish a tired little boy's overdue assignments. Now I've finished my assignments and I've given up a nice evening catching up with my TIVO to help you out. You don't want it to go to waste, do you?"

"I don't know, do I?" groaned Bobby.

"Careful, mien friend. It is never wise to make light of a woman's charity," commented Kurt, who was sitting at a computer across from theirs working on an assignment.

"Now you're playing the feminist card, Kurt?" scoffed Bobby, "You, the same guy who makes booty calls to Amanda every other day?"

"At least he's polite about it," shrugged Jean, "I consider whining like a baby in front of a woman _far_ more insulting."

"Forgive my chauvinism. I get insensitive when I'm overworked."

"And I get upset when the New York Jets fail to make the playoffs, so we're even. Now how much longer do you want ot drag this out?"

Bobby groaned as he slowly lifted his head off the desk. There was a long list of reasons why this was unfair. Unfortunately, none of them sufficed in Jean's book. How Scott dealt with that was beyond him. Looking at his stack of assignments and an impatient Jean Grey sitting next to him, he sighed and opened another book.

He and Jean started going over the material again. Kurt gave his friend a sympathetic look. It offered little comfort as Bobby drudged along. Just as it seemed there would be no end to this, the main door to the classroom opened and Scott Summers walked in.

"Hey Jean, do you have a moment?" he asked as he approached her and Bobby.

"Kind of stuck babysitting here," she said, "Can it wait?"

"Hey!" Bobby complained.

Scott ignored the younger man's complaining. His expression was more serious than usual.

"Sorry, but I don't think it can," he said, "You know how last week you had me do_ you know what_ during _you know when_ in _you know where_?"

"Um…I think so," said Jean, blushing somewhat at the subtext in her lover's tone.

"Well I need you to return the favor," said the X-leader, "It's kind of important and I don't want to bother Mr. McCoy or the Professor."

"How important?" asked Jean curiously.

"I'll fill you in on the details. But first, I need you to stop tormenting Bobby just for a moment."

It sounded somewhat urgent. Jean surmised Scott wasn't talking about the kind of favor that could be handled with a bottle of wine and some lingerie. Looking over at Bobby who seemed all too eager for her to abide by Scott's request, she set some papers aside and rose up.

"Okay babe, I'll do what I can," she told her lover.

"Thanks Jean," said Scott graciously, "It shouldn't take long. It should also make us even."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said coyly.

She began following Scott out, leaving Bobby to his own studies. But before he got too excited, Jean turned back to him and Kurt.

"Kurt, make sure Bobby finishes his English paper," he told him, "I don't care if he tries to bribe you with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Keep him in that chair even if you have to hog-tie him."

"I understand, Jean," said Kurt with a mischievous grin, "I promise you our friend here von't negate his studies."

"Aw come on, now you're ganging up on me? I thought the X-men were supposed to trust each other!" said Bobby.

"Good luck on your paper, Bobby," said Jean wryly, "I'm sure Mr. McCoy will be eager to read it after a day like this."

Jean left with Scott before Bobby could further plead his case. He ended up banging his head on the table again in frustration. Even when he seemed to catch a break, his 4friends found ways to mess with him.

Setting aside his own assignments for the moment, Kurt teleported away from his computer and appeared next to Bobby in the same chair Jean had been sitting. He casually took one of Bobby's books and started thumbing through it much to his friend's chagrin.

"You're not going to cut me any slack, are you?" Bobby muttered.

"Debating vith one of zhe world's most powerful telepath is just as pointless as debating vith someone who can teleport anywhere in zhis mansion," replied Kurt, "Keep zhat in mind if you're considering making a break for it."

"Just checking," he sighed.

"Oh come now, mien friend. I know you're tired, but you'll sleep much easier tonight if you have zhis done."

"If I ever get to sleep again, that is," Bobby muttered, "Makes me wonder if a mission against Weapon X isn't worth it. What are those meat-puppeteers are doing in Japan anyways?"

"You'll have to ask Logan and zhe others vhen zhey return. For now, your only pondering should be on early 20th century English literature," said Kurt as he set the open text book on the table.

"Yay for me," he said dryly, "I bet my entire stash of Playboys that whatever is going on in Japan is _way_ more interesting than this."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan – Nine Months Ago**

It was a sad day for Matsu'o Tsurayaba. On a day when so many were elated that Magneto had been defeated and the asteroid he sent to destroy all life on Earth was destroyed, he was among those mourning a very difficult loss. His beloved daughter, Kwannon, was in a coma and on the brink of death.

He long feared this day would come. Kwannon had been a fighter since she was a little girl. She always looked up the ancient warriors of the past. He decided to nourish that passion by sending her to train in various fighting styles like kung fu and ninjitsu. As a high ranking figure in Interpol, he had access to all the best trainers. It was only natural that she joined the armed forces as soon as she was old enough. Even when they kicked her out for being a mutant, her desire to fight was too strong. He eventually helped her find a private military company called White Cell that accepted mutants. Now he deeply regretted that decision.

'_My beautiful Kwannon…forgive me for nurturing your passion. I loved you too much to keep you from such an unfitting fate.'_

The report he got from White Cell was grim. Kwannon had been helping in riot control efforts in Los Angeles and got caught in a devastating blast that left her wounded. Her injuries were severe and included massive brain trauma. All that kept her alive at this point was a special hyperbaric chamber packed with life-support equipment. He requested that she be sent home to Japan so that he could be by her side.

When she arrived on a transport plane at Haneda Aiport in Tokyo, he stood anxiously as one of White Cell's operatives wheeled her intensive care chamber down a ramp onto the runway. The chamber was white, on a dolly, and had a clear glass cover so he could see inside. There were also a number of modules filled with various life support machines and medications that were going into her unmoving body. As soon as he approached her chamber, he was taken aback.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Tsurayaba. Kwannon didn't deserve this," said John Proudstar, the White Cell operative who was tasked with overseeing her transport, "She was hell of a fighter. I couldn't have asked to have anyone better watching my back."

"Please Proudstar-san, do not talk about my daughter in the past tense," said Matsu'o in a with accented English, "She is not dead yet. I will not allow myself to concede that."

"My apologies, sir," said John respectfully, "But I assume you read the same report I did. The doctors at White Cell said she's comatose. Her body was able to heal, but her mind is practically gone due to the brain trauma."

"Practically gone is not the same as gone. I know some doctors in advanced research that may be able to help her."

"Those doctors are probably on the same contact list as White Cell. If they can't help her, then I don't know who can."

John tried to be tactful, but there was no hiding the truth. He had been with Kwannon when she suffered her injuries. The trauma caused hemorrhaging in her brain and the only way to keep her alive was to use these special intensive care chambers keep her body functioning. It wasn't a pretty picture, seeing all these tubes and needles going into her body, making sure her vital organs didn't shut down. He could only imagine how hard it must be for Mr. Tsurayaba.

"She can't die like this. I refuse to let my child suffer such a fate," he said as he gazed at her unmoving face.

"Kwannon was a hell of a fighter. She accepted this fate before she ever joined us," said John, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, "Everyone at White Cell sends their deepest condolences."

"It sounds as though they have also given up."

"We're just going on what the doctors told us. These machines may be able to keep her alive, but they can't undo the damage. If it's any consolation, your daughter was a true warrior. My people always believed that true warriors find peace in the heat of combat. Sometimes the best way to honor them is to set that spirit free."

"I appreciate your attempt to soothe my grief mystical ramblings, but you're assuming I'm a stereotypical, spirit-worshipping monk," said Matsu'o in a low tone.

"I…didn't mean to imply that," said John, now shifting awkwardly.

"I'm certain you didn't. The fact remains that I take no comfort in the myths and folklore about spirits in battle. I cannot and I will not let my daughter die. I will save her."

"Mr. Tsurayaba, with all due respect…"

"That is enough, Proudstar-san!" said Matsu'o, cutting the Apache mutant off before he could go on, "I thank you for seeing to it that my daughter returns home. Please tell White Cell their services are no longer needed. I shall take care of my daughter from this point forward."

His eyes never left the unmoving figure of Kwannon. He placed his hand over the glass cover, a slight tear trailing down his cheek in the process. John Proudstar was silent as he gazed over his former teammate and her father.

In the end there was nothing left to say. John accepted that Kwannon had given her life for the mission. The risk of death was a risk she was always willing to take and it finally caught up with her. He was willing to let her go. Her father was not. Looking at his solemn expression, he couldn't help but worry for this man. But it was out of his hands.

While John returned to the aircraft, Matsu'o Tsurayaba remained fixated on his daughter. He barely noticed the aircraft pulling away towards a nearby hanger. White Cell had given up on her. Everybody had given up on her. Only he remained willing to fight for his daughter's life.

'_It will be okay, my little Lotus blossom. Please hold on for me. I do not care if I have to sell my soul to all the demons of the underworld. I will NOT let you die like this. I promise.'_

* * *

**Osaka, Japan – Present**

Elizabeth Braddock had slipped away from the investigation at Yashida Tower. She had the information she needed and the police were none the wiser. As soon as she was a safe distance from the scene, she took out her phone and called Matsu'o Tsurayaba. The old man was right. This case was officially out of their league. When Yakuza were involved with someone like Deathstrike, there was no amount of due process that could stop them. She was just about to get into her rented car when Matsu'o answered.

"_I have been awaiting your call, Betsy. Please tell me what you uncovered."_

"Sorry for the delay, luv. Traffic around the crime scene has been a real bitch," answered Betsy, "But it appears you were right. Someone knows the Yashidas are up to something and she's tying as many toe-tags as they can to find out what it is."

"_Who exactly is this she? Is it anyone we know?"_

"You were at Interpol for more years than I've been alive. I'm guessing the name Deathstrike rings a bell."

There was a brief silence over the line. Betsy assumed Matsu'o was taking a moment to cringe.

"_Deathstrike…are you certain?"_

"It had all her calling cards. You would think someone with adamantium claws built right into her fingers would try to be more subtle. The cuts on that body were clean and so was the cut on the chain, which the police appear to have completely missed."

"_So they are still oblivious? They have yet to deploy any resources into seeking her or Yashida's activities?"_

"That seems to be the case. Regardless of what the police throw at her, I don't doubt she'll keep probing. So long as she doesn't find what she's looking for, the body count will keep rising."

There was another silence over the line. Betsy assumed Matsu'o was contemplating their next move. Looking back towards Yashida Tower, she scowled the Yakuza and the blood on their hands. Her father spent much of his life at Interpol taking on groups like the Yakuza. She grew up hearing stories about their greed, secrecy, and brutality. Yet that never stopped him from trying to bring them to justice. Even after the death of her mother, he never stopped fighting. As such, Betsy sought to follow in his footsteps. It seemed fitting that she would carry on this fight and her Uncle Tsurayaba was giving her a chance.

"So what's our next move?" asked Betsy, "We can't just let Deathstrike keep killing people. It's going to cause another bloody turf war between the Yakuza families."

She heard her uncle sigh over the line. He sounded deeply distressed, which was saying a lot because he should be used to this.

"_Do not fret, Betsy. I have a plan." _

"Please tell me I'm still part of it. It would be a shame for me to fly out here and not see my first real case to the end," she said.

"_Rest assured, you will play a major role in this investigation. For that reason, I need you to meet with me. I am in the Rinku industrial district."_

"The industrial district? What in the bloody hell are you doing there?"

"_I cannot explain over the phone. Just get here as soon as possible. I am in Building X-10. I'll be waiting with a few associates of mine."_

"Did you already call for backup?"

"_In this situation, I assumed that would be a given. I will fill you in on the details as soon as you arrive. We must move quickly though. Yuriko Oyama has a tenacity that is not to be underestimated."_

"No need to remind me. I've seen enough of her handiwork to want to throw her into the darkest pit I can find," said Betsy as she got into her rental car, "I should be there in a half hour."

"_Thank you, Betsy. Again, I cannot tell you how much this means to me. Your father would be proud."_

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Uncle Tsurayaba," she said as she started up her car and prepared to drive off, "This is what I was born to do!"

* * *

**Rinku Industrial District – Building X-10**

Matsu'o Tsurayaba swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as his call with Betsy ended. She sounded so excited. She was just like her father, fearless and intent on confronting those who would do harm to others. She had all the makings of an honorable fighter in battle against organized crime. In a ways she was just like his beloved daughter, Kwannon. That made what he was doing to her all the more egregious.

"Is it done, Matsu'o?" said a cold, devious voice.

"She'll be here within the hour, Harada," Matsu'o replied in a bitter tone, "How much longer until this is over and done with?"

"Long enough to make dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant," Harada grinned, "Because by tonight you'll be dining with your fully healed daughter."

"And Betsy? What about her?"

"We'll do our best, but please understand this _procedure_ is a tad messy. The advancements made by Weapon X do come with significant risks."

Matsu'o scolded Harada for his callous tone, but there was nothing he could do about it. This was the only way to save his beloved Kwannon.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said, "Just be sure you hold up your end of the bargain. If _anything_ happens to my daughter or my god-daughter, you can forget about all the favors I offered from Interpol!"

"Relax, Matsu'o-san. I'm a man of my word. You of all people should know."

"That's exactly why I'm so cautious. Don't make me regret ithis more than I already have!"

Harada merely laughed at such a threat. He knew full well that Matsu'o was in no position to defy him. Matsu'o had so much to lose and Harada had plenty to gain. It was business as usual for the Yashida crime family.

Matsu'o could only fume as Harada casually walked past him, giving him a purposeful bump along the way. It further annoyed Matsu'o, but there was nothing he could do to respond. This man was going to save his daughter. Even though he represented everything he stood against in a lifetime of dutiful law enforcement, he had to trust in this disgusting excuse for a man.

'_Forgive me, Betsy. Forgive me, Kwannon. You both may hate me after this is over. But there is no going back now. Our fates are now in the hands of Harada Yashida.'_

It was a disturbing thought to contemplate as he followed Harada out of his makeshift office and into the heart of the building. They exited onto an elevated walkway that overlooked a vast open space nearly four stories high and three football fields long. Harada's men cleared out everything in this factory that had been recently closed. In it's place they were setting up a large array of complex machines that included DNA computers, a half-dozen diesel generators, a vast collection of wires and tubes, and stacks of advanced medical supplies. At the heart of it all was a large bio-tank about the size of a telephone booth. This is where most of the wires and tubes led into. Right next to it was a gurney packed with restraints. It was an ominous setup that was supposed to be Kwannon's salvation.

Gazing distantly over the walkway, he saw his unmoving daughter floating in the bio-tank. She was still as motionless as the day she returned from White Cell. Her condition had not changed. None of the doctors he took her to offered any hope. He was not willing to accept that. Desperate, he was eventually confronted by Harada Yashida of the Yashida Clan. He claimed he had access to technology that could save his daughter.

At first he scoffed at such a notion. Harada was a thug who took control of the Yashida crime family through brute force. It helped that he was a mutant, able to channel energy through metals and make them capable of cutting through anything. He gained additional credibility with Matsu'o when he revealed that this technology belonged to Weapon X. When he saw some of the secret files on the program, he saw in it the hope he was looking for. In exchange for using this technology to save his daughter, he was going to use his influence to stifle Interpol's efforts at investigating the Yashida syndicate. It was a high price to pay and would permanently taint his reputation. But for his daughter it was worth it.

Matsu'o Tsurayaba slipped away to get some fresh air while Harada descended the stairs of the platform to the ground level where his acolytes were working feverishly. It appeared they were right on schedule.

"Master Harada! Come over here quickly! We've discovered something that require your attention!" said one of his acolytes, who was dressed in the distinct ninja-like uniform all Yashida Yakuza wore.

"These systems better not be flawed! Black Tom Cassidy assured me these components would do the job!" muttered Harada as he rushed over to a computer console a few of his men were operating.

"It isn't the machines, sir. It is something one of our monitoring agents picked up," said one of the technicians typing on the computer, "You said you wanted to monitor all air traffic to ensure law enforcement wouldn't pick up on our activities."

"Mr. Tsurayaba was supposed to take care of that, but if he's gone behind my back…"

"I don't think he has, sir," said the technician, stopping his master before he became too agitated, "Our men picked up something even Mr. Tsurayaba could not have foreseen. Apparently, a private jet just landed at a secure hanger at Kansai International Airport. One of the occupants is someone who matched a very specific file on our database."

Harada took a closer look as the technician pulled the image up on the screen. It was a bit blurry because it came from a security camera. After some cleaning up by the technician, the picture became a bit clearerr. There were five figures, three women in two men. They looked familiar, but one in particular stood out. As soon as Harada took in his distinctive disposition, he was overcome with a mix of anger and intent.

"Son of an in-bred bitch…it's _him_!" Harada scowled, "After all this time, the Shiroi Akuma has returned!"

"So it _is _him!" said one of his acolytes, "The one the Yashida Clan once called…"

"Don't you dare say his name!" spat Harada, causing the man to cower on the spot, "None have spoken of this dishonorable bastard in a long time and for good reason! He should have been sent to a thousand hells ages ago!"

There was a burning rage in the Yakuza leader's tone. There were only whispers and rumors about this so called Shiroi Akuma. Only Harada understood the reason behind such horror.

"What do you think he's doing here?" asked the technician timidly, "Has he returned to finish what he started?"

"No…at least he damn well better not!" seethed Harada, "He left Japan in disgrace! I knew he was alive and running around with those foolish X-men, but I never thought he would dare come to this part of the world again! For him to set foot in this same time zone is a travesty!"

"Then what could he want?" asked one of his lieutenants.

"Isn't it obvious? We're tampering with Weapon X! He must be looking for vengeance as he always has! After what he did to me and my family…I am sickened just by looking at him!"

Harada slammed his fists on the computer screen, breaking it in the process and shocking his Yakuza brethren even more. It caused a tense silence throughout the area. Some weren't sure if they should stop working and start panicking. Harada soon felt all eyes on him. If Shiroi Akuma had returned, this could mean major disruptions for their plans.

"What should we do, Lord Harada?" asked one of his acolytes, breaking the silence, "Should we move our operations?"

"No…the Yashida Clan will not run from this threat. Not after what he did!" seethed Harada, "We will continue as planned. Only this time, we should make room for another participant."

"You mean…you want to lure him here?" asked one of the technicians warily.

"Can you think of a better way to confront this barbarian?" quipped Harada, "Make a call to our foot soldiers in the area! Tell them to prepare a special _homecoming_ for our disgraced guest!"

"Perhaps we should make a call to some of our more experienced assassins," suggested one of his lieutenants, "I doubt foot soldiers will be capable of defeating Shiroi Akuma."

"They don't need to. They just need to send him on the right track. This way we can have our long overdue rematch! I owe as such to my family's honor!"

"I understand, sir," said one of his acolytes respectfully, "Your dedication to the clan is admirable."

"It is also pragmatic," said Harada coldly as he stormed towards the office levels of the building, "Tell all the workers to continue setting up the machines! We will carry out our little experiment as scheduled! In the meantime, fetch my armor and sword! I have a battle to prepare for!"

"Ye sir!" said his lieutenants simultaneously, "And what of the threat of Deathstrike?"

"She is no longer my primary concern. If anything, she could present us with an opportunity. Rest assured, the Yashida Clan will _not_ be dishonored again!"

Harada's harsh words got every Yakuza in the building working at a more fervent pace. The idea of Shiroi Akuma coming their way was enough to make even the most hardened gangster weary. It had long been anticipated that this battle would happen again. Now the past had finally returned in a most menacing form. It could potentially destroy the Yashida Clan's ambitious or reclaim an honor that had been lost years ago. And nobody was more intent on reclaiming that honor than Harada Yashida.

'_So this barbarian seeks to confront his shame…so be it. My father, my sister, and my family suffered by your hand. On this day I not only reclaim their honor! II swear on the blood of my ancestors that you will die today Logan-san! The Silver Samurai will see to it personally!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Rinku Industrial District was less active than usual. While work continued feverishly in building X-10, the rest of the district conducted business as usual. This was not a very busy part of the district, but it was still active. Forklifts and trucks moved in and out of the area, carrying various materials across the district. No one would expect anything criminal. That's what made it such a solid cover for Yakuza operations. Since it was on the Yakuza's payroll and surrounded by legitimate operations, nobody was wise to their presence.

At least that was how it was supposed to be. Secrets had a way of getting out even from the notoriously untrusting Yakuza. Most never came out by accident. It always required a healthy dose of force and a small dose of brutality to get the truth. Both were areas in which Yuriko Oyama excelled. When it came to brutality and force, even the most hardened Yakuza had a hard time resisting.

"Please…in the name of all things decent," gasped a desperate and bloodied figure, "Kill me. I shamefully beg for mercy!"

"Quiet, you cowardly excuse for a man!" barked Deathstrike, "I've finally tapped into the building's surveillance equipment! Do not add to your shame by testing my patience! Otherwise I'll find a way to keep you alive even longer!"

The pained cries of a hapless young man went unheard as Deathstrike stood at the edge of the roof from a vacant office building overlooking building X-10. She had hunted, tortured, and killed dozens of Yakuza acolytes in her hunt for the Yashida stronghold. It was only a matter of time before she found someone who finally broke under the pain. The unlucky man who gave her this location was a lowly thug who worked at the building. When Deathstrike found him, she went to work with her _aggressive_ interrogation. Two hours, three fingers, and half a left leg later he finally broke. It was a shameful betrayal. To make matters worse, Deathstrike took him along for the ride.

Not taking any chances, she drugged the man and carried him across the city. When he awoke he was handcuffed and wrapped in chains against the base of a satellite dish on the building. Despite being severely wounded, Deathstrike made sure he stayed alive. She did not offer the comforting embrace of death to those who gave in. There was also a chance this man might still be useful.

Using the computer in her cybernetic limbs, she hacked into the communications network of the industrial district. As expected, building X-10 was heavily guarded. She spent the last twenty minutes weaving her way through firewalls and encrypted signals. If she was to succeed in reclaiming her family's honor, she needed to know what she was up against.

'_What are you hiding, Harada? You go through all the trouble of stealing my father's research and further dishonoring his memory. Why? You are no scientist. What could you possibly gain by chasing the ghosts of Weapon X?'_

Yuriko concentrated as her arm processed an influx of data. In addition to adamantium digits, she had parts of her body replaced with cybernetics. She learned early on that just having claws wasn't enough. She needed strength and agility beyond what her frail, human body could offer. It was a good thing she had a few _friends_ overseas with the necessary resources. This extra hardware came in very handy when confronting her enemies.

It took a few more minutes to get through the encryption. As soon as she was in, she could make out a few scrambled transmissions from within the building.

"Yes…at last I've found you, Harada! You will not run away from your shame this time! I will see to it that you pay for what you did to…"

But before she could contemplate the ways she was going to torture Harada, she heard something else. One of the transmissions from a few lieutenants came through. They sounded panicked. Something was very wrong. Everyone sounded more tense. That's when she heard it.

"_Shiroi Akuma…"_

"No…it can't be!" she gasped.

Deathstrike listened in closer. She adjusted her cybernetics, unscrambling the signal so she could clearly overhear what was going on. As she listened in on the details she heard a name she thought she would never hear again. It was the only name that stirred more hatred within her than Harada and if she was hearing correctly, this monster was on his way.

In a fit of rage, she ripped out the chords going into her arms and turned towards the bloodied Yakuza who led her here. Extending her adamantium laced fingers, she grabbed him by the neck and started choking him mercilessly.

"You miserable punk! You failed to tell me the whole truth!" she bellowed.

"Ack!" the man choked, "I…I swear! I've told you everything I know!"

"LIAR!" screamed Deathstrike, her claws digging into his neck and causing more bleeding, "How is it possible that the return of the Wolverine slipped your mind?!"

"Wolverine? I…I don't know any Wolverine!" he whimpered.

"How about Shiroi Akuma?! Does _that_ name ring any bells?!"

Blood started trickling down his face. He was in a lot of pain. He was actually crying now. It was to be expected. Most knew the name Shiroi Akuma. They did not know Wolverine. That was another name more personal to Deathstrike. As such, she was inclined to take her frustration out on this already shamed thug.

"I…I don't know anything about the return of Shiroi Akuma! I swear!" he cried.

"Your lies will only prolong your agony!" roared Deathstrike, "Speak the truth and I may just show some mercy!"

"I do speak the truth! On…on the honor of the Yashida Clan, I swear! I have no knowledge of Shiroi Akuma! Neither does Harada!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Please…the plan was just to test the new technology! And to gain favors! Why would Harada risk involving Shiroi Akuma?"

Deathstrike scowled this cowardly man. He was in so much pain his tears were mixed with blood. Yet despite this man's cowardly disposition, his words were perfectly reasonable. It was not like Harada to take risks of this sort. He knew as well as she did how dangerous Wolverine could be. It would not make sense to involve him when he was just trying to test a new technology that would be valuable on the black market.

This left only one other possibility. Harada was threatened by Wolverine and was in a panic to get this experiment done. This would certainly change her plans. She came here with the intent of getting her vengeance on Harada. Now she had other priorities to consider.

"Lady Deathstrike…I beg of you," said the man with a feeble gasp, "I have spoken the truth. I have betrayed my brethren. Is…is this not punishment enough?"

"Stop graveling. I actually believe you," she said stoically as she finally loosened her grip, "It would seem Harada has more than just me to worry about. He is certain to change his plans with Wolverine's arrival."

"I…I know nothing of such plans! He never shares any such plans with a lowly acolyte like me!"

"Are you deaf?! Did I just tell you not to gravel?! Show some honor you insufferable child!" spat Deathstrike.

The clawed woman tightened her grip on the bound figure again, pinning him to the back of the brick wall and causing more blood to gush from his many wounds. His body and spirit begging for death. Deathstrike was disgusted. There wasn't enough shame for this man to endure for his transgressions. Usually, she showed mercy for those willing to stand their ground against her. For those like this man and especially for those such as Wolverine, she never showed such leniency.

"You are lucky I am now pressed for time!" she said, now holding his claws to his abdomen, "If I am to reclaim my family's honor, I will need to act quickly! That means instead of a slow painful death, I'll have to make sure yours is fast and _exceedingly _painful!"

"No…please!" gasped the man as he watched her clawed hands menacingly trail down his body, "No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Up next: The Lotus and the Warrior Part 2**


	8. Issue 79: The Lotus and the Warrior 2

**Issue #79  
The Lotus and the Warrior Part 2**

* * *

_Mutants face extraordinary challenges in a world that hates and fears them. Professor Charles Xavier and his the X-men seek to use their extraordinary powers to pursue peace and understanding. This struggle has led them to conflicts with the likes of Magneto, Sinister, and Cameron Hodge. Now their struggle has led them into the complicated world of politics where recently elected President Robert Kelly and General Nathan Grimshaw seek a new agenda._

_After a fateful visit to the institute, General Grimshaw laid out a new plan for mutant affairs. He claims to want the X-men involved in a new government sponsored police force with the specific task of policing mutants. At least that's how it is supposed to work. Xavier and the X-men are skeptical, but General Grimshaw is intent on earning their trust. So as a result he provided information on a devious plot unfolding in Japan involving Weapon X._

_The plot involves the Yashida Clan, a powerful branch of the Japanese Yakuza. Led by Harada, the Silver Samurai, they seek to utilize stolen Weapon X technology for unknown purposes. They are preparing for a test run, even as the menacing Deathstrike is hunting them down. Now a team of X-men are on their way to investigate. But for Logan, he's in more familiar territory than he realizes._

* * *

**Osaka, Japan – Many Years Ago**

The smell of cherry blossoms was such a soothing scent. No matter how much the world had gone to hell, their distinct smell could make even the worst of times seem more bearable. For Logan, who could smell the booze on a man's breath from a mile away, such scents held profound meaning. He was a man of many demons and he spent a lifetime seeking some semblance of peace. The cherry blossoms certainly helped, but not nearly as much as a special woman walking next to him.

"Are you feeling better yet, Logan-san?" asked the tender voice of Mariko Yashida.

"You even gotta ask, darlin'? I ain't cursed the world for a full two hours. That's gotta be a personal record," said Logan as he calmly inhaled deeply

"Just making sure," said the smiling Japanese woman as she leaned in closer, "You know I like to push your limits at times."

"Don't I know it," he snickered, "Between helping me with my training, getting me away from my past, and giving me a halfway decent home with the Yashida Clan I think all my old limits are officially dead. That doesn't even begin to include the _limits_ we pushed in the bedroom."

"I did promise to stand by your side throughout your _unique _journey. That includes the more passionate moments as well."

"You almost make it sound like a chore."

"It can be a challenge at times, but the spiritual and _physical_ rewards are more than worth it."

Logan and Mariko Yashida shared a nice laugh as the elegant Japanese woman slipped into his warm. Logan held her closely as they walked through the Yashida shrine garden together. This was one of the most peaceful areas in Japan. This shrine was built by Mariko's ancestors. It was a place where family members, Buddhists, and modern day warriors came to train and mediate. For Logan, it was the last place he expected to find himself after going through the horrors of Weapon X.

Logan hadn't planned on setting up shop in Japan with the Yashida Clan, a powerful Yakzua family. He came to Japan to hunt down the surviving elements of Weapon X in hopes of recovering parts of his lost past. He ended up finding so much more and gained something far more precious than memories along the way

The Yashida Clan came from a long line of noble samurai who were displaced after Japan modernized at the turn of the century. During World War II, they asserted themselves in the shadowy underworld of the Yakuza. They actively opposed the Japanese militarist government and helped bring peace to the chaotic streets in the aftermath of the war. Since then, they had been an organization in flux. At the moment they were among the most powerful families in the Yakuza. They maintained order in a criminal underworld that was often filled with violence. It was a world where the former living weapon felt right at home.

'_Damn, how could a woman so elegant be so damn sexy? Guess passion and restraint don't go hand-in-hand with the Yashidas. That's one more reason I should thank Shingen Yashida. The guy didn't just get me out of the hell Weapon X put me in. He let his own daughter show me the ropes and didn't even blink when she told him she was in love with me. Either fate loves irony or I'm finally catching a break. Being a samurai in a family of Yakuza ain't gonna make me a saint, but I'd much rather be an honorable warrior than a cold-blooded killer. Throw Mariko into the mix and I'm officially at home.'_

As Logan and Mariko walked together through the falling cherry blossoms, they settled at a small pond near the south end of the shrine. Still in a warm embrace, they admired the peaceful waters before them. Mariko snuck in a few more affectionate gestures, making the smile on his face grow even wider. But as peaceful their surroundings were, the former living weapon's attention shifted towards a window on the east wall of the temple where another female figure was busy training. She was practicing some swordplay, grunting intently as she performed lethal swipes that would make even veteran assassins cringe. When her gaze briefly met his, Logan's peaceful feelings were shaken.

"Your sister is still giving me that look," muttered Logan.

"Half-sister," Mariko reminded, "Please don't tell me she's getting to you. I know how _persistent _Yuriko can be."

"If you're worried about competition, you can save yourself the trouble, darlin'. You know I've only got eyes for you," he assured her, giving Mariko a light kiss on the side of the head.

"Your sincerity is sweet, but your eyes are not what concerns me," said Mariko as she looked towards her irritable half-sister, "Yuriko carried quite a flame for you. I don't think she's over it yet."

"Seein' as how she likes to drop in on me half-naked when I'm showering, I ain't surprised. I just wish she would take a damn hint already!"

"Yuriko is frustratingly stubborn," sighed Mariko, "She always has been, although I can't say I blame her when so much of our family shuns her."

"Her old man boned some random girl from a rival family to make her. That ain't her fault."

"That hasn't stopped her from being bitter and spiteful. I've tried to be there for her. I've even nourished her desire to fight in the same way I have nourished yours. I hoped that being trained in the Way of the Warrior would help her find peace. Now I'm not sure I made the right decision."

Mariko turned away to avoid Yuriko's critical gaze. Logan turned with her, offering her another affectionate gesture. It was a gesture he knew Yuriko frowned upon. It showed in the way she aggressively gripped her sword and shredded her targets. They started walking away, not looking to revisit old wounds even as Yuriko's grunts could still be heard.

It was a taboo subject in the Yashida Clan. Yuriko Oyama was technically one of them, but because of her father's infidelity she was a pariah. That was one of the reasons why they connected for a times, but only to a point. Mariko was the only woman for him. Yuriko was something else entirely. He just wasn't sure what she was turning into at times.

"You're doing your best, Mariko. You take on challenges no one in your family even tries to take on," said Logan as he affectionately cupped her chin, "Between loving me and being a good half-sister, you're the most honorable human being this side of Asia."

"That's so kind of you, Logan-san. But there are times I wonder whether honor isn't enough," she said sadly as she cherished his embrace.

"It doesn't have to be enough. If there's one thing I've learned since I started this whole spirit romp, it's that doing the right thing is better than doing too much. I walked that path and it nearly destroyed me. Don't let it destroy you too."

"But Yuriko…"

"Has a _long_ list of problems she's gotta work out on her own. I care about her too, but I don't want you to get dragged into those problems. You're better than that. You do the right thing while guys like me have to beat ourselves up a million times over to learn from past mistakes. Yuriko has to find her path just like I did and the best you can do is not let her torture herself as much as I did."

His words drew a smile from the conflicted woman. Looking up at her lover, Mariko saw a man with a harsh yet compassionate honesty she saw in far too few. He had the heart of a warrior who had done so much to reclaim his honor. In the process, he captured her heart.

"Promise me you won't cross those lines, darlin'," Logan went on as he caressed the side of her face, "Guys like me and girls like Yuriko have done it one time too many. At least one of us has gotta stay pure around here."

"You're placing an awful lot of trust on my shoulders, Logan-san," said Mariko.

"I can't think of anybody better to bear the load," he said with a grin, "You and your family have given me so much. This is my home now. I want to protect it, but for once it ain't something I can do alone."

"Then I suppose there's only one honorable thing to do," she said, now smiling back, "Although I could use more _incentive_."

"I think I can help with that."

Logan gave this elegant woman his incentive, capturing her lips in a powerful kiss amidst a shower of cherry blossoms. It was a perfect setting for a perfect moment. Logan felt so many things for this woman. She helped fill a void in his heart that had been vacant for too long. Whether or not she was truely the one for him was still in question. However, this was his home now. This was where his heart and his spirit resided.

* * *

**Kansai International Airport - Present**

'_I'm…home.'_

"Logan? Logan, are you alright?" said the worried voice of Ororo Munroe.

Logan had to shake his head to clear his mind of jaded thoughts. The X-jet had just landed and he had just stepped out of the hanger. As soon as he saw the Osaka skyline he felt a rush of memories. He could smell cherry blossoms in the air as soon as they landed. They were bringing back all sorts of feelings and emotions. Some were peaceful, as if he had returned to a place where he knew he could be at peace. Others were not so pleasant, but he fought to keep those memories from rising to the surface. Ororo's gentle touch helped keep him from living those memories and he was able to gather himself as the rest of the team caught up.

"What's the matter, Stormy? Did we lose him?" joked Remy as he, Rogue, and Kitty met up with them.

"Shut up, Cajun! Don't make me turn you into sushi!"

"He sounds fahne to me," shrugged Rogue.

"Keep the attitude to a minimum, Stripes!" Logan barked, "We got a lot of road to cover and I'm getting a lot of mixed vibes here."

"Mixed how? We haven't even been into the city," said Ororo more seriously.

"I don't know, darlin'. Just being in Japan just feels…familiar."

"Familiar as in bringing back some bad memories or familiar as in it just looks the part?" asked Kitty.

"A little of both," answered Logan, "And I ain't sure if that's a good thing."

"If it involves Wolvie's past, that be a given," said Remy under his breath.

This earned him another snarl from the feral mutant, but this time he spared him the threat. He was too busy trying to process these strange feelings. Gazing out over the city, his fists clenched. There was something out there…something he felt inclined to shred. He could sense it as strongly as he could sense the cherry blossoms.

With Logan being in such a conflicted state, Ororo took command. Staying close to her lover, she led him and the others towards the main terminal of the airport. Dressed in their civilian clothes with their uniforms underneath, they had a lot of ground to cover.

"So where do we begin?" asked Kitty, "Osaka is a big city. I doubt Weapon X is going to be listed in the phone book."

"According to the file General Grimshaw gave us, Weapon X is somehow involved with some powerful elements of the Japanese Mafia. Namely through a group known as the Yashida Clan. We find them and we find Weapon X."

"Somehow I doubt gangsters will be easier to find than Weapon X, Miss Munroe," Kitty pointed out.

"You forget you be talking to two former criminals, petite. Trackin' down other criminals ain't as hard as you think," said Remy with a cocky grin.

"Oh so now you're an expert on Asian crime syndicates?" said Rogue dryly.

"Not exactly, but Remy does have some insight. And if you be countin' this thing Remy had with a couple of Japanese twins…"

But before Remy could divulge any more lurid detail, Ororo cut him off in order to remain focused for this mission.

"Don't be too full of yourself, Remy. Hard as it may be for you," she said, "According to the reports General Grimshaw provided, the Yakuza have developed a sudden taste for advanced biotech equipment and exotic chemical shipments. All of the equipment and materials are consistent with what Weapon X uses in their barbaric procedures. He also appears to be utilizing the same sources that General Wraith used when he was trying to rebuild his operation. It's safe to assume that this is not a coincidence."

"When is it ever?" sighed Kitty.

"Don't we also assume that assumptions always be dangerous? Especially when dealin' with Weapon X?" Remy pointed out.

"Enough with the semantics, Gumbo," muttered Logan, "We ain't assuming anything. There's a damn good reason why Weapon X would wanna set up shop in Japan."

"I'm guessing it ain't because they love sushi," said Rogue.

"If Grimshaw's reports ain't bullshit, then a good chunk of Weapon X research came from Japan back in the day," he said with a snarl, "I can't remember the details, but I'm starting to get all sorts of crazy feelings just being here. And they're the kind of feelings that makes me wanna stab shit so I'm already sure we're onto something!"

"We'll need more than that to take on the Yakuza, Logan. I know better than most that these people can be difficult and dangerous to deal with," coaxed Ororo as they neared the main terminal, "The General's report wasn't clear just how these people became involved. If we're going to focus on Weapon X, we must choose our battles carefully."

"As if we ever have that choice to begin with," muttered Kitty.

Ororo locked her arm with Logan's, offering her warm touch to help keep him calm and focused. He was very tense just being in Japan. He walked around like he knew this place. Given the gaps in his memory, that may not be far from the truth. His past was a sensitive issue for their relationship. If their love was to grow, they had to confront this together.

They were near the entrance to the terminal. Once they checked in they could get a few rental cars and make their way into the city. But just as they were about to enter, the doors burst open and a middle-aged Japanese man in an officer's suit stepped out surrounded by a half-dozen similarly dressed officers.

"_Stop right there! Do not take a step further!" _ordered the officer in fluent Japanese.

Ororo, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy weren't sure what he said. Based on his tone it was pretty clear it was a threat.

"Uh…are we under arrest?" wondered Kitty warily.

"Don't look at Remy! Them Japanese femmes was legal! I swear!" said the Cajun innocently.

"Somehow Ah doubt this is about that," said Rogue as she anxiously looked at the officers, "Anybody know Japanese off the top of their heads?"

It didn't look promising. The officer didn't seem to understand what they were saying, indicating neither he nor any of his men spoke English. They quickly surrounded them in a menacing show of force. It looked like their investigation was going to stop before it even began.

Then to everybody's surprise, Logan stepped forth and spoke to the officer in perfect Japanese.

"_No need make a scene. My friends and I were just on our way to see the sights."_

"_The mumblings of your associates seem to indicate otherwise. I have been tasked with detaining you for questioning. You presence here is of great concern."_

"_Concern to who?" _Logan questioned.

"_That is not for me to say. If you care for the well-being of your friends you will surrender and cooperate."_

Logan snarled at this man's words. Something in his tone didn't sound right and it wasn't just the sudden influx of Japanese speech that he magically seemed to pick up.

"Uh…I didn't know you spoke Japanese, Logan," said Rogue.

"That makes two of us," the feral mutant grunted, "Don't ask me how. I just…remembered."

"I see," said Ororo, worried about what the subtext may imply, "Well what did he say? Why are the police here?"

"They ain't cops," he grunted, "They ain't here to arrest us either."

"They got the uniforms and the guns. So who the hell are they?" asked Remy.

Logan didn't bother speculating. His instinct told him these people weren't what they seemed and his instincts usually served him well. In a threatening gesture, he drew his claws. This surprised some of the officer's men and the rest of the X-men for that matter, but the officer himself was not daunted.

"_Very well. Lord Harada said you would be difficult. I'm glad he was right."_

"Harada…" said Logan intently, that name sounding all too familiar.

Before Logan could ponder this name, the officer snapped his fingers and all his subordinates drew their weapons. In addition, a hoard of other dark figures emerged from behind within the terminal entrance and from various hidden spots around the area. They were all completely shrouded, dressed as ninjas and armed with katanas and hand-held blades. They moved swiftly and efficiently, reinforcing the other officers so that their targets were completely surrounded.

"Whoa…ninjas?" said Kitty, confused as she took a defensive stance.

"Ain't you fellas supposed to be at one of those anime conventions?" scoffed Rogue.

"I don't think they be anime fans, cherè," said Remy as he took out a deck of cards.

Logan clenched his fists as he stared down the lead officer. Whatever tactics they were using, it only confirmed General Grimshaw's intelligence wasn't bogus.

"Is this man from Weapon X?" asked Ororo, preparing for an attack.

"I doubt it," grunted Logan, "But he has an equally bad stench!"

"_Attack! Bring Lord Harada the head of Shirori Akuma!"_

The officers and ninjas attacked swiftly. The officers fired their guns while the ninjas took out sharpened shurikens and flung them directly towards the surrounded X-men. Rogue jumped in front of Remy and used her invulnerable form to protect him from incoming bullets while Kitty grabbed onto him and Ororo to phase them through the rest of the incoming danger. Only Logan was unprotected, but he didn't need to be shielded. As soon as the bullets started flying, he attacked the main officer that confronted him.

"Hrrrrrrraaahhhhhhhh!" he roared as he pounced the uniformed man, tackling him into a crowd of ninjas and slashing relentlessly with his claws.

"Logan!" Ororo exclaimed as bullets flew through her thanks to Kitty.

"He can take it, cherè!" said Remy as he started charging cards, "Just do your thing and get us some cover! We need to even these here odds!"

Despite her concern for her lover, Ororo did what she and the X-men trained to do. She summoned her powers and kicked up a quick burst of wind. Within seconds, a dense fog formed around the area and covered the officers and the ninjas. This caused them to cease their assault. Some kept on going, accidentally hitting their comrades in the process.

"_Stop shooting!" _said one of the officers in Japanese, _"They're trying to flee! Corner them before they…"_

He was abruptly cut off by a swift kick to the face from Kitty Pryde, who was able to begin attacking with the others through the cover of the fog.

"I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm pretty sure you deserved that!" said Kitty.

"_Take them down! Hurry!" _yelled one of the ninjas.

"What do you think they be saying?" wondered Remy as he charged a few cards.

"Does it matter?" said Rogue as she brushed off a few stray bullets, "Ah'll can take the bullets! Ah'll leave the rest to you, sugah!"

"Merci, mon cherè! Let's do this dance!"

Rogue took to the air and flew right towards the source of the bullets, ramming the gunmen in the process and knocking them out of the fight along with a few ninjas. Remy followed close behind to avoid the bullets, unleashing waves of charged cards that burst brightly in the misty surroundings. This blew back some of the ninjas and another one of the gunmen, but it did little to dissuade them. Rather than waste their time with bullets and shurikens, they charged right into the fog with their katanas and attacked.

Upon seeing a new surge of attackers, Remy drew his bow staff and began using it to counter the incoming katana attacks. He was quickly surrounded, having to deflect slashes from four ninjas. He would have been overwhelmed had Kitty not re-emerged, using her phasing powers to disarm two of the ninjas. The others tried to stab her at first, but they went right through her and left them vulnerable to some swift take down kicks from her and Remy.

"These guys are an insult to every Bruce Lee movie ever made! Ninjitsu only works if you can touch what you're attacking," said Kitty as three katanas passed harmlessly through her.

"Good for you, ungh! But not all of us have that luxury petite!" grunted Remy as he endured a particularly nasty cut on his arm.

"Excuses excuses!" shrugged Kitty as she phased through more attacks.

"Ah still say being untouchable is overrated!" said Rogue from above.

As more ninjas closed in on Remy and Kitty, Rogue came flying in with the rest of the armed officers in hand. While flying through the fog, she focused specifically on those who were still armed and made sure they had no one left to shoot at them. Once disarmed, she gathered them up and literally threw them into the crowd of ninjas below. Some were nimble enough to avoid them. Others weren't so lucky. She made sure the ones around Remy were hit extra hard. It was a sentiment the Cajun couldn't help but smile at.

While Rogue, Remy, and Kitty drew small-scale battles, the bulk of the ninja force was thwarted by Ororo. She used the fog not only as cover, but as a means mounting a more forceful attack. To avoid some of the ninjas from attacking her, she rose up in the air just above a few shurikens that were aimed towards her. Once out of range, her eyes flashed and she summoned powerful streams of wind.

"Whoever sent you ninjas clearly didn't know that Wolverine has some friends a girlfriend that doesn't take kindly to such a lukewarm welcome!" she proclaimed.

Clenching her firsts, Ororo directed her winds around the edges and roof of the hanger and terminal to weed out the ninjas that had been hiding. She also sent smaller slipstreams behind crates and luggage vehicles to take out those trying to launch a sneak attack. Many were surprised by this sudden onslaught. Even the skilled ninjas couldn't hold their ground against such winds. It even caused some of the airport staff to take notice and direct people and traffic away from the area. This kept civilians out of the crossfire while leveling the playing field.

With the ninjas being held at bay and the officers disarmed, it left Logan to focus on the chief officer and the ninjas that were trying to protect him. When he tackled him to the ground and held his claws to the man's neck, he instinctively called for help. About a dozen cloaked ninjas came to his aid, swarming Logan and forcing him off the main officer. They pin him down, giving him little room to move so they could stab him with their daggers and katanas. This further bloodied the feral mutant, who already had a few bullet wounds from earlier. But it only kept him stunned while Ororo and the others pushed back the onslaught.

Such an attack felt familiar to Logan, further triggering flashes of memories. He had encountered this before, a swarm of ninjas trying to kill him before he learned the truth. More images of the garden and the cherry blossoms flashed through his mind, turning the pain from his wounds into an anger that quickly morphed into a berserker.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr! I…HATE…NINJAS!" he roared.

In a burst of strength, he shoved the ninjas off him and unleashed a fury of attacks. He used his claws to slice their daggers to shreds and heavily wound them. Two ninjas that tried to grab him again ended up getting their arms chopped off and another who tried to jam a shuriken into his thigh got stabbed in the lower back. Cries of agony filled the area, but in his berserker state it didn't affect Logan. The ninja attackers never begged for mercy. They kept attacking, only to be cut down or knocked out by the former living weapon.

It took only a few minutes for the enraged Wolverine to take out the dozen or so ninjas. Those that weren't knocked out or bleeding to death were dragging away their wounded comrades. No reinforcements came because Ororo, Rogue, Remy, and Kitty were keeping the rest of the attack force busy. It left Logan free to pursue the main officer that initially confronted them.

"You!"he roared as he charged the stunned man.

"_Get back, White Devil! Your bloodlust and treachery do not scare me!"_

The officer had been stunned after being tackled to the hard pavement. He had a moderate wound on his forehead and had been trying to slip away. He tried to use his gun again, but it was jammed. One of Logan's claws had pierced the trigger and it wouldn't fire. He still pointed it at the menacing figure approaching him. In his berserker state, Logan literally sliced it to pieces and took a few chunks of his fingers in the process.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_ the man cried in agony.

"Nowhere to run, bub!" growled Logan.

With murderous intent, Logan grabbed the man by the collar and held his claws to his neck. The man trembled, but showed bravery in the face of such threats. He was clearly no regular officer. He was trained like a Yakuza, standing fearless in the face of death. Logan would have been happy to send him on that path had Ororo not noticed his actions.

"Logan stop! We need him!" she called out from above as she unleashed more wind gusts against the ninja attackers.

Her voice was enough to get Logan out of his berserker rage. He stopped seething with rage, but his anger remained strong. Keeping his claws close to the man's neck, the former living weapon pulled the man up so that he could look him in the eye with his burning hatred.

"_You're no cop! You have the same stench as the rest of these ninja rejects!" _said Logan in fluent Japanese.

"_If you think you can get me to talk you are sadly mistaken, White Devil!"_

"_You're already short a few fingers! You want to lose some more?"_ threatened Logan, holding the claws closer to his neck.

"_Cut off whatever you want! Our brethren know about you! The stories of the White Devil are well known! It was said you were banished forever! You left our country in disgrace! Your very presence is a great dishonor to our people and to yourself!"_

Logan's expression contorted with greater anger. He remembered so little of his life in Japan, but it was becoming very clear that something important happened to him. He remembered walking with a beautiful Japanese woman in a garden and talking to her about family, inner peace, and a new life that ended up going horribly wrong. If this thug knew some details then there had to be plenty of people who knew more.

'_White devil…cherry blossoms…a woman. What the hell does it mean?! What did I do to dishonor myself?'_

Logan tightened his grip on the man, now practically choking him.

"_So my presence sickens you people that much? Good! That means you know more than the average Yakuza thug!"_

"_I know only as much as I have sworn not to tell!" _said the man fearlessly.

"_If your so called brethren know, then why hide it? I'm assuming the White Devil is me so tell me more! I'm all for a good story!"_

"_You of all people should remember! If for whatever reason you cannot, then you are even less deserving! I will only warn you that our people have an endless army! We'll keep coming at you until you and those you care about are DEAD!"_

"_Is that a no?" _snarled Logan with growing frustration.

"_Go back to hell where you belong, White Devil! Destiny will NEVER lead you back into our sacred domain!"_

Logan pressed his claw against his neck even harder, causing a sizable cut to form. But the man did not falter. He really wasn't going to tell him. No one could fault the Yakuza for not being dedicated, especially those of the Yashida Clan. It left Logan at a dead end.

He was about start cutting into this man to vent his frustrations. Then he felt a sudden pain in his neck.

"Ack!" he grunted, causing him to lose his grip on the man.

"_You see, White Devil? Fate is conspiring against you!" _yelled the officer as he slipped out from Logan's grip.

Logan remained on his knees and stunned for a moment. Someone managed to fire a small projectile through Ororo's fog and it struck him perfectly. Only this wasn't a shuriken or a bullet. It was a small arrow. It didn't puncture any major arteries, but it still hurt like hell. He managed to remove it without much trouble. That's when he noticed something different.

"The hell?" he said as he looked at the arrow.

This was no ordinary attack. This arrow brought more than just a nasty wound to his neck. There was a slip of paper tied to the shaft, indicating it was meant to inform and not kill him.

"_Is this your sick way of leading me on?" _said Logan to the officer, holding up the arrow.

"_What are you talking about? My men use no such tactics!" _said the man, now on his feet and ready to attack.

Curious, Logan smelled around the arrow. When he took in the scent, it confirmed one suspicion while raising another.

'_Lotus flowers? Could it be…Mariko?'_

More memories flashed before his eye. He saw that woman again in the cherry blossoms. Then he saw the other woman with a sword surrounded by lotus flowers. It all took a very bloody turn. He remembered pain, tears, and anger. He saw one woman crying and another woman screaming with rage, charging toward him with murder in her eyes. That's when another name came to him.

'_Deathstrike!'_

Clutching the arrow, Logan turned away from the officer.

"_You're right. This didn't come from you," _said the feral mutant, _"Someone else is giving me the answers you won't. Which means I don't need you anymore!"_

"_What?! That's not impossible! The Yashida Clan won't allow it!"_

The man grabbed a bloodied katana one of the ninjas had dropped. Gripping it firmly, he set his sights on the White Devil and prepared to slay him. Before he could attack, the menacing figure delivered a fateful command.

"Storm! We got what we need! Get us out of here! Hit 'em with a blizzard!" he ordered.

"Coming right up!" said the African woman, her eyes flashing brighter.

"Ooh boy, Remy never gets tired of this!" grinned Remy, who was still fighting off ninjas with Kitty and Rogue.

The fog started to thicken and the air grew colder. Soon it became so thick the ninja attackers couldn't even see two feet in front of them. The lead officer watched as the White Devil disappeared into the mist. It was a cowardly move. It showed just how dishonorable this monster was.

"_They're trying to escape! Do not let them! Smoke screen NOW!"_

Every able-bodied ninja within shouting distance heard the command and immediately complied. To make sure their adversaries didn't get away, they took out small spherical grenades filled with knock-out gas and threw them to the ground. In a series of sharp bursts, the gas mixed with the winds and mist. It quickly carried all throughout the area. The ninjas were immune, their masks containing a special filter. The lead officer stole one from a ninja that had been knocked out and covered his face with it, bracing himself as more cold winds swept through the area.

This tactic surprised the X-men. They were not going to let them leave so long as they were still breathing. It gave them an ominous hint of what they were up against, prompting Ororo to work a little faster.

"Augh! Better speed it up, Storm! That gas is…" coughed Kitty, who was on the verge of passing out along with Remy.

"Don't choke on us now, sugah! Ah'll take care of it!" said Rogue, who was still hovering nearby.

"Hurry Stripes! These ninja wannbes ain't gonna do us any favors!" grunted Logan as he rushed to rejoin the others.

Holding his breath, Logan braced himself along with Remy and Kitty as Rogue swooped in through the gaseous mist and grabbed them. Under the cover of Storm's winds, they ascended through the thick mist. They all had to fight the effects of the potent gas while sensing the ninja attackers trying to fight their way through the mayhem. A half-dozen ninjas managed to make it. Through the blistering cold they slashed their katanas, looking to stab anything in their way. They ended up hitting nothing. Through a trail of wind, the X-men disappeared.

"_White Devil has escaped!" _said one of the ninjas.

"_We must follow them! They could not have gone far!" _said the other as he pointed up at the cloudy wind that was whisking their enemies away.

"_Wrong! They have already gone too far for us to stop!" _said the officer, who still had a mask over his face to protect from the gas,.

Before any of the ninjas could argue, a round of sirens rang out in the distance. The officer and his ninja associates looked out across the runway to see an army of police and airport security heading their way. They could also see some commotion from within the terminal. Their fight and the spectacle from the winds had not gone unnoticed. As important as it was to pursue a target, it was more important to stay away from the authorities.

"_Yashida Clan, we must disappear!" _said the officer, _"Take the wounded and the dead and return to the shadows!"_

"_What about White Devil?"_

"_There appear to be other forces conspiring against us! The White Devil may find his way to our base sooner than we thought! Lord Harada will know what to do!"_

With little time to further ponder, the officer and the ninja army swiftly disappeared. All the other disguised officers as well as the ninjas that had been killed or injured were gathered up and taken away. A few other ninjas used some smoke grenades to cover their escape, making sure it mixed with the lingering mist so it didn't look suspicious. By the time the authorities arrived the Yashida Clan had disappeared and so had the X-men. Nobody could claim victory, but Logan could claim yet another clue to his past. What or who was behind it was a mystery. However, there appeared to be other forces drawing him to his past.

* * *

**Rinku Industrial District – Building X-10**

Elizabeth Braddock pulled up to the security checkpoint at Building X-10 not knowing what to expect. Every investigation into the Yakuza carried with it a certain mystery. Her father once told her that there were certain elements in the criminal underworld that were too fantastic to believe. If she was going to confront these sinister forces for a living, then she had to confront them. It might as well be now on her first real case.

As soon as she pulled up to the gateway, she parked her car and got out. There was no security guard, but there was a clear barrier surrounding the building. It didn't look all that different from the other buildings in the Rinku Industrial District. It seemed slightly less active, but judging by the cars and trucks parked along the west side there was clearly something going on inside.

'_Why on Earth with Uncle Tsurayaba want me to meet him here? I know the Yakuza love exotic hide-outs, but this just seems a little out of place. With someone like Deathstrike running around, I would hope they practiced a little discretion.'_

Her suspicion grew as walked up to the security post that controlled the gate. It was hard to tell if anybody was there. She sensed some minds active, but something was interfering.

'_Hmm…getting some psychic static. Is someone shutting me out? Why would my uncle do that? What could he be…no, don't think like that! He's your uncle for crying out loud! He's never kept a secret that wasn't necessary. There must be a good reason. There has to…'_

Her train of thought was interrupted when the heavy gates unexpectedly opened. Startled, Betsy took a cautious step back. As the gates parted, they revealed a familiar figure that quickly set her mind at ease.

"Uncle Tsurayaba!" said Betsy with a sigh of relief.

"Hello Betsy," he said in a flat tone, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I want to say the same, but I'm more than a little jet-lagged," she said as she approached her godfather, "You call me out of the blue in England, fly me across the world, and bring me into a case involving the Yakuza and Deathstrike. This is serious business for a college student, even if I am your goddaughter."

"I've been dealing with the Yakuza all my life. You don't need to tell me how serious this is."

"Serious doesn't even begin to cover it. You must be grasping at straws if you're enlisting a psychic. Either retirement has finally gotten to you or you're caught up in something that goes way beyond counterfeit Hello Kitty merchandise."

"Your father imparted some uncanny deductive skills to you, Betsy," the older man said, still bearing a very hardened expression, "I know you have questions. I promise I will answer them. There is one complicated matter we must take care of first."

Betsy looked at her uncle in almost sounded sad, as if he had done something he deeply regretted. She was about to probe deeper when she realized they were not alone.

A series of ominous shadows started swirling around her. A myriad of new minds filled area, closing in on her and her uncle quickly. In what seemed like an unfolding nightmare, dozens of cloaked figures emerged from atop of the barrier, from behind various crates and barrels, and around the nearby entry road. They were all dressed as ninjas and armed with a sharpened katana. It bore all the signs of an ambush mixed with some old-world Yakuza theatrics.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Betsy exclaimed.

"My dear Betsy…I'm so sorry," said Matsu'o Tsurayaba.

Betsy watched as the ninjas closed in on her. She turned toward her uncle, who wouldn't even look at her anymore. Angered and confused, she scanned his mind and uncovered the horrible truth.

"You…you're working for the Yashida Clan now?!" she exclaimed.

"It…it's far more complicated than you think," he said, still not looking at her.

"Bullocks! You know these people better than anyone who doesn't dress like a ninja on Halloween!" she barked.

"Then you know how much I regret what I'm about to do."

"All I know is you've gone back on everything my father ever stood for! You're a fraud and bloody coward!"

Matsu'o cringed at her words. He was about to respond when a new voice from behind took over.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss your uncle, Miss Braddock. He speaks the truth."

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, unable to make out the figure from behind the hoard of ninjas.

"Someone your father was very familiar with as well," he said.

A line of ninjas parted, allowing the presence to approach. When Betsy saw him her eyes widened with disgust. He was a tall, imposing man wearing what appeared to be samurai armor covered in silvery patterns. It was a style distinct to only one person in the Japanese underworld. If she didn't hate her uncle before, she utterly despised him now.

"You…" she seethed.

"Harada Yashdia, Lord of the Yashdia Clan," said the armored figure with a respectful bow, "I appreciate you gracing us with your presence."

"Appreciate _this_!"

In her anger she focused her telepathy and launched a psychic attack. She wasn't the most advanced telepath in the world, but she had alpha level ability and she could still put someone in a world of hurt.

Unfortunately, her attack did nothing. It didn't even phase the ominous crime lord. She tried pushing herself harder, but it was no use.

'_Damn it! He's blocking me out!'_

"Trying to knock me out with that mind of yours?" he said snidely, "Don't waste your time. The Yashida's have invested heavily in psychic dampening technology. You would be surprised how popular it is on the black market ever since Cameron Hodge was deposed."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" spat Betsy, "I warn you I'm not your typical ditzy college girl! My father taught me how to fight!"

"I'm sure he did, but I doubt he taught you to handle an army of ninjas trained in the art of ninjitsu. Allow me to demonstrate."

With a simple hand gesture, Harada ordered the ninjas to attack. They did so without mercy, descending on Betsy like an all consuming shadow.

Two ninjas tried to seize her right off the bat. Betsy tried to defend herself by hitting the first with a right cross and shoving the second one off her with a solid kick. It stunned the two men, but did little to stop the onslaught. On the next attack she was overwhelemed. Six fully trained ninjitsu warriors boxed her in on all sides and tackled her to the ground. They struck her hard on the shoulders, neck, and head. She had little chance of defending herself and was forcibly pushed onto her knees where she was held in a submissive bind by five ninjas.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

"NO!" exclaimed her uncle as he turned to Harada, "Stop this! You promised not to hurt her!"

"I promised to do my best. It's not my fault she's a stubborn bitch," scorned Harada as he approached the beaten woman.

"Ungh! What do you want with me?" groaned Betsy, her face now bruised and bleeding, "You think beating me up will get you any favors from Interpol?"

"Oh please, this has nothing to do with Interpol or your father for that matter," he scoffed as he grabbed her roughly by the face, "You see, the Yashida Clan is preparing a little science experiment. We recently acquired some amazing technology courtesy of a family member who has long since passed. The problem is we don't have access to all the necessary materials. To compensate, we need a psychic of a certain caliber. And as it just so happens, the distinguished goddaughter of Matsu'o Tsurayaba fits the bill perfectly."

"So you blackmailed him into luring me here?!" said Betsy in disgust.

"On the contrary…he came to us. I could go into greater detail, but time is of the essence. If your report on Deathstrike is accurate, then we must proceed quickly."

"Why? Are you _scared_ of her?" Betsy taunted, "You think you blokes are so honorable! But I don't need to read your mind to know the truth! You're a coward! You deserve whatever Deathstrike does to you!"

Harada's expression hardened as he stepped back slightly from Betsy, who was still being held firmly by five ninjas. With a burning hatred, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe loaded with light green fluid.

"You know, I was going to just give you some sedative to knock you out. But since you insist on having such an attitude…"

With the syringe still in hand, Harada lunged forward and slugged the young woman right across the face with a punishing haymaker. He even used his powers to charge the metal in his armor to add some extra impact. As soon as Betsy was struck, she was knocked out instantly. Much of her face was mangled in the process, causing blood and some teeth to come spurting out. It did the job of the sedative, albeit much messier.

"Betsy! Damn you, Harada!" exclaimed Mr. Tsurayaba, lunging forward at the samurai clad figure in a rage.

"Oh calm yourself. It's nothing a band-aid and some plastic surgery won't fix," said Harada as his men grabbed the angry figure and restrained him.

"You're pushing the limits of our deal!" he yelled from the firm grip of Harada's ninja warriors.

"This is the price you must pay sometimes, Tsurayaba-san. You cannot expect to get your daughter back without making the necessary sacrifices. It's the very creed of the Yashida Clan. Everything worth striving for requires sacrifice."

Matsu'o Tsurayaba tensed at such words. The longer this went on, the more he seemed to sacrifice. Even with the promise of saving his daughter, his spirit was heavy with sorrow and he could barely hold himself up under the grip of Harada's men.

While Matsu'o sulked, Harada knelt over the unconscoius Betsy and injected the syringe into a vain in her neck. He then reached into his ears and took out two metal ear-pieces. These high tech wonders were the special psychic blocking technology that allowed him and his men to avoid Betsy's telepathy.

"She's sedated now. There is no further need for these pesky psionic resistors," said Harada as he put the ear pieces away, "She'll be out for hours, but this sedative will make sure her psychic abilities remain active. We'll need to hurry if we're to use them successfully in the experiment."

"How long?" was all Matsu'o could ask in his sad state.

"An hour. Two at the most," said Harada as he signaled his ninja army to take Betsy and head back inside, "With Deathstrike and Shiroi Akuma trying to oppose us, we must push forward! There is more than just the blood of your family at stake. On this day, the honor of the Yashida Clan will forever belong to the Silver Samurai!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebrum Chamber**

The high tech chamber of Cerebrum buzzed with activity as Jean Grey used her telepathy to sift through millions of minds all over the world. Usually, it was Professor Xavier who handled the strain. Jean had a hard enough time matching the Professor's skill before the recent upgrades. Thanks to the Phoenix, she had the extra edge she needed to keep up. The Professor had been training her for years to use Cerebro effectively. It was still a work-in-progress so working on this scale without his supervision was a bit of a pain.

That's where her lover, Scott Summers, fit into the picture. It was his coaxing that got her to do this. In any serious relationship, there was always a certain level of give and take. Theirs was no different despite surviving such challenges as cosmic entities and death. Even so, there were times when they didn't see eye-to-eye when it came to returning favors

"Almost there…I think I found him!" said Jean as she hovered over the Cerebrum console with the helmet covering her head, "He's not exactly hiding, but he's not broadcasting his location either. I should still be able to extract the necessary coordinates."

"Go ahead and forward it to the GPS on the Velocity," said Scott, who was standing behind her, "I want to fly out as soon as possible."

"Already? Scott, the guy just left a few hours ago. Shouldn't you give him time to cool off before you confront him again?"

"Captain Jack Freeman is a unique breed of soldier. He doesn't _cool off_ in the same way we do," said the X-leader, "If I'm going to get through to him, I need to catch up before he completely shuts us out."

Jean didn't follow his logic. Never-the-less, she did as her lover asked. She completed the scan for Captain Jack Freeman and forwarded his location to the computer in the Velocity. This was quite an endeavor on which Scott was embarking. He was intent on catching up with the mutant soldier and making him a friend of sorts for the X-men. She could certainly see the benefit of having a friend like Jack Freeman in the military, but based on what she sensed from this guy it was sure to be a tough sell.

"I'm still not entirely sold on this idea, Scott," she told him as she removed the helmet and powered down Cerebrum, "Not that I'm against making friends with people in the government, but I sense Captain Freeman will be a tough guy to befriend."

"So says the woman who managed to reach Wolverine when he was in his full I-hate-the-world mindset," Scott pointed out.

"That was different. Logan was bitter, confused, and angry. This guy is way much more focused with his angst. In my experience it's the most focused minds that are the most stubborn."

"All the more reason for me to talk to him," Scott concluded, "You know as well as I do that when it comes to stubbornness, I'm a first ballot hall-of-famer."

"Your humility never ceases to astound me," said Jean with a wry grin, "But there's a difference between your stubbornness and the kind I sensed in Jack. At least you and Logan don't completely cut yourself off. You always leave a few doors open even if they're hard to find."

"Are you telling me that this guy doesn't have any doors?"

"If he does, they're well-hidden. And to be perfectly honest with you, Scott, I don't know if you're equipped to find them."

Scott gave his girlfriend a slight scold as they made their way out of the chamber. She did have a point though. Reaching out to hardened souls was her expertise. She had a talent similar to Professor Xavier that allowed her to connect someone who wanted nothing more than to ignore their very existence. If Jean thought reaching Jack Freeman was a long shot, then that did not bode well for what he had planned.

Since confronting Jack Freeman about his mutant abilities, the X-leader was intrigued by this man. Here was a guy who saw himself as nothing more than a soldier, but didn't get the respect he wanted because he was a mutant. Having grown up around soldiers, he felt a certain level of empathy for him. Few things were more important to a soldier than being accepted as one. Scott understood this better than most and because of this understanding he felt he could make Jack Freeman an important figure for the X-men.

"You may be right, Jean. I'm probably the last person on the team who is equipped to handle something like this. Unfortunately, I'm the only person on the team who understand Jack Freeman the soldier as opposed to Jack Freeman the guy who hates the X-men with a passion. So I really don't have a choice," he said.

"There's always a choice. I could come along with you. Or maybe we can talk to the Professor about working with him more closely. Why do you have to go it alone?"

"Because I know how he'll react," Scott pointed out, "He'll see it as the X-men ganging up on him, trying to get him in line with our cause. He's already shown he doesn't like that. If you saw the dent he left in the wall, that should give you a pretty good idea of what we're dealing with."

"And you think talking to him one-on-one will be more productive?"

"I need him to see me as Scott Summers, not Cyclops of the X-men. I need to talk to him man-to-man without politics or superhero teams getting in the way. It's the only way he'll listen."

"How can you be sure?" asked Jean, still showing a touch of skepticism.

"Who said I was sure?" retorted Scott, "I'm not saying this is a good idea, but there's more than just a dedicated soldier to this guy and I don't think we should ignore it. If anyone is going to take this chance on Captain Freeman, I should be the one to do it."

That didn't inspire a lot of confidence, but Scott made his point. He understood the mind of a soldier. Even as a powerful psychic, there were just some aspects to the human mind that Jean could not relate to. Yet still, she worried.

"Not that I'm questioning your insight, but as your girlfriend (and at times the common sense portion of your brain) I'm compelled to point out the circumstances here," said Jean, "The Professor just finished setting up a very fragile partnership with General Grimshaw. Reaching out to someone like Jack Freeman could be taken many different ways. Some might suspect we're trying to enlist a mole within the government."

"They'll suspect that regardless of what we do," said Scott as he opened the Cerebrum chamber, "With President Kelly in office and a league of anti-mutant agencies looking to influence his administration, we can't afford to have no genuine connections."

"So General Grimshaw and this giant hunk of psychic augmentation tech isn't enough?" Jean pointed out.

"Cerebrum has it's limits and General Grimshaw, as reasonable as he seems, is still human and a shrewd one at that," said Scott, "It's like the Professor always taught us. When people don't have an emotional stake in something, they tend not to be as dedicated as they need to be. I saw in Jack someone who is trying very hard _not_ to be dedicated. If he's going to be a part of this, then I don't see much good coming from that attitude."

"I won't argue with your logic, Scott. It's your timing that has me worried. If we send the wrong message…"

"We won't," he assured her, "In the end it's up to him, but he can't decide if we don't give him that choice. That's why I need to ask you to do another favor for me."

"Oh boy, another one?" Jean groaned.

"It's nothing terribly unreasonable. It just involves convincing the Professor to let me handle Jack Freeman personally."

"Two favors within the span of an hour?" said Jean, "You know there isn't much I won't do for you, Scott. But I can't see the Professor staying out of the loop, especially when you're running the risk of upsetting this new partnership."

"So convince him otherwise. Give him those puppy-dog eyes that always seem to work so well," said Scott.

"Now you're _really _pushing it," she said more seriously, "You do know that too many favors will earn you a few nights on the couch, don't you?"

"If that's the price I have to pay, so be it," shrugged Scott, "Just remember though, that'll officially make you the bad guy."

"Oh? And how do you figure?"

"I'm just trying to do something extra. It may involve taking the chance that Jack Freeman (and the military for that matter) will have more reasons to despise us, but I'm willing to risk it. That's what X-men are supposed to do when we have a chance to do some extra good. If you're going to prevent that, then who might I ask deserves to be on the couch more?"

Jean folded her arms over her chest and gave her lover an annoyed look. Scott wasn't overt or snide with his reasoning, but having a powerful link with this man allowed her to sense the subtext and it wasn't very flattering. Worst of all, she couldn't reply in a way that would prove him wrong.

"I'll leave you some time to ponder that question," said the X-leader as he leaned in and gave his lover a quick kiss on the forehead, "I have to get going if I'm going to catch Captain Freeman. You should catch up with the Professor before he turns in. I'll keep in touch."

"You better," she said with a pouting look, "You're still going to owe me after this."

"That's my girl," he said with another wry smile, "Take as much time as you need to be mad at me. Once it passes, we'll discuss the merits of couch banishment."

The smile never left the X-leader's face as he made his way to the hanger. Jean lingered a bit, still flustered by her lover's demands. As strong as their relationship was, they weren't above annoyed each other at times. A big problem with being annoyed by Scott Summers was that his heart was always in the right place and it was hard to stay angry at him. That didn't mean he was above pushing her buttons in the wrong ways. Rolling her eyes, Jean closed the chamber and made her way back to the upper levels.

'_**You're not really going to make him sleep on the couch are you?'**_

'_That remains to be seen, Phoenix. Relationships on any level are going to have moments like this. You can love someone with all your heart, but they can still annoy the hell out of you at times.'_

'_**I…don't understand.'**_

'_Join the club. It still boggles my mind that of all the men I had to fall in love with, I had to fall for such a smart ass.'_

* * *

**Rinku Industrial District**

The scent of cherry blossoms and lotus flowers lingering for Wolverine even as they arrived at the Rinku Industrial District. They landed on top of a building about a block away from where the message told them to go. They didn't bother hailing a cab or renting a car. Storm's winds provided all the transportation they needed. It was a rough ride, but Wolverine didn't have the patience to sit in traffic.

"Did we really have to take the Stormy express to this here place? The subway would have been a lot easier on Remy's lunch!" groaned Gambit as he, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Wolverine touched down on the roof.

"That's what you get for drowning every meal in hot sauce," said Shadowcat, who was somewhat dazed as well.

"The clock is already ticking and rush-hour traffic in Osaka ain't known for being fast!" growled Wolverine, who showed no little signs of dizziness or fatigue, "That attack at the airport shows someone knows we're here! If they hit us that hard, we gotta hit 'em back!"

"Then explain it to meh again, Logan. How do we know Weapon X is holding up in this part of town? Those ninjas didn't seem very talkative," said Rogue, who was a lot less woozy since she flew most of the way.

"_This_ is how I know!" barked the feral mutant, holding up the arrow that had struck him during the battle with the Yashidas, "Someone decided to send a little air mail into my neck and it says in plain Japanese that this is where we need to be!"

"Not to question your sudden fluency in Japanese, but ain't that just a little too convenient?" Rogue pointed out.

"Well we won't know until we find out, won't we?" quipped Wolverine as he made his way to the edge of the roof.

"Wait Logan!" said Storm as she landed behind him, "Rogue is right. This doesn't make sense. Why would those ninjas go through the trouble of attacking us only to provide us with the exact information they seemed so determined to guarding?"

"And before you say they're just screwing with us, try and remember this is Weapon X we're dealing with," Shadowcat added, "They're a lot of things, but they're not stupid."

Storm had a point and so did Shadowcat. It was too convenient. Weapon X wouldn't just give them their location so he could hunt them all down. These Yakuza seemed just as intent. If they wanted him to find them, they wouldn't have attacked in the first place. His fragmented memory only reinforced this notion. The Yashida Clan never attacked unless they were certain the first attack was the only attack.

Looking back down at the arrow with the message, Wolverine took a deep whiff of the arrow. The scent of cherry blossoms and lotus flowers still resonated strongly. They reminded him of two distinct memories, both of them women. One brought out feelings of peace while the other brought out feelings of rage. These scents were ingrained into his memory even if he couldn't make the connections. This was one of those rare cases where instinct and reason came together.

"You're both right. It doesn't make sense," he said in a gruff tone, "At least it wouldn't if you assume those ninja dirtbacks were the ones that sent this message."

"Ain't that a reasonable assumption?" shrugged Gambit, "Who else could it be?"

"For once, you make a point that doesn't make me wanna punch you, Gumbo. I don't have an answer, but I do have a scent to follow."

"Wait…do you mean to tell meh the only reason we're here in factory land because we've been following your nose?!" said Rogue incredulously.

"Stripes, I can smell the booze on a man's breath from a mile away! Don't be making light of scents! It's the strongest scent tied to memory and in this case it's all I have to go on."

"No one here doubts you're tracking abilities, Logan. But if you have some idea of what we're getting into, we need to know," said Ororo calmly.

"The nose doesn't lie, Ro," said Wolverine as he took another whiff of the arrow, "This letter has a very special scent to it…a scent none of those ninjas had on them. Someone else was watching. Someone else has a stake in this battle."

"So then why didn't they show themselves?" asked Gambit.

"Maybe we're not the only ones looking to take down Weapon X," suggested Shadowcat, "Maybe someone knows we're here and wants us to help them."

"Somehow Ah doubt that's possible. Weapon X ain't the kind of folks that leave too many enemies sane enough to team up against 'em," scoffed Rogue.

"Trust me, Rogue. It's possible! I can feel it!" snarled Wolverine.

The feral mutant clenched the arrow even harder. His expression tensed in a way not unlike he did before he entered a berserker rage. Storm tried to placate him, it did little to calm the former living weapon. He carried himself like a predator that knew he was being stalked. It was as if he could smell Weapon X close by.

These scents clearly had a great deal of personal significance. Storm promised early on in their relationship that she would face the mysteries of his past with him. When it put him in a state like this, it was much more difficult.

"The scent…it's getting stronger!" he seethed as he kept inhaling the air around him.

"I know what you're thinking, Logan," said the African woman, "You want to jump right off this building and leave us behind while you take on your past by yourself."

"The thought had crossed my mind," muttered Wolverine.

"Well Try and resist it this time! I came along to be by your side. We all did," she said, gesturing towards the rest of the team.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one sleeping with him," muttered Shadowcat under her breath.

"You once tried to describe to me the pain Weapon X put you through," Ororo went on, "Nobody wants you to go through that again…especially someone who loves you. Like it or not, the best way to do that is to trust your friends and the woman currently sharing your bed."

Her grip on him tightened, which kept Wolverine from escaping. That was something Storm did that Jeannie never managed. Storm would hold onto him, braving his temper in ways no sane woman would dare. It was part of why he was so drawn to her. Even though he wanted to just claw his way to his answers, he couldn't push his lover away to do so.

"Ten bucks says Wolverine wings it anyways," whispered Gambit.

"No deal," said Shadowcat, scolding his words, "Storm's got this."

"She knows how to work her man, that's for sure!" grinned Rogue.

Storm and Wolverine ignored their comments. The feral mutant finally turned back to face his lover. He was still seething, but he managed to maintain his focus. Storm smiled, offering him a tender gesture. She was about to lead him away from the edge so they could regroup. That's when another unexpected message arrive.

Suddenly, they heard a distinct _snikt_. Only this time, it didn't come from Wolverine. In a split second, ten metal digits were thrust up from below and shot through the roof. They came within inches of striking Wolverine and Storm. Wolverine reacted swiftly, pushing his lover away from the menacing claws.

"Ro!" he exclaimed, instinctively getting out in front of her.

"Whoa! What was that?!" exclaimed Shadowcat as she, Gambit, and Rogue fell back as well.

"Someone's here!" seethed Wolverine.

He was about to draw his claws. ThentThose same ten metal digits thrust up through the roof again, this time behind where Wolverine and Storm were standing. Again, they narrowly avoided them, but it further damaged the rooftop. Concrete and steel shattered as if it were made of wet clay. Within seconds a chunk of the roof crumbled, opening a gaping hole just wide enough for Wolverine and Storm to fall into.

"Wolverine! Stormy!" exclaimed Gambit.

"Too bad Ah didn't take that bet," muttered Rogue as she and the others rushed to the aid of their fellow teammates.

While the X-men gathered around the opening, Storm and Wolverine landed with a hard thud on the floor below the rooftop. It appeared they were in a utility bay just above the elevator shafts. Wolverine instinctively covered his lover with his body, shielding her from the falling debris. At the same time, he drew his claws. As soon as the debris stopped falling, he shook off the lingering chunks and took on a battle-ready stance.

"Stand back, darlin'! I got this!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh! Got what?" groaned Storm.

"Not what…who!" grunted Wolverine as he sniffed the air, "That scent…it was _you_! You're the one that sent that message!"

In the darkened utility bay, it was hard to see who the feral mutant was addressing. Storm looked around. She definitely felt a presence nearby. It was menacing and ominous, lingering within the shadows.

"So you figured it out. You haven't lost your touch, Wolverine," said a dark, feminine voice with a thick Japanese accent, "Or should I call you Logan? Or maybe James?"

"Errrrrrr! Call me _anything_ and I'll call you dead!" spat Wolverine into the shadows.

"Oh come now. Is that anyway to treat family?"

"Lady, if you're gonna tease me I prefer lap dances and tequila shots!" spat the feral mutant, "You went through the trouble to get me and my friends here! Now show yourself so I can decide how to cut you up!"

There was a brief, but tense silence. Wolverine sensed the presence move from the surrounding shadows. Whoever this was, they were nimble and quick. It was similar to the ninjas they faced back at the airport, but this one was much more skilled. He and Storm remained just under the hole in the roof, which offered the only source of light. The former living weapon followed the scent, scanning the area as he stood protectively over Storm. Finally, the mystery presence emerged from the shadows.

When Wolverine laid eyes on her, a sea of dormant memories came rushing back to him. She was a tall, toned Japanese woman with a hardened face that looked scarred from many battles. She was wearing a mix of yellow samurai armor and a red skin-tight ninja outfit. What was most defining was her arms. They looked freakishly elongated, having more tone than one would expect of a woman of her stature. Her hands were even more distinct. Instead of fingers, she had long metal claws that looked similar to his. His memory didn't recall these features. He only recalled a name.

"Yuriko…" he said distantly.

"So you _do _remember!" she seethed, "Too bad Yuriko Oyama is gone. There is only Deathstrike now! That is all there has ever been since you took _everything_ from me!"

"What the hell did I take? Your fashion sense?" said Wolverine in a fit of confusion.

"Don't pretend like you've forgotten! My father…my sister…my whole family! They all suffered because of _you_!"

"Like I haven't heard that before," the feral mutant muttered, "Lady, you'll have to be specific!"

"Then allow me to jar your memory! Hyyyaaaaaa!"

With a menacing screech, Deathstrike lunged towards Wolverine with murder in her eyes. The former living weapon took a defensive stance and tried to deflect her blow, only to be overwhelmed by her unexpected strength. It was as if her arms were couple of mini-cranes pushing back at him. He was shoved away from Storm and slammed right into a pile of old machine tools. As soon as she had him pinned, she tried to stab him with her claw-like fingers. Wolverine instinctively defended himself. But when her claws clashed with his they sparked instead of sheering, leaving them in an unexpected grapple.

"Errrrr…adamantium!" Wolverine surmised.

"You're not the only one who has undergone upgrades!" spat Deathstrike, "I have also mastered my craft since our last battle!"

"Last battle…"

Deathstrike broke the grapple and attacked with a fury of acrobatic punches and kicks. Her speed and agility surprised Wolverine. He took a couple hard kicks to the face and was gashed severely along his face with her claw. Ignoring the blood that shot out from the wound, he countered by blocking the next claw swipe and getting in a solid kick. This slowed Deathstrike down, but only briefly. She pulled off an acrobatic back flip to regain her poise and attacked again, pulling off an impressive fury of spin moves. The only way Wolverine could counter this was to block the attacks with his own claws, but because she was so fast she got in a few gashes in his arm. More blood flowed, making him even woozier. As he fought off her attacks, something else happened that he didn't expect.

More memories came coursing back to him. In a brief flash he no longer saw himself fighting a metal clawed woman in this darkened utility area. He saw himself back in that mysterious temple he remembered earlier. There was no Mariko this time. Instead it was just him and Yuriko, only she looked much younger and much more innocent. She was actually smiling, but showing every bit the toughness she was showing now.

"_I am getting better, aren't I Logan-san?"_

"_You're on your way, Yuki. You actually landed a few blows this time. My jaw is still throbbing."_

"_Just because you're my sister's lover doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I need to be tough if I'm going to stand by my father's side when the time comes."_

"_The rate you're going he would be crazy not to. Before I heal up, why don't we go through it again? It's only fair."_

"_Do not use your healing as an excuse, Logan-san. Perhaps one day I'll find a way to counter it. Now stand tall and face me again! Hyyyaaaaa!"_

That menacing yell echoed both in the past and present as Wolverine endured a particularly harsh swipe to the shoulder. This time Deathstrike hit some arteries. More blood gushed out and he was really starting to feel it now.

"Ungh…Yurkio!" he seethed, "You're making a mistake!"

"Are you really that oblivious?!" she exclaimed, "Do you think I will show you any mercy for ignorance?! Deathstrike knows no mercy!"

She launched another attack, showing off even more acrobatics as she skillfully leapedover Wolverine as he tried to defend himself. As soon as she landed, she dug her claws right into his back. This put Wolverine in a new world of pain. He let out a deafening howl as more memories came rushing back to him.

This time they were more vivid. He remembered running from something. He was back in his old Weapon X gear. He wasn't sure where he was. This may not even be a memory. It felt more like a dream, running through a dark corridor forged in the depths of his own madness. But as he ran he came across something ominous. Just up in front of him were three distinct figures. One was a young woman who appeared to be hovering over an older man and another young woman who looked to be about her age. The woman was crying while the man and the other woman lay deathly still. The man was covered in blood, his body covered in distinct claw marks. The woman was equally still, her eyes still open but vacant of any signs of life.

When he saw this, Wolverine stopped running and looked upon he ghastly scene. He recognized both figures. One belonged to a man from Weapon X. The other belonged to the woman he had been walking with in the cherry blossoms. It was Mariko, a woman he used to love. Looking down at his claws he saw that they were dripping with blood. It was the blood of these victims and in that moment he felt a wave of regret. Then the other woman looked up at him with a mix of sorrow and hatred. It was Yuriko. What she said echoed through his memory in a way that few things could.

"_YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU'RE A MONSTER, LOGAN! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"_

When Wolverine came crashing back into the present, it all made sense. The pain of his memories now matched the pain of his body. Yuriko was right. He had taken everything from her.

As these ominous memories haunted him, Deathstrike twisted her claws which were still dug into his back. This caused more blood to shoot out. The pain he was in brought a supreme satisfaction to the enraged woman. It was just a fraction of the pain this man deserved.

"Do you remember now, Wolverine? The treachery that makes you so deserving of this agony?" she whispered into his ear as she twisted her claws.

"Yeah…I remember," grunted Wolverine through the pain, "I also remember…you got lousy grip!"

Gritting his teeth, the feral mutant ignored the pain and roughly reached behind to grab Deathstrike by the head. As soon as he had her in his grip, he roughly threw her with all his strength over his head and into a pile of heavy utility equipment. This removed Deathstrike's claws in the process, but not without leaving some bloody wounds. Even with his healing factor, they were going to take some time to recover. Clutching his bloody torso, Wolverine fell to his knees.

While he was stunned, Deathstrike landed awkwardly on the heavy equipment and caused some moderate bruises. But she was completely oblivious to pain at this point. Her focus was solely on vengeance. With her claws still dripping with his blood, she prepared another attack.

"You haven't lost your touch, Wolverine," she sneered, "But you cannot defeat me! I know your every weakness! So long as there is a breath in my body, I will see to it that you die by my hands!"

"Hnn…get in line," groaned a woozy Wolverine.

Deathstrike charged her wounded foe at full speed. She raised her claws, preparing the drive it right into his head. Only this time, she did not reach him. Just as she was about to strike him, two glowing playing cards struck right at her elbow. As soon as they hit they exploded, literally blowing her arm right off. Only it didn't blow off flesh and bone. It blew the cybernetic machinery that made up her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as she clutched the exposed wires around her shoulder.

"A cyborg femme?" said Gambit, who had thrown the card, "Can't say Remy was expecting that."

"Don't tell meh you're surprised, sugah," said Rogue, who was standing next to him.

"When it comes to pretty femmes, there ain't too many things that surprise Remy."

Stunned, Deathstrike turned to face a new series of foes. While she and Wolverine were fighting, the X-men had caught up with her. Rogue, Gambit, and Shadowcat descended through the hole Deathstrike created and met up with the still dazed Storm. Shadowcat and Rogue helped her up while Gambit took in the fight unfolding before them. As soon as it turned against Wolverine, he made his move. Unfortunately, losing an arm wasn't enough to stop Deathstrike.

"Errrrrrr! You dare help this monster?!" she seethed.

"Do _not_ call my boyfriend a monster!" said a dazed and angry Storm, "Not unless you're prepared to deal with me!"

Shaking off help from Rogue and Shadowcat, Storm summoned formed a small cloud above her and unleashed a powerful lightning bolt right at Deathstrike. Thanks to her metal cybernetics there was no avoiding it. She was struck right in the arm, sending a surge of electricity through her body. Her face contorted in pain as she fell to the floor next to Wolverine.

"Whoa…I never thought Storm could be so badass!" commented Shadowcat.

"Sugah, never underestimate a woman ready to defend her man," grinned Rogue.

"That a warning or an offer?" quipped Remy, which earned him a bemused look.

Keeping a close eye on Deathstrike, Storm and the others rushed towards Wolverine's aid. He was still bleeding, but his healing was already kicking in. He soon had the strength to draw his claws and confront the angry woman before him.

"Logan wait…" urged Storm as he shook off her support.

"No darlin'! This can't wait!" he said as he knelt down and grabbed Deathstrike by the neck, "I remember now! Yuriko Oyama…daughter of Kenji Oyama."

"Don't you dare utter those names!" spat Deathstrike, "That life ended long ago for both of us!"

"What life?! Tell me! I need to know!"

"The fact you don't remember only adds to your dishonor! I'll never give you the satisfaction by revealing the truth!"

"So why go through all the trouble to lure me here? There are easier ways to kill a man!" spat Wolverine.

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" she said with an ominous grin.

Wolverine looked at her strangely. Then to his surprise, she reached into a small pocket on her waist with her remaining arm and pulled out a small remote control. It looked like a detonator of sorts, which could only have so many uses in a place like this.

"Oh no, that better not be what I think it is!" dreaded Shadowcat.

"Don't even think about running!" she warned, "I packed the top level of this building with enough explosives to level the whole block!"

"Sneaky bitch! I should've known you were gonna fight extra dirty!" yelled Wolverine, gripping her neck harder.

"Yes…you should have," she said snidely, "You and I can heal. We may yet survive the blast. But are you willing to risk the well being of your friends and your new fuck toy?"

Wolverine snarled as he looked angrily at Deathstrike and then back up at Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Gambit. She had a point. Storm and Rogue may be able to get away while Shadowcat could phase Gambit to safety, but if the blast was big enough that wasn't a guaranteed. His old self may have been willing to take that risk. As an X-man, however, he couldn't go through with it.

"Don't call her bluff, homme! We can take it!" said Gambit.

"If you're tryin' to be macho, a bomb threat ain't the time, sugah!" said Rogue.

"Shut up, you two! We don't need bombs going off…Not yet anyways," said Wolverine as he turned his attention back to Deathstrike, "So you weren't trying to kill me. You were just looking to put me in a world of hurt for fun, eh?"

"I have my reasons, but some acts could be considered bonuses," she grinned.

"Cut the bullshit, Yuriko! I remember you being arrogant, not stupid! Now tell us what this is about so I know how many more limbs I'll need to cut!"

"As if you could," scoffed Deathstrike.

The Japanese woman watched as Wolverine seethed over her. She saw in him a man as confused as he was angry. He was quite different from the man she remembered, but he was still the same monster. She had her fun with him, but this ordeal involved far more than just causing this man pain. It was time he learned the cold truth behind his dishonor.

"Mmy goal is and always has been vengeance," she said, "Vengeance against you…vengeance against all those who destroyed my family! That is why what I'm about to do has been a long time coming! And you, the one they call Shiroi Akuma, are going to be part of it!"

* * *

**Up next: The Lotus and the Warrior Part 3**


	9. Issue 80: The Lotus and the Warrior 3

**Issue #80  
The Lotus and the Warrior Part 3**

* * *

_The human race is evolving. Mutants are being born with extraordinary powers. They have the potential to help mankind grow and they have the potential to bring great destruction. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men have dedicated their lives to ensuring growth over destruction. Now, they may have some new allies._

_Since Robert Kelly was elected President, the mutant issue has been at the top of everyone's agenda. What started as a radical plan to register all mutants has turned into a less intrusive plan concocted by General Nathan Grimshaw. He believes in holding mutants accountable to the law and he wants the X-men to help them in doing so. His plan requires a great deal of trust. And for the X-men, he has already provided some profound incentive._

_Grimshaw revealed that Weapon X was active again, this time in Japan. The Yashida Clan, an influential Yakuza family, recently acquired Weapon X technology and are poised to test it on a comatose mutant named Kwannon with the aid of an unwilling young telepath named Elizabeth Braddock. Wolverine and a team of X-men traveled to Japan to investigate, but were quickly confronted by shadows of Wolverine's past. Now the past and the present are set to collide as the Yashida Clan, led by the Silver Samurai, prepare to activate a new Weapon X._

* * *

**Rinku Industrial District – Building X-10**

It was a scene that had played out many times in the history of Weapon X. A team of eager scientists, a group of powerful individuals seeking greater power, and a couple of unwitting participants were set to conduct an experiment that would open a Pandora's Box of possibilities. The idea of using mutants as weapons was just too alluring. Many had tried and many had failed. Now the Yashida Clan looked to finish what the US and Canadian military could not.

Harada Yashida, better known as the Silver Samurai, led the charge to turn Weapon X from a failed military experiment into an invaluable resource for the Yashida Clan. Everything was set up. His ninja army surrounded the central area, which had been cleared for the experiment. The scientists he enlisted were rushing back and forth checking every component to make certain that everything was in order. The two test subjects were also in place. At the center of the array of elaborate machines were two bio tanks, very much like the ones used by Abraham Cornelius and Professor Thorton. In one of them was the comatose Kwannon and in the other was a sedated Elizabeth Braddock. Hovering silently in a tube of greenish fluid with wires and tubes going into their bodies, they were set to become the latest victims of Weapon X.

"We are almost ready, Lord Harada!" said the chief engineer from the central test area, "The biomechanical sensors are in place and the DNA supercomputers are at full power. The procedure can begin in ten minutes."

"You had best make it five," said Harada from behind a protective barrier, "Since Deathsrike and Wolverine are on our trail, we must finish quickly! As soon as we have the data from the experiment, I want it exported to our secure database overseas. Our ability to utilize this technology is only as good as the data we extract!"

"Understood, my lord," said the loyal acolyte, "We shall succeed!"

The Yashida science team worked faster as they checked and re-checked the systems. Under the watchful eye of Harada, now in his Silver Samurai armor, they understood there would be no tolerance for failure. They were just as eager to finish this experiment. They were all well-aware of the mishaps many others before them had faced and were intent on avoiding a similar fate.

The only one more anxious than the Yashida science team was Matsu'o Tsurayaba, who was standing with Harada behind the glass barrier that surrounded the central test area. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. He willingly tricked his own goddaughter, Betsy, into being a guinea pig for this experiment. If her father, who was also his best friend, was still alive he would be disgusted. He never imagined he would do something so shameful. He also never imagined his daughter, Kwannon, being so close to a second chance. Whatever shame he had to endure, he kept telling himself it was for the sake of his daughter.

"Do I even want to know the details of this experiment, Harada?" asked Matsu'o solemnly.

"It's not as gruesome as you think," said Harada with a half-grin, "We won't be infusing metal into flesh or warping minds with this experiment. The key to Weapon X has always been the ability to make any human being durable enough to endure the rigors of being weapons. The scientists at Weapon X perfected a process that infused advanced healing into a specimen."

"Is it the kind of healing that will save Kwannon?"

"That and so much more," said Harada ominously, "Being in a coma has rendered your daughter weak and fragile. Even if she wasn't brain dead, she would probably be paralyzed. By infusing her with a healing factor, her body can repair the damage in full."

"So then why is Betsy here? Why does she need to be involved?"

"That's where it gets tricky, Mr. Tsurayaba. You see, the damage to Kwannon was so severe that even if her body and brain healed completely, there wouldn't be a mind to occupy it. That's why we need Miss Braddock's telepathy. Lucky for you, Weapon X also developed a means to rebuild the cognitive functions of a test subject. Traditionally, it was used to deconstruct their personality and make them more obedient. But it works just as well in reverse. With Betsy's telepathy, we can recover Kwannon's mind to go with her body."

"So this procedure has been done before?"

"To a certain extent," said Harada cryptically, "Healing a mind was never part of Weapon X. Betsy's role is the result of our researchers having to improvise. But in theory, it's possible. Our science team is confident it will work."

"I wish I could share that confidence. If all this suffering and deceit is for nothing, then you and I are going to have some serious words, Harada."

"Seeing as how you've surrendered all your leverage, expect those words to be brief," said Harada menacingly, "I did not force you to partake in this experiment. Whatever happens to your girls is on _your _shoulders."

Matsu'o scolded Harada, but he had nothing to respond with. Harada was right. He was responsible for Kwannon and Betsy being in those bio tanks. In that sense he was worse than Harada. He had to look away as the experiment began. Even with the promise of embracing his daughter again, he couldn't bring himself to watch.

"We're ready to begin!" said the chief scientist, "Prepare to initiate healing infusion. As soon as the procedure is at fifty percent, begin the psionic re-integration procedure."

"The data is processing and the infusion lines are ready," said an engineer working next to Betsy's tank, "We've got EKG and electrode PET scans of the specimen's brain waves. I've linked them to our psychic participant. As soon as we being, her mind should do the rest."

"Keep an eye on her vitals. We need her mind intact if this is to work," reminded the chief scientist, "Also make sure every bit of data is collected and stored."

"Already taken care of, sir!" said a technician working on the other side of the test area, "We're ready to start compiling the information."

"Good. I'll make sure the up-link remains intact and secure," said the chief scientist, "We're about to enter charted yet treacherous territory. Let us proceed carefully!"

The tension in the test area grew as the chief scientist delivered the final commands. All systems were officially up and running. With the flip of a few switches and the activation of several computer terminals, the next step in the bloody history Weapon X began.

Harada and his Yakuza associates watched the experiment commence from behind the glass barrier. The lights flickered and the computers hummed with activity, every ounce of the factory's output being channeled into this experiment. The two bio tanks containing Betsy and Kwannon started to bubble and glow. Various chemicals flowed through the tubes, infusing the two unconscious women with unknown agents. Within seconds they began to react.

Kwannon's once lifeless form started twitching and contorting erratically. Betsy remained still as the wires going into her head triggered a fury of new activity in her brain. Bubbles formed within the tank and sparks began shooting out from machinery. Many different processes were going on at once and a band of Yakuza scientists weren't nearly as equipped to deal with it as the original Weapon X team had been.

"That better not be a malfunction!" warned Harada.

"Do not concern yourself, Lord Harada! This is to be expected!" said the chief engineer as he rushed over to fix the sparking wires.

"If that is the case, I would have preferred a warning," muttered one of the technicians who was shielding his eyes from the sparks.

"Quiet! Complaints are not a variable in this experiment so do not add them!"

Now Matsu'o really couldn't look. He hugged his shoulders as the noise from the machines intensified, causing the lights to flicker. Harada and the rest of the Yashida elites watched intently as their scientists worked feverishly to keep the process intact. For nearly ten minutes, the experiment unfolded. It wasn't as smooth as they expected. Kwannon's body was contorting more violently. Even Betsy started to show discomfort, her face tensing as if she was being shocked.

One of the scientists had an electronic image of Kwannon's body on his screen. It highlighted the progress of the healing infusion. Various fluids and catalysts flowed into the young woman, causing a surge of activity throughout her physiology. It data coming in was erratic, but the progress was apparent.

"It's working!" said one of the scientists, "It's unstable, but it's working!"

"What's the specimen's status?" asked the chief scientist.

"She's at 40 percent! The healing agents are systematically restoring her damaged tissues and organs! But with no higher cognitive functions, the instinctual part of her brain is going into overdrive! At this rate she'll have a seizure!"

"That wasn't in the protocol," dreaded the chief scientist, "Looks like we'll have to jump start her mind ahead of schedule!"

"But if the brain isn't fully healed, that could…"

"There's no time for a neurology lesson! Just do it!"

The scientist obediently did as he was told. More sparks were flying and some of the computer servers began overheating. He had to shut out these distractions as he began feverishly typing, overwriting several safety measures and psionic infusion process with Elizabeth Braddock. If they were to heal Kwannon, they needed to heal her mind.

As soon as this psychic procedure began, Betsy's whole body reacted. Sparks flew into her bio tank and the wires going into her head crackled with energy. This sudden surge caused her whole face to tense. It looked like she was in sheer agony. The bruises on her face started festering and actually grew under the strain. It was not a pretty sight. At one point Betsy's eyes shot open and she screamed within the tank.

"Hnnnnnn…auuuuugghhhhhhhh!"

When Matsu'o heard this, he finally turned around. What he saw was horrific. Betsy looked like she was being burned alive. Kwannon didn't look much better, her body contorting more violently with each passing second. It was unbearable to watch. His daughter and his goddaughter were suffering and it was all because of him.

"Damn it, Harada! You're killing them!" exclaimed Matsu'o, "Stop this right now!"

"Calm yourself, Matsu'o. That isn't a request!" said Harada firmly, "The procedure is working."

"You call _this _working?!" he exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's bound to get _messy_."

Matsu'o was filled with dread, now unable to tear his eyes away from Kwannon and Betsy. More sparks flew and a few small fires erupted near the servers. Engineers scrambled to put them out while technicians struggled to keep the lights from flickering. It was hard to tell if either woman was healing. Even if they were, the pain they suffering was apparent.

While his Yashida associates looked worried, Harada saw before him a glorious moment. Their clan was about to obtain the ultimate weapons program. HThis was going to work. His family legacy was about to be realized.

'_It's exactly as my uncle described it. Agony with a touch of beauty. Oh if Kenji Oyama were alive today, he would be proud! It's a shame he and the rest of his family had to die. Yet through his disgrace, the honor of the Yashidas shall be restored!'_

The experiment appeared to finally be settling. Betsy and Kwannon were still in a world of pain, but the Yashida science team had it under control. The data was coming in and it looked promising. It looked like they were going to get their weapon.

"Just little bit longer, brothers!" urged the chief scientist, "We're almost finished!"

With so much focus on the experiment, Harada and his acolytes didn't notice some unusual activity unfolding in the rafters above the test area. On nearly every walkway overlooking the central area, legions of Yashida ninjas kept a close watch. They were to act as security throughout this experiment and Harada made it clear that he would accept no interruptions. Unfortunately for them, there was only so much they could observe.

On the third level rafter, three ninjas watched the scene below unfold. It was quite a spectacle, watching the scientists scramble to keep everything together. They were so drawn to the sight they didn't notice two figures literally emerging from the walls behind them. One was Shadowcat and the other was Gambit. Using Shadowcat's phasing powers, they made their way through the walls and into the perfect position.

"Mind if Remy does the honors, petite?" whispered Gambit.

"By all means," said Shadowcat politely.

The ninjas didn't hear them because of the noise. They only noticed when they heard footsteps behind them.

"_What the?!"_

"Bonjure to you too," grinned Gambit.

Before their reflexes took hold, Gambit took out two of the ninjas with his bow staff. One was slugged across the face with the metal tip while the other was jammed in the stomach, causing him to keel over so the Canjun to finish him off with an uppercut. The three other ninjas present attempted to counter. They reached for their katanas, but they didn't have a chance to draw them. Shadowcat came in, dropping one of them with a roundhouse kick and another with a kick to the knee and a punch to the face. The last one got his katana out, only to have it knocked out of his hand by Gambit's bow staff. He was then taken down by a kick to the gut.

With the five ninjas down, Shadowcat and Gambit had their window. They saw there were saw plenty more ninjas to deal with.

"Whew! These Yakuza be invitin' everyone to the party!" commented Gambit.

"Although it looks like some didn't RSVP," said Shadowcat as she gazed anxiously at the two subjects in the bio tanks, "This is some plan. We're outnumbered and surrounded."

"No worries, petite," he grinned confidently as he took out a fresh deck of cards, "This always be Gambit's my favorite part!"

Taking three cards in each hand, Gambit charged each one of them so that they were glowing brightly. With skill honed from years of thieving, he threw each card at one of the light fixtures hanging overhead the main text area. When they exploded, they filled the area with a deafening bang and took the lights out with them. Within seconds the whole test area was covered in darkness, the only light now coming from glow of the two bio tanks.

"The lights! Somebody get the lights!" exclaimed one of the chief scientists.

"What happened?! Were they overloaded?" said one of the technicians.

"No…they weren't," said Harada Yashida grimly.

While the Yashida science team scrambled, Harada and his Yashida associates went into full alert. Some were already trying to escape while others were looking to their leader for answers.

"What is going on, Harada?" said one of the leaders.

"Is it not obvious? We have intruders!" he replied, drawing his decorated samurai sword.

"Intruders?!" exclaimed Matsu'o, "You told me you were prepared!"

"On the contrary, Matsu'o. I anticipated this. Weapon X isn't just about reclaiming my family's legacy. It's about confronting old enemies. If I'm not mistaken, one should be close by!"

Matsu'o was in a panic and so were the rest of the Yashida elites. Apparently, they weren't as prepared as Harada. Not being an elite, he was shoved back into the glass barrier while others made their escape. All the while, Harada remained remarkably calm. Gripping his sword, he held it up and used his powers to infuse it with energy. This also created a brilliant light that helped illuminate the area.

"I know you're out there!" he demanded, "You ran away in shame! Now face me with honor!"

Almost immediately, Harada got a response. In the wall behind him, there was an ominous _snikt_. Two sets of claws drove through the wall, surprising a few Yashida elites and ninjas who had been nearby. In a swift slash the wall crumbled and a figure all too familiar to the Yashida Clan entered.

"Shiroi Akuma!" said one of the Yashida elites with dread.

"That's Wolverine to you, bub!" he snarled.

Letging out an angry grunt, the former living weapon tore through several ninjas and two Yashida elites. Two of his victims were brutally stabbed while two more lost their arms to his claws. They had little hope of stopping Wolverine from confronting his nemesis.

"It's been a long time, Harada!" growled Wolverine, "I remember now! I know what you and your family did to me!"

"What _we _did?" laughed Harada, "You brought this on yourself, Logan-san! Do you really think you'll escape your shame by meddling in my affairs like this?"

"Who said I was alone?" he retorted with a half grin.

Moments later a deafening bang erupted from the ceiling above. His ninja army and scientists all looked up to see two ominous figures descend towards them. One was Storm and the other was Rogue. Both were hovering on a trail of wind and clouds. Storm stood ready to unleash her fury. Now the next part of their attack plan could unfold.

"I'll take care of the ninjas! You take down anybody with a gun!" Storm commanded.

"Always givin' me the hard stuff," commented Rogue, "Good thing the hard stuff also happens to be the fun stuff!"

"Let 'em have it, cherè! Give 'em a few extra hits for, Remy!" Gambit called out from the rafters.

"Cheer her on by getting down to the test area with Shadowcat!" Storm replied, "Stop this monstrous experiment!"

"With pleasure!" grinned Shadowcat.

The X-men unleashed their attack on the Yakuza. Storm summoned a fury of winds and directing them all throughout the enclosed area. Streams tornado-like gusts swept through the rafters overlooking the test area, literally blowing away the hoards of ninjas tasked with protecting this experiment. Most were only equipped with katanas and had no way to effecitively counter. Some of the more elite guards had guns and assault weapons. Those that weren't overwhelmed by the winds tried to take aim at Storm, but because the lights had been knocked out it was hard to aim properly. They were also spotted by Rogue, whose invulnerable form allowed her to take them out even after they started shooting.

"_Take the intruders down!"_ yelled one of the elite guards.

"Ah don't speak Japanese, but Ah'm gonna assume you deserve this!" said Rogue.

With bullets flying around her and bouncing off her body, the invulnerable mutant flew right into a cluster of armed guards. For them it was like being run over by a speeding car. Some fell right off the rafters while others were dazed or knocked out. They were just the first as Rogue picked up speed and zeroed in on other clusters of armed ninjas throughout the area. Pretty soon she was drawing most of the gun fire, leaving Storm free to add a little thunder and lightning to her attack. Hoards of ninjas and Yakuza fell and none were equipped to retaliate.

While the Yashida Clan's ninja army was overwhelmed, much of the science team had taken cover or fled. All the while, the experiment was still ongoing. Betsy and Kwannon continued to react to the Weapon X treatment in their bio tanks. With the scientists no longer monitoring their condition, it quickly grew more chaotic. Some tried to salvage the experiment, but they soon had to contend with Shadowcat and Gambit. They quickly made their way down the rafters. Shadowcat phased Gambit through the obstacles along the way and they were soon within the testing area.

"I don't know which one of you speaks English, but somebody's going to shut this thing down!" said Shadowcat as she and Gambit emerged through the glass barrier.

"No!" exclaimed one of the scientists, "It's too soon! The specimen…"

"They be people, homme! And femmes no less!" said Gambit, holding his bow staff menacingly, "Now be a gentlemen and do what the my lady friend asks!"

From across the test area, Harada responded.

"Do not dishonor yourselves!" he called out, "Keep the experiment going! Cowardice in the Yashida Clan will _not_ be tolerated!"

That put the science team in quite a predicament. The wrath of the X-men versus the wrath of Harada Yashida certainly seemed like a no-win situation. Knowing what Harada would do was probably world's worse than what these costumed heroes were capable of, they chose to attack. Scientists, technicians, and engineers grabbed whatever blunt instruments they could and charged to two X-men.

"For the honor of the Clan!" yelled one of the engineers.

"Finally, some scientists with some balls!" grinned Gambit.

"Teach them a physics lesson, Gambit! We have to free those girls!" exclaimed Shadowcat.

The two mutants went to work fighting off this new threat. These scientists were not equipped to fight. Many of them fell easily with standard take-down maneuvers. They were just looking to slow them down. The experiment was still progressing and nearing completion.

With time on his side, Harada narrowed his gaze on Wolverine. Gripping his glowing sword, he stood before the man who had been a legend and a shame of the Yashida Clan.

"So you finally choose to confront your shame, Logan-san," he said, "I had a feeling you would show your face as I rebuilt Weapon X. I'm only surprised you were able to uncover my plot this quickly."

"What can I say? I can smell the stench of Weapon X from the other side of the world," snarled Wolverine.

"You've already dishonored yourself! You single-handedly destroyed this family! What was done to you all those years ago was merely a fraction of what you deserve!"

"No need to remind me, Harada. I remember this time!" said the feral mutant, "Gives me all the more reason to take you down! Hrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!'

Driven by burning rage and grim memories of his past, Wolverine attacked the Silver Samurai head on. His adamantium claws clashed with the glowing sword. Because of Harada's metal-charging powers, the adamantium could not slice through it. This allowed the Silver Samurai to deflect his attack and counter with a series of horizontal slashes, capped off by a powerful stab. Wolverine was able to block the slashes, but the stab took a good chunk of the left side of his torso. Letting out a pained howl, the former living weapon gritted his teeth and launched another attack.

This time the Silver Samurai was the one on the defensive. He was forced back towards the glass barrier, having to block Wolverine's relentless claw slashes. A few managed to land, tearing off chunks of his armor. One landed along his hip, causing a deep wound. It hurt, but the well-trained Harada barely slowed down. Once backed into the glass wall, Wolverine tried to go in for the kill and lunged forth with both his claws aimed at his chest. The Silver Samurai used his charged sword to deflect and twirl them in a ways that entwined his blade with Wolverine's claws. With this leverage, he shifted his weight so that now Wolverine was pinned to the glass.

With seething determination, the Silver Samurai infused more energy into his sword. Adamantium may be unbreakable, but Wolverine was still flesh and blood. He could end his shameful life by systematically hacking the flesh off his bones.

"It seems time has not made you wiser, Logan-san!" sneered Harada, his blade now inches from Wolverine's face, "I am still more skilled than you! And this time, my sister is not here to protect you!"

"Ungh! Like it was me she was protecting!" grunted Wolverine as he struggled to hold back the glowing blade.

"You insult yourself! There were plenty of times I could have ended your sorry life during my training! I didn't because Mariko convinced me you were an honorable man! Then you killed her! You killed my entire family!"

The blade inched closer to his face as Wolverine recalled more vivid memories. He saw images of a heated battle between the Yashida's and an unknown foe. In that battle he was trying to protect Mariko. But at some point, he lost control. He went into a berserker rage and ended up killing the woman who gave him a chance to be an honorable man again. Like Rose before her, she died by his claws.

The memory stung, but there was more to it than Harada recalled. He was too arrogant to admit the full truth. With this in mind Wolverine summoned more strength and started pushing back so that he and the Silver Samurai were evenly matched.

"I know what I did! At least I fess up to it!" grunted Wolverine, "Which is more than I can say for you!"

"You dare accuse me of dishonoring the Yashida name?!" spat Harada.

"I told you already, bub! I know the truth!" he sneered, "And I ain't the only one!"

The Silver Samurai looked at his enemy strangely. That's when he heard a deafening screech behind him.

"Hyyyyyaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was a war cry from someone he knew all too well. While still locked in a fight with Wolverine, he turned around to see Yuriko Oyama enter through the hole that Wolverine had made earlier. As she stormed into the area, she cut down several Yashida elites who were trying to escape. She showed no mercy, decapitating one and impaling two others with her claws.

When the Silver Samurai saw this, his hold on Wolverine suddenly faltered. Wolverine was able to break the hold and jump kick him right in the chest. He fell back against the glass. His sword was still glowing menacingly. Only now he had two of his greatest enemies staring down at him.

"Yuriko…" said the Silver Samurai through labored breath.

"It's been a long time, Harada. You've had this coming!" said Deathstrike, now standing besides Wolverine.

"You foolish child of a degenerate whore!" he exclaimed, "You ally yourself with this dishonorable beast?!"

"Don't tell me you're surprised, Harada," scoffed Deathstrike, "It sickens me as well, but you of all people should know I value our family's honor more than you ever did. I will fight to reclaim it, even if I have to make a deal with the devil himself!"

* * *

**Earlier**

Deathstrike was a devious woman. Even as Wolverine and his fellow X-men had her pinned into submission, she maintained the upper hand. At the moment she was holding a detonator that would trigger a series of explosives powerful enough to rip the building they were in to shreds. There wouldn't be enough time for him, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, and Shadowcat to get away. She could have gotten her vengeance right then and there. That's why Wolverine was so surprised when she decided to strike a deal.

"Wait a sec…run that by me again?" said a bewildered Wolverine, "You lure me here, try to gut me on the spot, and now you want my help?!"

"Are those senses of yours working, Logan-san? You heard correct!" said Deathstrike bitterly, "As much as I detest the idea, I require your assistance in reclaiming my family's honor."

"She hates him, yet she trusts him enough to ask for help," surmised a tense Shadowcat, "Am I the only one confused here?"

"You be in good company, petite," said Gambit.

However, Storm wasn't buying it. Still skeptical of Deathstrike's intentions, she made her way over towards the deadly woman and stood over her while Wolverine held her down.

"Forgive me if I'm hardly convinced," she said sternly, "You say you want our help, but if we're to even consider such an offer you owe us an explanation!"

"Now you're trying to intimidate me?" scoffed Yuriko, "You're wasting your time! I would never give such satisfaction to one who is bedding this insufferable creature!"

Storm was taken aback. This woman came out of nowhere and already she knew of her relationship with Wolverine? Before she could start questioning, Deathstrike explained herself.

"Do not look so surprised. I can see it in your eyes! That sickening affection! My sister, Mariko, had that look too. She let it get the better of her and eventually paid the price for it."

"Okay, now Ah'm _really_ confused. Who the hell is Mariko?" said Rogue.

"Just one of the many victims this monster has claimed!" spat Deathstrike, "She along with many others in the Yashida Clan fell because of Wolverine! This family…my family…offered him sanctuary! He rewarded our charity with trechery and misfortune! But his transgressions were not the worst!"

"The way you so lovingly describe me, I find that hard to believe," snarled Wolverine, "If I'm really that bad, then who the hell is worse?"

"How about Harada Yashida…does that name ring any bells?"

Wolverine snarled instinctively as this name triggered a new rush of memories. This time they were different. In another flash he saw himself back with the Yashida Clan just as he remembered earlier. This time he remembered being around this eager young man named Harada, who was being groomed to take over the clan. He was Mariko's brother and the descendant of samurai. He remembered training with him, learning the Way of the Warrior as it had been taught in the Yashida family for generations. He remembered many heated sword fights, most of which ended with Harada getting frustrated numerous losses. Mariko was always there to pull him away, but that wasn't all he remembered.

As he remembered Harada, he begrudgingly realized that Deathstrike wasn't his greatest enemy. He ended up releasing his grip on her, much to the surprise of the others.

"Logan, what are you…" began Storm.

"Let her talk, Ro," he said, "I'm starting to remember. She may be an angry bitch, but she's right. Harada is the bigger threat here."

"That and so much more!" seethed Deathstrike as she finally rose up, the detonator still in hand, "Harada was my half-brother and the future pride of the Yashida Clan. He was so eager to take control he often went behind his father's back to do what he thought was best for the family. And being a gullible fool, you often helped him! I blame Mariko for that."

"Can we keep her out of this? I know how that part ended," groaned Wolverine.

"She cannot be separated from this! It was because of you two that the Yashidas sparked a conflict with the Hand, an organization with resources every bit as vast as ours."

"The Hand?" said Rogue, "Didn't Kurt deal with them back in the day?"

"I think he did," affirmed Shadowcat, "He said they were enemies of the Azazel."

"They were involved in many conflicts," Deathstrike went on, "Harada foolishly brought their wrath upon us and utter carnage followed! Our entire family was attacked. I tried to fight back! We all did! But many perished. Along the way, the white devil within Wolverine reared its head! He lost control and in his madness, he killed my sister and my uncle!"

More visions played out for Logan as he recalled the image of standing over a crying Yuriko as she wept over the body of Mariko and her father. Now he remembered that fight vividly. There were so many enemies swirling about. He fought so hard, trying to use the training he learned with the Yashidas. But it wasn't enough. The Hand was winning. At one point all that discipline and training was forgotten. The monster Weapon X created returned and he went on a rampage. It allowed him to overcome the Hand, but not without paying terrible price.

"I remember now," said Wolverine distantly, "I spent years fighting off all that damn programming Weapon X put into me. I thought I had beaten it, but…"

"My goodness," gasped Storm, offering a comforting gesture to her lover.

"Do not make excuses! He deserves no consolation!" scorned Deathstrike as she retrieved her arm, "You left the clan in disgrace! Harada did _far_ worse! He took the name Silver Samurai and asserted control over what was left of the Yashida Clan. As soon as he was in power, he kicked me out since I was the bastard child of his uncle! I was shamed once more and left to rot in obscurity!"

"Looks like that didn't last," commented Gambit, "You definitely be having some work done."

"These claws? These cybernetics?" she said, showing off her enhancements, "They were all means to an end…one that Harada started, but was made necessary by Wolverine's failure!"

The angry woman then demonstrated the extent of her enhancements. She held her severed arm up to the exposed wires on her shoulder. In a display of exotic technology, the wires came to life and promptly reintegrated the arm into Deathstrike's body.

"Whoa…Beast would be jumping out of his briefs if he saw that," commented Rogue.

"Such tools are necessary to confront one's fate. It is a fate that I only learned recently is far more devious than I assumed! You see, Harada's bumbling with the Hand was no accident. He _wanted _it to happen! He was not content to be a Yashida Lord in training! He wanted power immediately and he was willing to sacrifice his own family to get it!"

"So…he basically got the Hand to do his dirty work for him?" surmised Shadowcat.

"Dirty, dishonorable, and very worthy of my wrath!" seethed Deathstrike, "With the fruits of Weapon X at his disposal, he seeks to solidify his position for good! Which is why I require assistance in taking him down!"

"Right…so you hate Logan enough to rough him up, but you hate Harada enough to team up with us," said Rogue skeptically, "Sorry lady, but that doesn't exactly inspire a whole lot of trust!"

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you. However, there is more honor is working with a lesser enemy to defeat a greater enemy…one who wouldn't hesitate to kill us both should he succeed in utilizing Weapon X."

The rest of the X-men remained unconvinced. Wolverine remained skeptical as well. He continued scrutinizing this devious yet cunning woman. She roughed him up just so she could make a deal with him. Something clearly wasn't working right in that brain of hers. However, he still saw a trace of the Yuriko Oyama he remembered back when he was with Mariko. She was at her core a woman driven by honor. It may be honor of a perverse nature, but it was still honor. For that reason, he made a decision that went against his better judgment.

"I'm still sore as hell from those stab wounds," he said, "But if you're serious about taking down the Silver Samurai, I'm all ears."

"What?!" exclaimed Storm, "Logan, I don't know if you're bleeding internally, but…"

"I know, darlin'. It sounds crazy, but I think I know this woman better than I remember," said Wolverine as he approached Deathstrike, "Beating a guy half to death and then making a deal with him _ain't_ the craziest thing she's ever done."

"That be a disturbing yet oddly intriguing thought," commented Remy.

"Ah'd say you have a dirty mind, Cajun. But even Ah'm curious," commented Rogue.

"You and your misfits better not be getting coy with me, Logan-san. My sister may have loved you, but I still _despise_ you!"

"You wouldn't be the first. Now are you gonna put down the detonator or do you need to rough me up a little more to get going?"

Deathstrike snarled at this monster of a man. It was quite tempting to leave with him more wounds for him to remember her by. However, there was no honor in wasting time. The threat Harada posed was much more serious.

"Very well," she said upon finally putting away the detonator, "I'll tell you everything I've uncovered thus far. If you and your sideshow you call X-men wish to contribute, you had best listen closely!"

* * *

**Building X-10 Test Area – Present Time**

Harada couldn't believe it. The two enemies least likely to join forces had come together in order to oppose him. He expected such deceit from Wolverine, but not from Yuriko. She was supposed to be the one obsessed with her family's honor. Seeing her stand beside Wolverine ready for battle was a travesty of epic proportions.

"Yuriko…you dishonorable bitch!" spat the Silver Samurai.

"Do not dare talk to me about honor!" she exclaimed, "You used trickery and deceit to gain your power! Now you shall suffer for your trechery! Hyyyyaaaaaaaa!"

With reckless abandon, Deathstrike lunged towards her half-brother and attacked with her sinewy metal claws. The Silver Samurai defended himself with his sword. However, she was much more agile and acrobatic than Wolverine. She managed to execute a few impressive mid-air flips that landed a few kicks on his head. She then aggressively slashed at his armor, plunging one of her claws right into his left forearm. This along with the wound on his hip that Wolverine left earlier further added to his pain.

Disoriented and enraged, the Silver Samurai struck back with a series of skilled sword slashes of his own. Deathstrike was so caught up in attacking she failed to block it and her right cybernetic arm was severed cleanly.

"Ahhhhhhh! Not again!" she cried out.

"Cheap cybernetics won't make you any less a disgrace!" yelled the Silver Samurai as he went on the offensive, slashing relentlessly at the now prone figure and forcing her to block him, "You were always a shame, Yuriko! You will _never_ reclaim your honor!"

"Never say never, bub!" snarled Wolverine, now getting into the battle as well.

While Harada was slashing at Deathstrike, Wolverine lunged forth and attacked him from the side. He managed to tackle the armored figure back towards the glass barrier, driving with his claws in the process. Harada was forced to raise his sword away from Yuriko in order to defend himself. It left him vulnerable for a split second, which was all the time the nimble Deathstrike needed.

Despite only having one arm, Yuriko Oyama lunged towards her half-brother and drove the claws in her hands right towards his gut. This time he was in no position to block her. The adamantium pierced his samurai armor, driving the ridged blades right into his flesh.

"Ungh!" he choked, blood suddenly filling his mouth.

"Hurts, don't it?" grunted Wolverine, still keeping Harada's sword at bay with his claws, "Now you know how Mariko felt."

His eyes bulged with pain as blood poured out from the wound. The Silver Samurai's once unshakable poise was struck by a mortal blow. Looking down at the wound, he knew it was fatal. His gaze soon fell upon Yuiko, who took a special satisfaction in this blow.

"You…traitorous…bitch!" he choked out.

"You dishonored the Yashida name, Harada," she said stoically, "On this day, I reclaim that honor!"

The formerly scorned woman twisted her claws to do even more damage. The Silver Samurai cringed in greater pain. His body weakened and he dropped his sword, which was no longer glowing. Wolverine cut it up into pieces for good measure while Deathstrike yanked her claws out of his gut, allowing the once proud Yakuza leader to fall helplessly into a pool of blood.

"I would ask you to say hi to your sister for me, but given where she is and where you're going I don't think that's possible," commented Wolverine.

"Spare me…your tongue, Logan-san!" grunted Harada, "What I did…was for the glory…of our family! Had I waited…we would have perished! We were…too weak!"

"That is no excuse! It is still treachery in the highest degree!" scorned Deathstrike.

"The greatest treachery…would be _not_ to act," he went on, coughing up more blood, "Now…without Weapon X…our family…is doomed."

"You doomed yourself, Harada," said Wolverine, "You were long overdue for this. Trust me when I say the past will always come back to bite you."

It seemed fitting that these would be the final words Harada Yashida would hear. With Wolverine and Deathstrike standing over him, he finally succumbed to death's waiting grip. He was yet another victim of Weapon X. Except for once, he was more than deserving of such a cruel fate.

While Wolverine and Deathstrike were dealing with the Silver Samurai, the experiment with Betsy and Kwannon was still unfolding. While the ninja army was being manhandled by Storm and Rogue, the Yashida science team tried desperately to keep Gambit and Shadowcat away from the experiment. They came at them with anything they could wield as a weapon.

"Jeez, could these guys be any more pathetic?" commented Shadowcat as she phased through an attack from an engineer, who tried to hit her with a wrench.

"They be determined, that's for sure!" said Gambit as he skillfully jabbed his bow staff into the gut of a technician before he could attack.

"Can't you just clear them away with that 52 pick-up trick you always do?" she said.

"Too many gears, petite! Remy don't think the femmes in those tubes would appreciate it!"

Shadowcat shifted her attention away from the attacking science team and towards the bio tanks. They still attacked her, but she just kept phasing so they couldn't touch her. Sparks were flying and several small fires had erupted around the wires and tubes going into the bio tanks. Both women appeared to be in pain. Betsy, however, was getting the worst of it. Her body was actually starting to burn around her scalp where the electrodes were placed. It wasn't pretty and it didn't look like either girl could hold out much longer.

"Ooh, this is getting ugly!" said Shadowcat, "We better get them out of there!"

"No!" said one of the technicians still guarding his console, "The data is still being gathered. We've worked too hard to be denied!"

"Sorry pal, but you'll have to wait in line like every other asshole who's messed with Weapon X!"

Shadowcat tried to run through the technician, but he countered unexpectedly by taking out a fire extinguisher and using it on the young mutant. The spray of thick gases caught Shadowcat by surprise and she was unable to continue phasing.

"Ack!" she choked as she fell back.

"Petite!" exclaimed Gambit, fighting off two wrench-wielding engineers before coming to her aid.

"It's almost complete!" said the technician as he held the extinguisher protectively, "These specimens may be lost, but the data they give us is worth it!"

While Gambit helped Shadowcat recover, one figure emerged from within the barrier. It was Matsu'o Tsurayaba. In the chaos of the attack, he was among those stunned by Storm's wind attack. While the rest of the Yashidas fought back, he slipped away and into the lab area for cover. From here, he watched the experiment involving his daughter and his goddaughter go further awry. Looking at them now, he saw nothing but suffering. It was a suffering he was fully responsible for. He could no longer bear such a burden.

'_Damn you, Harada! I will not let your thugs reap rewards from my family's suffering!' _

Grabbing a katana from one of the downed ninjas, the determined Japanese man ran towards the main console array. Most of the science team was focused on Gambit and Shadowcat. Only the lone technician monitoring the data saw him coming.

"No! Somebody stop him!" yelled the technician.

But nobody was in a position to thwart the determined father and godfather. Matsu'o arrived at the main console just in front of the two bio tanks. Gripping the sword intently, he drove the blade right into the center of the console. As soon as it plunged into the complex machinery, more sparks flew. Every system within the test area started to go haywire.

"The data! It's being…" began the technician.

The technician's concerns were further cut off when chemicals that had leaked around the tanks ignited. When the fluids reached the base of the computer array, they exploded in a powerful burst. The technician and Matsu'o were caught in the blast, taking a lethal amount of shrapnel. Shadowcat was able to phase Gambit through the danger, but most of the surrounding science team wasn't so lucky. While most were just moderately wounded, the worst of the blast was felt around the bio tanks. Yet through this chaos, something unexpected happened.

In the tank containing Betsy, the small fire that erupted near the tubes spread quickly from within. It caused the chemicals inside to react, severely burning her body. As this was happening a series of mysterious sparks shot through the electrodes connected to her head. From this connection, another series of sparks erupted around the head of the comatose Kwannon. It took a few seconds for the sparks to settle. Then from within the bio tank, the once mortally wounded figure sprang to life.

'_What in the bloody hell?!'_

Upon seeing her eyes open, Gambit sprinted away from Shadowcat and towards the bio tank.

"We have to get them outta there!" exclaimed Gambit.

"Ooh, this is going to be messy," groaned Shadowcat.

Gambit rushed towards the tank holding Kwannon while Shadowcat ran towards Betsy. As soon as Gambit reached the tube, he touched the glass with his fingertip to give it a light charge. A couple of sparks followed and the glass dissolved, allowing the fluid to spill out. Gambit got out of the way and stood by to catch the trapped woman. By the time the fluid was half-drained she fell out into the Cajun's waiting arms, detaching from the electrodes and wires in the process. Her body was wet and messy, but she was alive.

"Unn…I feel nauseous," said groaned as Remy laid her down on the floor.

"If you gotta throw up, by all means," said Gambit with a reassuring grin, "Wouldn't be the first time a pretty femme lost it in Remy's arms."

"Did you _really _just flirt with me?" she said dryly.

"Already pickin' up on Remy's my charms," he grinned, "I think you're gonna be okay."

The tired woman actually smiled at this man's remark. It hardly seemed appropriate, but it reassured her that her mind was intact. Yet still, something was not right. Something felt out of place. Her train of thought was interrupted by a sickened groan from nearby.

"Oh my God! I am _so_ gonna throw up!" exclaimed Shadowcat as she phased the body of Elizabeth Braddock out of the bio tank.

"What happened, petite? You okay?" said Gambit as he helped the young woman up.

"I'm fine. It's _her_ that's not okay!"

When Gambit made his way over to the other tank he saw what she was talking about. Shadowcat had freed Betsy, but her body was almost unrecognizable from the model-worthy figure from before. Her entire face was burnt and swollen, nearly all of her hair had been burned off, and a good portion of her body was badly burned. It was not a pretty sight. There was no signs of life either. It seemed Weapon X had claimed another victim.

While Shadowcat and Gambit grimaced at such a sight, the woman standing next to them was in shock. Now she was even more confused.

"That…that's me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think you wanna be her, cherè," said Gambit, "Looks like she's checked out."

"No, you don't understand! That really is me! That's _my _body!" she cried as she knelt down to scarred figure.

"Wait…if that's you're body, then who are you?" asked Shadowcat in confusion.

"Damn it, I'm Elizabeth Braddock!" she said in her thick British accent, "This…this isn't me! This body belongs to someone else! That's me on the floor! Or at least it was!"

Gambit and Shadowcat exchanged looks. While it wasn't unusual to encounter strange things with Weapon X, this was certainly a first. This woman claimed she was in the wrong body. It had to be a very disorienting experience. She clearly needed a moment to process it all.

While she gazed over the gruesome remains of her former form, she heard a familiar groan from across the lab area. It was Matsu'o Tsurayaba and he was gravely injured.

"Kwannon…my little lotus flower," he gasped.

"Uncle Tsurayaba!" she exclaimed, shaken from her confused state.

Betsy rushed over to the injured man. Gambit and Shadowcat followed close behind. Along the way, Rogue and Storm joined them. Most of the Yashida ninjas had been taken care of. As soon as they saw the Silver Samurai fall, many of them retreated and now much of the area was clear. When they landed they were just as confused as their friends.

"What the heck is goin' on here?" asked Rogue, "Please tell meh that gal ain't the latest death machine from Weapon X!"

"Remy thinks it be a bit more complicated than that, cherè," said the Cajun, watching curiously as this confused woman confronted the dying man.

"She doesn't look threatening," Storm pointed out, "What's her story?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out," said Shadowcat.

The four X-men clamored around Betsy and the wounded Matsu'o, whose injuries were quite severe. The shrapnel from the explosion went right into his chest. If the bleeding was any indication, some shards made it into his heart. There seemed little hope of survival and he knew it. Yet for some reason, this man didn't seem too concerned. His focus was completely on the young woman gazing down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is…is it really you? Do I have my daughter back?" he said with blood dripping from his lip.

"Daughter?" said Betsy in confusion, "Uncle…"

"Your voice," said Matsu'o, "It's…different?"

"I…don't think I'm who you think I am," she said awkwardly.

The dying man gently cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. It quickly dawned on him. That voice was just a small sign. The confirmation of what had just happened was written in her eyes. He could see it as clear as night and day.

"Betsy…" he said, coughing up more blood, "You're…in Kwannon's body?"

"Is that who this is?" she said, looking down at her new figure, "Kwannon, your daughter?"

"Then that means…my sweet lotus has been lost. Harada's experiment failed. He did not heal you completely. He…he must have transferred your mind into Kwannon's body."

"_That's_ what this was about? An experiment?!" Betsy exclaimed, "Just what the hell did you get me into, Uncle?!"

Matsu'o continued gently cupping Betsy's face. To him this was the face of his daughter, but he saw no trace of her anymore. It was a harsh realization. Knowing he had but a few moments left in this life, he came clean.

"Betsy…I'm so sorry. I never should have dragged you into this," he said with tears in his eyes, "My daughter was in a coma. Every doctor…told me to pull the plug. Harada said that Weapon X…could heal her. To succeed, he needed a telepath."

"So…you tricked me," Betsy surmised with a mix of anger and resentment.

"Yes…and I will not make excuses. I wanted so badly to save my daughter. I…I abused the trust your father placed in me. I…I abused the trust you placed in me…my own goddaughter. I know you must hate me. If there's some part of Kwannon that's still alive in you, I'm sure she hates me as well."

Betsy tensed, yet still she was overcome with sorrow. She was enraged by what this man put her through. Yet still, he was her uncle. Maybe part of Kwannon was still inside her. Her love for her father may be finding its way through so she could hold his hand in his dying breath. It left her conflicted, but Betsy chose not to fight it.

"I won't beg for forgiveness," said Matsu'o as his breath grew short, "There is still a life for you to live. Whether it's as Betsy or Kwannon…you have a life. You have gifts."

"Gifts?" said Betsy in confusion.

"Yes…the same mutant gifts my daughter wielded."

Betsy looked down at her hand for a moment. In what felt like a purely instinctive act, she clenched her fist and a strange purple energy formed around her arm. It created a purple, blade-like formation. She had never wielded such a power before, but somehow it felt as natural as breathing. It must have been from Kwannon again. It was hard to figure out where she ended and Betsy Braddock began. Yet she had this power along with her telepathy.

"Wow…" she said in amazement.

"I…I cannot atone for what I've taken from you…not in this life. Please…find the strength…to carry on. Both of you…my daughter and goddaughter…have so much to offer this world. Treasure it…as I treasured you."

"Uncle…Father," said the conflicted young woman with tears in her eyes.

She continued holding his hand, despite the anger and betrayal. She kept holding it with a comforting affection, watching as Matsu'o Tsurayaba drew his last breath. He smiled proudly one last time, sharing a moment with both his daughter and his goddaughter. He bore a heavy burden after putting these girls through so much suffering. In his dying moments, he accepted that burden. When death finally took him, he didn't fight it. His time was over. Betsy Braddock in the body of Kwannon Tsurayaba was just beginning.

Betsy held back a sob as she felt her uncle and father slip away. Conflict and confusion still raged within her. Who was she? Was she Kwannon or Betsy? This conflict was all because of this man's misguided yet admirable desire to save his daughter. It was hard to hate him. It was also hard to forgive him. Two lives were now at a crossroads and only one could be left to live.

Rogue, Storm, Gambit, and Shadowcat weren't sure what to make of it. Some of their questions were answered, but now there were a new set of issues before them. They gave Betsy some time to process the loss of this man. Then Gambit stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, cherè," he told her.

"In what universe is this okay?!" she said bitterly, "My body is destroyed and my mind is trapped in someone else's head. My uncle is dead and my life as I knew it is over!"

"That that just means you gotta make a new life," said the Cajun, "It's just gonna have to go through some changes."

"Moving to a new house is a change. Taking on a new career is a change. I'm in someone else's body for crying out loud! How am I supposed to handle change like that?!"

"If you really ain't sure, then maybe the X-men can help. Helping people through crazy changes in their lives is kind of our specialty," said Gambit, "It may seem rough now, but we can help you put it into perspective."

"What kind of perspective can you give tome one adjusting to a new body?"

"Remy's always found it helpful to look on the bright side, cherè."

"I fail to see how any of this can have a bright side," said Betsy bitterly.

"Hey, there are worse bodies for you to be stuck in. You now be a hot, sexy Asian woman with some pretty nifty powers. Adjusting to a body like that don't have to be too bad, non?"

It was a wry if not crude remark. Yet Betsy found herself laughing somewhat. It was an odd moment to have a sense of humor, watching her uncle die while contemplating this dramatic shift in her life. At the same time, it felt good to laugh. It was also flattering as well. She reached up and placed her hand over Gambit's. It was nice to know that she wouldn't have to go far to get the help she needed.

This seemingly innocent gesture drew a reaction from Rogue. She didn't much appreciate the moment this stranger was having with Remy. She clenched her fists in a show of frustration. Luckily, Shadowcat kept her from making a scene.

"I know what you're thinking, Rogue. Don't start drawing conclusions," she warned.

"Ah just finished ramming mah way through an army of ninjas. Excuse meh for being a little instinctive," quipped Rogue dryly.

"She's right, Rogue. We don't need any extra melodrama," coaxed Storm, "Besides, we still have plenty of loose ends."

Storm turned her attention towards Wolverine and Deathstrike, who were still standing over the dead body of Harada Yashida. She left Betsy in the capable hands of Remy, Rogue, and Shadowcat to join him. She still didn't trust Deathstrike when she was around Logan. As soon as she arrived, she slipped her arms around his waist in an affectionate gesture.

"Are you alright, Logan? Is it over?" she asked him.

"It's Weapon X, darlin'. It ain't ever gonna be over and I ain't ever gonna be alright," he said distantly, "At the very least we have one less asshole from my past to deal with."

"You don't seem to take much consolation in it."

"I wish I could. Normally when I finish off a dirtbag like this it leaves me more questions than answers. This time I have the answers and now I'm even more pissed off!"

The former living weapon tensed despite her lover's gestures. Storm tried to console him, but this was something deeply personal to Logan. Weapon X always had such a profound effect on him. Sometimes it changed his outlook on his struggles and it wasn't always for the better.

"You are making a grave mistake, having feelings for this monster," said Deathstrike coldly as she scorned Storm's affectionate gestures.

"Coming from someone intent on killing him, I'll spare myself the frustration of taking your opinions seriously," said Storm sternly.

"Then you are a fool. This man will only break your heart. If he doesn't kill you like he did my sister, he'll torment you with a hallow love that is never absolute."

"Save your breath, Yuriko. Storm is smart enough to sense your bullshit," said Wolverine defensively, "You ain't gonna convince her."

"It is not just her I am speaking to," she said sternly, "You may say you love her. You may give her wild sex with the passion of a wolf in heat, but bear in mind you gave that to Mariko as well. She was completely dedicated to you. Yet you never loved her as much as she loved you. Just as you don't love this woman as much as she loves you."

"As if someone as bitter as you could understand love?" shot Storm.

"Oh I understand…more than you think," said Yuriko sternly, "Ask Logan. He knows the truth. He's a monster. He cannot love another…not anymore. He'll only end up hurting those foolish enough to pity him."

Wolverine snarled angrily, shaking off Storm's embrace and angrily confronting Yurkio. As much as he wanted to scold her remarks, his memories kept him from doing so. That snide look in her eyes only reinforced what his memories confirmed. Visions of him and Markio came rushing back once more. What they revealed was disturbing and disheartening.

"_I'm sorry, Mariko. I wish I could love you ine the way you deserve. Believe me I want to. I just…can't."_

Clenching his fists, Wolverine drew his claws and pointed them directly at Deathstrike.

"I think I've had enough of our little reunion, Yuriko! So unless you wanna finish this like we finished Harada, why don't you just get the hell out of my sight?" he barked.

"Oh I would _love_ to stay here and slay you just as I did Harada," she seethed, "Unfortunately, I remember making a promise that I would not pursue you so long as you aided me in this attack. And unlike my half-brother, I am not without honor. I will respect that promise. But mark my words! Just like Harada, you will pay for your crimes against my family!"

"Lookin' forward to it," said Wolverine dryly, "So are you gonna make like Houdini and disappear?"

"For now," said Deathstrike, "But not before leaving you with one last parting gift."

With a sinister grin, Deathstrike reached into her pocket and pulled out the same detonator device she had used earlier. This time she didn't even hesitate. She pushed the button on the top and tossed it aside.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Wolverine, now pointing both claws at Deathstrike.

"You know that building I wired with explosives? Well I took the time to wire this one as well," she said wryly, "The fuse is for thirty seconds. Are you going to stay here and growl at me? Or are you going to get your friends to safety?"

"Errrrrr Yuriko!"

His burning anger quickly gave way to instinct and he turned back to the X-men. The moment he shifted, Deathstrike skillfully slipped away. She ran back through the hole in the wall Wolverine had carved earlier, grabbing her severed arm in the process. Within seconds she disappeared into the shadows from where she would surely emerge again.

While Yuriko made her swift exit, Storm and Wolverine rushed back over to the others.

"Break it up, kiddies! Deathstrike wired this place to blow!" the feral mutant roared.

"Aw hell, why does everything in Weapon X gotta explode?!" groaned Rogue.

"Explode?!" exclaimed Betsy, "What in the bloody hell is with these people?!"

"Welcome to our world, Betsy," commented Shadowcat.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out here!" said Storm, her eyes already glowing white.

"Here we go again," sighed Gambit, keeping close to Betsy, "Better hold on tight, cherè! This always be a bumpy ride!"

Betsy had no choice but to place her trust in the X-men. She stayed close to Gambit as the team gathered around Storm, who quickly formed a powerful stream of wind. With howling gusts, they were lifted into the air and guided towards the hole in the roof Storm made earlier when she and Rogue entered. They flew along the tornado-like winds while Rogue following close behind. They barely cleared the building when the first explosion went off. Deafening shockwaves soon filled the air as a series of fiery bursts consumed the building.

The X-men managed to barely clear the chaos. They encountered a few random columns of smoke and some debris as they ascended up and away from the structure. Once they were clear, they looked back to see yet another Weapon X facility crumble before them. For everyone it was a welcome sight. For Wolverine and Betsy, however, it was bittersweet. These people had taken so much for them. Whether it was in the past or the present, Weapon X always left an indelible and painful mark.

'_You deserved better Mariko. Hell, even Yuriko deserved better. The only one that really deserves this shit is me. And I just can't seem to find a way to keep it from hurting others. For Storm's sake and for your memory, I'll find a better way. I promise.' _

* * *

**Later**

The aftermath of the explosion in the Rinku Industrial District was expected. Emergency crews and fire fighters descended upon the area to put out the flames and sort through the damage. By the time they arrived, pretty much everything had been destroyed. There was no trace of the Weapon X experiment and the bodies of Harada Yashida and many of his elites were charred beyond recognition. The X-men stuck around and helped out. Storm helped put out the fire with some rain and Betsy told the authorities about her Uncle. But for the most part, they watched from afar on a rooftop a couple blocks away from the crumbling structure.

"So what's the story, Miss Munroe? Any chance Weapon X will be on the front page?" asked Kitty as Ororo landed on a rooftop.

"None whatsoever, I'm afraid," she said, "I just spoke to the police. The official story is that a meeting concerning Yakuza leaders went bad and someone planted a bomb. Everything concerning the experiment has been destroyed."

"Guess we can always count on the media to get only half the truth," sighed Rogue.

"Still better than an outright lie," Remy pointed out, "Does this mean the Yashidas be finished?"

"With their leader dead, they're going to be in disarray. But plenty of ninjas and elites escaped as soon as Harada fell," Ororo explained, "With Deathstrike still out there, there's a good chance we haven't heard the last of them."

"Like it matters anymore," said Betsy bitterly.

The conflicted young woman wasn't even looking at the burning building anymore. It was not easy since her old body was probably in there and utterly unrecoverable at this point. Her old body was like her old life, charred beyond all recognition.

"Miss Braddock," said Storm in a caring tone, "I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I know how you must feel. I can't think of too many people who are dealing with what you're going through right now."

"Guess I shouldn't count on a support group for displaced minds," said Betsy dryly.

"But if you want, the X-men can help you rebuild your life. We can introduce you to Charles Xavier. He has a talent for helping people who believe they are beyond hope."

"Therein lies the problem," she mused, "I'm not sure if I can go back to my old life. Hell, I'm not even sure if I want to. This new body I'm in…it's just so confusing."

"Then we'll give you the tools to figure it out," said Ororo with a kind smile, "Even if you can't return to the life you once had, that doesn't mean you can't build a new one."

Betsy mused over her predicament. Looking at Ororo and the X-men, she saw an opportunity. With her options so limited it seemed foolish not to take advantage of it. She still remembered the words of her dying uncle. He placed a lot of faith in her. Even though he was responsible for what happened, this seemed a fitting way to honor his final wishes.

"Guess I'll have to start somewhere," she sighed, "You guys saved my life. I might as well return the favor."

"That's the spirit! The institute could use some new X-women," said Kitty, offering Betsy a welcoming gesture, "If you're tough enough to handle Weapon X, I think you'll fit right in!"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm," said Betsy with a half-smile, "Besides, it also couldn't hurt to make a few new friends."

Her gaze shifted towards Remy and she gave him a flirtatious look. It was enough to make the Cajun smile back. Having comforted her at her darkest hour, the subtext wasn't lost on him. It wasn't lost on Rogue either, who stayed silent but still managed to shoot Remy an angry glare.

'_That swamp rat better keep it in his pants. Ah just turned a corner with mah feelings. It better not be too late! It can't be…'_

While the team contemplated their newest recruit, Ororo shifted her attention to Logan. He hadn't said a word since they escaped. For the past half-hour, he had just been staring out into the distance. He looked like he was lost in memories while contemplating the present. He seemed much more shut off than usual, adding to Ororo's concern. She carefully made her way towards his side and offered him a loving gesture.

"Do you need more time, Logan? We can stay here as long as we have to," she told him.

"Don't bother. If I never see a sushi bar again it'll be too soon," muttered Logan.

"So then why do you linger? Clearly, there's something keeping you here and it isn't Weapon X."

Logan remained distant despite his lover's comforting gestures. With new answers about his past there came some unpleasant realizations.

"It's Yuriko," he said bitterly, "I think she might be right."

"About what? You being a monster?" scoffed Ororo, "That's wrong and you know it!"

"Maybe, but for once I ain't so damn certain. She's right to want to torture me. I killed her family…the same family that once took me in and helped me. What does it say about a low-life like me when I kill the people trying to help me?"

"It says you're still a victim of forces beyond your control," said Ororo in a more sincere tone, "I can't imagine what it must be like living with that guilt. There mere fact you acknowledge it is enough to prove Yuriko wrong."

"It ain't just the guilt!" he seethed, tensing with inner rage, "Even if she's wrong about me being a monster, she was right about me and Mariko. I remember how much she loved me. I also remember how much I loved her. Problem is…I didn't love her completely. I wanted to, but I couldn't! Just like I couldn't love Jeannie! It's got me thinking…"

"That what? You can't love me anymore!" said Ororo with a touch of hurt in her voice.

Logan's turned towards the woman who meant so much to him, offering whatever kind of an affectionate gaze a monster like him could manage.

"No…it's that I can't love you as much as you deserve," he said.

"Does…that mean you're ending this?" said Ororo with tears in her eyes.

"Hell no! Have you ever known me to give up that quickly? It's just gonna be…harder from now on."

Ororo settled somewhat, wiping some of the tears from her eyes as she stood in her brooding presence. Such unpleasant truths meant more hardships. Such was the nature of relationships and their ongoing struggle as X-men. It was a lot for any woman to bear, but she felt strongly enough for this man to bear it. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him into an embrace.

"I'll manage," she told him.

"Yeah…I know you will," said Logan in a soft yet gruff tone, "You ain't a quitter."

"And neither are you," she said strongly, "Whatever painful realizations your past may bring, I'm not willing to quit on you so long as you're not willing to quit on _us_, Logan."

* * *

**Washington DC – Gold's Gym**

Everybody had their own way of blowing off steam. Most people would not choose aggressive weight training in a gym that was supposed to be closed. But Jack Freeman wasn't most people. He bore two burdens that separated him from the rest of society. He was a mutant with extraordinary strength and adaptive powers. He was also a dedicated Green Beret. To say he was a poorly understood individual would have been quite the understatement. It often made for a lonely life when he wasn't in uniform.

But Jack Freeman was used to fending for himself. When major stresses came along, like accompanying General Grimshaw to the Xavier Institute, he found his own way of coping with his angry emotions. As soon as he returned to Washington and was debriefed, he ventured out into the city where he found a closed gym. Using a little extra strength to break the lock, Jack let himself in and went to work benching heavy weights to take his mind off how much he hated dealing with the X-men. It gave him time to be alone with his thoughts while he aggressively benched a couple tons on a weight bench.

'_God damn mutant politics! God damn politics period! What the hell is General Grimshaw thinking? Having me be the unofficial face of his mutant plan? I get next to no respect as it is! I understand the man trusts me, but he knows how I feel about this shit! The less I have to think about being a mutant the more I can focus on being a soldier. I thought he understood that!'_

Letting out a labored grunt, the sweaty Green Beret dropped the heavy bar bell onto the floor. It was so heavy that it left sizable dents, but he was beyond caring at this point. As he caught his breath, he briefly contemplated his new mission.

'_Maybe I'm being selfish. General Grimshaw may be the closet thing I've ever had to a father, but he's still a General. I can't help it if part of my job involves carrying out his orders. I understand times are tough and mutants are front and center. But is it wrong for me to want no part of it?'_

The mutant soldier wiped the sweat from his brow and prepared to do a few more sets. While he had a quick drink of water, he heard the main door to the gym open. Immediately, he became defensive. Nobody was supposed to be here at this hour and he was not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

"Take it easy, captain. It's me," said casually dressed Scott Summers as he emerged from the doorway.

"You!" said Jack apprehensively, "What the hell do you want? How the hell did you even find me?!"

"I live in a house with the two most powerful telepaths in the world and I'm sleeping with one of them. Finding you was easier than you think," Scott answered, "And seeing as how you left on a sour note I wanted to catch up so we could clear the air."

Captain Freeman scolded the X-leader for his resourcefulness. He thought he made his point clear back when he was at the mansion. He wanted no part in X-men affairs. Apparently, that dent he left in the Danger Room wasn't big enough.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said as he made his way to another weight machine, "Or do I have to leave more dents in the wall to get my point across?"

"For the sake of whoever owns this place, let's try to avoid that. I don't care if you stay mad at me as long as you listen," said the X-leader as he approached the frustrated soldier.

"You're shoveling against the tide, kid. I've already tuned you out," he said as he sat down on a chest press machine.

"I'm not a kid, Captain. My name is Scott Summers and I've stared down danger every bit as nasty as I'm sure you've faced. Or did you not follow all those stories about the X-men fighting Juggernaut, Magneto, the Sentinels, and the entire nation of Genosha?"

"Still tuning you out," Jack grunted as he started doing reps, "There's noise coming from somewhere, but I'm not hearing anything."

Scott hid his frustration as Captain Freeman did his best to push him way him off. This guy was as stubborn as he was immature. He reminded him of Alex, except Alex never stooped to the silent treatment. It was a good thing he was very patient when it came to certain people. He dealt with Alex and Wolverine on a regular basis. He was confident he could deal with this man despite his attitude.

"They ever teach you about history in your training? Someone with the rank of captain would have some knowledge on missions of the past," said Scott as he casually leaned against a nearby weight machine.

Jack remained silent. Nevertheless, Scott kept talking.

"I'll give you a refresher course anyways. World War II, a war my own grandfather fought in, was a big lesson in the history of battle. In 1943 the allies invaded Sicily as part of the campaign against Italy. It was supposed to be a stepping stone to the Italian mainland. The allies anticipated a long, drawn out battle. They were pleasantly surprised to find out that there weren't many loyal Italian forces left. Even the Italian citizens didn't put up a fight."

Jack was still silent, doing more reps at a faster pace. It showed that it was getting harder for him to shut Scott out.

"The Fascist government fell so quickly that it prompted Nazi Germany to invade Italy," Scott went on, "Not only did it divert desperately needed resources from the Russian front, it gave the allies a template for liberating Europe. You see, the allies found out that having the support of the people they were trying to liberate went a long way. For the next two years, the Italian citizenry harassed and sabotaged the German occupiers to the point where they could not maintain their position."

"If you're trying to teach a lesson about working with people you can quit while you're ahead. There's nothing history can teach about teamwork that I can't learn from watching clips from 1989 San Francisco 49ers."

"I'm sure you've been bored to death with the merits of teamwork. But there's another side to the story that sends a more powerful message," said the X-leader, sensing he now had the captain's attention, "During the Italian campaign, there was an allied officer named Lieutenant General Maxwell D. Taylor. He secretly parachuted into Rome when it was still occupied. There, he met with the Italian government and established that critical link between the allies and the Italians that allowed them to negotiate an armistice. He put himself behind enemy lines, a place no soldier wants to go, so he could turn enemies into allies. It just required one man to separate himself from his fellow soldiers and do the right thing."

Jack finally stopped his set. Still covered in sweat and catching his breath, he looked back towards the X-leader more seriously. It was no longer possible to ignore his message.

"What are you saying?" he surmised, "That I should go behind the back of my superiors and get friendly with the X-men in case the shit hits the fan?"

"I'm not asking you to go behind anybody's back, Captain. I'm offering insight for someone who may be in a position to do the right thing when everyone else loses sight of the mission. This plan General Grimshaw is putting together has a lot of promise, but it could also go bad."

"I don't see how I'm in a position to do anything about that," Jack scoffed, "If it all falls apart one day and General Grimshaw starts agrees with the Graydon Creeds of the world, who am I to stop them?"

"You underestimate your worth, Captain," said Scott adamantly, "You're probably in the best possible position as the only remaining mutant in the military. You claim not to care about being a mutant, but even you must know you can't escape what you are."

"Don't remind me," he said bitterly.

"You've already made it clear that that being a soldier comes before being a mutant. You of all people should know that the best soldiers are the ones that stay true to their cause. And sometimes in order to stay on that path, you need to make connections that go beyond the scope of duty."

He definitely had Jack's full attention now. Looking to make good use of it, Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black disk with a red X on it. He then placed it on the floor next to Jack's backpack and started backing away.

"That little device is a special communication link directly to the Institute. It's durable, well-shielded, and highly encrypted. Nobody will know if you use it. If at any point you feel the mission is lost and you can no longer do the right thing, activate it and the X-men will be there."

"Why? So you can save my ass?" made Jack, "I don't know if I haven't made this clear, but I don't need saving."

"I used to believe that too," said Scott, "Back when I was living on the streets, I thought needing to be saved was a sign of weakness. I've long since learned that everybody needs saving at some point. It takes a lot of humility sometimes. While you may not need someone to save your life, you may need someone to save your soul."

"Now it's my soul that needs saving?" said the rugged soldier dryly.

"Roll your eyes all you want. A lot of us did at some point. But there's a fine line between holding your own and shutting yourself off. As soon as we cross that line, we abandon our humanity. And without humanity, it doesn't matter whether we're a soldier and an X-man. We're still nothing."

Jack's expression hardened. Still sitting on the bench press, he contemplated a world of unpleasant truths. He always tried distancing himself from the conflicts that reminded him of what he was and where he came from. It was part of what helped him become such a dedicated soldier. But could he continue to avoid that now that he was part of General Grimshaw's plan? Could he still be the soldier he wanted to be in this new role of his?

While Jack contemplated the many conflicting possibilities, Scott made his leave. He said what he needed to say. The rest was on Jack Freeman's shoulders.

"That's all I have to say. I'll leave you alone and so will the rest of the X-men," said the X-leader, "Do whatever you want with the communicator. If you're as good a soldier I think you, you'll do what you think is best for your mission."

Jack watched Cyclops leave through the same door he entered. Now alone once more, the mutant soldier reached for his backpack and took the communicator. For a moment he just stared at it. Tomorrow, General Grimshaw was going to announce his plan to the world. It was going to usher in many changes, plenty of which he was going to be part of. Whether he kept this close by or crushed it in his hand right now could mean the difference between doing the right thing and making a grave mistake.

With all these conflicting thoughts pulling him in many different directions, Captain Jack Freeman made his decision. Clutching the communicator, he carefully slipped it into his backpack under his uniform.

'_That's some kid…a soldier in his own right, but still a smart ass. Damn him for making me think. I've never been very good at it. I doubt anybody is going to be too pleased with me holding out on my superiors. But I guess the arrogant punk who used to thumb his nose at authority isn't completely worthless. As much as I trust General Grimshaw, the system itself has plenty of flaws. I just hope there aren't too many assholes left in the military that'll make the X-men a necessary ally.'_

* * *

**Capitol – William Stryker's Office **

"Uh huh…right…excellent! I'm looking at it right now…no, I have everything I need…no, thank you. I'll take care of our little deal within the hour…don't worry. Your commanding officer won't know what hit him. Enjoy your promotion, lieutenant. You'll find the benefits to be quite comfortable."

Colonel John Wraith bore a smug sense of accomplishment as he hung up his phone. Sitting at the desk of Reverend William Stryker, he now had everything he needed to reclaim what he had lost. His days of being a disgraced, demoted officer were numbered. Soon even General Grimshaw would have to respect his authority once more.

"I take it everything went smoothly?" said an anxious Reverend Stryker, who had been pacing restlessly for the past two hours.

"I wouldn't exactly say it was smooth. As I expected, there was some _interference_. Wolverine and the X-men found out about the experiment on Japan and made quite a mess of things."

"In other words they utterly destroyed equipment you helped the Yashida Clan get a hold of," he surmised.

"An expensive, yet acceptable loss," Wraith shrugged, "The important part is that we got the data from the experiment. We can proceed on our own, albeit with less resources than I hoped. It's a shame the Yashidas couldn't hold their own, but I suppose it's for the best. It saves me the trouble of having to deal with Harada and his goons down the line."

"It should also make the incident easier to cover up," said Stryker.

"I've already taken care of that. The mole I had in the Yashida Clan was able to fully transfer the data and delete the originals so that no one else can tap it. I also had some friends of mine in Interpol go over the site and destroy anything incriminating. As far as the rest of the world is concerned there is nothing left. The fruits of Weapon X are now ours to enjoy."

Reverend Stryker finally stopped pacing. Initially, he had been skeptical of Wraith. Yet he was able to deliver as he promised. He obtained knowledge from Weapon X, a program that had a long history with mutants. When he first heard of it he was intrigued. The idea of using the wicked to combat the wicked was intriguging. It spared the righteous from putting their spirits on the line. There were still many aspects to Wraith's plan he wasn't sure of, but if it put them in a position to oppose men like Nathan Grimshaw he was willing to go along with it.

"So what's the next step?" he asked Colonel Wraith.

"First off, I'm going to make a secure copy of this data and treat you to some champagne and a steak dinner," grinned Wraith as he entered a few commands on Stryker's computer, "Second, you're going to call your Purifiers and I'm going to call Dr. Cornelius. If we're to make good use of this data, we need to pool our resources."

"Agreed, but what about General Grimshaw and that unholy proposal of his?"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to stop that at this point. But don't worry. We'll eventually prove them wrong. Let President Kelly dance to Grimshaw's tune for for now. All you have to do is stay by his side and stand your ground."

"That's still asking an awful lot," said Stryker, "The president knows my position and he's already shown how little he appreciates it. I'm not sure I can keep smiling and nodding for him."

"Just hold your tongue and don't get yourself fired," said Wraith, "Everything he and General Grimshaw are working towards is going to come crashing down. And when it does, we'll be there to reap the rewards! Weapon X laid the foundation for using mutants to secure the future of humanity. Where Weapon X failed, Weapon Plus shall succeed!"

* * *

**Up next: Political Incorrectness**


	10. Issue 81: Political Incorrectness

**Issue #81  
Political Incorrectness**

* * *

_The line in the evolutionary struggle between humans and mutants has been drawn. The extraordinary abilities of mutants have the potential to bring great promise or great destruction. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates them. Their fight has entered the complicated world of politics under the administration of President Kelly and his new associate, General Nathan Grimshaw._

_After earning the president's trust, General Grimshaw to set up a new police force called the Mutant Security Agency. This government organization will be equipped and tasked with holding mutants accountable under the law. It is the first bold move of the Kelly administration and promises to shift the status quo in the human/mutant conflict._

_To make this work Grimshaw also reached out to the X-men. He gave them reason to trust them by providing some useful information on a Weapon X program that emerged in Japan under the Yashida Clan. The X-men were able to stop it and gained a new member in the process, Elizabeth Braddock. Now on board with the General as well, they are supporting him as he and President Kelly announce their bold new initiative to the world._

* * *

**Washington DC – White House**

Over the course of history, many fateful decisions came from the hallowed halls of the White House. Every president that took office understood that their actions would weigh heavily on the nation and the world as a whole. This was certainly not lost on Robert Kelly after he was elected. He promised the American people that he would do something about the human/mutant conflict, but so far most of his presidency involved cleaning up the mess left by the last administration. Now he was ready to embark on something much bolder.

Today was the day he unveiled the proposal he worked out with General Grimshaw. Before a large media crowd that included the likes of Charles Xavier, Reverend Stryker, his family, and the General himself he laid out this bold new plan to the world.

"So in conclusion, I present the Mutant Security Agency to both Congress and the American people. The heart of this plan echoes the very heart of America. No matter who you are or what you can do, _nobody_ is above the law. To those mutants out there who believe they can use their powers to terrorize others and undermine the laws of this nation, you can and will be charged for your crimes. To those humans out there who would use mutants as an excuse to commit your own crimes, you will be charged as well. The days of compromise and special circumstances are over! For those who think this is another version of my Mutant Registration Act, you're wrong. This is something that encompasses everyone and not just mutants. Under this new initiative, we will move forward together. We have the tools to see this through. It's time we as a people put them to good use. Thank you."

President Kelly's speech earning him a customary applause from the media crowd. Even Professor Xavier, who was sitting in the front row with Scott and Hank, applauded. They still had their reservations, but for now it appeared they were avoiding more extreme measures.

"Not a bad speech," commented Hank as he clapped with the rest of the crowd, "No major surprises, yet it still resonates as being sufficiently bold."

"It's more than bold. President Kelly wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't," said Xavier, "I still sense a touch of doubt. A part of him still believes mutants as a whole are a threat."

"On a scale of one to ten, how far do those concerns go?" asked Scott.

"It's hard to tell. Both he and the General want to show that they can deal with unruly mutants. The difficulty lies in how far they're willing to take it."

"So a seven then?" surmised the X-leader.

"For now, let's call it a neutral five and wait to see how this new initiative unfolds."

"You almost sound optimistic, Charles," said Hank with a wry grin, "Did the speech leave that much an impression on you?"

"It's not so much the speech. It's General Grimshaw's impact. After demonstrating his resourcefulness with Weapon X in Japan, I can safely say he has my confidence."

"A reserved confidence, I hope," quipped Hank.

"Always, old friend," said Xavier, smiling back as well.

The applause gradually stopped and Professor Xavier continued to watch the conference unfold. The media began a round of questions and President Kelly dutifully answered. While he was talking, his staff stood close by so they could offer their input as needed. General Grimshaw stood right next to the President along Captain Jack Freeman. Reverend Stryker was there as well, but he was surprisingly quiet. If he was vehemently opposed, he chose not to speak up.

President Kelly's family, including his mutant son, was present as well. Xavier noticed his son looked withdrawn, clinging heavily to his mother the whole time. This must have been very overwhelming, hearing his father talk so ominously about mutants. While everyone was clapping he used his telepathy to overhear a brief conversation between the boy and his mother.

"Why is Daddy doing this, Mommy? He sounds so mad at me!" the little boy complained.

"Sweety, why would Daddy be mad at you?" said Sharon Kelly as she tried to console him.

"He kept talking about mutants. Now that I'm a mutant, I think he's scared of me! Just like everyone else!"

"He's not scared. He's worried," she said, hugging him a little tighter, "There are some very dangerous mutants out there. Daddy's just trying to protect everybody."

"But why? I don't want to hurt anybody. Why does he need all these scary men to protect everybody against me?"

The little boy clung to his mother, holding back his fear as everyone around him applauded this new initiative. Sharon Kelly, being the good wife and dedicated mother, held her child closely and maintained a strong demeanor for her husband's supporters. That certainly wasn't easy when men like William Stryker kept looking at her son in disgust.

Professor Charles Xavier couldn't help but sympathize with Sharon Kelly and her son. The boy's concerns, while simplistic, were perfectly valid. If a child could see the potential danger in this proposal, what did that say about the message they were sending? It reminded him of how many mutants this was going to affect. It also reminded him of how essential it was to have somebody to hold onto during these uncertain times.

"It's a shame Lilandra couldn't be here to offer her insight into this proposal," commented Hank, "Why did she drop out anyways?"

"She…had some personal matters to attend to at Aerie Global," said the Professor solemnly.

"Personal matters?" said Scott suspiciously, "Sir, I may not be a powerful telepath, but I do know a thing or two about dating a psychic women. When she says something like _personal matters_ it's usually code for something that isn't so personal."

"It's not like that, Scott. She assured me it's nothing major."

"You don't sound very sure of that, Charles," Hank pointed out, "While I'm often inclined to take your word for it, I'll side with Scott and his experience in being the better half of two powerful psychics. Did something happen between you and Lilandra?"

Professor Xavier sighed to himself. He was still reeling after she discovered the secret he had been keeping from his students and the rest of the world. She reacted much stronger than he expected and it naturally put a strain on their developing relationship. Her absence was troubling, but he had to trust that Lilandra wouldn't let this get in the way of their cause.

"I would rather not talk about it," said the Professor stoically.

"Are you sure, Professor?" asked Scott, "I know you still see us as students, but we do have talents that go beyond saving the world in spandex uniforms."

"I appreciate the offer, but I prefer to take care of such personal affairs on my own time. Right now, we have a new government initiative that is sure to affect how the X-men conduct themselves. We also have a new recruit in Elizabeth Braddock that gives us plenty more pressing matters to concern ourselves with."

"That doesn't mean you should write it off, Charles," said Hank, "Take it from someone who tried that and failed miserably. It only causes more hardship."

"That is hardship we must be willing to endure, Hank. We cannot spare too many moments in such endeavors. They may be moments we can never get back."

He almost sounded dire in his assessment. The Professor avoided further questioning by wheeling himself up closer to the podium so he could take part in some media questions and photo ops. Hank and Scott exchanged looks. It wasn't unusual for the Professor to be focused like this, but when it involved Lilandra that was the proverbial red flag.

Most everyone agreed that Lilandra Neramani had been good for Professor Xavier. She really connected with him in ways that involved more than just a meeting of two powerful minds. Some went so far as to believe that the Professor had fallen in love with her. Allowing that to just fall to the wayside was utterly irrational for a typically rational man.

"Are you as unconvinced as I am, Mr. McCoy?" asked Scott under his breath.

"I believe that goes without saying," replied Hank as he watched Charles put on a smile while he shook the president's hand, "Something has clearly happened. Though I can't imagine what it may entail."

"Should we probe deeper?" the X-leader asked.

"Tempting that may be, I'm not sure this is an appropriate time for such things. I agree with Charles. We have a lot on our plate with this new initiative and Miss Braddock adjusting to her new predicament."

"I'm not arguing that, but the nuts and bolts of this proposal have already been worked out and Jean's been doing a good job mentoring Betsy these past few days."

"There may be a limit to how well one can fit in after having their mind transferred into someone else's body. There may also be a limit to how conducive this Mutant Security Agency will be to our mission. I've talked to Tessa and even she can't get a feel for how this new organization will conduct itself."

"Does this mean Betsy will be getting her first taste of the X-men as Psylocke sooner rather than later?" said Scott warily.

"It's sure to come sooner," affirmed Hank, "And she'll certainly need to be ready when that time comes. We all will."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Danger Room**

"Hyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ack, jeez Betsy enough with the screaming already! This isn't a Bruce Lee movie!" groaned an annoyed Bobby Drake as he rubbed his ears.

"Sorry luv! I can't help it! The last occupant of this body had a taste for the theatrics!" said Betsy, grinning to herself in the heart of a heated battle.

"Well as a new resident could you at least try to break the old habits? My ears will be grateful!"

Elizabeth Braddock rolled her eyes as she continued to immerse herself in the world of the X-men. She had only been at the institute for a week and already she was taking part in training exercises in the Danger Room. Having been taught to defend herself by her father at a young age, Betsy already had a knack for fighting. Now that she was in the body of Kwannon, a former mercenary with extensive training in ninjitsu, she had skills beyond anything she could have imagined. Those skills were supplemented by her new body's mutant ability to form psionic blades, making her a force to be reckoned with.

The team already had her working on a level five program in the Danger Room. This was a program that involved taking down hoards of killer robot humanoids that were made to look similar to the Sentinels. They were much smaller than the real deal, but what they lacked in size they made up for in numbers. There were hundreds of them, each armed with a compliment of weapons that included eye lasers, wrist mounted guns, and above-human agility. Betsy's only support was Bobby and Jean Grey, who were acting mostly as guides through this session. She soon proved she didn't need much support.

"You blokes picked the wrong disembodied Brit to mess with!" she seethed, "I'm confused, angry, and possibly on my period! You don't stand a chance!"

"Still think we should be easing her into combat training, Jean?" commented Bobby.

"Don't rub it in," muttered Jean as she continued to play a defensive role in this attack.

Wielding two psionic katanas, Betsy tore into a fresh hoard of attacking robots. While Bobby and Jean were playing it safe with strategy, the British mutant showed off her ninja-like talents. The original plan was for Bobby to freeze the robots and Betsy to shatter them with her blades while Jean protected them with her telekinesis. It worked for a while, but Betsy was on a roll. Pretty soon Jean and Bobby were left watching with amazement as Betsy took down legions of attack robots.

"Hyyaaa! Hrrrraaahhhhh!" she grunted as she skillfully sliced through three robots at once.

Grinning to herself, Betsy skillfully twirled the psionic katanas in both hands. Now outside of Jean's protective telekinetic bubble a few dozen robots tried to surround her. A couple fired a round of eye lasers towards her, but Betsy reacted swiftly with her ninja agility. She was gradually getting used to the properties of these new powers. She found that these blades could act as solid shields against incoming forces. She could also shape them in a way that made them into full-fledged katanas or smaller daggers. Both were deadly and could cut through nearly anything, but they also had other practical uses.

Upon deflecting the laser bursts, Betsy stormed into several nearby robots and decapitated them with her blades. Two more tried to attack her from the side and were able to grab her. She managed to back-flip over them and drive her blades into their backs. Sparks flew and machine parts were scattered everywhere. Smoke was also starting to choke the air around here, but she didn't slow down. The robots called for more reinforcements and they tried to swarm her again. Rearranging the two psionic katanas in her hand, she formed several smaller daggers and skillfully threw them right at the incoming attackers. When she ran out she just formed more, eventually creating a swarm of psionic blades that tore through each robot.

Eventually, the program ran out of robots to attack with. Betsy's relentless onslaught along with Jean and Bobby's own attacks finished off what was left of the attacking robot hoards. For someone still new to the X-men, Betsy's feats were impressive. She was making a strong statement for her involvement in the regular team.

"Damn! A hot Asian chick killing robots…could the X-men have asked for anything better?" grinned Bobby.

"I'm sure your dreams will have plenty of lurid possibilities to work with," said Jean wryly, "Between me and Rogue dressed as cheerleaders and Jubilee in a biker's outfit, you'll be sleeping much sounder."

"Hey! Did I give you permission to eavesdrop on my dreams?!" said a blushing young mutant.

"It's your fault for projecting," she shrugged, "Aside from her appeal to perverse male fantasies, she's handling herself pretty well. She's still got some personal issues she has to work though. The Professor and I have been helping her deal with the psychic clutter that's still lingering from being transferred to a new body."

"Bet that's quite a trip, rummaging around in a mind stuck in someone else's body."

"You have _no_ idea," said Jean, "She's still disoriented on some levels, but she's still Elizabeth Braddock. That doesn't mean there aren't some lingering traces of Kwannon. It just means that Betsy is going to have to contend with them."

"Is one of those traces her fashion sense?" smirked Bobby, "I don't know who got her that uniform, but purple leather and skin-tight halter top just can't be a mere fashion statement."

"Believe it or not, that's one of Emma Frost's old uniforms. Betsy has this thing about wanting to match her uniform with her hair. Something about maintaining continuity since all the outfits she used to model in were purple."

"Did I say I disagreed? If she wants to look hot while she's fighting killer robots, who am I to stand in her way?"

Jean rolled her eyes at Bobby's immature attitude. On some levels she couldn't blame him. Betsy did make it a point to have her uniform unique to her new body. Being a fashion model, she knew what she liked when it came to clothes and when she saw the template of her uniform she just had to customize it. Betsy kept the same tight fitting pants similar to the ones she and Ororo wore, only she made sure they were purple. She also had a much more revealing halter top, which almost looked like the top of a one-piece bathing suit. It highlighted her exotic curves and was sure to be a distraction to any male adversaries they may encounter.

With every last robot destroyed and the session officially over, Betsy discarded her psionic blades and rejoined Bobby and Jean. She was a bit more ragged than her fellow X-men, having taken a bit more of a beating since she broke off. It didn't bother her though. If anything she looked energized.

"That was quite the workout!" she said as she stretched her limbs, "Definitely more exciting than treadmills and free weights."

"Just wait until you do a run with Wolverine's program. You may be begging for your old gym afterward," grinned Bobby.

"I can handle it," she shrugged, "Between telepathy, ninja training, and these nifty new blades I've never felt better! Even if it's still a trip looking in the mirror."

"The novelty wears off quickly. Trust me," Bobby went on, "Like violent movies and video games, you get desensitized to extreme things pretty quickly around here."

"I'm sure that's _such_ a chore," said Betsy dryly.

Jean grinned and shook her head. While it was nice to see Betsy adapting so quickly, she had reasons to be concerned. This woman just went through a traumatic experience with Weapon X. Her means of coping seemed to involve being a tad eccentric, embracing her abilities and putting them to good use with the X-men. It certainly wasn't the unhealthiest way she could have coped with her new situation. It wasn't the most efficient either.

"Come on, Bets. Let's go get changed before Bobby tries to scare you out of any further training," said Jean, directing Betsy towards the exits.

"I'm not trying to scare anybody. I'm just offering a friendly warning," said Bobby innocently.

"Sure you are, luv," said Betsy playfully, "But you can save yourself the trouble. I'm a big girl in a strong new body. I can take care of myself."

To reinforce her point, Betsy formed a large psionic blade and used it to cleanly slice the head of an already destroyed robot. Bobby tried not to look too impressed. Never-the-less, this girl was going a long way to prove herself.

'_Wow…I can cover myself in ice and even I found that hot. I think hanging out with Jubilee is giving me an Asian fetish.'_

'_Watch it with those dirty thoughts, luv. I still have my telepathy, you know?'_

'_Oops! Sorry Betsy, I didn't mean to…'_

'_It's alright. But do me a favor and reserve those exotic tastes for your girlfriend. I have other romantic interests to pursue.'_

Bobby left the Danger Room with an awkward blush over his embarrassing thoughts. Betsy wasn't shy about picking up on them. With three telepaths in the mansion, it seemed no lurid thought was going to go unnoticed. It didn't seem fair, but that was life with the X-men.

While Bobby walked off, Betsy followed Jean out as well through the opposite exit. She also picked up on Betsy's brief exchange with Bobby and found herself confronting the X-men's newest member over her _enthusiasm _in taking to the X-men.

"Before we get too far, I think some of Bobby's concerns deserve a little scrutiny…albeit with a touch of maturity," said Jean as they stood by the door.

"You're not going to stand here and tell me I'm straining myself, are you?" said Betsy, folding her arms defiantly, "Did I not just prove my skills against an army of killer robots?"

"I wasn't referring to your skills. You've already shown you have plenty to work with in that department," Jean conceded, "It's your mindset that worries me."

Jean's demeanor became more serious as she approached her fellow X-men with a look of friendly concern. It was the kind of concern that was nothing to joke about.

"Betsy, you just came out of being a guinea pig for Weapon X. Having dated and been inside the mind of someone who went through it as well, I know better than most how horrible an experience it is. Add being thrust into a new body you don't accept as your own and you've got a lot of burdens bearing down on you."

"Are you trying to have a Dr. Phil moment with me? Because I don't need a shoulder to cry on," replied Betsy stoically.

"But you'll have to find a way to cope with these nasty experiences at some point," she said, "You've been here a week and already you're immersing yourself in work. Since the Professor transferred your criminology courses from your old school, you've stayed on task while keeping up with your new training."

"I don't see why that's a problem. I still want to follow my father's example and become a detective. I'll just be using it for the X-men instead of a typical police force."

"That's a noble goal and all. But Bobby isn't the only one who lets his thoughts slip every now and then. Keep in mind, you're talking to someone who tangoed with a cosmic entity. And without getting into detail, you're shutting yourself off in some pretty extreme ways."

Betsy was inclined to shove Jean aside, but the sincere expression in her eyes made that difficult without being a total bitch. It was useless trying to deny it. It wouldn't make Jean's concerns any less valid. Faced with these unpleasant truths, Betsy let out a slight groan.

"I suppose it would be bullocks for me to say I'm handling everything in stride," sighed Betsy, "I also sense you're not the kind to let it go."

"I have a tendency to belabor certain issues. If you're going to be part of the team you might as well know my quirks," said Jean with a friendly grin.

"It may be a good thing too because to be perfectly honest I'm still _not _okay with this," said Betsy distantly, "I haven't been sleeping much since it happened. I keep having the same nightmare about being stuck in that bio tank, feeling as though someone is shoving red-hot needles into my brain."

"That's to be expected from Weapon X. They'll do a number on your sleep habits, that's for sure."

"But that's not the worst part. What really bothers me is that I sometime find myself reliving memories and experiences that aren't mine. I know the Professor said that Kwannon is gone, but I still feel like there's a piece of her inside me. Like when my uncle died, I didn't just feel the loss as a goddaughter. I felt that loss twice as his real daughter. It's not like she's clawing to get out or anything. It's more like having mental residue in your mind. I don't know how else to describe it."

"If you want, I could help you figure it out," offered Jean with a friendly gesture.

"If only that was all there was to it," Betsy went on, "I could probably deal with this psychic fog if I didn't feel so…disoriented all the time. I know that's to be expected, but I still feel a touch of shock every time I look in the mirror. I know this is the new me whether I like it or not. It's just that part of me still sees a stranger and I'm not sure how to convince myself otherwise."

It sounded pretty distressing. Jean liked to think she could empathize with a lot of hardships, but this was one where she had no clue. Betsy was thrust into a new body against her will and the aftermath was still haunting her even as she tried to mask it. With a reassuring smile, she offered Betsy another comforting gesture.

"I don't think it's something you can convince yourself of," she told her, "When it comes to psychic perils like this, we're at the mercy of our minds."

"So I just should stop trying?" Betsy said dryly.

"You should probably stop trying to do too much. The mind is a strange thing. We telepaths know that better than anyone. In the long run the best mental exercise is maintaining our own perspective. Eventually, the mind catches up with the brain."

"Probably doesn't help that I'm not the most patient bloke in the world," muttered the British mutant, "I especially don't like waiting to get my life back on track."

"That's where being in the X-men can be your best asset," said Jean with a smile, "We offer plenty of distractions to put your powers to good use! You still have to fight mentally to keep yourself grounded, but everyone here can help you so long as you let them."

Betsy let out another deep sigh. She was not used to spilling her guts like this, especially to someone she barely knew. It helped that Jean was also a psychic and that she was a genuinely nice gal. With so much weighing on her clouded mind, it was nice having this kind of support during what had to be the weirdest transition of her life.

"Thanks, luv," said Betsy, managing a smile, "I'll try to keep that in mind when I'm not holding myself together with the mental equivalent of scotch tape."

"Trying is all we ask," said Jean, smiling back, "That and the occasional explosion."

"Could be worse," shrugged Betsy in good humor, "It also helps that the men around here are all such handsome chaps. They've all been _so_ friendly."

"Not to condone Bobby's perverse viewpoints, but it's easy to be friendly with an attractive Asian woman with an exotic British accent," joked Jean.

"Does it look like I care? At least the men around here are more honest with their thoughts. Definitely a step up from the men I knew back in college. It makes me wonder if this whole transition would be easier if I had a special someone to share this new body with."

Jean snickered at Betsy's wry innuendo. This woman clearly wasn't afraid to put herself out there. That adventurous spirit that led her to investigate the dangerous world of criminals and the X-men also made her pretty daring in more personal areas.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," snickered Jean, "A special someone goes a long way no matter what you're dealing with."

"That it does," sighed Betsy, "Bobby has his boyish charm and a growing Asian fetish while Logan has that rough, bad boy deal that's so hot. Then there's Scott Summers. Now he's a catch you wouldn't throw back!"

"Take it easy there, Betsy. Scott's off limits, remember?" said Jean, getting a little defensive now.

"Does that mean you're not into swinging?"

"Betsy!"

"Just checking, luv!" she joked, "No need to get aggressive. Besides, I already have someone else in mind…someone who also happens to have an exotic accent."

"Are you talking about Kurt or Remy?" asked Jean dryly.

"Whichever curses in French and smells like hot sauce," said Betsy with a grin.

Jean shifted awkwardly again. She knew who she was referring to and didn't respond. Instead, she just opened the Danger Room chamber door and started making her way towards the locker room. This was one part of the issue that even she didn't want to get involved with. Sensing Jean's new disposition, Betsy looked at her strangely and quickly caught up.

"Now what is it?" she said in a frustrated tone, "Don't tell me you and Scott have something with Remy in the side."

"It's not that, Betsy. But if you're interested in Remy, you might want to show a little restraint," said Jean distantly.

"Why should I? The man has been good to me ever since I first woke up on this new body! He's also handsome, charming, and witty. I can't think of too many reasons why a gal like me wouldn't take a shot at him."

"I'll give you one…Rogue," said Jean.

"Rogue? I thought she and Remy were strictly friends," said Betsy, now somewhat confused, "Remy told me himself they already went through the motions."

"That's what they say. It doesn't mean that's how they _feel_," Jean pointed out.

"I'm psychic too, Jean. I know how subtext works," Betsy went on, "But even you have to sense those two are frustrated. Remy needs someone and Rogue knows she can't be that someone. So why would it be unreasonable for an available woman like myself to try and fill that void?"

Jean stopped in the middle of the hallway for a moment. She already experienced being on the wrong side of a love triangle with Rogue when she dated Scott. She didn't need to get caught up it again with Betsy showing interest in Remy. For the sake of putting this issue to rest, she offered the newest member of the team some friendly advice.

"I'm not going to tell you how to run your personal life, Betsy," said Jean with a mix of seriousness and sincerity, "I just ask that you be careful about how you go about it. Because if there's one thing you should know about relationships within the X-men, it's that they're always more complicated than they need to be."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

It was high noon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Despite being bitterly cold, it was perfect flying weather. Ever since Warren turned her onto the experience, Rogue set aside time every day to go on brief flights over the Westchester landscape. It was usually so comforting, allowing her to clear her mind. Lately, however, her mind was a lot more cluttered than usual.

'_Why am Ah doing this to mahself? This time last week Ah was talking to Kitty about how Ah was gonna take a chance with Remy. Now here Ah am bracing for it all to go bad because there's a new gal on the team that he seems to fancy and can touch. It ain't fair! Remy and Ah have been gettin' closer since mah powers went haywire on meh! Why should Betsy be allowed to move in and take him?'_

Rogue tensed as she descended back towards the mansion. She tried not to be so mad at herself. It was her own fault she was in this position. Would it be so wrong if Remy hooked up with someone he could actually be intimate with? Remy was a charming guy, but he was still a guy. Forced celibacy was hard enough for her. Why should Remy endure the same torment? Even if the thought of him being with someone else tore at her heart?

Her afternoon flight did little to calm her nerves. When she landed in the backyard she immediately reached for her pack of cigarettes. With a frustrated groan, she took out a single cigarette and prepared to light it. But before she could retrieve her lighter, a glowing playing card zipped by her face and lit it for her. Rogue was startled at first, but it quickly wore off because she knew who was responsible.

"Dang it, Remy! If you wanna use mah face as target practice, do meh a favor and ask first!" she barked out.

"Whoa there, cherè! Ease up on the jetlag!" said Remy, who emerged from under a nearby tree, "Remy just thought he would have a little fun to get your attention. Ain't like that's unreasonable since you been avoiding Remy these last few days."

"What in the heck gave you that idea? Ah figure I'm Ah'm avoiding that annoying charm of yours no more than usual," muttered Rogue as she took a heavy drag from her cigarette.

"Then your figuring be off. Remy could prove to you by listin' all the excuses you been makin' or we could save ourselves the trouble and just talk it out over our daily nicotine fix."

Rogue fell silent as she made her way towards a picnic table overlooking the lake. It was always hard to stay vindictive when she knew she was wrong. How Mystique managed that kind of inhumanity was beyond her. As much as she wanted to keep avoiding Remy, she didn't run away when he approached and sat down next to her.

"Come on, Rogue. Talk to Remy," the Cajun pleaded, "You be lookin' miserable since we got back from Japan. You know how much Remy hates to see you miserable."

"Funny, Ah never got that impression since you've looked so dang content when you're around Betsy," retorted Rogue as she drew another heavy drag.

"Betsy? Is that what this be about?"

"Ah don't know, Remy. Could it be about anything else?"

Remy groaned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He should have known this would come up. He had been helping Betsy adjust ever since their paths first crossed. It wasn't lost on him that she would give him a few flirtatious looks. He may have even returned a few. He should have known Rogue would notice. He also should have known it would bother her.

"Cherè, don't be gettin' the wrong idea," said the Cajun, "Sure, Betsy be flirting. She be that kind of girl. It don't mean nothing."

"Then why do you flirt back so damn much?" said Rogue bitterly.

"Remy likes to flirt. Don't tell me you just figured that out."

"There's play flirting and there's real flirting. Usually, you stick to just one and that doesn't bother me. Hell, it's kind of entertainin' watching you make a fool of yourself. But around Betsy Ah'm _not _laughing."

"Don't be taking it that seriously, Rogue," he said, "Betsy's been going through a lot. It ain't Remy's fault if she keeps turnin' to me."

"Oh really? Then look meh in the eye and tell meh you ain't attracted to her," said Rogue apprehensively, "And don't just give meh that bullshit about her just being this hot Asian girl with an exotic accent. Ah'm talkin' _attracted _as in she's someone you actually want to get to know beyond what color panties she wears."

Remy stared Rogue down as she continued puffing away at her cigarette. His lips flinched briefly. He had a response, but he stopped himself before he could get it out. There was no answer he could give that would end this argument. Even if he lied, it was pointless. He was a horrible liar, especially to Rogue. His only response was to look away and hold his head low.

His silence confirmed what Rogue feared. There was officially another woman interested in Remy and unlike her, this woman was not bound by her powers. It angered her to no end, but rather than lash out at Remy she finished her cigarette and flicked it off to the side.

"Look Remy, Ah ain't gonna get sentimental on you. Your business is your business and Ah don't have the right to stand in your way. The only right Ah ever had is to poke fun when you make a fool of yourself," she said stoically.

"I'm touched, but if that's the case then why does it have to be a big deal?" Remy finally said, "If you really serious about this whole 'just friends' deal, you shouldn't be this frustrated."

"Ah know Ah shouldn't! But Ah am, damn it!" she grumbled as she got up from her seat, "Believe meh, Ah was serious about just being friends because of mah powers. Problem is, Ah wasn't as serious as Ah thought Ah was."

"Does that mean when you feel for Remy more than…"

But Rogue quickly cut him off. She didn't need him to finish. It was hard enough just thinking it.

"Stop right there, Remy! Let's _not _go there. We've been down that road and we know where it leads," she said firmly, hiding a touch of hurt in her voice, "The way Ah see it…you and Ah are friends. That's all we can be so long as mah powers are in the way. And there's no reason for meh to make the people around me just as miserable."

"Rogue…" Remy began, getting up to approach her.

"That's all Ah want to say, Remy," she said, still facing away, "What you do from here on out is your decision. Meh…Ah'll still be there. Ah'll be miserable, but Ah'll still be there."

"So now you just accepting that you'll always be miserable?" said Remy defensively, "You not even holding out that you might control your powers again?"

"Even if it does happen, that doesn't mean everybody around meh has to suffer in the meantime. If you really wanna do the right thing for both of us, don't be miserable with meh."

Rogue took to the air again where Remy couldn't follow her. This way he couldn't see the saddened expression on her face as she flew away. As much as she may have hated it, she did what she had to do. It hurt even more than she thought it would. She wasn't even clear of the institute yet and already she was regretting it.

'_So that's it? Ah just gave Remy permission to go hump Betsy and this is how it feels? Since when did doing the right thing have to suck so much?! Damn these powers! If only Ah could somehow control them again. If only…'_

Back on the ground the Cajun mutant stood silently and watched Rogue disappear into the sky. He couldn't help but feel a bit angry towards Rogue for running off like this, leaving him to pick up the pieces. She was an amazing woman, but she could be a real bitch sometimes. Shaking his head in frustration, he took out a deck of cards and started shuffling randomly as he made his way back towards the mansion. He had fancied himself as a student of philosophy. He was going to need a lot more than thinking skills to work this out.

* * *

**New York City – Chinatown**

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR ON EVERY HOLY SHRINE IN ASIA I DON'T KNOW!"

These terrified cries echoed feebly through an isolated ally in the heart of Chinatown. They belonged to a nameless thug who just left a sushi bar. He happened to bear the distinct tattoos of the Yakuza, namely that of the Yashida Clan. Because of this, he was an instant target for an angry Wolverine. Even though the Yashida Clan was no more, word spread quickly about someone stepping in to take the Silver Samurai's place. That was all Wolverine needed to know to start asking tough questions. Lucky for him, Professor Xavier was too busy with events in DC to scold him for it.

"Whining ain't gonna win you any mercy, bub! The more you jerk me around, the less patient I get!" growled Logan as he held the thug by the neck with his claws pointed right as his eyes.

"I SWEAR I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I ONLY HEARD YASHIDA WENT UNDER! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT A NEW LEADER!"

"That tattoo on your arm says otherwise!" barked the feral mutant, "I know the mark of a Yashida Enforcer! Now are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to a little back-alley surgery?"

"IF I KNEW I WOULD TELL YOU! BUT I'VE BEEN CUT OFF! EVERYBODY OUTSIDE OF JAPAN HAS BEEN CUT OFF! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN GIVE YOU!"

Logan snarled angrily as he held tightened his grip on the young thug. This kid was certainly a far cry from the fearless Yashidas he encountered in Japan. Either they didn't do very good recruiting overseas or the death of Harada had deeply affected their operations. He wanted information on all things Yashida related. He was willing to resort to tactics the X-men frowned upon. Yet here he was interrogating low-end thugs for answers he clearly wasn't getting.

As he held this kid in a death grip, Logan looked down and noticed the kid lost control of his bladder. These cries of anguish were no act. He really didn't know anything. With a frustrated grunt, he released him.

"If you're not gonna tell me you ain't no use to me," grumbled Logan, "Now get out of my sight!"

"Ungh!" the thug groaned as he coughed to catch his breath, "You're…you're letting me go?"

"You'd rather I carve you up a bit?! I'll say it again! Leave before I change my mind!" the feral mutant commanded.

That was all he needed to hear. Before he fully recovered from his ragged breath, he stammered up and ran out of the alley as fast as his legs could carry him. Watching his would-be victim run off, Logan let out a frustrated grunt and banged his fist against the brick wall. This was supposed to be behind him. He and the X-men took down the Yashida Clan. The Silver Samurai was no more and their business with Weapon X had literally gone up on flames. But that wasn't enough.

Somehow the Yashida Clan was still in business and he couldn't tolerate that. The memories of what happened with him, Mariko, and the Yashida family wouldn't allow him. Besides the frustration, there were still gaps in his memory that he needed filled. Most centered around the words of Yurkio Oyama.

"_You are a monster, Logan! You'll always be a monster!"_

It was a message he heard many times before and one the X-men went to great lengths to prove wrong. He thought he made strides. The Professor, Jeannie, Storm, Kitty, Bobby, and the rest of the team supported him and helped him rebuild his life. Yet here he was, falling into old habits.

'_What the fuck am I doing? This is the shit I wanted to get away from when I joined the X-men! I might as well send Yurkio a big freakin' billboard saying she was right. I am a monster and there's nothing I can do about it.' _

While he was lost in his own twisted thoughts, his phone rang for what had to be the fifth time. The former living weapon cringed, already having a good idea of who it was. Withdrawing his claws, he checked the call. Sure enough, it was Ororo. She had called three times. Jeannie called once and so did the Professor. The team was starting to worry about him and had every right to do so.

He was putting the whole team at risk whenever he ran off in search of answers to his past. It was even more risky now that the X-men were under more public scrutiny under this new plan General Grimshaw was hatching. Going after the Yashida Clan was dangerous, but thankfully most Yakuza they weren't likely to go to the police or the newspapers. That didn't mean it wouldn't cause trouble. It just meant that his desire for answers was going to be a lot harder.

'_Can't believe Ro hasn't started hating me yet. I've been nothing but an asshole and she's still trying to be the best girlfriend a guy like me could ask for. She ain't even cuttin' me off from sex! It should be freakin' illegal for me to touch her after the shit I've done. Hell, Yuriko was nice enough to start making me doubt I can love her like I should. She may be a bitch, but she's a bitch I helped create. _

Sighing to himself, Logan put his phone away. It was one of the more difficult side-effects of his encounter with the Yashida Clan. It was putting a monumental strain on his relationship with Storm. For a while, it felt like they really had something solid. They got over him kissing Mystique and were growing closer. It felt as though he had learned from his mistakes from Jeannie. Now he wasn't so sure.

It wasn't so much that Deathstrike called him a monster, incapable of loving anyone. It was the memories of Mariko and how he struggled to reciprocate the feelings she had for him. She was so dedicated, willing to sacrifice everything for him including her own life. If he couldn't love her enough then how could he hope to love Ororo?

There was nothing left for him here. He had to stop chasing ghosts. Even if there were still parts the Yashida Clan left over, he couldn't let that become the sole focus of his life. He had the X-men and a girlfriend that deserved his attention. Swallowing his anger, he turned to leave the alley. He was then confronted by an unexpected presence.

"You got a lot of nerve coming up in here," said a stoic yet stern Lucas Bishop.

"What the hell are you doing in Chinatown, Bishop?" grumbled Logan.

"I love sushi and District X ain't much for exotic foods," he replied as he confronted the feral mutant, "Wish I could enjoy it, but you're starting to scare a lot of folks around here with your grab-first, stab-second, and after you scare the piss out of somebody you kick them to the curb type bullshit."

"It ain't like I'm beatin' on guys anybody would miss. Most of these punks deserve to have the shit scared out of them."

"Even if they do, you're not making it easier on our kind," retorted Bishop, "District X has an unspoken peace with every neighborhood on this side of the city. That includes the ghetto parts as well. So when word comes out some mutant sucka is making trouble, it's gonna come back to us."

"You worried I'm hurting your PR campaign?" said Logan dryly.

"I never had to give a damn before, but now that your Professor is getting cozy with Uncle Sam we got a whole lot of mutants scared. Not sure if you've been keeping up, but this whole Mutant Security Agency feels a lot like The-Fools-Who-Get-To-Legally-Harass-Mutants Agency."

"If you're looking to talk politics, you're asking the wrong guy, bub," snarled Logan, "So if you got nothin' else to say, I'm headin' outta here. I got a lot of worried friends and a pissed off girlfriend who ain't gonna give me any leeway."

"You trying to ditch me, Wolverine?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll cut back on hunting these Yakuza scum. But don't think I won't come back if I find out someone knows something they shouldn't."

Bishop didn't look convinced, but the former living weapon could care less. Bishop didn't understand. Nobody understood. His past was too important to ignore. That wasn't going to make his life as an X-man any easier, especially with Xavier's new plan with Grimshaw. If Bishop's reaction was any indication, it wasn't going to be without greater complications.

"What exactly are you looking for, Wolverine?" shouted Bishop before Logan was out of sight, "You can't keep causing all this bullshit up in here! Not without a damn good reason!"

"Tell me something I don't know," muttered Logan, "Believe me, I wanna stop. But I can't! Not until I have all the answers!"

"You really think you'll find your answers like this?" scoffed Bishop.

"It's all I have, Bishop! Even if it annoys my friends and my so-called allies, I'll do what it takes!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

The phones at the Xavier Institute had been getting a lot of use lately. Between coordinating with Professor Xavier in DC, trying to reach an overly moody Wolverine, and the typical chatter with family and friends there was a lot of bandwidth to go around. Add trying to reach an ailing girlfriend to the mix and an outrageous phone bill was all but guaranteed.

Kurt Wagner was among those too distracted to be caught up in issues concerning General Grimshaw, the recent mission to Japan, and a new resident in Betsy Braddock. He spent the better part of the week trying to get in touch with Amanda. She had been adjusting in spurts ever since she moved to the area and he had been with her every step of the way. Recently, however, she seemed to be shutting him out.

"Vhy von't she answer?" Kurt groaned in frustration as he paced restlessly around the kitchen, "She hasn't returned my messages in three days! Could she be in trouble?"

"Kurt, I think you're starting to panic and I don't mean in a healthy way," said Kitty, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, "This isn't the longest time Amanda has gone without calling you and you're making it out to be a sign of the apocalypse."

"Zhat vas before Selene. Any amount of panic is appropriate at zhis point," said the German mutant bitterly, "I know zhis Shaman person zhe Professor called has been vorking vith her non-stop, but she never used it as an excuse to shut me out.

"I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose," assured Kitty, "Besides, I thought you two worked that out already."

"Ve did…at least I zhought ve did."

Kitty cast her friend a concerned look. He sounded just as confused as her. While she usually didn't hesitate to offer her brutally honest input on relationships issues, this was different. Kitty always admired how dedicated Kurt was to Amanda. He really did love her. She didn't know Amanda that well, but she could still tell she loved him back. It certainly didn't help that their relationship had some very unusual circumstances. Then again, what relationship didn't?

Kurt muttered a few German curses as he finally gave up on his phone. Amanda was clearly not going to answer. Usually, he was very respectful of her desire for privacy. But after what Selene did to her, the boundaries of privacy were heavily blurred. He still wanted to be there for her. It just wasn't easy when she constantly lamented about being the key to so much destruction.

"I zhink I'm done for zhe day. If Amanda von't talk after four calls, zhen she von't talk," he sighed as he tossed his phone onto the kitchen table.

"She'll call when she's ready, Kurt. No girl can be _that _cruel, especially to a guy as great as you," assured Kitty as she finished her sandwich.

"You don't know Amanda like I do. She can be so open and caring most of zhe time. Zhen zhere are zhese phases vhere she von't say a word."

"Sounds like she's pretty big on alone time," commented Kitty, "But she still loves you. Even I know enough to see that."

"Love isn't zhe issue, Kitty," he said as she sat down at the table and rested his head on his arms, "Love can only go so far vhen you're dealing vith forces like magic and death. My father used to tell me about all zhe destructive potential vithin zhese forces. I used to zhink he vas exaggerating, trying to overblow it so I vas ready if I ever had to face it. Now I'm beginning to zhink he vas being too protective."

"Wouldn't be the first time for a concerned parent," Kitty pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I zhought I could handle zhis! Growing up in zhe Azazel, I felt more equipped zhen anybody to take on magical forces! Who better to help Amanda zhen me? Someone who not only trained for zhese conflicts, but who loves her so much."

"She's in good hands, that's for sure," said Kitty with a reassuring smile.

"Do me a favor, Kitty. Stop trying to be so supportive," he muttered, "My undying faith can be a strength and a weakness. Right now, I vould rather have zhe honest truth."

Kitty was taken aback. She thought she was doing the right thing, not letting her knack for blurting out her opinions before thinking first. That's what always got her into so much trouble. Now one of the least judgmental and least arrogant guys she knew was telling her he needed her old tendencies. It left her in a very awkward position. Rather than overthink, she got up and made her way to the sink with her dishes in hand.

"In that case maybe I should get to class," she said, "I'm the last person who should give anyone the brutal truth."

"Vait Kitty!" said Kurt, teleporting in front of her before she could reach the sink, "I'm serious. I need an honest answer from someone I trust."

"Kurt, you know how I am with honest answers. Do you want me to list all the times they've gotten me into trouble?" Kitty retorted.

"I'll take zhat risk," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Please tell me zhe truth. Am I just punishing myself? Even though I love Amanda, is having to help her like zhis unhealthy?"

Kitty bit her lip. The way he was looking at her demanded and answer. He really did need this. Despite her better judgment, Kitty did what she used to scold herself for so many times before.

"In all honesty, Kurt…I think you and Amanda were unhealthy before Selene came along," said Kitty, being extra careful with her tone, "I mean, she has this secret power that's so deadly and yet she seems so helpless. I know it's because there's magic involved, but whatever the source you both seem completely powerless. It's like one of you is doomed and the other is trying not to be doomed as well, but it essentially dooming themselves anyways by obsessing so much."

"So I'm doomed as vell as obsessed?" sighed Kurt, "I had a feeling it vas pretty bad."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it _bad_. When you love someone, you're kind of expected to make sacrifices for them. I just think there gets to be a point where the sacrifice is too much. It sounds like Amanda understood that. It explains why she went to such great lengths to keep her secret from you."

"I understand her reason. I just don't understand vhy it has to hurt zhis much," Kurt mulled.

"That's where the truth gets a little brutal. Because in keeping her secret, she was kind of living in a fantasy land. I mean, she had to know something like this was going to happen sooner or later. One way or another someone was going to suffer."

"So she was delusional as vell," added Kurt.

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Kitty quickly, once again letting more words slip than she meant, "You and Amanda are just so…strained. Love or no love, sometimes there are too many factors working against you. If they can't be changed then…I don't know, maybe it's a sign it can never work as well as you want it."

Kurt's demeanor sank. Kitty's brutal honest said what he wouldn't even let himself think. It made him look like a glutton for misery. Looking back at his phone, which was still on the table and silent after making so many calls, he did something hadn't done in a long time. He started to have doubts.

"Um…I better stop," said Kitty, "You probably shouldn't listen to me. I mean, what do I know? I'm not you. I don't understand."

"Nien…you understand more zhan you zhink. Maybe even more zhan I let myself zhink," said Kurt in a morose tone.

"Now you're giving me too much credit and scaring me at the same time," said Kitty warily.

"You're still right, Kitty. I'm starting to see zhat now. All zhese sacrifices I make…all zhe burdens Amanda is bearing…it's too much. We're only hurting each other. Amanda vas right all along. She should have kept her family secrets from me."

"Kurt…"

Kitty reached out to console her friend, but he wouldn't have it. Kurt teleported out of the room in a puff of brimstone, leaving his friend to process what just happened. Kurt Wagner, probably the most spirited and resilient human being she ever met, was questioning his faith in the future. She never thought she would live to see the day. This was someone who had Mystique for a mother, a lord of Limbo as a father, and a girlfriend doomed by some mystical prophecy t. He always was able to handle these challenges with a smile. Now the pressure was getting to him.

'_Did I just mortally wound Kurt Wagner's heart and soul? I don't know if that makes me a lousy friend or just an honest one, but I'm pretty sure I messed up. Talk about lousy timing! We've got Logan going through another phase of past-life-obsession and the Professor making a deal with that General guy that could go wrong in so many ways! If men like Kurt start to lose faith, then what hope do the X-men have?'_

* * *

**Later – Institute Classroom**

It was strange how work could actually be relaxing at times. It was an unintended but welcome side-effect of being an X-man, being able to work and have it be relaxing. Ororo Munroe never expected it as such after training to become a teacher in college. She was often taught that working with aspiring young minds was a great challenge. While this was certainly true to some extent, it often paled in comparison to the X-men's missions and the personal dramas that came with it.

It was past five in the afternoon and classes were done for the day. For Ororo that meant gathering papers and going over tests, which offered only momentary reprieves. Much of her attention for the past week had been on her lover, Logan. Ever since the mission in Japan, he had been withdrawn. It wasn't the first time he pushed her away, but unlike before he was making it much more difficult for her to reach him. As much as she loved Logan, he was a difficult man to be with.

'_So much for staying busy. It must be a bad sign in any relationship when work becomes a reprieve. Why must Logan keep tormenting himself? Japan is over and done with. He's letting what Yuriko said get to him. It makes me wonder if these so-called clean-up missions to Chinatown aren't just an excuse. It wouldn't be the first time one of my boyfriends let personal issues come between us. I suppose it's my fault on some levels because I keep falling for men of such flaws.'_

It seemed like there was no relief from her relationship distress. Ororo let out a tired sigh as she gathered her papers and put them away in her desk. Her gaze once again fell upon her phone, which she kept close to her at all times in case Logan called. She had already called him several times, urging him to come back to the mansion and talk to her. He just couldn't tear himself away from these old personal conflicts.

'_Oh Logan…why must the past always consume you? There's so much more to be gained in the present. Perhaps Yuriko made it a point to remind you. She knew it would cause you pain. Now you're starting to doubt everything…even us. I don't share those doubts. I'm not Jean. I'm not Mariko either. I have faith in us. Why can't you have it too?'_

The African woman picked up her phone and saw that Logan still hadn't called. If he hadn't checked in by now then he probably wasn't going to for the rest of the evening. He would most likely find a bar, start drinking, and stammer back to the institute where he could sulk on is own. This was how Logan vented his frustration. She wanted to believe that such frustration would pass. The problem was that Logan didn't seem to believe it.

Upon slipping her phone back in her pocket, Ororo gathered her things. If work wouldn't offer her any reprieve, then maybe some extra Danger Room sessions would do the trick. It worked for Logan. Why wouldn't it work for his girlfriend? Once all her materials were packed away, she prepared to head out. That's when the door to the classroom opened and Rogue entered.

"Miss Munroe? You got a moment?" she said, sounding as though she wasn't in her best mood.

"Of course, Rogue. What can I do for you?" said Ororo, almost glad to have another distraction.

Rogue made her way towards the front of the classroom, looking more conflicted than usual. Her hair was messy and her uniform was wet, indicating she went on an unusually long flight.

"Is everything okay?" Ororo asked, "You look a bit…"

"Yeah, Ah know. Ah ran into a few storm clouds," she muttered.

"Nobody runs into storm clouds when they're flying Rogue," Ororo pointed out, "Either you ran into them on purpose or didn't care enough to avoid them. It usually means something's wrong. Believe me, I've been there."

Rogue groaned and turned away. Ororo was a pretty insightful woman. It was nice at times, but it could also be annoying.

"Can we _not _go there?" said Rogue with a touch of harshness in her tone, "Ah just wanted to ask if you knew how to get in touch with Warren. Since the Professor is in Washington with Beast, Ah was hoping you would know. He has kept in touch, hasn't he?"

"Indeed he has, but why would you want to contact him now of all times?" said Ororo.

"It's personal. And if it's all the same to you, Miss Munroe, Ah'd rather not talk about it. Ah've tried his old cell number, but he ain't answering. Just tell meh you know another way to reach him and Ah'll take it from there."

She almost sounded desperate. Rogue did tend to be a bit harsh at times, but not like this. If her demeanor was any indication, Rogue was dealing with something serious. With this in mind, Ororo went against her better judgment and didn't ask questions.

"I haven't heard from Warren directly, but the Professor has been forwarding me regular updates on his research at Worthington Industries. He's using a secure line. I'll forward you the number and you should be able to reach him with it."

"Thanks," said Rogue in a flat tone as she started making her way back out.

"Is there anything else, Rogue?" said Ororo quickly before the young woman ran off, "Even if you don't want to talk, I could stand to do some talking of my own."

"Sorry Miss Munore, but Ah ain't in the mood for more problems. And for once Ah'm gonna try and do something about it before it gets worse."

* * *

**Washington DC – Pentagon**

It had been a productive day in Washington. The President and his associates spent much of the day laying out his new initiative for human/mutant relations. Before the ink had even dried on the documents, General Grimshaw was assembling the components for the newly created Mutant Security Agency. By executive order, the president redirected manpower from the FBI, the ATF, the CIA, Homeland Security, and even several military branches to help construct this new organization.

General Grimshaw was plowing ahead at full steam. With two of the Joint Chiefs from the President's cabinet by his side along with Captain Freeman and a number of Pentagon aids, he entered one of the secure command centers in the very heart of this new agency's primary hub. It was in these areas where computers, analyst, and officers directed traffic throughout America's military machine. To make way for the MSA, he had a team of technicians and contractors allocate a certain control area and integrate its function towards mutant affairs. It was actually an area that used to focus heavily on Genosha. It seemed logical that for the MSA to function, it would need to keep track of the major mutant hotspots.

There was a lot of activity as people were moved, desks were rearranged, and new equipment was brought in to supplement the systems already in place. It was already starting to look like mission control for the space program, surrounded by computer monitors that littered the walls and computer servers that processed the endless stream of data. It was still a bit messy, but since the hardware was already in place it wouldn't be long before the MSA was up and running. For General Grimshaw, they couldn't get to work soon enough.

"As you can see, General, this area should provide a functional, secure location for all MSA operations," said one of the Joint Chiefs, "We were looking to expand it anyways. When Hodge was running Genosha, I could count all the analysts in this area with one hand. Now with Magneto in charge we've needed a whole new division."

"That explains why our intelligence on Genosha has been so fragmented. Too many people working in too many layers," said General Grimshaw, "Just so you know, I don't run operations like that. In my experience red tape leads to black body bags."

"We'll keep that in mind," said the other Joint Chief as they watched several technicians hook up some new systems, "For now, think of this as your new nerve center for the MSA. All major operations will go through here while the bulk of the MSA will work out of the new administration building down the road. We've already got some people working on an old building the FBI once used for processing war protesters. They've been letting it rot for years and they'll be happy for us to take it off their hands."

"What about plans for MSA buildings in every state capital?" asked the General, "I need those up and running as well so we can start implementing our directives across the country."

"The President is still trying to sell this proposal to the rest of the country, General. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," said one of the presidential aides.

"We're already behind the curve in terms of mutant affairs. I don't see how moving quickly would be a bad thing. Now if some people in the states are complaining about having to work too hard, tough! We need to be up and running as soon as possible."

There was no room for argument in the General's tone. He had no tolerance for excuses. This proposal was his brainchild and he was going to make sure it succeeded on every level.

"Very well," said the aide, "I'll get in touch with the FBI. They should be able to move the process along on the state level."

"If you have to wake them up, just mention my name and tell them I'm working under direct orders of the President," said the General.

"And if they continue to balk?"

"Tell them I have friends in the IRS and I can have their taxes audited. That should get their attention."

The aide nervously nodded and quickly rushed off to carry out the General's orders, already looking anxious at the prospect of a long night.

"You always did leave quite an impression, General," commented Captain Freeman.

"I'm just trying to do my job under exceedingly convoluted circumstances," he replied.

"That wasn't a compliment, sir. Maybe I'm the only one who can be blunt here, but it feels as though we're shooting from the hip. If memory serves me right you were the one that once told me that the fastest man is often the most careless."

"I hate it when you quote me. Since when did you start worrying about this initiative? You're probably the only one besides Reverend Stryker who has been less enthused about it."

"Let's just say I'm trying to be more than a blunt instrument for this," replied Jack, "Like it or not, I'm going to have a higher stake since I'm a mutant. So I might as well put the extra effort into it."

General Grimshaw looked at the seasoned soldier strangely. Jack could tell he was surprised to see him speak up. Given the mood he was in after they left the Xavier Institute, he couldn't blame him. That extra visit from Scott Summers went further than he expected. For once, Jack Freeman wasn't just keeping his mouth shut for a mission. This seemed to concern the General. Lucky for him, the Joint Chiefs were still present and getting impatient.

"General, if we could continue…" one of them said.

"Of course," said General Grimshaw before shifting his attention away from Captain Freeman, "We'll go over the organization of this new nerve center once it's fully up and running. In the meantime, we'll get to work discussing how we'll fill the ranks of the MSA. The President has a plan to redirect SWAT teams from each state into their respective divisions. I've also proposed offering soldiers returning from overseas advanced positions."

"I'm still concerned that may not be enough to handle a growing mutant population," said one of the Joint Chiefs, "I'll be even more concerned if we have to rely heavily on assistance from outside sources like the X-men to pick up the slack."

"Let's not get into that old argument again. I know the X-men are taboo around here so let's save that for a less stressful time," groaned the General as he started leading his associates out of the area.

"I don't know if we can afford to set it aside," said the other Joint Chief, "This Mutant Security Agency of yours is still in its infancy. What if something major comes up that requires more manpower than we can manage?"

"All the more reason to work hard, fast, and smart," Grimshaw retorted, "The President has given us a chance to carry out a mission that many others have botched. Let's not blow it!"

They were about to leave the area for the conference room. Then one of the technicians working on the computer array shot up and rushed over.

"Wait! General Grimshaw, I think you should see this!" he said urgently.

"Calm down, poindexter. No need to start screaming before we're up and running," said Captain Freeman, stopping the man before he ran too far.

"I'll be the judge of that," said the General as he addressed the technician, "What's going on, son? Why the fireworks?"

"It…it's one of the systems we're integrating!" he said breathlessly, "You know how our carrier groups are monitoring all of Genosha for unusual magnetic activity? Well I just finished transferring it to the MSA servers and as soon as I turned it on it detected something!"

"Define _something_. For a guy like Magneto that could be a whole hell of a lot," said the General, remaining calm yet urgent.

"Come see for yourself! It's something I think we've seen before!"

The General rushed over to the terminal with Captain Freeman and the Joint Chiefs following close by. They along with many others were very interested in this new development. When they arrived at the computer array the technician brought up an image on one of the monitors on the wall. The image consisted of a detailed satellite map of Genosha with some unusual color shading to indicate a special kind of data.

"As…as you know, when Magneto sends his people somewhere he often uses those metal orb things," said the technician, still stammering in a way that indicated he was clearly not a soldier, "Well, whenever one leaves the island, we're able to track it because it leaves behind a distinct magnetic trail that our satellites can follow."

"I flunked out of high school, but even I can see where this is going," made Jack.

"I wish it weren't so obvious, but here it is," said the technician as he ran some time lapse to the scan, "About six hours ago, three distinct trails were detected. All of them shot out into the airspace over Genosha and accelerated at high speeds towards the northeast."

The General remained stoic as he took in this information. He then turned towards the two Joint Chiefs.

"It would seem your concerns about being undermanned have just been validated," he told them, "Magneto's up to something. He wouldn't risk sending out his people if it wasn't important."

"Could this be some sort of response to the President's announcement today?" said one of the Joint Chiefs in a worried tone.

"It's possible," said the General as he started pondering the possibilities, "Tell me these systems have the ability to trace where the transport orbs are heading. Or at least tell me who should be fired for not being that proactive."

"At the speed their moving, we can't pinpoint them exactly," said the technician, "But we were able to narrow it down to a small area. The trails end around somewhere around downtown Huston, Texas in the northern part of the city. Near as we can tell, there hasn't been any major mutant activity reported."

"Houston? What the hell is in Huston that would interest Magneto?" wondered the other Joint Chief.

"Maybe he's a fan of Texas style barbecue?" shrugged Captain Freeman.

General Grimshaw remained silent. For a moment, he watched the animation as it followed the magnetic trail across the globe to Huston. His instinct told him this was something serious. Magneto was still probably steamed about the raid he organized. Guys like him didn't just sit by and let their ego heal on its own. This felt like the first sign of a much bigger response.

The General looked closer at the screen, trying to see if there was something specific that could be of interest for Magneto. There wasn't much to pick from. This area of Huston didn't have a whole lot of defining features. It just had a bunch of office buildings, some shopping malls, and a few utility hubs. But there was something about the area that didn't sit right. Whatever he was after, it had to be something specific.

"Any ideas yet, General?" asked Captain Freeman, "This is usually the part where you figure it out and make everyone look stupid."

"I wish I could keep that tradition, but I've got nothing," he said flatly.

"So what do we do?" asked the Green Beret, "We can't just wait until we're up and running to look into this."

"Which is why we're _not _going to wait," the General replied, "You're going to get on the first plane to Huston and see what you can find out on the ground. In the meantime I'm going to get in touch with our new intelligence people. We need to know before it blows up in our face!"

"I'll coordinate with our carrier groups and see what they can do to gather more intel around Genosha," added one of the Joint Chiefs, "But what about the X-men? Are we going to get them involved?"

"No…not until we know what we're up against," said the General firmly, "Magneto wants to test us? Good! I'll see to it the MSA passes with flying colors."

* * *

**Up next: Test Subject**


	11. Issue 82: Test Subject Part 1

**Issue #82  
Test Subject Part 1**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men walk a fine line in the conflict between humans and mutants. While sworn to use their mutant powers for good in a world that hates and fears them, they are often at the mercy of human nature and politics. In wake of growing tensions between humans and mutants, President Robert Kelly enlisted the help of General Nathan Grimshaw to embark on a bold initiative to police mutants using the newly formed Mutant Security Agency._

_Under the leadership of General Grimshaw, the MSA hopes to police mutants in a way that will hold them accountable to the law. But to do this the MSA needs manpower and resources. But just as the MSA came online, a new round of activity was detected from Genosha. Three magnetic signatures were tracked and traced to an area in Huston, Texas. No major threats have emerged yet, but General Grimshaw is not taking any chances and has sent Captain Jack Freeman to investigate._

_At the same time some of the X-men are going through their own personal dramas, most notably Rogue. Frustrated by not being able to touch, she decided to seek help from former X-man, Angel. However, she isn't the only one seeking his presence._

* * *

**Pat's Pork Palace Restaurant – Huston, Texas**

"Ah good barbecue! How I missed thee!" said an exuberant Mortimer Toyenbe as he wolfed down an overstuffed pork sandwich, "Blob was right about this place! It's the best damn pulled pork I've ever had!"

"Damn it, Toad, would you keep it down?! We're trying to keep a low profile, remember?" said an annoyed Alex Summers.

"You expect me _not_ to share my love of pork products? After living off potato chips and beef jerky for months on end?"

"Remember, Toad, you're in Texas. This is a state where test scores are low, gun ownership is high, and minorities are generally unwelcome," said Mercury, who was covered from head to toe in a heavy coat.

"You guys need to relax for more than two seconds at a time," scoffed Toad with a mouthful of pork, "I know we're on a mission, but we can't make a move until you-know-who knocks out you-know-what so we can get what the big man wants! Might as well enjoy ourselves with some quality southern cuisine in the meantime!"

Alex felt another headache set in as he watched Toad stuff his face with more pork. He loved barbecue as much as the next guy, but he didn't let it distract him from their mission. Magneto was more focused than ever after the attack on the citadel. They still never found out who was behind it and rather than risk making an international scene, the master of magnetism stepped up his plans. That's what brought him, Toad, and Mercury to Huston, Texas.

Magneto apparently needed some exotic materials that couldn't be found on Genosha. Rather than synthesize it on his own, he ordered that they steal it from someone who had done the work for them. Stealing was something Alex and much of the Brotherhood had done before. However, this wouldn't be as simple as robbing a gas station. What they were tasked with stealing was unique and volatile, which was exactly why Mercury had tagged along.

"If only I could share your care-free spirit, Mort," said Mercury, hugging herself underneath her heavy coat, "Magneto is placing an awful lot of trust in me. If we fail, I'll be the one he blames."

"If we fail, he'll find a way to blame all of us," retorted Alex, "He's been extra edgy since the attack. I would say it's nothing personal, but with Magneto it's hard to tell."

"All the more reason to skip desert," she said, pushing away what was left of her meal, "I'm still not comfortable being back in mutant-hating territory. Before I got to Genosha, I had to wear full bodied clothes and tons of makeup just to pass as semi-normal."

"You're looking for excuses to be nervous, Mercury. Disappointing Magneto should be more than enough," he told her, "I don't like being sent to the mutant-hating parts of the world either, but you know why the big man sent you on this mission. You're a fighter who also happen to have the right powers to pull this off."

"You make it sound like I can walk on water. I'm just using my body chemistry to contain this special rock we're supposed to steal."

"It's not just some rock. It's a rare mutagenic isotope. Magneto needs it for that new contraption he's building."

"You mean the one using the spare parts from that accelerator machine he used to damn near destroy the world?" joked Toad, his mouth still full of pork.

"It doesn't matter if he's making it out of old shopping carts. He needs this isotope! That's why he's trusting us to get it for him."

"As flattering as it is being trusted by Magneto, it's still a lot of pressure," mused Mercury.

"If we do everything according to plan, pressure won't be a problem," said Alex, offering Mercury a confident look.

"Listen to leader boy here, babe. He's a Summers!" said Toad, "If there's one thing a Summers is good for, it's leading a team of mutants. Although being a dick would definitely be a close second!"

"Shut up and finish your burger, Toad," groaned Alex, "We have to be outside Worthington Pharmaceuticals in an hour. Keep in mind this is a company with the name of a former X-man in the title! Since they're the only one that makes this isotope, we have to be extra tactful!"

"No need to get all Cyclops on me, Havok. If I wanted to be yelled at, I would visit my old man," said Toad as he started stuffed his face with fries, "I also happen to be a former thief myself so you're in good hands! Anything goes wrong, old Toad will be there to back you up!"

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," said Mercury dryly.

Havok and Mercury shared a mutual groan as they watched Toad continue to indulge his gluttonous appetite. This was Mercury's first real mission and she was set to play a vital role. The Master of Magnetism demanded the utmost loyalty from his acolytes while he continued rallying the citizens of Genosha with the promise of a better life. He hadn't revealed what that life entailed yet, but he promised it would empower mutants like never before. It was a bold promise and one every mutant on Genosha was eager to see fulfilled.

Alex diverted his gaze from Toad's horrendous table manners and checked his watch. It was almost time for them to get into position. Turning towards a nearby waitress, Alex and the Brotherhood were set to begin this vital operation.

"Check please!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Remy Lebeau was a man of many talents. He was a master thief, a master at slight-of-hand, and a master of charm. On most other days he would add master of womanizing to that list, but on this rare occasion he wasn't as confident as usual.

Things had been getting dicey lately in terms of female relations. Ever since he joined the X-men, he maintained a steady balance by having an ex-lover in Ororo he could confide in and a special someone in Rogue he could be close to. But due to Rogue's powers, there were limits to how close they could get. It was agonizing at times, but it had since taken on a special meaning. Now that Betsy had joined the team, that meaning was under fire.

"Rogue? You in here?" he called out as he peaked her room.

To Remy's disappointment, the room was empty. This was the third time he checked Rogue's room. He had since scoured the entire institute. Either Rogue was avoiding him or she wanted to be alone. He couldn't blame her for either. Ever since their argument the other day, she had been distant. He hoped to smooth things over with her. Even with Betsy's flirting, he didn't want Rogue to push him away.

As he made his way down the halls of the institute he passed Jean and Kitty, who looked as though they were ready to settle in for a night of movies and snacks.

"Hey, you femmes see Rogue around? Remy needs to talk to her," he said.

"Rogue? Didn't you hear the news?" said Kitty.

"Aw don't tell me Remy's missed something big," asked Remy anxiously.

"Okay, I won't tell you. I'll just imply it," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

Remy scolded Kitty's dry remark, prompting Jean to respond.

"Then I'll say it," said Jean in a more reasonable tone, "Rogue went with the Professor to visit Warren at some Worthington Industries research facility in Huston."

"Worthington Industries? When did she suddenly become interested in their shady dealings?"

"I like to think they're somewhat less shady since Warren got involved. We haven't even had to jump in and bust up Bastion 2.0 yet!"

"You ain't helping, petite," groaned Remy.

"I don't know the full story," said Jean, stepping in before Kitty said anything to make him feel worse, "All I heard is that the Professor had been in touch with Warren and he wanted to show them some of the stuff he had been working on. For some reason, Rogue was eager to see it."

The Cajun didn't like the implications of what he just heard. Rogue seemed pretty upset about the whole touch issue again and Warren happened to be working at a company doing mutant research on a massive scale. While Rogue had always been interested in that kind of research, she never obsessed over it. If she was getting desperate to have control again, he was certainly responsible for giving her sufficient reason.

"Come on, Kitty. My Blu-Ray Special Edition of Avatar isn't going to watch itself," said Jean, leading Kitty back down the hall.

"Maybe Remy should join us?" Kitty suggested, "Judging by that look on his face he could use a little mindless escapism."

"We'll leave that up to him," said Jean, "I have a feeling he may not have an appetite for snacks or James Cameron style escapism."

Jean urged Kitty along before anyone could make too big a deal out of Remy's distress. It was clear to her that the Cajun was conflicted and further remarks from Kitty wouldn't help. Before they disappeared into the foyer, Jean sent a psychic message to her friend.

'_Don't start punishing yourself, Remy. You know better than most people how Rogue tends to overreact. If you're going to confront her, wait until the time is right.'_

'_Thanks Jean. While you be brewin' in Remy's mind, what should I do about Betsy?'_

'_You're on your own there. I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time is right.'_

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals Research Lab – Rooftop**

It had been a while since Warren Worthington III caught up with his fellow X-men. Since deciding to leave the institute to become a bigger part of his family company, he had plenty to keep him busy. Being the heir apparent to one of the largest industrial conglomerates in the world was a far cry from saving the world. At times he missed the excitement and the adventure. However, some the work he was doing was every bit as important.

Since taking his position as a head executive, Warren spent much of his time exploring various branches of Worthington Industries and organizing new projects. Most of his efforts centered around the company's mutant division. Right of the bat Warren made sure that there weren't any hidden programs that could be used in an anti-mutant agenda. There would be no sentinel army, no Bastion, and no secret deals with mutant-hating zealots like Cameron Hodge. There would only be research meant to help mutants and one of the most promising avenues was in Worthington Pharmaceuticals.

This promise was what led Warren to wait on the roof of his company's Huston based research center while the Velocity descended towards the landing area. On board were Hank, Rogue, Scott, and Professor Xavier. The winged mutant smiled at the sight of his friends and mentor. As soon as the rotors settled, he made his way to the front hatch to greet them.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes? My old team paying a visit to my new stomping grounds," grinned Warren as Scott and the Professor emerged.

"It's nice to see you too, Warren. You're looking well," said Professor Xavier, smiling as he shook his former student's hand.

"Dare I say you look as comfortable in that Armani suit as you did in your X-men uniform," added Scott.

"Eh, I can't complain," said the winged mutant, "Granted, the suit doesn't look as good as the uniform, but it's a uniform in its own right. Instead of the Danger Room, it helps me brave the obstacles of a multi-billion dollar company."

"I'll bet," grinned Scott, "Glad you could take time from channeling your inner Steve Jobs and set this up for us. It really means a lot to Rogue."

"As if I can say no to you guys after all the shit you've been through since I left," quipped Warren, "You guys were off fighting Selene and taking down Weapon X while I was reviewing research and listening to departments beg for money. I need to do _something _to make it seem as though I'm still contributing."

"You are contributing, Warren," said the Professor strongly, "While the X-men may thrust themselves into various conflicts, there's always a place for the more scientific approach. There simply aren't enough hours in the day for me to further my research so I take comfort in the knowledge that your people are picking up the slack."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence. I hope you'll keep that confidence after you see what Worthington Pharmaceuticals has been working on. I was looking to share it with you anyways, but after Rogue called and asked about our research I figure this is as good a time as any."

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it as well," said the Professor, "I'm very interested in learning about this Project Kickstart you spoke of. Is it true your research has uncovered a way to manipulate the expression and intensity of mutation?"

"I wish I could answer with a simple yes or no, Professor. But as you've probably surmised, it's a _way _more complicated than that," said Warren, "Follow me and I'll explain. I'll also need to talk with Rogue privately. She's probably the only one more interested in this research than you."

"Can't say I blame her," said Scott, "She the also one most in need of that confidence you mentioned."

The X-leader looked back to see Hank and Rogue emerge from the hatch. Rogue still looked pretty distant. Ever since she got back from Japan, she hadn't been her usual sassy self. Scott learned from Kitty about what happened between Remy and Betsy. He could see why that would spur a sudden interest controlling her powers again. Rogue needed moral support now more than ever and with Kurt still dealing with the melodrama surrounding Amanda, she was in a difficult predicament.

"I have a good feeling about this, Rogue. I've been reading up in this project Warren's people have been pursuing and I feel there's room for cautious optimism," said Hank as he and Rogue met up with Scott and the Professor.

"Ah hope you're not sayin' that to get mah hopes up, Mr. McCoy," said Rogue dryly, "Ah seem to remember you saying that progress on controlling mah powers had damn near stalled."

"The lab at the X-mansion doesn't have even a tenth of the resources that Worthington Industries has at its disposal," he retorted, "There are so many experiments I haven't been able to do with our limited capabilities. Worthington Pharmaceuticals, it seems, has not only done those experiments. They've extrapolated entirely new approaches that could be the key to understanding mutation."

"Ah don't care if they've uncovered the holy freakin' grail. So long as it can help me get control of these dang powers again, Ah wanna be the first in line to test it!"

Her tone was somewhat harsh. She had always been cynical about her powers. At times she even had sense of humor about them. But in recent times, it took on a new level of importance. She wanted to touch again and she was willing to pursue that goal more aggressively. Hank chose not to probe for the reasons behind this new sense of urgency as they followed Warren into the building. He assumed she had more than her share of valid reasons.

For Scott Summers, however, it was more difficult to ignore. Having dated Rogue and been intimate with her, he understood her subtleties better than most. He was aware of what had been going on with her, Remy, and Betsy. It didn't take an ex-lover to figure out why this was bothering her so much.

"Rogue…" he said, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Scott," she said, brushing him off as they started walking, "Ah know what you're about to say."

"I'll say it anyways. You're desire to control your powers is getting ominously impatient," said the X-leader, "I get why Betsy's arrival would add a sense of urgency, but I don't think you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Scott please…Ah don't wanna be mad at you, but you're _really _tempting meh."

"I'll take that chance," he said with a friendly gesture, "I didn't just come along because you're my ex-girlfriend."

"Ah'm guessin' all that intimate time you spend with Jean guilted you into it," said Rogue dryly.

"Or maybe I actually _care _about a woman that I shared plenty of intimate moments with as well," Scott retorted, "You don't think I've forgotten about those moments, do you?"

"At least you can make new ones with Jean. Ah'm starting to forget with that kind of intimacy feels like," she said in a more distant tone.

"All the more reason for me to remind you," he said with supportive gesture, "That's the main reason why I wanted to tag along for this. I know I haven't been the most supportive ex in the world."

"As if there is such a thing as an overly supportive ex."

"Call me the exception that proves the rule," he went on, "I actually do want to help you through this Rogue. I've been where you are and I helped you the first time around. Ex or no ex, I'm ready for round two."

Rogue sighed in defeat under the sheer force of Scott's sincerity. This was part of what made dating him an experience every bit as memorable as the intimacy they shared in the bedroom. He was a hard guy to be snide with. He cared a lot about his friends. He cared just as much about his ex-girlfriends. Him being here was unexpected and maybe a little awkward, but it was still welcome.

"Ah hate it when you're such a gent, Summers," she said, "It's too dang hard to be mad at you."

"So long as I can annoy you in a healthy way, I'll take it," said Scott with a smile.

"Speaking of annoying, you guys wanna hurry it up?" said Warren from just outside the main roof entrance, "We got a lot to cover before we get to the nuts and bolts of Project Kickstart. I won't make any promises, but I have a feeling you'll like what you see!"

"If Ah leave here feeling less pissed off, Ah'll be glad to share that feeling," said Rogue as Warren led them into the building.

"If nothing goes horribly wrong, hopefully you'll be sharing many other!"

* * *

**Downtown Huston**

Captain Jack Freeman arrived in Huston after only a few hours of receiving General Grimshaw's orders. He landed in Huston just after sunset after hopping on a chartered flight from Regan International Airport in DC. Along the way, he changed from his military uniform into his civilian clothes. With the Mutant Security Agency still being assembled, there weren't many resources they could throw at this new problem. Some wanted to get the President involved so that they could mobilize some federal manpower, but that would have caused a panic while also tipping off Magneto that they were onto him. They needed to handle this quickly and quietly to show that the MSA could get the job done.

Jack Freeman the soldier yielded to Jack Freeman the civilian as he made his way through the traffic of downtown Huston in a rented car provided to him by a local marine base. It had been a while since he took on a civilian role. It actually felt strange to just be wearing a pair of jeans and a regular black T-shirt. It was almost uncomfortable in a sense because it made him feel too much like the no-name screw-up he was before he became a Green Beret. This helped ensure he remained in the mindset of a soldier. As he neared the source of the magnetic signature, he called the General from a secure cell phone he received before he left.

"General, it's me," he said as he stopped at a red light, "I'm almost at coordinates."

"_I read you, Renegade. We've got some satellites zeroing in on the area right now."_

"Renegade? We're using _that _handle again?" said the captain.

"_Seemed to work well the last time. Call me superstitious, but if we're going to face Magneto again we might as well stick with what works."_

"And they say you're not the nostalgic type," said Jack, rolling his eyes, "But this better be the last time. I don't want to start going by some tacky superhero label. I'm a soldier, not a vigilante."

"_We can discuss the merits of your call-sign when we you get back. For now, we have a mission update. Our analysts brought some new systems online and were able to more thoroughly analyze that magnetic trail from Genosha."_

"If it leads to Magneto, let me know so I can take more than just his helmet this time."

"_It's highly doubtful you'll get that chance. Magneto is usually much more overt in the trails he leaves and this one seems to have subtlety in mind. Through our analysis, we've surmised a particular point of interest that may be Magneto's target."_

"_Surmise_ is not as strong a word as I hoped for, sir. Certainty is kind of important when you're dealing with Magneto."

"_Agreed, but I think we can afford to assume this time. This area of Huston is a hotbed for pharmaceutical companies. Loose regulations mean more room to do research of a very advanced kind."_

"I'm not seeing the connection. Keep in mind you're talking to a guy who failed 8th grade science and bit the leg off a dead frog to win a five dollar bet."

"_Well here's something we are certain of. One of the companies doing research here is Worthington Pharmaceuticals. That's Worthington as in Warren Worthington, the same man behind the research surrounding the Bastion and the same man who once tried to develop a cure for mutation. Want to guess where their most advanced mutant research lab is located?"_

The light turned green and Jack stepped on the accelerator a little harder, speeding down the busy streets with greater urgency. Magneto sending his acolytes to an advanced mutant research labs was troubling by any logic. Whatever they were after, he doubted Magneto left much room for diplomacy.

"I can fill in the blanks from here, sir," said Jack as he made a few sharp turns, "I'm heading towards Worthington Pharmaceuticals right now!"

"_We'll continue monitoring the situation from the Pentagon. Only half our systems are up and running so we won't be able to call in the cavalry if things get hot."_

"Since when have I needed cavalry?" scoffed Captain Freeman, "I'll find those goons and beat Magneto's plan out of them!"

"_Don't get too trigger-happy. We don't need them recognizing you from your last assault. For now, get to the complex and see if you can warn the security staff there."_

"You think they'll have a prayer against Magneto's super-powered goons?"

"_That's why they have you. Remember, this isn't your typical covert operation. We're operating as a wing of the law now. Try not to confront the Brotherhood as enemy combatants. If possible, try and subdue one of them so we can bring them into custody."_

"Now you're asking me to be a cop? What's next? Am I going to start doing children's birthday parties?" said Captain Freeman dryly.

"_This is how we need to do things from here on out, Renegade. We can't use old ways to achieve a new goal. We're the Mutant Security Agency. Let's show Magneto and his people they're not above the law."_

"So I spent half my life getting arrested and now I get to do the arresting?" said Jack in a humored tone.

"_Try not to enjoy it too much. Over and out."_

The line went dead and Jack Freeman casually tossed aside the phone as he gripped the steering wheel firmly. Skillfully weaving through traffic, he made his way towards Worthington Pharmaceuticals. If the General was right and Magneto was making a move, then this would only be the second time the mutant soldier ruined his night.

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Main Test Lab**

The tour through the labs of Worthington Pharmaceuticals had been engaging so far. Warren spared no detail as he led Scott, Rogue, Hank, and Professor Xavier through the various wings of his research department. It was very advanced and very sensitive. They had to go through several security and clean-room barriers just to get into the main lab. For Hank and the Professor, it was a very engaging experience. This was the kind of advanced research that often took a back seat to their duties as X-men. It seemed Warren's people did more than just pick up the slack. They accelerated the pace of discovery to new and unprecedented levels.

The tour started off with a demonstration of an advanced modeling computer that looked like the War Room computer back at the mansion. It showed an uncanny ability to map and visualize the X-gene. It was also able to conduct simulations that allowed them to do tests in virtual reality. The second wing of the tour offered a detailed catalogue of the various resources the lab had at its disposal. Warren showed them stacks of chemicals, advanced materials, super-powerful microscopes, highly advanced synthesis tubes, and DNA computers that would make even Weapon X envious. It offered plenty of promise for any number of breakthroughs.

"I must say you've compiled quite collection of advanced genetic equipment, Warren," commented Professor Xavier, "It's amazing how you've been able to consolidate so much of your company's pharmaceutical division into furthering mutant research. Your father must be quite impressed."

"In his own unique way, I guess," said Warren with a half-grin, "It didn't go over as well as you would think. To ramp up all this new mutant research, we had to use some of the profits made from the sentinel deal my father made back during the Genosha uprising. I can't tell you how angry that made some of the board members."

"I'm sure they were quite vocal," quipped Xavier with a humored grin.

"Lucky for you the majority of the company's stock is still in your name," commented Scott.

"That and I was able to convince them that mutant research was the future. There are so many ways mutation can do good and turn a healthy profit. That's why I'm gambling our entire pharmaceutical wing into Project Kickstart. If we can pull off a few small miracles here in the lab, then we'll have a new generation of mutant-based products that will do everything from eradicating disease to solving the energy crisis."

"A most exciting prospect indeed," said Hank as he marveled at some of the equipment Warren's team was working with, "Quantum molecular dispensation, recombinant genetic synthesis, neurophysiologic interface…it's like you've taken every dream for mutant research and turned it into a reality!"

"Careful, Mr. McCoy. Wouldn't want to make Tessa jealous now would we?" teased Scott.

"If she saw this enzyme/protein exchange model, she would fully understand," grinned Hank as he carefully observed some of the equipment on a nearby table.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Mr. McCoy. But what you're looking at isn't the meat of Project Kickstart. Hell, it's not even part of the reason why I'm showing you this," Warren went on.

"Is this the part where you finally give meh an inkling of hope for controlling mah powers?" asked Rogue, who had been silent for much of the tour.

"Give me five minutes and you might actually crack a smile, Rogue," quipped the winged mutant.

Rogue tried to remain cautiously optimistic, but continued to take a wait-and-see approach. She had gotten her hopes up before and been disappointed plenty. Even if there was a chance for her to touch, she wasn't going to allow herself to endure another crushing defeat.

With the X-men following close behind, Warren proceeded eagerly through the main lab. Near the southwest corner of the lab was sizable device that looked like an oversized CT scanner. It had next to it two small computer arrays that had wires going into the machine along with tubes of chemicals. It bore some slight similarities to Weapon X equipment they had seen in the past, but this didn't look nearly as ominous.

"Allow me to introduce to you the Worthington Mutagenic Modulator. The Mark III version," proclaimed Warren proudly.

"You're on Mark III already?" commented Scott.

"Let's just say Marks I and II left plenty to be desired," said the winged mutant, "Take everything I've just shown you and put it all together in one tidy package. This would be what you get. If what the big brains around here are telling me, this baby promises to be Worthington Industry's crown jewel."

"I'm already very intrigued," said Professor Xavier as he looked over the device, "Please explain. You were a bit ambiguous when we spoke over the phone about this."

"You can chalk that up to me being as much a science buff as I am mole rat. I couldn't explain it over the phone if I wanted to. I need to actually show it to you guys to really do it justice."

"You sound as though this thing can turn water into wine or something," said Rogue dryly.

"It can't, but I would argue it's the next best thing!" said Warren as he turned on some of the systems, "Without waking up every scientist that worked on this device, I'll try to recall the cliff-notes version they gave me. Using a number of words that only Hank would understand, this device will, in theory, allow any mutant to manipulate the intensity and extent of their powers. It essentially places a volume knob on someone's X-gene and allows them to adjust it the same way they would the volume of their iPod."

"Making a device that controls an individual's genetics?" Scott surmised, "That sounds a little…"

"Don't say it, Scott," said Warren quickly, "I know what you're thinking and you don't need to point it out."

"I still think it's worth pointing out anyways," Scott retorted.

"It's not like the cure my father worked on. I've made sure of it. This machine is meant to help mutants with their powers. Just imagine the Morlocks or the mutants in District X whose mutations cause deformities or uncontrollable powers. With this machine, they have the ability to scale those mutant manifestations to a point where they can function. It doesn't suppress their powers or change who they are. It just allows them to manage them the same way someone with poor eyesight manages them with glasses."

It certainly sound like the most revolutionary function a device like this could have, but Professor Xavier saw merit in Warren's assessment. It was that unexplored middle ground of mutant research. All too often mutant powers had to either be actively managed or fully suppressed. Yet here was a device that could make mutation more manageable and ease the various hardships often caused by chaotic nature of mutation.

Rogue was certainly intrigued by the prospects as well. It sounded like the breakthrough she was looking. If she could adjust her mutation to both touch and be an X-man, it would once again give her control over her life. This possibility was not lost on Scott, Hank or, Professor Xavier. Everything Warren described sounded so promising. However, that didn't mean this breakthrough was without cost.

"How supremely astonishing!" said Hank as he ran his hand over the device.

"I agree it is impressive. However, I would like to better understand how it work," said the Professor as he scrutinized it as well.

"You're talking to someone who averaged a C-plus in biology so forgive me if I sound foolish," said Warren wryly, "But from what I remember, the device takes some of the technology from the Genoshan suppressor collars and mixes it with a new generation of mutagenic isotopes developed by my company. First, it holds back the mutant's powers to a point where the machine can integrate a special biotech interface into the individual's physiology."

"What kind of interface are we talking about here?" asked Professor Xavier with increasing curiosity.

"That's where some of the technical details sort of fly over my head," conceded Warren as he reached over to a nearby table and retrieved what looked like a high-tech vest, "Ideally, the interface would be a biological chip or a something small that we can place just under the skin and over the ribcage."

"Looks like something from a James Bond film," commented Scott, "The older ones of course."

"You'd be surprised how often the movies have the right idea," smirked Warren.

"So it would be a one-time operation?" asked Hank.

"Ideally, it would be no harder than getting a filling at the dentist. Once implanted, the interface works in conjunction with the individual's DNA to control how the X-gene is expressed. So if someone like Rogue here were to undergo the procedure, she could use the interface to turn down her powers so she doesn't drain the life from someone when she touches them. Or someone like Logan could use it to increase his healing factor if he ever sustained some _really_ serious injuries."

"So it goes both ways," said Hank, who was already working the physics in his head, "Neither reversing nor augmenting a mutation, but merely controlling the rate of gene expression."

"My biology is still kind of rusty, but I'm gonna say yes to that," said Warren, "With this machine and a few refinements down the line, we could allow every struggling mutant a means of controlling their powers."

"That would certainly be an incredible advancement," said Professor Xavier, "What about the potential for abuse? Not to sound skeptical, but every advancement in technology comes with such risks."

"I know. And believe me, I've considered that at every step, Professor," said Warren strongly, "I wouldn't have sunk so much research into this project if I didn't believe the benefits outweighed the risks. If I recall it was you who once said our greatest obstacle is the unpredictability of nature. With this we can add at least some element of control to mutant affairs."

Professor Xavier considered such possibilities as he scrutinized this potentially groundbreaking development. Hank seemed more fascinated by the inner workings of this device. His primary concern was whether this device was a Pandora's Box of dangers. He didn't doubt that Warren was sincere in using this device to help mutants. Rogue herself was proof that there was a need for such a device. At the same time Professor Xavier saw so much potential for abuse.

These ethical considerations didn't even cross Rogue's mind. The only words that resonated with her were 'control' and 'turn down' with respect to her powers. Looking down at her covered hands, she saw before her the hope she had been looking for.

"So you're really confident in this here gizmo, Warren?" said Rogue as she walked over and placed her hands on it.

"Relatively speaking, yes," the winged mutant answered, "But I know what you're thinking Rogue and let me add just one minor tidbit. Even though we've tested it successfully on a small scale, we haven't even begun to plan testing it on a live person yet."

"Ah figured as such when Ah first called you," she said flatly, "Ah take it you still have some kinks to work out?"

"If I didn't, then I would have been the one to call you," said Warren, "I know how much you want to gain control over your powers."

"So what's stopping you? You wouldn't happen to need a test subject, would you?"

Warren shifted awkwardly. He didn't like where this was going and neither did the rest of the X-men.

"Rogue, I know you're not one for subtlety so I won't beat around the bush," said the X-leader, "You're actually trying to volunteer, aren't you?"

"Why not?" scoffed Rogue, "Kinks or no kinks, doesn't someone gotta risk it?"

"There's risk and there's foolishness. This would be a bit too much of both," Hank pointed out.

"Hank is right," said Professor Xavier, "I understand your desire for control, but that doesn't mean…"

"With all due respect, Professor…don't bullshit meh!" spat Rogue, getting more defensive, "You _don't _understand. None of you understand!"

"Take it easy, Rogue," Scott coaxed, "There's no need to…"

"That goes double for you, Scott! You have those dang glasses you never wanna take off! You may have your reasons, but Ah don't!" she went on, "Ah'm the one livin' with these powers day in and day out! Ah've held out for long time, hopin' someone would help meh gain control again! Ah _can_ manage them to a point, but bein' cut off like this…Ah can only take so much!"

There was pain in her tone. It was a pain they had heard before. Scott knew it well, being one who also struggled with control. He tried to console his former lover, but she shoved off his gesture and confronted Warren. The winged mutant now found himself in an awkward position, staring down a friend who was desperate for his help.

"Warren, Ah know Ah'm puttin' you on the spot. Ah know this mutant modulating crap is a prototype and all, but if there's any chance it could work Ah wanna take it…as in right now."

"Now? As in you want to get prepped for a test and strapped into this untested, unproven machine?" said the winged mutant warily.

"Why not? You said it needs testing. So take the next step! What do you gotta do? Wake up your whole staff? Hell Ah'll fly to their homes and bring 'em here if ya want!"

"It's not that! It's just…not ready!" said Warren, "To do it right now on any scale would be dangerous on way too many levels!"

"Haven't Ah made it clear yet that Ah don't give a damn?! What more do Ah gotta do to convince you that Ah'm willing to take that chance?!" exclaimed Rogue.

Her words were harsh and desperate. Rogue had to take deep, calming breaths to present herself from completely lashing out. Scott and the Professor attempted to calm her down, but she never took her eyes off Warren.

"Please Warren…give meh something," she begged him, "On _any_ scale! Ah don't wanna leave here with more false hope."

"You're…putting me in quite a position, Rogue," said Warren warily.

"Ah know and Ah'm well aware Ah'm being a real bitch. Ah'll let you get back at meh any which way later on. Right now, Ah need you to throw meh a bone. At this point Ah'll take anything that at least lets me _dream_ Ah'll be able to touch again."

Warren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. This wasn't some random test subject he was deal with. This was Rogue. She was his friend and a fellow X-man. On one hand, he didn't want her to be the one to bear the brunt of the danger that came with testing this machine. On the other, he really did want to help her. She sounded so upset when she first called. He was the only one in a position to help her and she needed him to put his authority to good use.

Warren exchanged glances with Hank and the Professor. He then looked towards Scott, who wouldn't even look back. The winged mutant could already sense the X-leader's sentiment. He thought it was a bad idea. Yet in looking back at Rogue, he found it difficult to deny her. So against his better judgment, he came up with something.

"I suppose we _could_ try a small-scale test," said Warren.

"How small?" asked Hank cautiously.

"Small in the sense it wouldn't be a cure-all. It would just prove that the concept works on a human level."

"So…Ah would be able to control mah powers like you said?" said Rogue intently.

"Only to a certain degree," said the winged mutant.

"Is it a degree where Ah can at least hold someone's hand without puttin' them in a coma?"

"I don't know if that's a valid scientific measurement, but yes. On paper a test like this should allow you to touch without causing that much damage."

That was all Rogue needed to hear. She smiled for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"Then what the heck are we waitin' for?" she exclaimed.

"Slow down, Rogue," coaxed Warren, surprised by her reaction, "I'll have to get my team to stop what they're doing and get you prepped."

"So what? You're the one signin' their checks! How long should that take?"

"About an hour. Maybe longer," he shrugged.

"So let's get started! Make meh your guinea pig already!" said Rogue as she pulled Warren aside.

Rogue didn't waste any time. She pulled Warren to the side so he could give the orders to his scientists. The winged mutant had no chance under her super-strong grip. Rogue wanted this and testing was something they were going to have to do sooner or later. It was just going to be sooner than expected.

While Rogue pulled Warren away, Professor Xavier and his fellow X-men shared some conflicted looks. It was understandable why Rogue would be so intent for even a moderate reprieve from her burden, but that didn't warrant this level of risks. There were far too many ways it could go wrong.

"I…better offer my assistance," said Hank, "An extra set of eyes might be prudent for a test of this nature."

"Agreed," said Professor Xavier without hesitation, "You've researched Rogue's abilities more than anyone, Hank. You would be best equipped to surmise if something goes wrong."

"Given the mysterious nature of her powers, anything that goes wrong is sure to be painfully apparent."

Hank rushed to catch up with Warren and Rogue, who were already confronting some of the nearby doctors and scientists regarding this test. Scott remained with the Professor, but remained deeply concerned for his former lover.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Professor," said Scott intently, "Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it."

"You're in good company, Scott," said the Professor, "Yet there's also a chance it could work."

"I was never one to play the odds, Professor. Rogue is hedging too much hope on this device. Is there anything we can do to make her reconsider?"

"You dated her, Scott. You know better than anyone how _resolute_ Rogue can be," Xavier pointed out.

"No need to remind me," he sighed, "That's doesn't mean we should encourage that rebellious bravado of hers."

"While I don't agree with her choice, it is still hers to make. This device does show a great deal of promise. If Warren can get it to work, it will have significant implications."

"That I'm not debating, sir," said the X-leader, "But if it doesn't work then it's Rogue who will have to shoulder the burden! Even her strength has limits."

"Indeed it does," said Xavier as he mused over this dilemma, "Which is exactly why we should support her efforts. That way we can bear the burden with her."

* * *

**Outside Worthington Pharmaceuticals**

Security outside Worthington Pharmaceuticals was no tighter than usual. With Warren Worthington III inside along with the X-men, much of the security staff felt it was okay to take it a little easier. Since much of the day staff had already left, it promised to be a quiet night.

Like any advanced research facility, Worthington Pharmaceuticals had plenty of security. It was no military complex or maximum security prison, but it was still respectable. The perimeter of the building was surrounded by gates with signs warning trespassers that this was private property. There were also checkpoints with security personnel keeping track of everyone entering or leaving the area. More security staff patrolled the parking lot and around each entrance. It was as secure as any lab of its kind could be. For Havok, Toad, and Mercury it was more than manageable.

The Brotherhood arrived at the north end of the perimeter near the ground floor level of the parking garage. Outside the gate was a storm channel that was gated off on various levels. A few blasts from Havok and a few skillful slicing from Mercury gained them quick access. When they reached the gate, the real challenge began.

"_This_ is all they have keeping guys like us out?" scoffed Toad, "I gotta say I'm disappointed."

"Expect to be impressed soon, Toad. We haven't even breached the gate yet," said Havok as he brought up a holographic map on a small pocket computer that Magneto gave him, "We're lucky we're not testing the most secure parts of this place. Based on what Magneto told me, they guard their mutant research like gold. Their vault, on the other hand, is a different story."

"I take it that's we're we'll find this isotope," said Mercury.

"Glad one of us here is taking this seriously," said Havok.

"Hey, I actually showered for this mission! Is that not serious enough for you?" quipped Toad.

"This plan requires more than just not smelling like a dead pig. As we speak, Magneto is scrambling all communications. This will give us a narrow window. The vault is in the basement and past a few clean rooms. We just need to neutralize the security long enough for our big gun to come in and finish the job."

"Is that what we're calling her? I would think she's a bit young to call a heavyweight," laughed Toad.

Havok responded by grabbing Toad by the neck and pulling him to within inches of his face. He didn't much appreciate Toad's casual attitude towards this mission and as leader of this operation he wasn't going to tolerate it.

"Enough with the arrogant humor, Toyenbe!" he yelled, "I don't care how confident you are in your thug skills! You'll shut that sewer you call a mouth and stick to the plan!"

"Ow-ow-OW! Okay, I get it! Jeez!" groaned Toad, shaking off Havok's grip, "Not knock your leadership skills, but your motivation could _definitely _use some work."

"You want to push your luck? Or do you want to blind the security cameras so we get moving? We're already behind!"

"And for heaven's sake don't try both," groaned Mercury.

Toad rolled his eyes and stayed silent. With no further motivation from Havok, the amphibious mutant went to work. Using his agility, he leaped to the top of the fence and used his slime attack to blind a couple of cameras mounted on the fence post. As soon as they were covered, Mercury silently shifted her arms into a blade and sliced open a hole for her and Havok to walk through. As soon as they were in, Toad leaped down to join them and they ran towards the parking garage.

Proceeding carefully, they hid behind a few of the parked cars that were still present and kept an eye out for security guards. There were still a few patrolling the perimeter. Not wanting to cause a stir just yet, the three mutants navigated through the maze of cars and into the parking lot without being seen. Once inside things got a little trickier. There were more cameras and sensors looking over the area. Toad once again used his slime attack to blind them. This would cause less a raucous than just shorting them out. Their only major obstacles were the security guards, who were a bit more numerous in the parking garage.

"Yeesh, what smells down here?" groaned one of them as they walked by, "It's like rotting meat in a swamp."

Havok and Mercury turned towards Toad, who saw fit to drown himself in barbecue before they arrived. The amphibious mutant just shrugged innocently and smiled as they remained ducked behind a car.

"Guess I didn't shower enough," he shrugged sheepishly.

"You think?" groaned Mercury.

"Hold on, fellas. I'll take care of this guy!" said the amphibious mutant.

With nimble skill, Toad leaped up on top of a car and carefully made his way towards the guard. Not one for subtlety, his attempt at stealth failed quickly. Just as he landed within range the guard turned around and noticed.

"Ugh! That smell! It's…" he began.

But before he could finish, Toad hit him with a slime ball to the head. This caused the guard to fall to the floor, allowing Toad to use his powerful tongue to grab the man by the legs and slam him against a nearby column.

"Ungh!" groaned the guard as he fell to the ground.

"Some just don't appreciate the appeal of my natural musk," said Toad.

Working quickly, Toad rushed over and set the guard down between a couple of cars so no one would see him.

"All clear, guys!" he called out.

"Keep it down, Toad! Ever hear of something called echo?!" said Mercury in a muted tone.

"Wasn't that a Spielberg movie?" retorted Toad.

"Remind me to blast you again when this is over," groaned Havok as he rushed forward with the map in hand, "Follow me down this lot! According to the plans Scanner stole, we can make our entrance just up ahead!"

Toad and Mercury followed Havok closely. They stayed out of the main paths and kept weaving between cars, avoiding passing guards along the way. Toad kept using his slime attacks to smother cameras and sensors. It wasn't enough to set off alarms, but it was going to get attention sooner or later. That was why they were going to enter the facility in a different way.

After some skilled navigating, Havok and the Brotherhood reached what appeared to be a dead end. A large brick wall with only a few cars parked in front of it stood between them and the building. The main entrance was clear around the corner, but that also happened to be the entrance where there were more cameras, sensors, and guards. Rather than go through such obstacles, they chose to go around them.

"This is it," he said, "Behind this wall should be a utility closet. We can use it to get into the maintenance room. From there we can take the freight elevators to the basement and the vault."

"And how will you-know-who be able to follow us?" asked Toad.

"Same way Blob marks his territory on the couch," replied Havok, "But leaving signs."

Once certain of the location, Alex charged his body with a surge of energy. In a single, concentrated blast he blew a hole right into the thick wall. Concrete and steel shattered violently, causing an echo that reverberated throughout the parking garage. This opened the path into the building, but also left them vulnerable.

"We're officially on a time limit now!" said Havok, "Toad, you stay here and hold off every security guard that comes this way! Mercury and I will pave the way to the vault! As soon as we're ready for phase two, we'll give the signal!"

"No worries! I can handle it!" grinned Toad, getting into a defensive position.

"You damn well better! The margin for error just got a lot smaller!"

"Again with the motivation!" groaned the amphibious mutant, "Stop worrying already, Havok! I got this! We'll be in, out, and back on Genosha just in time to hear Pietro bitch about how he didn't get to tag along!"

"Now there's something we can all look forward to!" grinned Mercury.

Leaving Toad to do his part, Mercury and Havok ran into the newly formed hole in the wall and entered the complex. There were already footsteps coming towards the commotion and Toad was prepared for it. So far everything was going according to plan. It was just a matter of timing now. Magneto made clear that he would accept no excuses for failure. The Brotherhood had been inconsistent lately, but tonight they would prove their worth.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Warren surprised much of his staff by announcing they were going to do an impromptu test of the Worthington Mutagenic Modulator. Much of the day staff had already left, but he still had a number of mid-level and advanced researchers who were more than capable of carrying out a small-scale test. Like Scott, Hank, and the Professor they voiced their concerns. However, none were convincing enough to make Rogue reconsider. While Warren convinced them to go along with the test, it did not ease his concerns for Rogue's safety.

While Warren's research team set everything up, Rogue was prepped by a couple doctors for the procedure. For this test, she had to wear a special black body suit that had sensors built into it. It was a bit uncomfortable, but no tighter than her X-men uniform. They also had to give her a quick checkup to record her vitals and get some data on her mutation. Hank helped out, providing some quick background on what he knew about Rogue's X-gene. He even had some data streamed from his computer back at the mansion.

"This X-gene is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" said one of the female researchers, "How in God's name did you manage to manage to extrapolate these protein exchange patterns, Mr. McCoy?"

"I would love to tell you. Unfortunately, I would need much bigger hands and more time than ten of these tests would allow," said Hank as he fixed Rogue's body suit with some electrodes.

"You fellas can swap science jargon later. Am Ah ready to go or not?" asked Rogue as she waited impatiently for the doctors to calibrate the electrodes.

"I'm not just pointing it out to admire your mutation's complexity, Miss Darkholme. I'm concerned that some of the procedures we worked out on paper won't apply to your unique physiology," said the doctor.

"A mutation is a mutation. Does it really matter?"

"Ideally, it would not," said Hank, "Unfortunately, that's assuming the complexities of your mutation don't have some other exotic form of functioning."

"Are you trying to scare meh out of doing this?" said Rogue dryly.

"We're trying to warn you," said another doctor, "If we're dealing with forces we don't understand, you could be in for more than we can anticipate."

Rogue's demeanor didn't waiver, but it was still cause for concern. Everybody here had their doubts. She had doubts as well. They just weren't enough to get her to pull back. Whatever discomfort she endured here could be no worse than what she had been enduring since she lost control. There mere possibility of having control again was worth any further discomfort.

"Ah trust you all will know how to handle it," she told them, "So if we're done plugging meh into the Matrix, can we get this test going already?"

"It appears we have all the data we're going to get at the moment," sighed one of the doctors, "I suppose we're ready for the next step."

"Unless there's anything else I can say to make you reconsider," Hank pointed out.

"You know you would be wasting your breath and Ah'd rather you save it for the test."

Rogue was not going to be dissuaded so the experiment moved forward. With their notes and materials in hand, Hank and the Worthington doctors escorted Rogue to the machine where the rest of the researchers were setting everything up. Scott, Warren, and Professor Xavier watched while hiding their reservations. Even though this was supposed to be a small scale test, over a dozen researchers were involved in preparing the machine. There were four technicians working the computer monitors next to the machine alone. Several more were actually inside the machine making a few tweaks. The rest were checking the wires and making sure everything was plugged into the network.

Some seemed excited. Others looked anxious. None were more anxious than Rogue as she gazed at the machine that held so much potential. Her gaze shifted over to Scott, who still had that look of disapproval in his eyes. Despite this look, she recalled all the passionate moments they shared when they were together. They were nice memories, full of all the passion and intimacy from which she had been cut off. Her thoughts then drifted to Remy. Were it not for her powers, she could have shared such moments with him. She may yet get that chance.

"I believe we're ready, Mr. Worthington," said one of the researchers from within the device, "The interface is set up. The modulator just needs to be calibrated."

"Don't bother giving me the details. Just make sure it's stable on this scale," said Warren, "In the meantime can we strap our brave test subject in?"

"If she doesn't mind lying perfectly still for the next five minutes, sure," said one of the doctors.

"Ah already put on this god-awful clown suit for you fellas. Does it look like Ah mind a little discomfort?" said Rogue with a half-grin.

Taking her word for it, the doctors escorted Rogue over to the device. Like a typical MRI machine, there was a flatbed for one person to lay down on. It was moved out slightly so she could be secured and wired with the necessary sensors. It looked ominous, this little cardboard-thin bed lingering just outside this box-shaped enclosing. It almost looked like something Sinister would use, but she quickly dispensed that though as she laid down. If this machine did as Warren said, she didn't care if it looked like a tool of the devil himself.

Once Rogue was in place, the doctors linked the electrodes in her body suit to the computer terminals. A few more researchers checked the inside of the device, paying close attention to the high tech vest-like interface Warren showed them earlier. Once they were satisfied with the adjustments, they closed up any exposed electronics and backed away from the machine.

"The interface is fully calibrated," reported one of the technicians, "You can begin the sequence at any time."

"What's our status on the mutagen levels?" asked one of the researchers on one of the main consoles.

"We're in the green," a doctor said, "We're using extra low levels since this is just a small scale test. If our calculations are correct the effects will limited, but noticeable."

"That's still assuming these calculations took every possible variable into account," said Hank as he kept frantically going over the numbers.

"You know Ah can still hear you, Mr. McCoy. If you're trying to reassure me, you ain't doing a very good job," said Rogue from the table.

"I apologize, Rogue. I'm just voicing my concerns," replied Hank, "Make no mistake, if I see something that doesn't add up I won't hesitate to pull the plug."

"Ah wouldn't expect anything less," she replied, "So long as you give this gizmo a chance."

Hank and the researchers kept working while the device powered up. The consoles flashed with lights and streams of data. The whole room tensed as the doctors carried out their roles while Rogue's fellow X-men watched anxiously. She gave them one last look of assurance as the gurney she was lying on started moving, slowly sliding into place so that she was directly under the interface.

Warren, Scott, and Professor Xavier waited anxiously as the test prepared to commence. The sound of gears and electronics filled the area. Having seen similar scenarios with the likes of Sinister and Weapon X, it was hard to not be anxious. Scott kept his eyes solely on Rogue while Warren and the Professor watched over the activities of the Worthington research staff.

"I sure hope your people know what they're doing, Warren," said Scott stoically.

"I've watched this project unfold since day one, Scott. I want this to work as much as Rogue."

"Yet your thoughts are still full of doubt," said the Professor.

"I'm projecting that loud?" groaned Warren, "My mental focus must be getting rusty."

"You're still worried about making your father's mistakes," Xavier went on, "Not long ago he was in the same position you're in right now. Granted, you've handled it very differently. That doesn't mean it will turn out the way you want it."

"Weren't you the one that taught us the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Professor?" Scott pointed out.

"All the more reason to walk that road carefully," he said.

"Well I don't know what road we're on, but I wouldn't have taken it this far if I wasn't sure it was the right one," asserted Warren.

The winged mutant sounded pretty confident. Even if his thoughts were never far from the mistakes of his father, he was passionate about this research. It was personal on many levels, so much so that it led him to leaving the X-men. Now that decision was about to be tested along with this machine.

Once fully powered, the device appeared ready. The gears and mechanical arms inside the chamber were starting to move and new streams of data came pouring into the systems. Rogue was in place and the researchers at the consoles were giving the thumb-up.

"We're about to begin the first stage, Miss Darkholme," said one of the doctors next to the console, "Just lie perfectly still and let the machines do the work."

"Trust meh. Ah ain't movin' an inch," said Rogue as she gazed up at the complex machinery looming over her.

"Just to warn you, there may be some discomfort in the interface process. It's nothing excruciating. You're going to feel some heat and some slight physical strain."

"Ah'm an X-man, Doc. Ah have very a very high tolerance for pain."

Having given her fair warning, the doctor and the rest of the researchers fell silent and began the test. Rogue watched as the mysterious vest-like device slowly lowered towards her. She could already feel some strange energy flowing around her from within the chamber. It was a bit unnerving, but she remained completely still. Taking a deep breath, Rogue braced herself for the next vital step.

'_Here goes nothing. Please God, if you're out there, don't let something mess this up for meh.'_

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Vault**

"Hey! You're not supposed to be down here!"

"And you're not supposed to be conscious!" said a determined and focused Havok.

Using his destructive powers, Havok unleashed another energy blast down the narrow corridors of the sub-levels to take out three more Worthington security guards. He and Mercury were moving fast, making their way through the lower levels of the Worthington Industries complex. They still had the element of surprise. Having navigated around the main gate and in the lower levels, they avoided setting the alarms off. That was sure to change very soon. Luckily, they were prepared for that.

"Over here, Mercury!" said Havok as he used his powers to shoot out the lights in the hallway, "We're almost there!"

"That's the fourth time you've said that! How many more walls are you going to make me cut through?" she grunted, her liquid metal arms still in the form of blades.

"As many as we have to! This should be the last barrier!"

"This better be it! I have no faith in Toad's ability to keep the guards at bay!"

"He knows if he doesn't, he answers to me! He'll do his part!" he assured her.

Mercury kept following Havok, taking yet another turn away from the main hall and into another storage closet. She could hear footsteps close by. More guards were descending on the area. There was a lot of confusion and she could hear them talking on their communicators.

"_What the hell is going on out here?! This a power surge or something?"_

"_I don't know! I've been getting interference on my communicator! I thought I heard something about an explosion!"_

"_An explosion? Should we sound the alarm?"_

"_With Worthington in the building? We may have to!"_

That didn't sound to promising. Their time was almost up. Mercury quickly closed the door to the storage closet and blocked it with a trash bin. She then met up with Havok, who pushed aside a few heavy boxes to get to another cinder-block wall.

"Do your thing, Mercury!" he said, "If I'm right, this should lead us right past the last checkpoint!"

"Then can we make _the call_?" she groaned.

"We'll make it when we're ready. All you have to do is get us to the vault!"

Mercury didn't hesitate for a second. With her bladed arms, she cut through the thick concrete wall and through various wires and pipes. As soon as she carved an outline, Havok blew it open with his powers. Just as he said, it led them into another corridor. This one looked a lot more secure, full of clean lit halls and better lighting. The vault couldn't be much further.

As soon as they stepped out into the hall, they saw some more guards scrambling in confusion. Havok made quick work of them, taking them out with well-aimed shots while Mercury stayed close. She could hear down the hall that most of the guards had gathered around the security checkpoint, thinking that was where the commotion was coming from. It left a clear yet narrow path to the vault.

"The hard part is officially over!" grinned Havok.

"So why don't I feel any better?" groaned Mercury.

"Just blame the barbecue and follow me!"

Now ignoring the cameras and sensors, Havok sprinted full speed down the hall towards the vault. Mercury followed, huffing and puffing along the way as she tried to keep up. They encountered only five more guards along the way, each of which Havok made quick work of. He wasn't brutal or messy. He just knocked them out and shoved them aside so they wouldn't cause too much commotion. This is what made him so effective and respect among others on Genosha. He traded brutality for efficiency.

After navigating past a few more twists and turns, they arrived at their destination. It looked as imposing as any secure vault could, but not so imposing that it appeared unbreakable. There were probably banks uptown with bigger vaults than this. Havok surmised the various signs indicating danger and radioactivity were enough of a deterrent. That may be the case for regular humans. That certainly didn't apply to the Brotherhood.

"There it is!" said Havok as he stopped right at the base of the vault.

"Whoa…it's bigger than I thought," said Mercury, "You said this was only mid-level security?"

"Relatively speaking," said Havok, "I'm guessing they just use this one for the isotopes. That's actually a good thing. It saves us the trouble of needing extra firepower to get it open."

"Does this mean what I hope it means?"

"Just get your body ready to transport the isotope," said Havok as he adjusted his communicator, "I'm calling in Polaris right now!"

Mercury nodded and reshaped her hands from blades back to regular arms. The next phase of the plan was where the mission was most vulnerable. It was also the phase of the plan where she proved her worth as Magneto's acolyte. While she prepared herself for the coming chaos, Havok issued a fateful command.

"Polaris! This is Havok!" he said into his communicator, "We're in position! You know what to do! We'll be waiting."

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals Research Lab**

So far the test on the Worthington Mutagenic Modulator was going smoothly. The machines were working, the computers were streaming in the data, and Rogue didn't appear to be suffering any distress. At this point, the device was about to infuse the interface into Rogue's body. This was the most critical part of the test. Once the interface was in place, she should be able to use it to modulate her powers on a small scale. At least that was how it was supposed to work.

Warren, Scott, and Professor Xavier remained anxious while the Worthington research team worked feverishly with Hank to make sure everything was working properly. A number of doctors remained on standby. So far, they seemed as confident as the researchers.

"Vitals are holding steady," said one of the female doctors, "She should be ready for the interface."

"I'm surprised she's not showing more stress," said another doctor, "She almost looks bored."

"It's a small test. Who wouldn't be?" said one of the researchers, "Let's get this over with so we can get to work on the next step. The data here will move us at least a month ahead of schedule."

"Or set us back by a year," said another.

"Try to be optimistic. The boss's son is watching, remember?"

The researchers issued a series of commands on the console. Inside the modulator Rogue watched as the interface lowered itself towards her body. She was still feeling restless, but it was no worse than a typical level seven Danger Room scenario. As the interface drew near she noticed some sparks shot out from the device to her body. It felt strange, like something was pumping adrenaline into her body. She figured this was the interface's way of showing that it was working.

"Can we get this over with already? Stayin' this still ain't as comfortable as it looks!" she shouted from the chamber.

"Just a few more seconds, Miss Darkholme," said one of the researchers, "As soon as the interface is in place, the test will be complete."

Tensions in the research area mounted as a slight glow could be seen inside the device. Scott, Warren, and the Professor watched on, not knowing what to expect.

"Try and relax, Scott. Like the man said, this test is small," said Warren, "She'll barely feel the interface while it's on."

"Small or big, there's still plenty that can go wrong," said Scott cautiously.

"My people have it under control," he assured him, "They know what they're doing."

Inside, the interface was about to snap into place. It marked the most critical part of the test. Then without warning, every piece of electronic equipment in the lab started shorting out. The lights flickered. It triggered an ominous feeling that Scott and the Professor definitely felt.

"You were saying, Warren?" groaned Scott.

"I'll take care of this!" said the winged mutant as he rushed over to the device, "Talk to me, people! What the hell is going on?"

"I…I don't know!" said one of the researchers, "The whole building just had some kind of power surge!"

"Power surge?! I thought this level was an independent power source!"

"Uh…about that," said one of the workers, "We may have fallen behind on that project."

Warren's expression quickly went grim. Looking around at the flashing lights and the sparks flying from everything that ran on electronics, he began to share Scott's dread. His attention quickly diverted to the machine, which was sparking the most.

"The hell is going on out there?!" exclaimed Rogue from outside, still remaining still.

"Abort the test!" ordered Warren as he rushed towards the device, "Get Rogue out of there _now_!"

"Mr. Worthington, wait!" urged one of the doctors.

The winged mutant barely took two steps before another wave of sparks erupted from the device. Small yellowish lightning bolts arced out, striking a few researchers and narrowly missing Warren. From inside, Rogue was hit the hardest. Whatever the source of the power surge, it found its way into the machine. As it surged through the system, the interface that was hovering mere inches from Rogue's chest was filled with energy. The tubes and wires started glowing and the mechanical arms holding it failed. Before Rogue could get out of the way, the interface slammed itself onto her. That touch of adrenaline she felt earlier quickly turned into a seizure.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Rogue!" exclaimed Scott, looking to go after her as well.

"No Scott! Stay back!" urged Hank, stopping him before he could get too far.

A bright flash erupted from within the device, causing most of the research team to cover their eyes and run for cover. Even as the surge stopped, the flashing continued. Now it was coming from Rogue's body, which was now surrounded in a strange yellowish energy. Inside the device a gust of wind similar to what Storm produced with her powers shot out. Then from the top of the device, a red beam resembling Scott's optic blasts shot out and caused a small explosion. Hank, Warren, Scott, and the Professor had to shield themselves briefly, but they never took their eyes off the horror that was unfolding before them.

"No…Rogue!" gasped Professor Xavier, now clutching his head.

"Tell me you're sensing something, Professor!" said Hank, "Tell me Rogue's mind is still intact."

"I…I'm afraid that's become a bit more complicated, Hank," dreaded Xavier.

"Complicated how?!" exclaimed Warren.

Before the Professor could answer, a figure emerged from the device. It was Rogue, but her appearance clearly reflected the complications the Professor mentioned. The body suit she had been wearing was torn all over, leaving her half-naked as she hovered ominously on a stream of wind. Her eyes flashed in a mix of white and ruby red and her face was contorting as if she was going through an entire series of mental states in the span of a second. What most stood out was her appearance. Parts of her body were shifting wildly, taking on the appearance of everyone she ever absorbed. They saw Storm's hair, Scott's optic vision, Logan's claws, Toad's tongue, and various other features randomly manifesting in chaotic ways.

"_Ah…feel…funny!"_ said Rogue in confused, oddly modulated voice.

"Ooh boy," dreaded Warren, "I think it's safe to say this test is a bust."

* * *

**Up next: Test Subject Part 2**


	12. Issue 83: Test Subject Part 2

**Issue #83  
Test Subject Part 2**

* * *

_In a world that hates and fears mutants, Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace and understanding. As that struggle has escalated, it has also become politicized. With the election of Robert Kelly, the X-men now find themselves in a significant shift in public policy._

_Spearheaded by General Nathan Grimshaw, President Kelly's administration has established the Mutant Security Agency. This organization is tasked with holding mutants accountable to the law. Already, General Grimshaw and the MSA find themselves thrust into mutant affairs that go beyond upholding the law. A sudden burst of activity from Genosha has led him to believe that Magneto is making a bold move._

_While this conflict is unfolding, Professor Xavier and some of his X-men have joined Rogue in paying a visit to former X-man, Warren Worthington III. Having taken a major role in his family company, Worthington Industries, Warren claims his pharmaceutical division is on the cusp of a major breakthrough that will allow mutants to manage their powers. Desperate to gain control again, Rogue volunteered for a small-scale test. However, that test ended up going horribly wrong._

* * *

**Earlier**

"_We can no longer afford the luxury of letting youth hold us back. Even when we feel we are not ready, we must push ourselves to do what is necessary. I know I'm asking a lot of you, Lorna. This is a task I often reserve for myself, but I cannot leave this island without causing an international incident. And I wouldn't ask you to bear such a burden if I didn't trust implicitly that you would succeed."_

These words echoed through Lorna's mind as she hovered high over Worthington Pharmaceuticals. These words helped give her strength, reminding her of the responsibility she had for her father and their kind. It was not a job she took lightly or completely approved of for that matter. That is why this ambitious plan had to be tempered to ensure it was quick, clean, and without further violence.

Her role was simple enough. She was to use her powers to scramble communications and the outermost security systems of the complex. It required her to push her powers to levels she had never attempted before. Being so young, she hadn't mastered the arts of magnetism in the same way her father had. She had to learn quickly because so much of this mission was riding on her.

While she was keeping communications and security at bay, it was up to Havok, Toad, and Mercury to get inside and pave a path for her to follow. It would have been easier to just barge in with full force, but that would mean needless bloodshed and a major scene that would have attracted too much attention. The old Magneto would have taken that risk. The Magneto who had Lorna to temper him was willing to adjust his tactics. That didn't make it any less a burden for Magneto's daughter.

'_Talk about pressure. Not only do I have to keep Father's temperament in check, I also have to carry out his missions. It's ironic how Bobby always said I was tough enough to join the X-men. Now here I am helping their biggest enemy. Guess he was half-right.'_

She sensed some electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from below. There was some chatter going on within the building, hinting that Havok and the others were causing quite a commotion. Lorna pushed her powers further, making sure no stray signals got out. She had to keep the security staff blind so they wouldn't get in the way. It helped lessen the need for violence, but that didn't mean further conflict wasn't likely.

'_I sure wish I felt better about this plan Father is hatching. He's been working day and night since that break-in. Wanda told me he's building something. She won't say what it is, but she promises it's not another doomsday device. And I believe her. So why do I get the feeling it's still just as bad? Wanda says not to worry, but Alex once told me gut feelings always have a sliver of truth. If he's as right as he is cute, we may still be in trouble.'_

Lorna's concentration faltered as she contemplated such thoughts. Her expression tensed as she struggled until Havok gave the signal for the next step. There was no room for doubt. Her father was trusting her and she wasn't going to let him down.

Sweat dripped down her face as her face continued to calmly focus her powers. Some of the Worthington security staff were trying to sound the alarms. She had to fight to make sure the signals didn't reach the other parts of the complex. She maintained this fight to the best of her abilities until she heard a welcome voice in a special ear-piece she was wearing.

"_Polaris! This is Havok! We're in position! You know what to do!"_

With this command she let out a sigh of relief. While focusing was a test of patience, this next part would be a test of her endurance. Shifting from her focused state, she flew down lower so that she was a mere 100 feet over the roof of the building. Clenching her fists, she prepared to unleash a magnetic pulse the likes of which she had never attempted before.

'_Okay Polaris…this is it! Remember what father taught you! Whoever is inside that building had better brace themselves.'_

Taking a deep breath, Polaris rolled her eyes into the back of her head and channeled massive amounts of magnetic energy from the surrounding area. The clouds above her swirled, flashing with ominous bolts of lightning to indicate the sheer scale on which she was using her powers. Once ready, she released the invisible wave of energy right at the building below her.

The effects were apparent almost instantly. All the lights gleaming from the windows flickered and the metal in the structure vibrated strongly. She even saw a few sparks around exposed metal parts both inside and outside the building. It was quiet and lacked the explosion that usually came along with a Brotherhood attack, but it got the job done.

"I did it! So much for youthful limits!" said Polaris breathlessly.

Despite being short of breath, Polaris flew down towards the building at high speeds. Using a small wrist-mounted computer given to her by her father, she followed a trail that was mapped out electronically by Havok and Mercury. All that was left was for her to open the vault. After the power she just unleashed, that should be easy provided there were no unexpected complications.

* * *

**Down Below**

Just as Polaris was making her way down towards the building, her every move was observed from a distance. Captain Jack Freeman arrived at Worthington Pharmaceuticals about five minutes ago. He parked his rented car across the street and started scoping out the area through a pair of binoculars. It didn't take long to find Lorna hovering overhead. When he saw that mysterious power display, he took that as a sign that she and the Brotherhood was launching to main portion of their attack.

"Well aren't you a daddy's girl? I can only imagine what he's got you doing," commented Captain Freeman as he watched Polaris enter the building.

Setting the binoculars aside, Jack got out of the car and took out his communicator. The General was going to have a field day with this.

"General, it's me! Looks like some _unexpected visitors_ are making themselves right at home!"

"_That can't be good for Worthington Pharmaceuticals or the rest of the world for that matter. We still haven't figured out what they're after. We'll need to head them off!"_

"Does that mean I should be a good samaritan and arrest them for trespassing?" said the Green Beret dryly.

"_I have something better in mind. Stay on the line, Captain. I have a plan that's going to be a bit more elaborate than you're used to."_

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Research Lab**

"_Hnnnn…so confused…can't…think…straight!"_

"Stay with us, Rogue! You don't want to go through another identity crisis!" exclaimed a desperate Scott Summers.

"_Ah'm…trying! It…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Rogue's pained cries echoed through the lab as she let off a fury of wind shears, telekinesis, ice shards, and optic blasts. It was like every power the X-men had ever trained to use was being turned against them and it caused more pain in Rogue with each passing second.

The chaos unfolded like a bad horror movie. Rogue was hovering awkwardly just over what was left of the Worthington Mutagenic Modulator. Her body was still engulfed in a strange yellowish halo, shape-shifting continuously amongst the various figures she had absorbed in the past. The interface that was supposed to help her control her powers was sparking wildly with parts of it radiating with the strange energy that seemed to be fueling this maddened state.

"Get everybody to the quarantine rooms!" Warren ordered to his researchers, "Seal off the lab and shut down all systems!"

"No need to tell me twice!" said one of the researchers who ran full speed towards the exits.

"What about you, Mr. Worthington?" asked one of the doctors.

"I'm staying! Rogue is my friend! I need to help her!"

"How?! With powers like hers, I doubt that's even possible!" said another doctor as he narrowly avoided an optic blast.

"Let me worry about that! The X-men are here! They can handle this!" said Warren, "Can't they, Professor?"

Warren, Scott, and Hank were forced to jump out of the way of an incoming fireball that had randomly erupted from Rogue's body. A few more bursts of lightning and a series of energy blasts from what had to be three different mutant powers shot out with it, causing even more destruction. Now lying on the floor with their ears still ringing, they turned to Professor Xavier. He had wheeled himself behind a nearby desk and was clutching his temples, trying to reach Rogue telepathically.

"I…I can't get through to her! It's not just powers that are in flux! Every mind she's ever absorbed is randomly manifesting! It's creating too much psychic clutter!" he said, his expression contorting with obvious strain.

"Does that mean you just need more time or does that mean we're screwed?" asked Scott as he remained fixated on the ailing Rogue.

"I don't know! I should be able to, but…"

Xavier didn't get to finish. The desk he was behind was telekinetically levitated along with his wheelchair and suddenly it wasn't just his mind that was under strain.

"Charles!" exclaimed Hank as he sprang into action.

Braving more lightning and optic blasts, Hank leaped up and over the hovering debris and grabbed Xavier from his wheel chair. Using his gorilla-like agility, he maneuvered around random bursts of energy that appeared to be manifestations of Gambit's powers.

"Oh dear! This-ouch-is going to-ah-leave quite the mark!" said Hank as he took a few shots trying to protect his mentor, "What could have caused this?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" grunted the Professor, "So many thoughts…can't make sense of them!"

"It appear Rogue isn't having much luck either! At the rate she's going, she may lose her mind in a very literal sense!"

The Professor sounded like he was under more strain than usual. Hank struggled to protect him, taking another blow to the leg by a stray optic blast. He managed to get him over to a corner where the Professor could continue to work, leaving Scott and Warren as the main targets

Falling deeper into her madness, Rogue started stammering forward. More fireballs, lightning, optic blasts, and magnetic pulses shot forth. The outbursts were getting more intense. It caused the floor and roof of the lab to crack. If this continued, the whole structure could be in danger.

"No more witnesses from my staff! Guess I need to be an X-man again!" said Warren as he close to Scott in a defensive position, "What's the plan, Cyclops? I know you must have worked one out by now!"

"If the Professor can't reach Rogue telepathically, then we need to attack the source!" said Cyclops as he analyzed the situation, "I'm guessing that interface stuck to her chest is driving this!"

"That thing is flowing with volatile mutagens! I think that's a pretty safe assumption!" said Warren as he narrowly avoided another lighting strike.

"So we'll have to rip it off her!" said the X-leader strongly, "I'll see if I can draw Rogue's attention! While she's distracted, fly in and grab that interface!"

"Got it!" grinned Warren, "I almost forgot how much I missed this!"

Warren slipped off to the side, avoiding a few wind blasts and fireballs along the way. Meanwhile, Cyclops braved several lightning strikes and force blasts as he maneuvered closer so he was right in Rogue's line of sight. Looking up at her, she appeared to be in a great deal of discomfort. Her eyes kept flashing between white, red, blue, and yellow. The glowing aura around her body kept fluctuating wildly and her body continued to shape-shift, which Scott assumed was a product of Mystique's powers.

It was not an easy position for him to be in. Rogue was his ex-girlfriend. He was probably not the best one for this role, but Rogue was still his friend. Scott understood better than most why she took this chance. With his hands on his ruby-quartz glasses, he anxiously confronted the dazed woman hovering before him.

"Rogue! Try and focus on me! I can help you!" he yelled out as lightning and fire flashed around him.

"_Hnnn…Scott?"_

"That's right. It's me…Scott," said the X-leader in a calmer tone, "Remember? I'm your friend…your ex-boyfriend."

A few bolts of lightning shot out from her hands, forcing Scott to back away. He avoided the blast, but still endured a moderate shock.

"Ungh! Okay…maybe I should leave the ex part out of it," he grunted, "Just focus on me anyways! You know me! You can trust me!"

"_Errrrrrrrr! Ah…can't!"_

"Yes you can, Rogue! I'm sure you have at least a dozen personalities in you right now clawing to get out! I've seen you take on five sentinels in the Danger Room and make Terminator jokes while you're at it! You're tough enough to beat them back!"

Her face contorted awkwardly, indicating the epic struggle brewing within. Scott inched his way closer, noticing that the random powers manifesting around her were weakening somewhat. He took that as a sign that Rogue was winning. He kept his hands on his glasses just in case, hoping he wouldn't have to use them.

"That's it, Rogue! You're doing it! Beat them all back! Give us the chance to help you!"

Scott took another step closer. Suddenly, Rogue's expression and entire face shifted. She now had arms that looked like Juggernaut and a face that resembled Mystique.

"_NO! I don't NEED your help!"_

"Damn…" grunted Scott.

In a more focused attack, Rogue formed several fireballs in her hands and shot them right at Scott. The barrage tore through the lab and the X-leader was forced to run to the side for cover, narrowly missing most of the attack but still getting singed along the way. While he was running, he managed to raise his glasses and unleash a concentrated optic blast at Rogue. The blast was aimed right at the interface, but she shielded herself with her Juggernaut-sized arms.

Scott's blast drew Rogue's focused wrath, just as he planned. There were still random fireballs, bolts, and ice shards manifesting around her. Except now they weren't flying off in all directions. This allowed Warren, who had since ditched his suit to reveal his wings, to fly around the other side of the lab and carefully sneak up on Rogue from behind. The force of Scott's blast caused her to hover in place while she blocked it. This gave him the opening he needed.

"For the record, Rogue…I'm not just trying to cop a feel," he said to himself.

In a daring move, Warren flew up high and grabbed Rogue from behind. He managed to avoid sparks and ice bursts and reach for the interface. When he grabbed it, the yellowish aura engulfed him. It felt like grabbing an exposed wire. Pain shot through him, but he ignored it and tried to yank it off with all his might.

"Augh! Come on, Rogue…help me out!" he grunted.

"_Help…yourself…weakling."_

Her voice sounded like a mix of Quicksilver and Magneto now. She didn't even bother trying to shake him off. The interface wasn't budging and the winged mutant's pain tolerance eventually caught up with him. As soon as his grip on her weakened, he was promptly blown off by a wind gust from Storm's powers. He ended up crashing into the already mangled device that had caused this mess.

"Hnn…guess my X-men skills are getting rusty," he groaned as he struggled to pull himself up.

Across the lab, Scott saw his plan fail miserably. Warren was unable to get the interface off and now Rogue was even more enraged. Her shape-shifting intensified and she started taking on even more bizarre forms. He saw her with Kurt's tail, Toad's tongue, Blob's legs, and Bobby's ice shell. It became such a strain that she clutched her head in a fit of confusion and cried out.

"_AHHHHHHH! MAKE…IT…STOP!"_

A few bursts of lightning erupted from her body, forcing Scott to duck behind some storage boxes. His mind was racing, trying to come up with another plan. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one trying to come up with another plan.

"Scott! Warren! Come over here, quickly!" urged Professor Xavier from across the lab.

"I sure hope you thought of another plan, sir! That was all I had!" grunted Scott as he rushed over towards his mentor.

"Ungh…just like old times indeed," groaned a very sore Warren.

Despite more outbursts from Rogue, Warren and Scott were able to make to the Professor. Rogue was still clutching her head, sounding as though all the personalities inside her were trying to shut her out for good.

"What's going on now? Tell me you've got something!" said Scott.

"In a manner of speaking," affirmed the Professor, still clutching his head, "Although, it's not what I hoped though."

"What do you mean?" asked Warren in confusion, who was still clutching his sides.

"When trying to reach Rogue telepathically, I picked up on some other stray thoughts. I think I know what caused that surge."

"Don't keep us in suspense! What the hell was it?" grunted the winged mutant.

"It was a magnetic pulse! It came from outside just as the experiment was almost complete!"

"Magnetic? As in…" began Scott.

"No, it's not Magneto! It's Lorna!" the Professor revealed, "She and the Brotherhood have broken into the building down below! That pulse was meant to disrupt the security grid throughout the building!"

"The Brotherhood! I should've known!" groaned Warren, having hoped he was done dealing with those goons, "Why the hell are they breaking in now?! Does Magneto think this research will make his madness obsolete or something?"

"No…at least I don't think so!" said Xavier as he continued to focus his telepathy, "They're after something in your isotope vault. I'm trying to figure out what, but I can't quite…"

The Professor let out another pained groan and keeled over. Hank was there to catch him. His mental endurance didn't seem to be nearly as good as they were used to. At least he was able to shed light on this situation.

"Charles!" exclaimed Hank.

"I…I'm fine, Hank. Just…have to focus harder!" groaned the Professor.

"And so do we!" said Scott in a determined tone, "Whatever the Brotherhood are after, we have to stop them!"

"No argument here, but we've got another _minor_ problem on our hands!" said Warren, a stray ice shard from Rogue reinforcing his point.

"We can take care of Rogue!" said Hank strongly, "I think you're right about that interface! If we can get it off, it should put an end to this madness!"

"Are you sure you can do that without backup? The burns on my hands beg to differ!" grunted Warren, showing Hank some of the marks Rogue left on him.

"It would seem we don't have a choice," he retorted, "The Brotherhood needs to be stopped and so does Rogue."

"Hank is right," said a still drained Xavier, "Worthington security doesn't stand a chance against the Brotherhood. You must stop them!"

Looking back at Rogue, it seemed like they were leaving a far more volatile conflict behind. Rogue's appearance was still shifting, only now her power output was being re-focused again. Her outbursts of ice, fire, lightning, and energy blasts were intensifying. At the same time, Rogue appeared to be faltering. The strain on her body was starting to show. There was no way she could keep doing this.

It was a difficult decision, but they were low on options. Scott turned to the Professor and then back towards Warren.

"Let's get moving!" said the X-leader, "We can take our frustrations out on the Brotherhood."

"Sounds fun. Beating them up always made me feel better," grunted Warren, shaking off the pain of his injuries.

"Will it be a problem if anyone sees you with your wings?"

"If they do, they'll forget immediately! Their paychecks depend on it!"

"Be careful, you two," said Hank, "I strongly suspect this incident isn't of the minor variety."

"When is it ever?" sighed Scott, "Just make sure you help, Rogue! We'll be back as soon as possible!"

Moving through a fury of random mutant powers, Scott and Warren escaped through the back entrance of the research lab. This left Hank and Charles to take on a very confused and very volatile Rogue. It didn't look like she was getting any better. She was now no longer hovering. Instead she was stammering on the floor, randomly thrashing her Juggernaut-sized arms and crushing tables and lab equipment nearby. It was difficult to watch.

Looking over at the Professor, Hank saw that his mentor was still visibly weakened. He shouldn't have been. It concerned him a great deal, but Hank had little doubt Charles would let this slow him down.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Hank, "You don't look like you're at full strength, old friend."

"I can handle it, old friend," affirmed Charles, now holding himself upright against the wall, "I'll try to telepathically calm her down. You go for the interface!"

"I'm guessing this will be an exercise in pain tolerance."

"Rogue is already in plenty of pain. We must be willing to share it!"

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Vault**

Polaris was on her way to the vault within moments of receiving the signal from Havok. For him and Mercury, the wait was agonizing. It felt like five times longer than it actually was. It left Havok especially concerned.

"She's taking too long! Something must have happened to her!" he lamented.

"Take it easy, Havok! This is Magneto's daughter we're talking about," Mercury reminded him, "Toughness kind of runs in the family."

"I know that! But she's still new to this sort of thing! One of the guards might have gotten a lucky shot!"

"Now you're being paranoid. Why do you worry so much about her anyways?"

Havok scolded Mercury for asking such a question and not just because it was foolish. The answers were almost as distressing as the wait. They had to remain focused as they entered their most vulnerable part of the mission.

Fortunately, he didn't end up having to answer Mercury's question. Polaris arrived from down the corridor, using her powers to blow past a couple of guards in the process.

"So much for paranoia," said Havok with a half-grin.

"I'm here!" Polaris announced as she landed next to Mercury and Havok, "Sorry for the delay. Toad was slacking somewhat with the guards and it got a little rough."

"Big surprise," said Havok, rolling his eyes, "I'll find a way to motivate his slimy ass later. Right now, we need to open this vault."

"Just trust my abilities as much as I trust you to watch my back and we'll get through this!" said Polaris confidently.

Havok smiled as he and Mercury stood back. Polaris focused her powers on the heavy metal vault door before her. It may not have been a terribly large vault, but it was still a challenge for her. Clenching her fists, she channeled the powerful forces of magnetism into the metal door. The hinges quickly warped and the deafening sound of tearing metal soon echoed through the corridor. At first the door didn't budge. Polaris had to push herself harder, so much so that her nose started to bleed. Showing toughness worthy of Magneto's lineage, she eventually warped the door to a point that it was literally ripped from the wall.

"Errr! Open sesame!" grunted Polaris.

"Damn!" said Havok, "You know how to leave your mark, Lorna."

Polaris smiled as she caught her breath. With the door ripped from the wall, she was able to steadily push it aside so Mercury could get in.

"My turn to shine!" said Mercury, "The isotope is WX-616, right?"

"Right! And you better find it fast!" urged Havok, "We're already behind our time tables! Magneto is going to be expecting a success report in five minutes!"

"And you know how my father. Patience isn't one of his virtues," said Polaris.

Mercury groaned, trying to ignore Magneto's impatience as she ran into the vault and started looking. It was organized like a freezer at a restaurant. It was a bit cold, probably to keep some of the isotopes stable. Some were kept in barrels. Others were kept in metal boxes with radioactive symbols on them. She could definitely feel the radiation around her, but her liquid metal body offered the necessary protection. It still felt a pretty uncomfortable so she searched quickly for the WX-616 isotope. She noticed that the smaller trace isotopes were kept in boxes no bigger than a DVD case. These boxes were arranged in the northwest corner of the room and well-organized. This allowed her to scour the shelves rapidly. She eventually found what she was looking for in a small case labeled WX-616. It also had a warning sign reading "caution: unstable."

"Magneto sure knows how to pick 'em," groaned Mercury, "Hope my body is up to this."

Grabbing the case, she concentrated and opened up a small hole in her stomach. She then placed the box in the hole and concentrated again so that her liquid metal form covered it. Once confident it was secure, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I found it!" she announced as she rushed out of the vault, "We're all set! My body should be able to contain it!"

"Good! Then let's get the hell out of here!" said Havok, urging her along, "Magneto has transport orbs waiting for us!"

"With any luck it should be easier getting out then it was getting in," said Polaris.

Mercury stepped out of the vault and Havok ceased his radiation containment efforts. Once certain that the isotope was securely inside Mercury's body, the three Brotherhood acolytes turned to make their escape. Before they could even begin running, they were confronted by an unwelcome sight.

"Sorry, but I think luck isn't on your side tonight!" said a very irked Angel.

"Give it up, Alex! Your little raid is over!" said an equally angered Cyclops, now armed with his visor.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Havok, "X-men?! How the hell did you find out about this?"

"Let's just say we were in the neighborhood," said the X-leader, "And your antics here have caused a _lot_ more stress than usual!"

"If you're going to try and teach me a lesson it'll have to wait, big brother! We're in a bit of a hurry here!" said Havok bitterly.

"So are we," quipped Cyclops.

Skipping the part where he tried to convince his brother he was wrong, Cyclops unleashed a concentrated optic blast that hit Mercury head on and knocked her back against the vault door. At the same time, Warren took to the air and charged Polaris at high speeds. Despite still being roughed up from his encounter with Rogue, he didn't miss a beat and tackled her against the wall before she could use her magnetic powers against him. This left Cyclops and Havok to charge one another in yet another round of family feuding.

Havok met his brother in a battle once more, but this time he couldn't afford to put too much focus into this battle. They had to get through these X-men and get out of here. He didn't waste time with energy blasts. As soon as Cyclops fired his shot at Mercury, he ran in and slugged his brother with a right cross. Being taller and more built, Cyclops was able to block it and counter with a jab of his own. He landed it right on his little brother's jaw.

"Ungh! You've been practicing!" grunted Havok.

"You've given me plenty of reasons!" retorted Cyclops as he moved in for a finishing kick, "Breaking in and messing up Rogue's chance at control? That's low even for you!"

"Augh! The hell are you babbling about?" grunted Havok as he avoided the kick and countered with a knee to the gut.

"Like you would care! You just keep falling into old habits, Alex! Breaking and entering, not caring who you hurt in the process! Will you _ever_ learn?!"

Cyclops blocked another incoming punch combo from Havok and countered with a punishing uppercut. This knocked Havok back against a nearby wall and before he could recover, Cyclops moved in and pinned him with his forearm up against his neck. He watched his brother walk this path with the Brotherhood. When it hurt friends like Rogue, that gave him all the more reason to remind him of the consequences.

While Havok was struggling against his brother, Polaris was in unfamiliar territory with Angel. Her father spent a lot of time teaching her how to wield her power. He didn't exactly spend much time teaching her hand-to-hand combat techniques. She knew self-defense, but it was limited. Angel was a trained X-man and he quickly got the better of her, knocking her down with a shoulder tackle and getting behind her so he could hold her in a grapple.

"For the record, I'm not being rough on you just because you broke my friend's heart!" grunted Angel as he held her down, "I'm being rough because this is _my_ company you're stealing from!"

"Hnn…wouldn't put it past you," groaned Polaris.

"Come on, Lorna! Bobby always said you had a good soul! Do yourself a favor and stop fighting!" he urged.

"I'm sorry…but Bobby never understood and neither do you!"

Fighting to break from Angel's grip, Polaris levitated the heavy vault door and forced it right towards her and Angel. Since he was on top of her, he was the one in its way. He didn't see it coming until it was too late.

"Oh shit-umf!"

When the heavy vault hit, he was like a fly hitting the windshield of an oncoming car. He was sent flying across the corridor. He wasn't just on a collision course with the wall either. He was also on a collision course with Cyclops and Havok.

"Havok, get down!" yelled Polaris.

Upon seeing the incoming hunk of metal, Havok used the wall as leveraged and kicked back to thrust himself forward. This allowed him to slip out from Cyclops's grip just long enough to duck, leaving the flying vault door to hit only his older brother and not him.

"Ungh!" grunted Cyclops.

"You're not the only one who can strategize, bro," grinned Havok.

It was a close call. Havok coughed a bit in trying to catch his breath. He looked over to see Polaris fall short of crushing the two X-men with the door. She just used it to shove them back. Magneto probably would have gone further, but Polaris didn't inherit his ruthlessness even if she inherited his skills.

"Smart move," he commented, "Your father would be proud."

"He'll be even more proud if we get out of here and back to Genosha!" said Polaris, not wasting a moment, "Are you okay, Mercury?"

From behind Polaris, Mercury emerged rubbing her head. The blast she took from Cyclops was pretty intense. Her liquid metal body seemed to absorb it and the presence of the isotope forced her to be more careful.

"I'll be fine, as soon as my head stops ringing," she said.

"What about the isotope?"

"Still safe and sound," said Mercury as she felt around her stomach, "I can feel the radiation, but I should be able to contain it at least for a while."

"Then we better not miss our flight home!" said Havok.

Taking charge, Havok ran full speed down the corridor and out the hole in the wall they had entered earlier. Polaris and Mercury followed close by. They passed Cyclops and Angel, who were groaning in a daze as they pulled themselves up from the floor.

"Stop, Alex! Whatever Magneto has you doing, it will _not _turn out well!" Cyclops yelled.

"Sorry Scott, but that ship has sailed!" Havok retorted, "What we're doing will benefit _everyone_ this time! Not just mutants! You'll see!"

Leaving his brother to contemplate those ominous words, Havok disappeared with the Brotherhood. Cyclops grunted in frustration as he pulled himself and Angel up through the agony. He couldn't let this stand. He couldn't let his brother escape thinking that serving Magneto didn't come at a price.

"Damn it, Alex," muttered the X-leader, "Come on! We have to go after them!"

"Sure…I can let my internal organs reset themselves later!" grunted the winged mutant.

"Pain seems to be the only constant today!" said Cyclops as he and Angel started running in pursuit of their adversaries, "Suck it up so we can get to the Brotherhood and then back to Rogue! Chances are she's still suffering the most!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"_PLEASE…HELP…MEH!"_

Rogue's pained cries were going increasingly unheeded as her powers continued to grow more unstable. She was now engulfed in a swirling tornado while random optic blats, ice shards, energy bursts, and hex bolts shot out in all directions. Her body continued shifting and re-shaping into ever more disfigured forms, ranging from Juggernaut to Beast to Magneto to various Morlocks. The range of her destruction was increasing, now taking up half the lab. It appeared there was no stopping her.

Beast and Charles were forced to take cover in a corner on the far end of the lab, using some computer servers as cover. Xavier was still trying desperately to reach Rogue's mind with his telepathy. He was sitting prone on the floor next to his friend, his back against the wall while he clutched his pounding temples.

"Please tell me you've almost reached her, Charles!" said Beast over the growing commotion.

"I…I wish I could say I'm close, Hank! But I…I can't get through!" grunted the Professor, "So much strain I…"

"Are you sure you're not injured, Charles? You sound like you're…"

But Beast was abruptly cut off when a heavy desk flew right by him, narrowly missing his head and crashing into the wall behind him. It was a sign that they were running out of time. Seeing that Xavier was becoming increasingly strained, it became clear to Beast that something else had to be done.

"_ERRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"My word!" he exclaimed as he ducked behind the servers again, "We have to act, Charles! If we don't do something Rogue may be lost to us!"

"I…need…more time!" said Xavier, sweat already pouring down his strained face.

"I'm afraid we do not have the luxury of time!" said Beast with a determined growl, "You keep trying to reach her! I'll aid you with a more direct approach!"

"What do you mean?" asked the Professor warily.

"I believe Warren had the right idea before! That interface is causing this imbalance! If I can get to Rogue and get to that interface, I may be able to remove it!"

"In her current state?! Hank, it's too dangerous!"

"As Wolverine would say, the dangerous options often have the greatest payoff!"

Despite Professor Xavier's dire warning, Beast leaped out into a hail of lightning and ice blasts. While avoiding flying debris, he used his animal agility to make his way towards the ailing Rogue. The Professor watched on in shock and horror while increasing his efforts with his telepathy. But it was no use. It was like his mind was fatigued before he even started. He could already feel blood dripping from his nose, a sign that he was not going to be able to reach Rogue in his current state. For once, his mind was too weak to aid his students.

As Beast drew closer to Rogue, the winds increased and so did the danger. It was so bad that desks and computer equipment were being flown around her as if it were dust. Beast used his nimble agility to leap into the air and use the debris as stepping stones towards Rogue. It was increasingly chaotic. At this range it was nearly impossible to avoid the random blasts. Ice shards slammed into him while energy blasts and optic bursts grazed him. They stung and left notable wounds, but Beast blocked out the pain. His mind was focused solely on the interface stuck to Rogue's body.

'_Have to time this perfectly! Must grab on while she's spinning the other way! Centrifugal force should do the rest! Rogue's fate rests in the hands of Sir Isaac Newton!'_

Gritting his ape-like teeth, Beast did a few acrobatic flips across a couple of flying desks as he drew closer to Rogue. She was now within his grasp. As a nearby office chair flew by, Beast landed on it and planted both feet firmly in preparation for his final leap. He carefully timed his next move, waiting for Rogue to be in the exact position he needed her to be as she swirled about. By now she looked almost unrecognizable because of the shape shifting.

"_B-B-Beast?!"_

"I'm here, Rogue! Brace yourself!" he yelled over the howling winds.

With all his might, Beast jumped from the chair and right towards Rogue. When he reached her, he grabbed the sides of the interface that was still stuck to her chest and gripped it with all his animal might. Just as he anticipated, he was spun wildly by the howling winds. More debris and bursts struck him, but he didn't let go. With all his remaining strength, he pulled on the interface. This along with the powerful spinning forces surrounding him helped to finally end this nightmare.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

With a deafening rip, the interface flew off Rogue's chest along with Beast. Almost immediately the winds died down, but not before sending Beast crashing into the already mangled Worthington Mutagenic Modulator with the interface in hand. Already bruised and bloodied from the debris, the impact knocked him out cold and added to what was sure to be a long list of injuries.

Once that the interface was off, the chaotic displays of power finally waned and Rogue fell limply to the floor. It took a moment for her body to shape shift out of the many different forms she had taken. Her arms were still big like Juggernaut, her face was still misshapen like one of the Morlocks she absorbed, and she still had Kurt's tail. She continued to writhe in discomfort as she gradually reverted back to her normal body. By the time it was over, she laid curled up on the floor with much of the attire she had been wearing ripped to the point where she was almost naked.

"Hnn…mah head!" she groaned, "Feels almost as bad as mah whole body!"

While she struggled to pull herself up, Professor Xavier emerged from across the room. Having to crawl on the floor, he was able to reach his wheelchair. It had been blown across the lab and back against the wall. As soon as he reached it, he flipped it over so it was upright and crawled back into it.

"Rogue! It's okay now! I'm here," he said, still exhausted from his psychic exertion.

"Professor?" said Rogue weakly, "What…what happened? Please tell meh what just happened was a nightmare!"

"I wish it were," the Professor replied.

"So…the test failed."

"In more way than one, I'm afraid."

Xavier quickly wheeled himself through the debris and around destroyed equipment. When he reached Rogue, she managed to return to her feet. She was still clutching her head, dizzy and disoriented. Moreover, she was deeply disappointed in how this test had panned out.

"So much for control," she groaned, "Ah can safely say that was the _opposite_ of what Ah wanted. It was like every power, every mind, and every personality Ah ever absorbed came rushing back. Ah might as well have been tossed in the trunk of a car and driven off a bridge!"

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I know you had high hopes for this test," said Xavier with a reassuring gesture.

"Some test," Rogue scoffed, "Ah can't believe Ah was so stupid! Ah should have known with mah luck it was gonna go to hell!"

"That doesn't mean it wasn't worth taking," said the Professor, "Sometimes there are forces beyond our control working against us."

Xavier spoke with a mix of empathy and sorrow, as if he had been responsible for this as well. Rogue figured he was just being hard on himself. He offered more gestures, which helped reassure her as she continued to fight off the lingering discomfort. But as her mind cleared, it dawned on her that she wasn't the only one reeling.

"Ah hell, Ah forgot about Beast!" she exclaimed.

"Hank…" was all the Professor could get out before Rogue rushed over towards the injured Beast.

When she reached him, she quickly pulled him out of what was left of the device. She was careful not to touch him with bear skin as she laid him out on the floor. He had burns, bloody wounds, and some major bruises all over his body. He was in pretty bad shape and would definitely need some medical attention. For Rogue, her disappointment surrounding the test quickly turned to guilt.

"Damn…what have Ah done?!" she cried, "Mr. McCoy…"

"He's still alive, Rogue," assured Xavier as he wheeled up to her, "I can still sense his mind!"

"Alive and lookin' like he just dove head first into a wood chipper!" she said, having to look a way as she angrily scolded herself, "This is all mah fault! Ah never should have gone through with this."

"No Rogue…you can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes Ah can! This was mah choice! Mah screw-up! Ah should have…"

"There's no time to curse yourself, Rogue. We need to get Hank some medical attention! This isn't over yet and we need to get him away from further danger!"

Rogue swallowed the bitter lump in her throat and shut out the lingering pain. She wasn't doing herself or Beast any favors by freaking out like this. Beast needed help and she needed to get her head together in more ways than one.

But she wasn't the only one who reeling with guilt. Professor Xavier couldn't help but bear the brunt of the responsible for this. He should have been able to use his psychic talents to help Rogue so Beast wouldn't have to put himself in such grave danger. He was supposed to be the world's most powerful telepath. Instead, he was a liability. While he summoned the doctors who had fled the lab, he pondered what this might imply.

'_You're wrong, Rogue. This is my fault, not yours. I…I have to face facts. I failed you. I failed my X-men. I must ensure this doesn't happen again! That may mean I'll have to make some very difficult arrangements.'_

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Parking Garage**

"Ha-ha-ha! You pigs have been eating too many donuts! This would be too easy if it wasn't so much fun!" taunted Toad as an army of security guards charged towards him.

"This guy's ego is worse than his breath!" said one of the guards.

"We have him cornered! We'll hose him down after we hog-tie him like the pig he is!" said another.

For the last five minutes it had been a lop-sided struggle for the Worthington guards in the parking garage. Even with communications down, word quickly got out that they had intruders and they weren't the quiet kind either. Nearly every converged right where the Brotherhood entered the building. The only thing standing in their way from cutting off their escape was an overconfident Toad.

For the most part, the amphibious mutant was doing his part. Guard after guard tried to subdue him, only to get a punishing kick to the chest or a glob of slime to the face. Toad didn't hold back, knocking them out when he could and immobilizing them whenever it was convenient. Over two dozen guards had been taken down at this point. The trick was keeping them from using their side-arms, which consisted only of a 9mm handgun. Once that was out of the picture, they were stuck having to take him down by hand and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Despite Toad's boasting, the guards still outnumbered him and he was in no position to leap around and use his agility to the fullest. He had just taken out two guards with a jump kick and a tongue swipe. Now they had him cornered and prepared to overwhelm him.

"Get ready to take him down men! Hold your nose if you have to! This punk stinks as bad as he fights!" grunted one of the guards.

"Now that's just rude," scoffed Toad as he took a defensive position, "To steal a quote from my favorite movie…I'll take you all on!"

"You got lousy taste in movies!" scoffed another guard.

"When I get through with him, he'll stick to Disney flicks!" grinned one of the bigger guards.

Fueled by their frustration over this pestilent mutant, three dozen guards surrounded Toad. This forced him to back towards the hole in the wall from which Havok, Polaris, and Mercury should be emerging from at any moment. He couldn't afford to let them get cornered. He would never hear the end of it from Magneto. He may not have had a lot of room to work with, but he stood ready to fight.

"Get him!" yelled the lead guard.

Toad tried to leap up to avoid the oncoming surge of bodies, but since the ceiling was so low he didn't get high enough. He landed in the arms of a nearby guard. He fought out by using his tongue to strike the man on the head while using his powerful legs to kick two more to the ground. Then he felt himself tackled to the concrete floor by a guard who had to be at least twice as big as him. He instinctively tried to fight his way out, but he couldn't slip out this time. In addition, eight other guards piled on top of him so that he couldn't escape.

"Augh! That all…you got?" he grunted, still trying to sound tough.

"Better hold that freak tongue of yours! You won't have much use for it when we're done with you!" said the guard that had his grip on him.

He continued to struggle, but it was no use this time. He was officially subdued.

'_Where the hell are those guys?! They better not leave me behind! I will NOT be the odd man out when the mission goes to Hell!'_

It looked as though the guards had Toad and were ready to set their sights on the rest of the Brotherhood. A few were already redirecting their attention to the opening he was guarding. Knowing Toad couldn't have been the only one involved, they prepared to cordon off the area. Just as they were about to enter, though, a powerful energy blast came shooting out and blew most of the guards right off of Toad.

"So much for relying on Toad not to get his ass kicked," said Havok, his hands still glowing from the blast.

"Ungh! Shut up!" groaned the amphibious mutant as he kicked off a couple of guards on top of him, "You guys took too damn long!"

"We hit a snag. The X-men showed up!" said Havok.

"X-men?! Please tell me you kicked their asses and left them in the dust!"

"Assume they're still hot on our trail anyways!" said the younger Summers brother as he turned to his right, "Polaris, summon the transport orbs! We need to be gone five minutes ago!"

"Already on it, Havok!" said Polaris, hitting a small button on the belt of her uniform to summon the orbs.

Havok and Polaris sprinted towards the other end of the parking garage, using their powers to clear guards along the way. Mercury ran behind them, helping Toad to his feet along the way.

"And you said you could handle it all your own," teased Mercury.

"Shut up! Just tell me Magneto won't have a reason to bust our heads!" muttered Toad.

"We have the isotope! Our heads should be fine!" she assured.

Taking her word for it, Toad limped forward to catch up with Havok and Polaris. There was no subtlety or sneaking around this time. Any car or barrier that was in their way was blown to pieces to clear a path. Any lingering guards were blasted back by Havok. A few even got off a couple of gunshots, but Polaris made sure they were protected.

"Damn! They're getting away and probably taking our holiday bonus with them!" groaned one of the guards.

While the Brotherhood was rushing to escape, Cyclops and Angel emerged from the hole in the wall in hot pursuit. Angel had taken to the air and was carrying Cyclops by his arms. It was the only way they were able to catch up. Even so, the Brotherhood was already halfway out the garage.

"They're almost in the clear, Cyclops! It doesn't look like we'll be able to catch them!" lamented Angel.

"Then fly faster!" urged Cyclops, "Can't you order reinforcements?"

"I would if communications weren't knocked out!"

"Then just get me close enough to get a shot off!" said Cyclops, "One shot is all I need!"

Despite the narrow confines of the parking garage, Angel flew faster. He followed the path of destruction left by the Brotherhood in their wake. He could see them just up ahead, about to leap out of the garage and into the open field. They couldn't let them run off like this after their antics caused so much destruction, including Rogue's current predicament.

The end was in sight for the Brotherhood. Just up ahead was their ticket back to Genosha. They could see the transport orbs descending from the clouds above. Four of them landed just outside the garage and opened up. Havok and Polaris were the first ones there.

"Hurry! Get in!" Havok urged Polaris.

"I'll guide us out! Just make sure the others are secure!" she said.

Mercury was the next to arrive. Since she had the isotopes, Havok made sure she was in an orb safely.

"Ooh boy, this sure has been an exciting night!" she groaned.

"Get used to it! I doubt it'll be the last!" said Havok as he got into his orb as well with Toad finally closing in on his.

As he was getting in, Cyclops and Angel came into view. The window was fast closing. The X-leader had his hand on his glasses, his sights set on his brother.

"ALEX!" he yelled out.

"I'll be seeing you, Scott," said Havok distantly as the orb closed.

Cyclops removed his glasses and unleashed a powerful optic blast just as the orbs began taking off. The first blast was directed right at the orb Havok just got into. It started moving just quickly enough for the blast to merely graze it, causing it to shake but not falter. Within seconds, the orbs rose up and accelerated. The ones with Havok, Mercury, and Polaris were already moving fast thanks to Polaris's guidance. Toad, however, was still getting into his. It hadn't even closed all the way when it started moving. He nearly fell out when it first shot up.

"Whoa! At least wait till I'm inside, guys!" he exclaimed.

Toad struggled to get in, stumbling even more as the orb started rising into the clouds. While he was fumbling about, Cyclops and Angel emerged from the parking garage. In a last act of desperation, Cyclops aimed and fired another optic blast at the first orb he saw. Since the orb disappeared into the clouds, he couldn't even tell if it hit.

"Did I hit it? Can you see if one of them went down?!" exclaimed Cyclops as he scanned the sky intently.

"Nope…too cloudy," groaned Angel, "Damn Huston smog."

"See if you can catch up with them! I'm not letting Alex run from this!"

"I'll try, but at the speeds they're going I'm not making any promises."

Angel was about to take to the sky. He stopped abruptly as he and Cyclops got a telepathic message from the Professor.

'_Angel…Cyclops…return to the lab. I need your help!'_

'_But the Brotherhood is getting away, Professor! Whatever they came here for, they just took it and left! We can't let them…'_

'_That'll have to wait, Cyclops. Beast has been hurt!'_

'_Beast? Is he going to be okay? What about Rogue?'_

'_Rogue is fine, Angel. But she's still weak and Beast needs medical attention! Whatever the Brotherhood is up to, we'll have to deal with them later!'_

Cyclops and Angel exchanged glances. As much as they wanted to go after the Brotherhood, the well-being of their fellow X-men took priority. The idea of letting the Brotherhood get away didn't sit well for a second. Whatever they were after, they had it now and that can only mean more trouble down the road.

"Damn you, Alex," cursed Cyclops as he gazed up at the sky.

"Come on, Scott. Don't let yourself fall into that old trap again," said Angel, directing his friend back towards the building, "Alex and the Brotherhood will always give us other chances. Let's get back to the Professor and see how bad it is."

Cyclops was hesitant at first, but took his friend's advice and followed him into the building. Alex had already gotten under his skin one time too many. For him to run away before a fight was over meant something big had to be brewing. It didn't look like Alex was thinking twice about helping Magneto. If anything, he was becoming a blind follower like the rest of the Brotherhood. That was a path he never wanted to see him take, but it may be too late now.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

While X-men may not have known whether or not Cyclops's last optic blast hit anything, Toad found out all too quickly. That last blast not only hit the orb, it hit part of him as well. It sent the orb tumbling and threw out into the cold evening sky in the process.

"What the fu-aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The orb kept going, but Toad didn't go with it. He plummeted to the ground below, falling towards a patch of trees not far from the outer perimeter of Worthington Pharmaceuticals. While tumbling through the air, he struggled to reorient himself. When he reached the trees he tried to grab a branch, only to have it break and send him tumbling to the muddy ground.

"Augh-ugh-umf!" groaned Toad on his way down.

When he finally landed he was in a world of pain. His left arm was broken, his right shoulder was dislocated, he had the wind knocked out of him, and at least two ribs were fractured. The worst pain came from his legs, which he tried to use to absorb the shock. Apparently, he didn't absorb enough. The amphibious mutant couldn't tell if they were sprained or broken, but the pain was agonizing.

"Uggghhhhh! Oh man, that sucked! Why don't we get freakin' parachutes with those things?!" he said as he tried to pick himself up.

Clutching his shoulder with his broken arm, Toad leaned against a nearby tree and caught his breath. Near as he could tell, those two X-men were nowhere in sight. For all he know they were still searching for him. He couldn't afford to be captured. Magneto made it a point to not be taken alive.

'_This is bad! This is really fucking bad! Magneto's gonna have my ass in a TV dinner if I don't get back! Maybe I can get Quicksilver or that girl with the pink skin to come get me! Better tell them to bring some morphine with them!'_

Letting out a pained grunt, Toad started limping forward. He wasn't sure how he was going to contact Genosha, but he needed to keep moving. He couldn't let the X-men catch him. He barely made it a few steps away from where he landed when he an unexpected presence snuck up on him.

"Who's there?!" Toad demanded.

Before he could even start scanning, he felt a casual tap on his shoulder.

"Time to hibernate, Toad!" said a menacing figure.

Toad instinctively turned around to defend himself, but was met instead with a powerful fist that crashed right into his face.

"Ungh!" he groaned.

It was like being hit with a bowling ball. He fell unconscious before his body even hit the ground. That lone punch was courtesy of Captain Jack Freeman, who had been surveying the conflict from afar. When he saw Toad fall from his transport orb, he sprang into action.

"Wait…toads don't hibernate, do they? Well I guess they do now," said Jack, rubbing his fist.

Captain Freeman quickly checked Toad to make sure he didn't have anything on him. There wasn't much aside from a pocket knife and a communicator that was busted, most likely a result of the impact. For the first time, someone from the Brotherhood had been subdued. If the General's hunch about Magneto making a move was right, they had a means to find out.

Upon making sure Toad had no surprises on him, Jack took out his cell phone to call his superior.

"General, it's me."

"_Go ahead, Captain."_

"Turns out you were right again. The X-men caught up with the Brotherhood before we did and did most of the heavy lifting."

"_Does that mean I'll have to call off the local SWAT team I have arriving at your position? They were looking forward to being part of the MSA's first wave.'_

"They may still get their chance. Most of the Brotherhood got away, but one of our _friends_ missed his flight. I made sure he says grounded. That SWAT team is going to want to get here soon and bring plenty of air fresheners."

"_Understood, Renegade. Should I be preparing a cozy room for our friend in the meantime?"_

"Most definitely," grinned Captain Freeman, "Better make it extra _cozy_. I'm sure this fella has plenty to talk about."

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals Research Lab - Later**

Order eventually returned to Worthington Pharmaceuticals. Over the next couple of hours, the power was restored throughout the building and the security staff was able to secure the building. The researchers were also able to get back into the main lab. They found a great deal of their equipment in ruin, a fitting result of a test that had gone horribly wrong. It was a disappointing outcome, but Warren would not allow his team to despair. Once he concealed his wings with his suit, he began the clean-up process and it involved more than just paying overtime to the janitorial staff.

As soon as Warren met up with the Professor, he summoned his doctors to treat the injured Hank McCoy. They were able to get him onto a stretcher and tend to his wound. Luckily, Worthington Pharmaceuticals had some of the most advanced medical equipment in the world so the chances were could that Hank would make a full recovery. The Professor helped them along the way, answering questions about Hank's mutated physiology. He would certainly be out of commission for a while, but he would be okay.

As soon as he was resting comfortably and his wounds properly bandaged, Hank was being prepped to fly back with the team in the Velocity. As they prepared, Professor Xavier watched over with Warren.

"Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two sprained knees, a bruised hip bone, a broken forearm, a concussion, and enough bumps and bruises to be a modern art masterpiece," said Warren as he looked over the extent of Hank's injuries, "Who would have thought that Mr. McCoy could be as tough as he is smart?"

"He's daring when he needs to be," said Xavier as he solemnly watched his unconscious friend, "Although in cases such as this, I wish he didn't have to."

"I know. That's usually what Wolverine is for," sighed the winged mutant, "My lead doctor says he's going to need to stay in bed for a couple days. He'll be limping around for a few weeks after that so be sure to tell him that hanging upside-down when he's studying isn't recommended."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Xavier was more solemn than usual when confronted by an injured X-man. He didn't taking his eyes off his friend's wounded form as the doctors strapped him to a gurney in preparation for transport. He still felt guilty about not being able to stop Rogue. It was a guilt he had to hide as much as possible so no one would pick up on it. This day had been filled with enough disappointments.

"I guess our research isn't as far along as I thought," said Warren, "This device was supposed to prevent this sort of chaos. I'm just lucky I have my insurance for this place paid off."

"You've made more progress than you think, Warren. Bear in mind, the test only went wrong when the Brotherhood became involved," Xavier reminded, "There are only so many complications you can prepare for."

"I suppose I should start training my security staff for Brotherhood alerts in the future," he said bitterly, "As bad as this looks, I'm not going to abandon this project. There is too much good this research could do."

"I agree," said Professor Xavier, "I would only suggest you be more careful about those seeking to cure their mutation rather than control it. By developing this technology, you're going to have desperate mutants like Rogue who are willing to take these unreasonable risks."

"I understand the risks, Professor. I like to think you've taught me well enough to handle them. You can bet the Mark IV will be much better. If the Brotherhood tries to mess that one up, I'll make sure they're the ones leaving on a gurney," said Warren strongly.

Professor Xavier smile proudly at his former student. Warren may not be an X-man anymore, but the effect the team still had on him was undeniable. That undeniable toughness he instilled in all his students was readily apparent and promised to serve the X-men well into the future. It was a future that he had to start considering more seriously given these recent events.

"I'm glad to hear your dedication is as great as your wingspan, my boy," he said, "I only worry that the damage has already been done and I'm not just talking about your lab."

"If you're talking about the Brotherhood, their damage was surprisingly minimal. My people in the vault said all they did was steal stole a rare mutagenic isotope."

"What kind of isotope?" asked Xavier.

"I don't know the specifics, but it's one of those isotopes that's extremely rare. In fact, I think this is the only place that makes it."

"Any idea on why they might want something like this?"

"Not at the moment, but it can't be good. I know because that isotope is very similar to the ones used in the device, which makes it somewhat less of a coincidence that they decided to attack when they did. We've only recently started making it in useful quantities. You saw what it did to Rogue so there's no telling what Magneto would do with this arsenal."

"I'll have the X-men look into it. With Hank out of commission, I'll see if our new friends at the MSA can assist us," said the Professor.

"I'll have my people pitch in as well. But before you spill everything to General Grimshaw Scott, I suggest you be careful. You never know what you'll get from these government types."

"Duly noted, Warren," said the Professor, "Except without Hank, we may not have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Professor. You taught me that and I'd rather not re-educate myself at this point in my life."

The Professor managed a weak smile even as the doctors wheeling Hank off. This visit had been engaging to say the least. It may not have provided them with the results they wanted, but at the very least it showed that there were others out there besides the X-men that could step up and keep his dream alive. They may have to do so more often in the near future.

While Warren and the Professor were overseeing Hank's treatment, a solemn and bitter Rogue lingered further back. She couldn't bring herself to watch Warren's doctors treat Beast. It only made her feel worse than she already did. If she hadn't been so desperate to gain control over her powers, he never would have gotten hurt in the first place. Sitting in the corner with a blanket draped over her tried body, she sighed to herself in a fit of defeat. Scott sat next to her, offering what comfort he could.

"This is all mah fault," she muttered, "Ah can't believe Ah could be so…"

"Desperate? Wanting? Eager?" suggested Scott, "Take your pick. I think you qualify for every one of them."

"Ah was gonna say stupid, but thanks for the list. It was _very_ helpful," she said dryly.

"Come on, don't be like that, Rogue. I didn't mean to imply you were wrong. I certainly don't think stupidity should be a factor either," said Scott with a comforting gesture.

"Then what else do Ah call offering to be someone's lab rat when everyone around meh says it's a bad idea?"

"You wanted to control your powers. There's nothing stupid about that."

"But the lengths Ah was willing to go…hell, Ah practically _begged_ Warren to test r this danged contraption! And look what it got meh."

"I think you're understating the impact of the Brotherhood," Scott pointed out, "For all we know, the test would have worked had their timing not been so lousy."

"Even so, Ah'm the one who put mahself in a position to cause this crazy mess. Ah'm the one who didn't think for more than two seconds about how wrong this could go. And for what? Did Ah even gain anything? All Ah did was hurt the people Ah care about! Hell, that's all Ah can ever do!"

Rogue tensed under these harsh realities. Scott had nothing to respond with. All he could do was offer her another friendly gesture. It pained him to see her like this. Even though he and Rogue weren't dating anymore, he still cared for her. She understood what it was like to deal with uncontrollable powers more than most people. That was something they could still relate to, even if her situation remained unbearably complicated.

"I won't say I know how you feel. I have my visor. I get that. But remember, I've been where you are. I know how bad it feels to lose control," he said, tapping his glasses to make a point.

"Ah know," Rogue sighed, "Ah've seen you naked, sugah. Ah haven't forgotten."

"But one thing I never told you during our time together was that at one point…I did something very similar to what you just did," he said.

"Yeah right. How does anyone even come close to matching the mistake Ah just made," she said skeptically.

"I said it was similar. Not exact," Scott went on, "You know how I'm always hesitant to remove my glasses? Well there's a reason for that. It happened before the Professor, when it was just me and Alex on the streets. I was arrogant, desperate, and even more thick-headed than I am now."

"Ah find that even harder to believe," Rogue commented.

"Believe it. I was everything you thought I wasn't at that point," said Scott, still dead serious, "I was willing to go to any lengths for control. That kind of desperation leads you to do things you wouldn't normally do. In my case, I trusted people I shouldn't have to help me. Let's just say that turned out about as well as this."

Rogue's cynical gaze eased somewhat and she turned to face her former lover. The issue of his ruby quartz glasses had come up before, but he never talked about it. She always wondered about it and she could tell it was very difficult for him to bring up.

"So…what does that mean for meh and mah powers?" she asked.

"It means that you can't be willing to pay any price for what you want, Rogue," said Scott in a more sincere tone, "Jean told me about what's been going on with you and Remy. She also told me the rumors about Betsy."

"Dang it, does _anyone_ know how to keep their mouth shut anymore?"

"When a friend is suffering, silence is a lot harder. Now I don't want to get stuck between other peoples' personal affairs again. I'll just tell you what I've learned from bearing the burden of my powers for so long. Control and all the responsibility that comes with can only happen in due time. It's not something you can or should force."

"No need to convince meh of that," muttered Rogue, "Ah officially learned mah lesson."

"The same goes for relationships," added Scott, "You and I figured that out the hard way. Sometimes you just have to let it happen. If it's meant to be, it'll find a way. Just be prepared for some heartache along the way. I'm not going to tell you it won't suck, but believe me when I say it's worth it in the end."

He braved the threat of her touch and slipped an arm around her covered shoulder. His willingness to console her was a testament to his sincerity. He had walked a similar path and it seemed to work out well for him. Scott may not have control over his powers, but he did find love with Jean Grey and he did accept his responsibilities as a man and an X-man. If he could do it after everything he had been through, then maybe there was hope for her after all.

Rogue finally managed a light smile in the midst of all this hardship. She was still upset about her powers, Hank's injuries, and her situation with Remy. This test had been a harsh lesson in reality. If she was going to control her powers, it would be on her terms. If she and Remy were meant to be, then that was something that would have to come on its own. In the meantime she had to be patient. It may be painful at times, but it was a price she was much more willing to pay. Too many incidents like this was just another burden she couldn't bear.

"Thanks Scott," she said to him, "You're least vindictive ex-boyfriend a gal like meh can ask for."

"You're welcome," said Scott with a humored grin, "And if Remy really does care about you, he'll make the right choice eventually."

"You sure about that?" said Rogue skeptically.

"I said eventually," he quipped, "For some guys, they'll have to make plenty of mistakes first."

* * *

**Xavier Institute Lower Levels – Men's Showers**

Remy Lebeau had a convoluted history when it came to women. On one hand he could get them into bed in ways that would make most men envious. His charm and rugged good looks made it easy to seduce a woman. On the other hand when he tried to explore things beyond sex, it often failed miserably.

The Cajun mutant had long believed that his chance at love died with Belladonna. She was the first woman he connected with more than just physically. When he lost her, he didn't think anything could fill the void. Ororo sure tried and for a time, she was special in a whole new way. But whether it was Belladonna or his lingering guilt, it was never meant to be. While things didn't end nearly as badly with Ororo, it only reinforced the notion that all he could offer women was a good time in bed.

Then Marie Anna Darkholme came along. The way they came together made it seem as though they were destined to be something special. She had been captured with him when his family abducted him. She was the one to free him when he was drowning and on his last breath. Even after she lost control of her powers, he couldn't stay away from her. Now he was at a crossroads. Betsy's arrival caused a severe crack in their _just friends_ deal. She didn't want him to be miserable, but he didn't want to hurt her either. It seemed no matter what he did, someone was going to suffer.

He tried distracting himself with a level five Danger Room program with Wolverine. Now he was standing in the men's showers, letting the hot water poor over his head while he contemplated his complicated female affairs.

'_Why is Remy so dang cursed? Is it because I betrayed my family? Is it because I couldn't save Belladonna? If this be karma working its mojo, Remy wants out! Everything was just peachy with a side of grits with Rogue. Then a new femme comes along that catches Remy's eye and suddenly everything is outta whack.'_

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the Cajun ran his hands through his messy hair as the water continued cascading down his face. As someone who fancied himself as a philosopher of sorts, this issue had him stumped. It was hard enough before. After Scott called a half hour ago and revealed what happened at Worthington Pharmaceuticals, it he could barely stand to be in his own skin.

'_Rogue was ready to risk life and limb to get control over her powers again. Cyclops didn't say it was because of Remy, but it be pretty dang clear he was factor. Now Rogue's okay and humbled by it all. He even told me Rogue said she's accepted the truth. What in the hell could she mean by that? Was she really serious when she said she didn't want Remy to be miserable with her? Or is she just messin' with an admitted philosophy buff?'_

Remy kept pondering these profound questions even as the water kept pouring. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice another presence entering the showers.

"Don't you look sore? What's wrong? Was Wolverine too rough on you?"

Remy was abruptly jolted from his daze. When he turned around to see who was behind him, he was utterly shocked to find himself staring at a completely naked Betsy Braddock. His eyes widened at the sight of her exposed body. Even though her new uniform left little to the imagination and it wasn't the body she was born in, it was still quite a sight for any man no matter how conflicted he may have been.

"B-Betsy?!" he stammered, "The hell you doin' in the guy's showers?!"

"Settle down, luv. Is this how you always react when a naked woman approaches you?" she said with a sultry smile.

"If Remy reacted as he always did, you wouldn't be standing and neither would Remy," the Cajun retorted.

"Hmm…I like what that implies," she purred.

"Cut the crap, Betsy! Remy ain't in the mood for once!"

"Your face says no, but certain parts of your body say otherwise," said Betsy, her eyes drifting lower for a moment, "Do you really want to make a scene in your current state? You know I'll see right through it."

Remy shifted awkwardly for a moment. Usually a naked woman was more than enough to cheer him up. Now he wasn't so sure. His body was sure reacting. The blood that had been fueling his pondering brain had changed direction and was heading southward. It forced him to turn around and face the shower again.

Sensing his conflict, Betsy's expression became more serious and she approached him. She didn't think she would have to do much work after having snuck into the men's showers and stripped out of her uniform. She figured good things were worth working for.

"I heard about Rogue," she said in a more serious tone, "I take it you heard too."

"Oui," he replied flatly, "Remy don't see what that has to do with you being naked."

"I think it has to do a whole heck of a lot, luv. I may be new here, but I'm also a telepath. I've picked up on your thoughts and a good chunk of them involve Rogue. I've also surmised the history you two have had."

"Then you know why Remy needs to be alone," said the Cajun.

"On the contrary…I think that's exactly why you need a little _company _right now."

Betsy moved in so she was under the water with Remy. She then snaked her arms around him, letting her naked form press up against his. The feeling of her smooth Asian skin and her well-formed breasts felt intoxicating good. He tensed at first, but quickly relaxed under her embrace.

"You have every right to want to punish yourself," she said softly, "Getting close to a girl that can't touch is guaranteed to stir frustration, especially when one of you is bent on imposing limits."

"Rogue be the one with the limits. Remy just respects them," said the Cajun, "It don't mean she won't change her tune down the line."

"Maybe, but even you have to see the problem with that setup. You're at the mercy of someone else's whims. And even if they do change, it doesn't change what's holding you back."

"You mean her powers," he said.

"Among other things," said Betsy.

Now trailing her hand down his manly chest, Betsy's expression became more emotional. Remy found matching her gaze while embracing her back a bit. A part of him resisted, but another part couldn't turn away.

"Remy, regardless of whatever twisted relationship you have with Rogue, she's made her position clear," said Betsy, "If she really does care as much as you think she does, then do yourself a favor and try to find some happiness. It's what she wants."

"That's what she _says_," Remy pointed out, "Ain't necessarily what she _means_."

"Even so, that doesn't mean you should cut yourself off. There are plenty of ways to be happy without Rogue. I'm not saying you should forget her. I'm just saying you should keep your options open."

"You had to get naked and barge into the men's showers to tell Remy this?"

Betsy shifted again, a slight smile returning to her face. Remy Lebeau was a tough nut to crack even if his body wasn't. With another sensual gesture, she made her point clear.

"Look, I'm not going to be subtle here. You know I've had my eye on you since I first got here. I can tell part of you is returning the favor and I'm not just talking about that part that's pressing up against my thigh right now."

"That's just…instinctive, cherè," said Remy with a touch of embarrassment.

"If that's what you want to call it, then by all means," she quipped, "I know I'm being a bit _upfront_ here. I'm not usually like this. Switching bodies may be affecting my judgment. But I _need_ to find something to help me really feel like this is me. This is my body. Would it be rude of me to ask for you to be that something?"

Remy was never good at arguing with women, especially attractive naked women. He could tell from Betsy's gestures that she was being sincere. As hard as it was for him to resist, he couldn't deny that a part of him wanted this as well.

"Say Remy answers the call. What's that mean for us? Or Rogue for that matter?" asked Remy.

"I'm not trying to come between anybody. I'm not even looking for something long-term," Betsy stated, "I just want something…_someone_ that's serious. You may be a smooth-talking overconfident bloke, Remy Lebeau. But you're a serious bloke and that's what I need. That's what we _both_ need."

Through her serious yet soft words, Betsy pulled Remy closer. The Cajun still looked conflicted, his thoughts still playing over his last conversation with Rogue. She helped move his thinking forward by drawing him into a soft, sensual kiss. Even in his current state of mind, he didn't resist. Within moments, he started kissing back.

Everything quickly fell into place. This raw, basic feeling of having Betsy Braddock in his arms helped make sense of his predicament at least to some extent. She was right. They did need this. If Rogue was truly sincere, then she would understand.

"Mmm…" gasped Betsy as they parted, still in a naked embrace, "That how all Cajun's say _oui_?"

"Not exactly," replied Remy in a husky tone, "It more like _let's take the plunge, cherè_."

"Works for me," she said with a sexy grin, "So are you going to help me wash up? Or am I going to have to fly solo?"

"No worries, Bets. Remy will stick around. I'll be making sure this new body of yours be washed nice and thorough."

With those flirtatious words, Betsy and Remy kissed again. Under a pouring torrent of water, they started _washing_ each other in ways that did more than just clean. It signaled the beginning of a new relationship that had the potential to be both profound and complicated.

* * *

**Genosha – Magneto's Citadel**

"God damn you, Toad! I knew I was the one that should have gone instead!" groaned an exasperated Pietro Maximoff as he paced restlessly.

"Oh so you wish _you_ were the one left behind?" said an equally exasperated Wanda Maximoff.

"Oh please! For me, being left behind is practically redundant!" he retorted, doing a quick run around the throne room to prove his point, "Since Toad can't outrun a bullet train, he could have been captured for all we know! Now that the X-men are working with the authorities, they'll have plenty of ways to make him talk! He could put this whole plan at risk!"

Pietro's concerns were certainly warranted. This was supposed to be a quick and simple mission for the Brotherhood. Nobody was supposed to be captured. That's why Magneto sent such a small team. He figured that fewer people being involved would mean fewer people to make a mistake. That turned out to be dead wrong.

Having just received a report from Havok, the master of magnetism pondered his next move in his throne room with Pietro and Wanda by his side. Pietro had been pacing since the report came in while Wanda remained more reserved, leaning back against the wall next to the main throne where her father sat. His plan was so close to being realized. Now the authorities and the X-men knew he was up to something. The margin for error was now much smaller.

"What's our next move, father?" asked Wanda, "Should we look into helping Toad escape?"

"That would take resources we simply do not have, Wanda," Magneto replied, "Toad will have to take care of himself. His sacrifice is a price we must pay."

"At least the citadel will smell that much nicer," commented Pietro.

"Your loyalty astounds me, Pietro," said Wanda dryly, "And all this time I thought a brotherhood was supposed to look after one another."

"I haven't forgotten that, Wanda. It's a good thing you haven't too," her father said, "Rest assured, Toad will find his way back to us eventually. I'll deal with his failure appropriately when all is said and done. For now, we must push forward with my plan."

Rising up from his throne, Magneto grabbed his cape and made his way towards the back of the throne room where he had been doing most of his work lately. Ironically, it was in the ruins of the device he used to redirect the asteroid that came so close to destroying the world. While most of the components had been scrapped, a new device was emerging.

"Complications aside, the mission was successful in its most important area. Mercury has the isotope. With it, I can complete my machine," said Magneto.

"I sure hope this one works better than the last one. Not to disrespect your plans, father, but we've never had much luck when it comes to machines," commented Pietro as he stepped over some of the tools scattered throughout the area.

"Your criticism is duly noted even if it isn't appreciated, Pietro. That's why I didn't attempt to make a breakthrough that had never been done before. Instead, I'm in familiar territory. I'm making something I've helped make before, albeit with a few _minor_ tweaks."

"Will those _minor tweaks_ be enough to locate this _thing_ you say you've discovered?" asked Wanda.

"How certain are you this _thing_ even exists?" added Pietro.

"Oh it most certainly exists, my children. I've been sure of it for some time now," said the master of magnetism confidently, "If my research is correct, it holds the key to unlocking the next stage in mutant evolution. With it, we won't just surpass the humans even further than we already have. We'll render any further conflict with the humans utterly trivial."

"Like we haven't heard _that _before," said the speedster.

"Your skepticism is starting to annoy me, Pietro," said Magneto sternly.

"With all due respect, _father_. It would be a lot easier if you at least told us what the hell this thing is that we've sunk all of Genosha's resources into finding! You've been keeping us out of the loop since day one! If we're as close as you say we are, then I think we deserve an explanation!"

"Normally, this is where I would hex you for your attitude, Pietro. But for once, I share your concerns," said Wanda.

"Really? I thought those were odds you could _never _change," quipped the speedster.

"Don't let it go to your head," said Wanda while maintaining a serious demeanor with her father, "It's worth belaboring, father. Everybody on the island has come to trust you. We're your children and we've only been getting bits and pieces. When will you tell us everything?"

Magneto's expression hardened as he stood under the apprehensive gaze of his children. Given his history, he could hardly blame them for being anxious. He still remembered how Wanda had been so deeply against his actions during his last asteroid incident, yet she remained by his side. And unlike Pietro, she took their cause more seriously. For this endeavor, he would need her loyalty more than ever.

Looking at his device was like looking into the past. Half his throne room had been converted into a rudimentary duplicate of the X-men's mutant tracking computer, Cerebro. The ceiling had been reshaped into a dome and all the high tech components working it surrounded the perimeter in a circular fashion. In the center was a chair and a helmet, just like the one Charles used. It was ironic that he was using the fruits of their collaborative efforts to carry out this plan. At the same time, it was also appropriate. When his children and the rest of the Brotherhood learned of the forces they were dealing with, they would see for themselves.

"You'll know everything soon enough, my children. I only ask that you be patient just a bit longer," he said, "I've had to withhold the truth for many reasons. The fewer minds that know about it, the less chance that men like Charles Xavier will pick up on it."

"Is that because you don't trust him or because you know he'll think this is wrong?" questioned Wanda.

"I'm sure there would be a lively debate over the morality of this plan, but I also know that Charles will never change his mind. He is too set in his ways, just like me. He seeks to work with the humans rather than rise above their bigotry."

"I think we can all agree that he's a fool for thinking he can, but you still haven't told us how this is going to make it so we don't have to watch him rubbing shoulders with President Kelly anymore," said Pietro.

"You will soon enough. All I can say at this point is our efforts are about to bear fruit. For once, there will be no fighting…no conflict…no epic battle between us, the humans, or the X-men."

"And just how are we going to manage that?" asked Wanda, still skeptical.

"The same way life has always dealt with such obstacles, my son," said Magneto with an ominous grin, "Through _evolution_!"

* * *

**Up next: Cambrian Explosion**


End file.
